La fin du voyage
by Yoshie751
Summary: J'étais dans mon quarante-quatrième été quand elle est entrée en possession de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux raconter en commençant par la fin. Non pas que quarante-quatre ans soient la fin de ma vie, mais pour l'instant le début du commencement, j'étais arrivée à un point, avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie, où je pensais être arrivée à la fin.
1. Chapter 1

**LJ MAAS**

**LA FIN DU VOYAGE**

**Traduction libre de :**

**Tale I : The journey's end**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong> : Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. sont la propriété de ©copyright MCA/Universal et de Renaissance Pictures. Je ne les possède pas, je joue juste un peu avec eux pendant quelque temps et, en gentille fille, je les rends quand j'ai terminé… D'accord, ils sont un peu usés, mais hé… je joue beaucoup avec eux ! Absolument aucune violation de droit d'auteur n'a été voulue dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Il est destiné à flatter les créateurs, les auteurs et les acteurs. Tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent sont la propriété de ©copyright Devlin xenafan com. Cette histoire ne peut pas être vendue ou générer des profits de quelque manière que ce soit. Les copies peuvent être faites pour une utilisation privée et je souhaiterais que vous y incluiez toutes les mentions de ce copyright et ce disclaimer.

**VIOLENCE WARNING** : Il y a de la violence (Bon sang c'est la Conquérante). La nature de cette histoire n'est pas sombre comme dans certaines fictions de la Conquérante, mais l'essentiel est la relation entre un maître et son esclave qui pourrait exister entre Xena & Gabrielle.

**CHRONOLOGIE** : Ma propre invention. Xena est le Seigneur, la Conquérante de la Grèce, elle a presque quarante-cinq ans quand elle rencontre l'esclave, Gabrielle. Beaucoup des mauvaises manières de Xena se sont calmées, mais pas toutes. J'appelle cette Xena la Conquérante « femme pensante ». C'est une femme qui veut essayer de faire de bonne chose, mais ne sait pas toujours comment.

**SEXE** : Oui, un peu, merci. Ooops ! Je veux dire, oui il y en a. Ce sont nos deux âmes sœurs préférées, enfin. Ce n'est pas sans sexe, et les scènes sont tout à fait explicites quand il y en a. Cette histoire raconte l'amour consenti aussi bien que non-consenti (maître/esclave), du sexe, oui, même d'une manière BDSM entre deux femmes adultes.

**AVERTISSEMENT HAUTEMENT ANGOISSANT** : J'ai été menacé à un doigt de ma vie que si je n'avais pas commencé à mettre cet avertissement sur certain (tous ?) de mon travail. Je vais désormais être évaluée sur le contenu avec des visages tristes, un étant le plus bas et quatre étant le plus élevé.

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR MINEUR** : La Cour suprême a dit dans _Reno V. L'Union de Libertés civiles américaine (1997)_ que les lois contre la création d'une œuvre « indécente » disponible, en ligne, certain pour ceux en dessous de 18 ans étaient inconstitutionnel... vérifiez ! En plus c'est « tout à fait décent ».

J'aimerais connaître votre sentiment sur mes histoires en me renvoyant des commentaires. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous ressentez... homophobes abstenir, cependant. Je suis joignable : Devlin xenafan com1

_** Remerciement spécial à Jim Kuntz pour sa permission d'utiliser les références du Lion d'Amphipolis._

**Prologue**

Quel endroit étrange pour commencer une histoire, par la fin, mais c'est de cette manière qu'elle m'a dit que je devais faire et qui suis-je pour lui dire le contraire. Je suis seulement le souverain de cette terre connue comme la Grèce et elle est mon esclave, même si cela changera dans trois jours. Mon nom de naissance est Xena, je suis d'Amphipolis, mais la plupart de cette terre me connaît par mon titre, Seigneur Conquérante. Cela remonte à beaucoup de saisons avant que quelqu'un ne m'appelle Xena, maintenant je l'entends au quotidien et cela exalte mon cœur. Jamais je n'aurais trouvé cela si existant, le son de mon propre nom roulant sur la langue d'une amante.

Elle me dit que je prends de l'avance sur moi, en parlant d'elle et je la fais taire en la poussant hors de mon bureau. Premièrement, elle veut que je commence par la fin et maintenant elle me dit que je vais trop vite. Seigneur, elle est le paradoxe de ma vie. Elle seule détient le pouvoir de me faire tomber à genoux, en lui déclarant mon amour pour elle. Elle seule peut enflammer mes moments de gentillesse et de passion et c'est elle aussi qui peut me mettre en colère jusqu'à me faire violence pour ne pas la frapper. Elle est la lumière et je suis l'obscurité. J'avais pour habitude de croire que je pouvais survivre seule dans mon obscurité, mais c'est elle qui m'a dit que l'obscurité n'existe pas sans la lumière, que nous ne saurions rien l'une sans l'autre.

Maintenant elle me dit de raconter ce que je veux dire en commençant par la fin. Je lui donnai ma plume et lui dit d'écrire ce qu'elle croit que je ne veux pas. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en se détournant, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, elle aurait été battue à mort pour un acte insolent comme celui-ci et oui, battue par moi. Ma vie n'était qu'obscurité, mort et destruction depuis mon quinzième été. De nombreux bardes vous ont déjà racontés des histoires de ma vie, alors je ne retracerais pas ces détails ici. Autant dire que toute l'obscurité, les choses détestables, lubriques que vous avez lues sur Xena, la Conquérante était absolument vraie. Oh, certains récits peuvent avoir été exagérés, mais la plupart des descriptions me concernant étaient exactes. Du moins c'était le moi de ma jeunesse. J'étais remplie d'appétits inextinguibles, de sexe et de soif de sang. J'étais insatiable dans un lit ou sur un champ de bataille et mes humeurs et mes orgies étaient légendaires.

J'étais dans mon quarante-quatrième été quand elle entra en possession de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je veuille commencer à raconter en commençant par la fin. Non pas que quarante-quatre ans soient la fin de ma vie, mais pour l'instant le début du commencement, j'étais arrivée à un point, avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie, où je pensais être arrivée à la fin. Il est vrai qu'à partie du moment où j'avais passé l'âge des quarante ans, j'avais commencé à tenter de tempérer mon obscurité, mais je n'y suis pas vraiment parvenue. J'étais encore une femme enclin aux violentes crises de rage et de jalousie et ma libido était aussi forte qu'un guerrier de la moitié de mon âge, mais lorsque j'eus 44 ans, je ralentissais, pas physiquement, mais mentalement. C'était surtout parce que ma vie m'avait semblé si vide, que la seule chose qui m'entourait au quotidien c'était la solitude. L'absolue vérité était que, pour la plus grande partie de ma vie, je ne m'étais pas souciée d'aimé quelqu'un, ou presque, mais maintenant, je me sentais soudain seule à cause de cela. Par conséquent, au lieu de devenir amère dans ma solitude, je travaillais à devenir meilleure. J'avais commencé à tempérer mes jugements avec indulgence, j'avais essayé de ne pas briser les choses quand je perdais mon sang froid et en plus j'essayais très fort de traiter les gens autour de moi, esclave comme noble, avec respect que je ne l'avais par le passé. J'avais subitement ressenti mon âge. Je crois que beaucoup d'entre eux me croyaient devenue folle ou sénile, bien que j'avais remarqué que personne n'avait réclamé le retour de l'ancienne Xena. Je devais admettre qu'il y avait des jours où ma maturité retrouvée partait avec l'eau du bain et je revenais à mes vieilles habitudes, mais j'avais essayé, tout de même de calmer mon tempérament.

La vérité dans cette histoire de Conquérante, ne commence que lorsqu'_elle_ entre dans l'histoire. En effet, l'histoire de la Conquérante ne peut être racontée sans parler de Gabrielle.

**Chapitre 1 :**  
><strong>Rencontre avec le Destin<strong>

— Seigneur Conquérante, c'est un honneur de me battre à vos côté pendant la bataille, dit le gouverneur de Thessaly quand il empoigna ma puissante main avec une des sienne, non moins puissante.

J'avais broyé du noir ces derniers temps, il me manquait un je ne sais quoi, j'étais incapable de formuler ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie et cela me mettais de mauvaise humeur. La petite guerre civile qui avait éclatée sur la côte, près d'Ambracia, m'avait donné une raison de sortir du palais de Corinthe. Je crois avoir surpris un bon nombre de soldats sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui, moi y compris ainsi que l'ennemi. Ma soif de sang n'avait pas été aussi fort en moi, mais suffisante pour me transformer en terreur sur le champ de guerre.

— Dites-moi Telamon, demandai-je au gouverneur, que comptez-vous faire contre ces piratages ?

Telamon était le gouverneur de la province, c'était un homme petit et tout en muscle, il rit chaleureusement.

— Je crois, Seigneur Conquérante, que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre à l'avenir, de savoir que la Conquérante de la Grèce reviendra se battre contre tous les renégats pour qu'ils abandonnent précipitamment le navire comme des rats.

On entendit soudain des pleurs et cris et un ou deux hurlements dans le Grand Hall. Il me semblait que l'on transportait des prisonnières. Il était habituel que le gouverneur de la région se serve parmi les prisonnières avant que le reste soit vendu comme esclave au bloc des enchères. Le Lieutenant de Telamon, Darius, les présenta par lot pour l'inspection.

— Seigneur Conquérante, commença Telamon, je vous prie respectueusement de faire votre choix, vous êtes mon invitée.

Je soupirais. Ils faisaient tous toujours ça, ils pensaient ainsi gagner mes faveurs. Certains, des hommes honorables comme Telamon, le faisait simplement parce que c'était quelque chose de respectueux à faire. Seulement le problème consistait en ce que je détestais ça. Oh bien sûr, il fut un temps où j'essayais de m'assurer qu'il y avait parmi elles une vierge, alors c'est celle-là que je dressais comme esclave de corps, mais la vie était différente maintenant. J'avais occasionnellement partagé mon lit qu'avec des prostituées depuis ces deux dernières saisons. Cela m'avait inquiété un moment, quant à pourquoi ma sexualité m'avait abandonné. Cependant, j'avais encore une réputation à tenir, et je choisirais donc comme d'habitude une fille et trouverais un prétexte pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux toute la nuit pendant que mes soldats et moi boirons jusqu'à l'aube. Je m'assurerais que chacun ait entendu mes remarques obscènes et vu la façon dont je la touchais. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait, je finirais par perdre connaissance dans mon lit et le jour suivant mon capitaine, Atrius, trouverait du travail pour la fille dans la cuisine du château.

Je fixais sur mon visage, un regard intéressé et ajoutais une petite démarche exagérément arrogante quand je me promenais devant les femmes, jeunes ou vieilles, qui avaient été capturées par les pirates. La plus à gauche n'avait rien de désirable et j'étais sur le point de refuser le premier lot du gouverneur quand deux femmes se séparèrent et derrière elles une tête blonde baissée, regardant fixement ses pieds nus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la fille attira mon attention. Je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage, elle était si minuscule, Dieux, je la briserais probablement comme une brindille si je l'avais dans mon lit, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle cependant.

Quand je me dirigeais vers la jeune fille, les femmes devant elle s'écartèrent. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux, mais elle devait savoir que j'étais devant elle car ma propre ombre était projetée sur tout son corps. Je tendis deux doigts et je soulevai son menton. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir combien de temps j'étais là retenant mon souffle, mais je savais que je devais dégager ma gorge pour aspirer une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait des yeux de la couleur d'une forêt matinale luxuriante et verte. Elle essaya de baisser ses yeux des miens, je tenais maintenant son menton fermement tourné vers le haut.

— Regarde-moi, ordonnai-je et elle leva ses yeux avec hésitation pour rencontrer les miens.

Elle semblait incapable de fixer ses yeux sur moi et les baissèrent de nouveau de soumission. Je passais ma main sur son front pour repousser ses boucles de cheveux blonds et sales qui lui tombaient sur le visage, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai vraiment vu. Quand ma main bougea vers elle, elle tressaillit. Pas physiquement, mais dans les yeux. Ses yeux reculèrent et je me rendis compte qu'elle devait avoir été esclave une grande partie sa vie, pour réagir de cette façon.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandai-je, mais avant qu'elle puisse me répondre, il y eu un brouhaha étouffé et des rires de soldats.

Je me retournais, lançant un regard furieux vers Darius, le Lieutenant de Telamon, pour lui demander une explication.

— Pardonnez cet éclat, Seigneur Conquérante, mais vous pouvez en choisir une autre.

— Et, pourquoi cela ? demandai-je.

— Celle-ci a été tellement utilisée que même les soldats n'en veulent plus, répondit-il au ricanement des hommes.

Je me retournais vers la jeune fille.

— Je t'ai demandée ton nom.

—Gabrielle, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle.

J'ai tout de suite su que j'étais en difficulté. Ces yeux m'attiraient et sa voix, me paraissait lisse comme de la soie quand elle parlait. La chose étrange était qu'elle m'avait appelé « Mon Seigneur », comme si elle m'appartenait déjà. Tout le monde m'appelait « Seigneur Conquérante ».

Alors, des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux, et les hommes ne pouvaient pas retenir leur rire. Elle n'avait pas essayé de les essuyer ou de se retirer de moi, j'avais l'impression que les larmes ont coulés sur mes doigts.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu jeune fille ? Est-ce parce que Darius a menti ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Je voulais que les larmes s'arrêtent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elles me gênèrent.

— Non, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle doucement. Mes larmes sont parce que le Lieutenant a dit la vérité.

Subitement la salle entière fut silencieuse. Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais j'ai entendu ma propre voix comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'utilisait.

— Atrius, appelai-je en direction de mon capitaine. Assurez-vous qu'elle soit amenée dans mes quartiers, qu'elle ait mangé, pris un bain et habillée correctement. Je pourrais avoir besoin de ses services.

Quand je me suis retournée pour quitter le Grand Hall je m'arrêtais momentanément pour voir si l'un des soldats aurait assez de culot, ou de stupidité, pour rire encore. Personne ne l'avait fait. Ils ne le feront jamais_._

-.-.-.-

Je sentais le vin certes, mais la satisfaction était que la plupart des hommes qui m'avaient mis au défi dans un concours de verres était tombé il y avait bien longtemps. Satisfaite de savoir que j'avais encore un peu conservé de ma jeunesse, je sortis de la salle des banquets pour aller vers ma chambre. J'avais dû légèrement exagérer sur le Porto parce qu'Atrius fut subitement là et devais compter sur lui pour m'emmener jusqu'à mes quartiers autrement je me serais promenée dans les couloirs toute la nuit.

— Est-ce que cela ira pour ce soir, Seigneur Conquérante ? demanda-t-il quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

— Oui, j'ai terminé pour cette nuit.

J'appelais après lui dès qu'il s'était retourné pour partir.

— Atrius… euh… merci.

Atrius ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il inclina légèrement la tête et me lança un petit sourire. Nous étions tous les deux des guerriers et il savait comment j'essayais durement de devenir un souverain plus gracieux, sans parler d'un être humain convenable. Il avait accepté mes remerciements hésitants avec une civilité qui était unique pour un soldat.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et presque trébuchée sur une jeune fille qui se trouvait là, agenouillée au pied de mon lit.

— Par _Hadès2_ qui es-tu ? lui criai-je.

Elle m'avait surprise et je n'aimais pas les surprises. Le petit visage leva des yeux craintifs et je reconnaissais à peine cette beauté aux cheveux d'or et son visage fraîchement nettoyé.

— Oh, dis-je.

J'étais incapable de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre. J'avais reconnu l'esclave que je m'étais choisi plus tôt. Elle avait incliné sa tête de nouveau et semblait attendre de moi un ordre ou une commande. Cela remontait à quelque temps la dernière fois que j'avais possédé une esclave de corps et je n'étais plus habituée à ce comportement. Elle était à couper le souffle maintenant qu'elle avait été nettoyée et j'avais remarqué que ma femme de chambre l'avait habillée d'une de mes plus vieilles robes de soie. Elle était trop grande pour ce petit corps et ne tenait que par une épaule, exposant sa jolie peau pâle. Si elle n'avait pas orchestré cela elle-même, elle aurait dû. Elle était si séduisante comme cela.

Je reconnaissais ne pas être très sobre, je traversais la chambre pour prendre un verre de vin. Après avoir avalé environ la moitié du verre je me retournais, la jeune fille était toujours dans la même posture soumise, agenouillée sur le sol au pied de mon lit. Je ne pouvais que supposer que c'était ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Soit ça, soit Sylla, ma femme de chambre lui avait donné l'ordre de faire ça.

Ma libido était partie loin de moi durant la saison dernière, mais quand je regardais fixement la petite blonde, ses cheveux tombant sur le devant de sa tête inclinée, couvrant son visage, je sentis un pincement chaud dans mon ventre. J'avalais le reste de mon verre pour repousser le mal de tête que je sentais venir. Mon cou commençait à devenir raide et mon dos me faisait souffrir, un signe incontestable que j'aurais un _Tartare3_ de gueule de bois demain matin.

Je marchais jusqu'au lit et m'écroulais lourdement sur le doux matelas. Mes doigts avaient du mal à défaire les lacets de ma chemise et j'y renonçais finalement. Quel était le nom de cette fille déjà ?

— Quel est ton nom ? cédai-je et demandai finalement.

— Gabrielle, Mon Seigneur.

— Gabrielle, j'ai besoin de toi, lui dis-je, elle fut devant moi, laissant sa robe tomber au sol.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder fixement ce corps splendide devant moi. Pour une esclave, elle n'avait peu, voire aucune trace de fouet sur son corps. Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'une esclave n'ait aucune marque, c'est qu'elle devait être bonne à ce qu'elle faisait. Cette pensée apporta un autre blanc, un éclair de chaleur me traversa le ventre.

— Remet ta robe, Gabrielle, dis-je rapidement, en regardant mes propres bottes.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je me retenais de prendre simplement cette fille, c'est ce que je faisais d'habitude. Quand je voyais quelque chose qui je me plaisais, je la faisais mienne. Bien, c'était ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire. J'essayais de ne pas terroriser plus la jeune femme. J'avais arrêté de traîner des femmes dans mon lit simplement parce que je le voulais ainsi. Je ressentais quelque chose qui allait au-delà du désire physique pour cette petite blonde et cela m'inquiétais, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire face à ce genre de démon ce soir.

Gabrielle avait remis sa robe et je pouvais voir la confusion se dessiner sur ses traits. Je pouvais aussi dire pourquoi les soldats en bas ne voulaient pas d'elle.

Ce genre d'hommes voulaient qu'une femme se débatte et se défende un peu, même si ce n'était pas réel, ils pouvaient croire ainsi qu'ils étaient de mauvais bougres en prenant des femmes contre leur volonté, comme si prendre une femme sans défense faisaient d'eux des hommes. Je regardais l'esclave agenouillée et la tête inclinée devant moi. _Qui t'as vaincue, petite ?_ Ce n'était pas probablement un, mais cent différents maîtres. Elle avait vécu dans un monde d'esclave en se recroquevillant, s'excusant et en demandant pardon. Elle faisait comme on lui avait appris à faire, exactement comme on lui avait appris à dire et pour cela elle était restée en vie. C'était une jeune fille, mais je ne pensais pas avoir jamais vu auparavant une personne, homme, ou femme, dont les yeux affichaient une telle défaite, absolue et totale. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de savoir comment penser par elle-même et pourquoi s'embêter. Elle devait avoir probablement passé la plupart de sa vie à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire et quand le faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle avait appris dès son très jeune âge que les esclaves qui pensaient ne vivaient pas longtemps.

— Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, je pensais… je n'avais pas l'intention de supposer que vous vouliez avoir du plaisir, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Je ne veux pas… je veux dire que si je veux, écoutes… juste pas ce soir, d'accord ?, bégayai-je ce qui était inhabituel de ma part.

Je crois que j'étais un peu déçue que son corps soit recouvert.

— Aide-moi à me déshabiller, Gabrielle, commandai-je et tout aussi rapidement elle se mit à la tâche.

Elle enleva mes bottes, ne faisant pas attention qu'elles étaient encore couvertes de sang séché et de boue du champ de bataille.

— Tu peux laver tes mains dans le bol là-bas, il y a de l'eau dans le pichet.

Si je n'avais rien dit, j'étais certaine qu'elle se serait essuyée les mains sur elle avant d'enlever le reste de mes vêtements. Elle défit les lacets de ma chemise et la tira vers le haut de ma tête. Elle leva les yeux seulement une fois, cherchant la permission de continuer, quand elle se prépara à enlever la culotte que j'utilisais sous mon pantalon. C'était le dernier vêtement que j'avais sur moi elle s'arrêta. Je ne savais pas pour quelque raison mais je voulais ses mains soient sur moiet j'ai enlevé le sous-vêtement moi-même.

Je roulais dans le milieu du lit et me couchais sur le ventre, enroulant mon bras autour de la douceur d'un oreiller. Les draps étaient frais contre ma peau chaude et je respirais profondément l'odeur du lin frais. Cette odeur me rappela une période, il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais petite fille.

— Un massage, Gabrielle. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, marmonnai-je à la jeune fille agenouillée.

J'entendis sa robe tomber au sol une nouvelle fois mais cette fois je l'autorisais à se dévêtir. J'avais pensé que si j'étais nue, elle pouvait l'être aussi. J'étais étendue les jambes écartées, elle prit cela pour une invitation silencieuse et s'agenouilla là puis commença à pétrir les muscles dans le bas de mon dos. Ces petites mains avaient une force incroyable, elles étaient douces et sensuelles en même temps, je commençais lentement à sentir mes muscles se réchauffer et s'assouplir sous leurs contacts. Quand elle se déplaça à un autre endroit, il me semblait qu'elle savait exactement où se trouvaient mes douleurs et vieilles blessures et gravitait tout autour.

Elle fit craquer quelques os dans mon dos et je sentis que mon mal diminuait déjà. Quand elle déménagea jusqu'à mon épaule je pensais avoir grimacé, parce qu'elle se confondit en excuses. Elle continua le massage dans la région douloureuse, en faisant de petits cercles lents avec chacune de ses mains et s'arrêta soudainement.

— Cela pourrait faire mal, Mon Seigneur. Puis-je continuer ? demanda-t-elle.

Je grognais mon approbation et je sentir une petite pression de sa main. Il y eu un bruit sec audible et une douleur violente qui disparut instantanément. Je réalisais que mon épaule s'était déboitée comme à l'accoutumée et qu'elle n'avait pas été remise correctement. Je devais l'avoir encore déboitée lors de la bataille ce matin. Je me fis une note mentale pour me souvenir de rendre visite au guérisseur du gouverneur, avant de rentrer à Corinthe. Lui et moi avions besoin de discuter de ses capacités.

— Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? lui demandai-je, en essayant de ne pas gémir de plaisir pendant que je lui parlais.

— Un de mes maîtres était guérisseur de la terre de Chine. Il a été très heureux de m'enseigner son art, Mon Seigneur.

Je connaissais bien la Chine et l'art de guérir de cette terre. Je l'avais appris dans ma jeunesse, d'une amante que j'avais eue brièvement. Je n'avais pas pensé à Lao Ma depuis une longue période. Elle était peut-être la seule femme qui m'avait aimé juste pour moi-même. Je n'avais rien alors, j'étais jeune et sauvage, elle m'avait apprivoisé avec son charme. J'étais impétueuse, et tellement imprudente, j'étais dévorée par une volonté de pouvoir. Quand je l'avais quittée elle et la terre qu'elle aimait tant, je pensais ne jamais revenir. J'y suis pourtant revenue, environ dix saisons plus tard pour entailler la gorge de l'Empereur qui s'appelait Dragon Vert. Je ne savais qui il était, mais dès que je suis arrivée en Chine on m'avait dit qu'il avait torturé et tué Lao Ma pour ses convictions pacifistes. Pourquoi lui avait-elle permis tout cela, je ne comprendrai jamais. Elle possédait un puissant pouvoir et je me demande encore à ce jour, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas utilisé contre ce bâtard.

Je sentis Gabrielle se penchais sur moi en faisant de petits cercles dans le bas de mon dos avec la base de sa main. Je sentis ses cuisses s'appuyaient contre l'intérieur des miennes et quand elle s'appuya de tout son poids pour donner plus de pression sur sa main, je sentis les boucles soyeuses de son pubis caresser légèrement mes fesses, la chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre revint comme une vengeance. Elle marqua une pause momentanée quand elle atteignit mes hanches, comme si elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction continuer. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à renoncer au contact de ses mains sur mon corps, je lui commandais donc de continuer.

— Plus bas, était-ce le seul ordre que je lui donnais.

Je serrais l'oreiller plus fort dans mes bras quand elle pétrit mes fesses, en me demandant si elle avait idée de la façon dont elle me rendait mouillée. Elle descendit finalement sur chacune de mes cuisses et le long de l'arrière de mes jambes et les choses qu'elle faisait avec ses pouces dans la voute de mon pied me faisait gémir de plaisir.

C'était le premier son que j'émis et je crois que je l'avais surprise. Alors qu'elle remontait lentement jusqu'à mes fesses, les sons venant de ma gorge étaient continus. Il était devenu un peu difficile à ce stade de cacher mon désir, parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle avait vu comment mon sexe était humide. En partie dû au vin, mais l'autre partie était due aux magnifiques choses que cette fille faisait à mon corps avec son massage. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si j'avais laissé un homme ou une femme me prendre dans cette position si soumise, je remontais un genou vers le haut, en m'ouvrant et je lui intimais l'ordre :

— Touche-moi, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle savait ce que je voulais et je compris à son contact hésitant qu'elle était étonnée de la position même. Elle laissa une main continuer à pétrir la chair tendre de ma fesse alors que ses doigts exécutaient leurs magies dans les plis mouillés entre mes jambes. C'était comme lancer de l'eau froide sur de l'acier chauffé à blanc. Je fus surprise qu'il n'y avait pas de vapeur et je gémis longtemps et fortement au contact exquis.

Je me souvenais d'un temps où trois femmes pouvaient me donner du plaisir sans que je n'émette aucun son, j'étais tout le temps dans le contrôle à chaque instant. Même dans ma jouissance, je restais dans le contrôle du plaisir que je recevais. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool ou non, mais je crois que j'avais perdu le contrôle dès la minute où j'avais laissé cette fille me toucher. Maintenant elle était entre mes jambes et je gémissais des paroles pour qu'elle n'arrête pas.

Il m'était vite devenu évident du pourquoi Gabrielle n'avait aucune marque sur elle. Elle était extrêmement douée à ce qu'elle faisait. J'enfonçais mes hanches dans le matelas pour trouver quelque chose de dur où appuyer mon clitoris. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant et je grognais de frustration.

— À l'intérieur… maintenant ! commandai-je en grognant, sentant une sensation chaude de satisfaction monter en moi.

Elle glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et je poussais dur, en m'empalant encore plus fermement. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le désir de prendre quelqu'un, sans parler de permettre à quelqu'un de me baiser. Je me sentais incroyable bien et je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce plaisir.

Elle garda parfaitement la cadence avec ces doigts qui s'enfonçaient, pour garder le rythme de mes hanches. Sa main libre se déplaça vers mes fesses qu'elle écarta avec ses doigts, déplaçant son pouce entre l'ouverture sombre et mon intimité. Elle continua dans les deux sens, étalant mes propres mes sucs jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle s'arrêta puis commença à caresser doucement la chair plissée de mon ouverture sombre, en appuyant légèrement, mais sans jamais pénétrer. Honnêtement, cette sensation me déchaînait.

Durant toutes mes années, personne ne m'avait touché à cet endroit et je venais de prendre connaissance d'un des meilleurs plaisir sexuel. J'avais toujours refusé à n'importe qui d'accéder à cette partie de mon corps, c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer, comme si c'était une partie de moi à laquelle je ne voulais pas renoncer, mais tout s'envolait par la fenêtre maintenant. Gabrielle continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et je pouvais sentir que j'étais proche. Elle continua avec son pouce à prendre plus de lubrification, revenant et appuyant un peu plus durement chaque fois. Finalement, elle s'arrêta et poussa contre l'ouverture réticente, son pouce couverte de ma propre humidité. Je pouvais la sentir glisser à l'intérieur de moi par à coup et soudain j'avais envie de la sensation d'elle entrant en moi.

— Mon Seigneur ?questionna-t-elle, sciemment.

C'était comme si que quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mon corps, alors je m'entendais lui répondre de ma propre voix basse.

— Seigneur, oui ! grognai-je et dans un mouvement lisse, elle pénétra cette ouverture serrée avec son pouce.

Elle continua à faire ce qu'elle faisait du mieux que possible, et m'avais baisé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir ma jouissance plus longtemps. Je poussais violemment contre ses deux mains qui bougeaient à l'intérieur de moi et quand j'entendis mon propre cri déchirer ma gorge, je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être moi qui faisais tous ces bruits.

Elle retira lentement son pouce, mais je pouvais encore sentir sa main à l'intérieur de moi et avant que les derniers tremblements de mon puissant orgasme s'atténuent, elle bougea ses doigts à nouveau à l'intérieur de moi, enfonçant ses doigts de plus en plus fort et profondément, frottant l'endroit velouté à l'intérieur et je gémissais à nouveau à haute voix. Elle m'apporta encore à la jouissance et finalement une troisième fois avec cette technique, jusqu'à ce que mon corps chute en avant dans une posture indubitable de défaite.

La bataille, le vin et le sexe explosif, tout cela combiné avaient vidé mon corps. Je sentis le poids de l'esclave quand elle se leva du lit pour aller se laver les mains. J'attribuais mon épuisement à mes quarante-quatre saisons, juste avant de m'évanouir, le visage dans mon oreiller.

-.-.-.-

Je me réveillais, en sentant quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Le ciel dehors était une pré-aube grise et ma tête battait douloureusement. Je remarquais un verre d'eau posait sur la table à côté de mon lit et j'en bus deux gorgées, en me rendant compte que l'esclave devait l'avoir déposé là. Étrangement prévenant pour une esclave, je permis à mon corps de se détendre en prenant connaissance que c'était de la fille dont j'avais senti la présence. Elle n'était pas dans le lit à côté de moi et je jetais un œil dans la chambre pour la chercher à travers la rare lumière.

Elle était agenouillée à côté de mon lit, comme elle l'avait été plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa tête dodelinait et je me demandais stupéfaite si elle dormait ou si elle se débattait pour rester éveiller. Dans tous les cas, cela toucha quelque chose dans mon cerveau assoupi. Je ne l'avais pas congédié et comme tout esclave docile qu'elle restait là, elle n'avait pas abandonné sa position de servitude. _Hadès_, quel était son nom déjà ? C'est ça.

— Gabrielle ?

Elle fut immédiatement en alerte, elle leva ses yeux d'émeraudes fatigués.

— Mon Seigneur ? répondit-elle d'une voix assoupie.

— Viens au lit, Gabrielle. Quand nous serons à Corinthe tu auras ta propre chambre, mais jusque-là, tu devras dormir dans mon lit, lui dis-je.

Elle semblait incertaine par cet ordre peu orthodoxe, mais elle obéit, comme je savais qu'elle le ferait. Elle se coucha et se déshabilla comme tout bon esclave ferait, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour en profiter. Je tirais le drap sur son corps et je me retournais, me détournant d'elle.

— Bonne nuit, Gabrielle.

— Bonne nuit, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

J'avais presque ri au son de sa voix. Elle était troublée et pensait probablement que la Conquérante se transformait en une imbécile sénile, et vieillissante. J'étais moi-même étonnée de la façon dont je la traitais. Je ne m'étais jamais souciée de savoir ce qu'une femme pouvait penser de moi, encore moins de ce qu'une esclave pouvait penser ou ressentir. Les esclaves étaient des objets, des choses que vous possédiez et que vous pouviez traiter comme bon vous semble. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des personnes, avec de réelles émotions ou sentiments. Je traitais mes chevaux beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel esclave qui partageait mon lit. En vingt saisons comme souveraine de la Grèce, je ne pensais pas avoir jamais été désolée pour la vie que le destin avait choisi d'en faire un esclave. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé à eux ou aux circonstances.

Cette fille était la première qui m'affectait et je m'entendis lui dire des choses que je ne pensais pas être mes propres pensées. Pourquoi lui dis-je où elle dormirait quand nous serions arrivées à Corinthe ? Je n'avais jamais gardé les femmes que l'on m'avait offertes. Pourquoi lui dis-je qu'elle aurait une chambre au palais ? Puis je repensais au plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné un peu plus tôt et ce souvenir provoqua un serrement entre mes jambes. Je pensais à elle couchée à côté de moi totalement disponible et bien que mon esprit était disposé, mon corps n'avait qu'une seule envie dormir et rien d'autre.

Je savais, qu'au cours des moments comme celui-ci, une grande partie de ma récente mélancolie revenait. J'avais passé plus de la moitié de ma vie dans des actes ignobles et des choses cruelles, sur des gens plus faibles ou du moins n'avaient aucune chance contre moi. Il m'avait fallu vieillir pour me rendre compte que la colère ombrageuse et les actions de ma jeunesse m'avaient laissé sans famille, sans amis, et sans amour. Quelque part très profondément en moi, je m'étais demandé si cette petite blonde, qui avait facilement la moitié de mon âge, pouvait atténuer n'importe lesquelles de ces pertes.

Je réalisais, quelques vagues moments avant que _Morphée4_ me séduise dans son royaume, que je garderais effectivement cette esclave et bien que je n'avais pas complètement compris pourquoi, je me sentais attirer par elle, attiré par son obéissance tranquille et si soumise. Ainsi, arriva Gabrielle, pas seulement dans mon palais, mais aussi dans ma vie. Je ressentais pour cette petite blonde des choses dont je ne pouvais toujours pas mettre un nom, mais pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me suis endormie en me demandant ce que quelqu'un d'autre pouvais penser.

1 . LJ Maas est décédée en Octobre 2005. author/show/205774.L_J_Maas

2 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Hadès (en grec ancien ᾍδης ou Ἅιδης / Háidês) est une divinité chthonienne, frère aîné de Zeus et de Poséidon. Comme Zeus gouverne le Ciel et Poséidon la Mer, Hadès règne sous la terre et pour cette raison il est souvent considéré comme le « maître des Enfers ». Il est marié à Perséphone. Il correspond au Sarapis ptolémaïque et au Pluton romain.

3 . Dans la mythologie archaïque, Tartare (en grec ancien Τάρταρος) est le nom d'une des divinités grecques primordiales. Il s'agit d'un lieu à la porte de fer et au seuil de bronze, où l'on expie ses fautes, où toutes les formes de torture physique ou psychologique sont représentées. À l'intérieur, il renferme les plus grands criminels.

4 . Morphée (en grec ancien Μορφεύς / Morpheús, de μορφή / morphế, « forme ») est, dans la mythologie grecque, une divinité des rêves prophétiques. Il est, selon certains théologiens antiques, le fils d'Hypnos (le Sommeil) et de Nyx (la Nuit), et selon d'autres, la principale divinité des mille Oneiroi engendrés par Nyx seule. Il a pour vocation d'endormir les mortels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**  
><strong>Le test de l'eau<strong>

Je sentis une présence dans la pièce, et je grimaçais même si mes yeux étaient toujours fermés quand la lumière d'un soleil matinale traversa la lourde tapisserie de la fenêtre principale. Sylla était dans la chambre et préparait silencieusement ma matinée. C'était ma femme de chambre personnelle et exécutait ses tâches dans un silence discipliné. Que je dorme toute la nuit ou perde connaissance sur le sol avant l'aube, Sylla me réveillais chaque matin quand le soleil montait. Généralement, j'étais déjà réveillée, installée à mon bureau depuis un certain temps avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma chambre.

Sylla laissait à son habitude, la lumière du matin pénétrer la chambre, elle entreprenait d'allumer quelques lampes supplémentaires ou des bougies, et commençait à ramasser les vêtements que j'avais semés la veille en me déshabillant, puis s'en allait préparer mon bain et m'apportait mon repas du matin. Ce n'était pas tellement différent quand je voyageais. Sa routine ne variait jamais et je savais qu'elle était reconnaissante que mon comportement se soit assagi tout au long des années. Elle s'était habituée à mes outrances verbales, mais il y avait des matins comme ceux-là, quand la seule chose que je voulais c'était mourir, j'avais tendance à revenir à la vieille Xena.

C'était étrange de la part de Sylla de n'avoir jamais répondu en retour, elle n'était même jamais sortie de ma chambre en larmes et le plus déroutant c'était qu'elle n'avait pas plié bagage pour repartir. C'était une domestique rémunérée, pas une de mes esclaves, quoiqu'il en soit, c'était assez bizarre. Elle était arrivée au château à la mort de son père, un soldat dévoué à mon armée et un excellent guerrier. Le jour où Delia m'avais demandé si la jeune fille pouvait travailler pour moi, j'ai fait ce que je faisais toujours à ce moment-là, il y a environ dix saisons. Je fis la grimace et haussai les épaules comme si tout cela ne me concernait pas.

Maintenant, Delia était une autre histoire. Elle m'avait fait requête, parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Je peux dire honnêtement que si quelqu'un, autre que ma cuisinière, Delia, m'avait fait cette demande, j'aurais saisi la jeune fille et l'aurais prise là, directement sous les yeux de mes hommes, et ensuite je lui aurai permis de travailler pour moi. Pourquoi ? Certainement, parce que je pouvais le faire je suppose.

Delia était la chose la plus proche de ce que j'avais comme amie dans la vie. Elle était la femme d'un capitaine de confiance que j'avais eu. Galien était plus qu'un soldat, il avait été mon mentor et mon confident, peut-être la seule figure de père que je n'avais accepté de personne d'autre. Quand il est mort sur un champ de bataille en Gaul, je l'avais tenu dans mes bras et je l'avais regardé pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang, en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver. Je lui avais demandé quel était son dernier souhait et si cela avait été en mon pouvoir, je le lui accorderais. Il m'avait extrait la promesse ce jour-là, de veiller sur sa femme. Quand je revins de cette campagne, Delia arriva au château.

C'était la seule personne dans toute la Grèce qui ne semblait pas me craindre. Elle se disputait avec moi, m'injuriait et me traitait généralement comme une enfant gâtée ce que je jouais en grande partie du temps et je l'aimais pour cela. Un jour où elle s'ennuyait à ne rien faire au château, elle se mit à cuisiner pour moi, peu de temps après je virais le vieux cuisinier par l'oreille. C'était une déesse culinaire et la table que j'avais au palais de Corinthe, devint légendaire dans mon empire tout entier.

Je pris appui sur un coude et ouvris lentement les yeux, ce qui aggrava mon mal de crâne. J'observais un instant Sylla qui exécutait sa routine matinale, puis je regardais vers le bas où mon esclave partageait mon lit. Son visage semblait détendu quand elle dormait, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main et de lui caresser les lèvres du bout des doigts. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur deux orbes verts, révélant son effarouchement.

— Mon Seigneur, s'exclama Gabrielle quand elle se jeta pratiquement hors du lit, en prenant une posture agenouillée sur le sol.

Bien que ce ne fussent pas exactement ce que j'avais dans l'idée, il était difficile de ne pas sourire à ma jeune esclave. Elle était nue et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Sylla se déplaçait autour d'elle.

— Bonjour, Seigneur Conquérante, dit ma femme de chambre. Les jeunes hommes sont là avec l'eau de votre bain.

Les yeux de Sylla montrèrent le corps nu de Gabrielle et je n'étais pas sûre si l'inquiétude de ma bonne était pour Gabrielle ou pour les jeunes gens de cuisine.

Un sentiment détestable me traversa rapidement et je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un voie Gabrielle nue, à part moi.

— Gabrielle, reviens dans le lit. Sylla pense que tu vas attraper un rhume là-bas, gloussai-je.

Gabrielle se glissa sous les couvertures que je retenais en l'air pour elle et donna un signe de tête à Sylla, qui laissa entrer plusieurs jeunes hommes avec des seaux d'eau pour remplir le grand bac que j'utilisais comme baignoire. Ils devaient faire plusieurs voyages, et tous gardaient leurs yeux baissés, tous sauf un. La tentation de voir la Conquérante dans son lit devait être très tentant, il leva les yeux et les fixa, non pas sur moi, mais sur mon esclave. Un grain de folie me traversa et je me sentais me redresser sur le lit pour transpercer ce garçon avec mon épée.

Au lieu de ça un grondement sourd gronda dans ma poitrine et je regardais Gabrielle du coin de mon œil. Elle me contempla rapidement, j'étais certaine qu'elle se demander d'où provenait ce grognement. Quand j'étais furieuse on pouvait entendre le grondement d'un chien et quand j'étais énervée le ronronnement d'une panthère. Actuellement, cela ressemblait à tout, sauf heureux ou séduisant.

— Si tu veux vivre encore aujourd'hui, mon garçon, tu devrais fixer tes yeux ailleurs, dis-je d'une voix cassante.

Sylla comprit le problème et intervint rapidement avant cela ne s'aggrave.

— Vous avez fini votre travail ici les garçons. Il y a assez d'eau, sortez tous maintenant.

Sylla poussa les garçons hors de la chambre jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller juste au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte de ma chambre.

— Par les boules d'_Arès1_ ! Quelqu'un sait-il à l'heure où je me suis couchée la nuit dernière ? beuglai-je, empirant mon mal de tête.

— C'est votre Capitaine, Seigneur Conquérante, m'informa Sylla.

— D'accord.

Je fis signe à Sylla de faire entrer Atrius.

— Seigneur Conquérante, dit Atrius doucement, cela lui valut des points, compte-tenu du battement dans ma tête.

Il les perdit, cependant quand il eut un regard amusé sur son visage après avoir vue Gabrielle toujours présente dans mon lit.

— Atrius est-ce là une raison pour me déranger avant que je ne prenne bain ? »

— Pardonnez l'heure matinale, Seigneur Conquérante, mais vous avez exprimé le désir de prendre la route pour Corinthe aussitôt le problème terminé ici. Aujourd'hui est-ce assez tôt ?

J'y avais songé un moment. J'étais inquiète de rentrer à la maison maintenant et je me demandais si cela avait à voir avec la jeune femme dans mon lit.

— Oui aujourd'hui serait parfait, il semble que nous ayons le temps pour ça. Pouvons-nous être prêts en milieu de matinée ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit Atrius.

Je hochais la tête dans un geste dédaigneux et repoussa les oreillers jusqu'à la tête du lit. J'étais assise là à regarder Gabrielle couchée, les mains pliées sur son estomac. Je pensais m'amuser un peu avec ma jolie esclave, mais je pensais aussi que dans quelques marques de chandelle mon armée serait prête à retourner vers Corinthe.

— Il semble que nous rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui, Sylla. J'ai peur que Gabrielle ne soit pas habillée pour le voyage. Emmènes-la au marché et achètes-lui les choses dont elle aura besoin pour la route pour rentrer au palais. As-tu quelque chose à lui mettre en attendant ? Je ne veux pas que les soldats la voie dans sa robe.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit-Sylla.

— Gabrielle, vas avec Sylla et par les Dieux de l'Olympe, ouvres la bouche ou tu vas finir habiller comme une vierge _Hestia2_.

Je leur adressai un sourire ironique à toutes les deux, mais seule Sylla sourit en retour, secouant la tête à mes manières. Gabrielle semblait un peu étourdie et troublée par tout ce qui se passait depuis les douze dernières marques de chandelle. Elle suivit Sylla, habillée de la robe qu'elle portait la nuit dernière. Son visage impassible et illisible comme toujours. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas souri.

-.-.-.-

Quand je fus nettoyée et habillée pour le voyage, Sylla me ramena Gabrielle dans la chambre où mon petit déjeuner avait été préparé. Ma femme de chambre attendait pour avoir mon attention pendant que j'utilisais ma chevalière pour cacheter un message destiné à Corinthe. Pour une raison inconnue, je pensais important que la chambre dans le couloir en face de la mienne au palais, devait être prête pour l'arrivée de Gabrielle. Je ris en moi-même. Seigneur. J'avais l'impression de ramener ma Reine au palais. D'une manière étrange, c'était exactement ce que je ressentais.

Comme d'habitude, Gabrielle était agenouillée, la tête inclinait vers le bas, attendant patiemment. Quand je levais les yeux, je la reconnus à peine. Elle semblait plus mince dans ces vêtements qui drapés son corps si mince et je songeais que la première tâche été de nourrir convenablement cette jeune fille.

— Très bien. Tu as fait un excellent choix, Sylla.

— Merci, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit ma femme de chambre avec un petit sourire.

Mes compliments étaient rares, mais je savais obtenir ainsi de biens meilleurs résultats auprès du personnel ou esclaves, quand je lançais une petite louange de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas naturel chez moi, de traiter les gens avec gentillesse. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi, mais là encore, je ne mettais jamais vraiment arrêter pour examiner ma vie jusqu'à récemment. Pourquoi la morosité et la jalousie colérique me semblaient être des émotions naturelles ? Quand je me retournais sur ma vie je ne voyais qu'un brouillard d'obscurité m'entourait, incapable de laisser pénétrer la lumière. Pendant plusieurs jours je m'étais demandé s'il existait une lumière assez lumineuse pour dissiper cette obscurité. Je songeais pratiquement en même temps que je me demandais, si en essayant de devenir un seigneur plus bienveillant cela représenterait quelque chose quand je rencontrerais _Hadès_. Quelqu'un pouvait-il racheter un passé comme le mien ?

— Sylla, nous partons bientôt, j'enverrai un de mes gardes pour toi. Je veux que tu ailles avec Kuros, dans le chariot du guérisseur. Gabrielle ira avec moi, je terminai en congédiant la jeune femme.

Les yeux de Sylla se tournèrent vers moi quand je lui dis où mon esclave irait, mais elle retint sa langue et sortit de la chambre. Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé un muscle pendant tout ce temps.

— Gabrielle, as-tu faim ? lui demandai-je.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

On l'avait éduquée pour que chaque réponse qu'elle donnait soit équivoque. C'était une façon de rester dans les bonnes grâces de son maître. Je doutais maintenant qu'elle soit capable de répondre à une question directe sans être doucement bousculée.

— Regardes-moi, jeune fille.

Gabrielle leva lentement la tête, pour ne pas désobéir, et je m'apercevais qu'elle avait un problème pour me regarder dans les yeux.

— As-tu faim ?

Je reformulais ma question en articulant chaque mot. Elle hocha la tête, et baissa les yeux en même temps.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle d'une voix très incertaine.

— Alors viens ici et manges.

Elle leva les yeux et rebaissa ensuite la tête, mais pas avant que je puisse voir sa confusion dans les yeux. Je suppose qu'elle pensait que je lui donnerais à manger ou que je mettrais une assiette au sol, j'avais moi-même dressé des esclaves de corps à manger seulement de ma main, renforçant l'idée que moi seule les possédaient. Je n'avais plus l'intention de traiter un esclave de cette façon.

Je me levais de ma chaise et posa un genou devant elle. Je soulevais doucement son menton et je vis à la façon dont ses yeux se rétrécis qu'elle s'attendait à un coup de ma main. Je l'utilisais plutôt pour repousser les cheveux blonds de son visage. Je caressais sa joue avec mon pouce pendant quelques secondes, comme si j'étais un gentil poulain effrayé, se cajolant auprès de sa mère pour la première fois.

— C'est très bien, dis-je en me levant, et je la tirais derrière moi. Quand je mange, c'est à table, c'est là où je veux que tu manges aussi. Assieds-toi.

Je l'installais sur une chaise en face de la mienne et poussais deux plateaux devant elle.

— Manges tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle. Me comprends-tu ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

Je me tournais et je marchais jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce vers une autre petite table, prétexte pour me verser un petit verre de vin. Je voulais en réalité voir si la jeune fille mangerait la nourriture devant elle. Je versais aussi un verre d'eau et ramenais les deux verres, je posais le verre d'eau devant elle, gardant celle qui contenait le vin pour moi. Il était rare que j'autorise l'alcool aux esclaves.

Gabrielle mordit timidement dans une figue coupée en deux et mâcha le morceau de fruit un long moment. Je pris place en face d'elle et pris une demi-douzaine de parchemins sur la table à côté de moi. Je les parcourus, c'était essentiellement des pétitions et requêtes toutes aussi ennuyeuses que le _Tartare_, et fis semblant d'être absorbée, portant peu d'attention à la jeune femme en face de moi. Ma vision périphérique était excellente et j'observais Gabrielle du coin de l'œil.

Dès qu'elle comprit ce que je voulais dire à propos de la nourriture, elle commença à manger sérieusement et je pensais que la jeune fille devait être morte de faim. Le premier plateau de nourriture fut englouti et flancha à la moitié du deuxième quand elle fut repue. Elle prit la tasse d'eau et la vida en quelques gorgées.

— Gabrielle, lui dis-je distraitement, sans lever les yeux du parchemin que je lisais, si tu as encore soif, tu peux te verser un au verre d'eau du pichet sur la table.

Je fis semblant à nouveau de ne pas me soucier de ce qu'elle ferait après avoir donné la permission, mais discrètement je l'observais à l'intérieur de mon champ de vision. Elle regarda le pichet et à nouveau vers moi. Il était évident que la jeune fille voulait un autre verre d'eau, pourquoi ne se levait-elle pas, puisqu'elle avait ma permission ? Ses mains étaient serrées autour de la chope et je voyais ses articulations blanchies par ce que je supposais être de peur. Elle se leva finalement et se versa de l'eau, en me regardant tout le temps. Elle se versa trois chopes et les but toutes avant de revenir à son siège. J'aurais ri de ses bouffonneries si cela ne m'avait pas attristée si profondément.

Gabrielle était l'exemple même de l'esclave vaincu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de porter de cicatrices sur son dos pour savoir quelle était le châtiment, spécialement pour une esclave de corps. Imaginez une claque sur le visage, pas assez dur pour la meurtrir ou fendre la peau, ou un coup de pied dans le tibia, suffisant pour vous faire trébucher et vous écorchez les mains, lui refuser de la nourriture pendant des jours. C'étaient la façon que vous aviez de punir un esclave de corps qui avait besoin de rester immaculé. Les maîtres précédents avaient-ils joué à ce jeu avec cette jeune fille pour qu'elle finisse par agir comme un chien battu ? lui avaient-ils donné la permission, seulement pour la punir après ?

Évidemment qu'ils l'ont fait. C'est ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, pour nulle autre raison que cela m'amusait.

1 . Arès (en grec ancien Ἄρης / Árês) est le dieu de la Guerre et de la Destruction dans la mythologie grecque. Fils de Zeus et de Héra, il est assimilé à Mars chez les Romains.

2 Dans la mythologie grecque, Hestia (en grec ancien Ἑστία / Hestía) est la divinité du feu sacré et du foyer. Fille aînée de Cronos et de Rhéa, sœur de Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Héra et Déméter, elle appartient à la génération des douze grandes divinités de l'Olympe, bien que sa présence dans le canon olympien soit variable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**  
><strong>Le voyage de retour<strong>

Les soldats commençaient à avancer alors que je faisais mes adieux à Telamon. Je descendis les marches en pierre, en appréciant la fraîcheur de la brise printanière. Il faisait suffisamment froid pour porter une cape pendant la journée, ce qui nécessitait une tente la nuit. Les chariots qui contenaient les réserves, la nourriture et les tentes pour notre campement venaient en derniers. Je vis Gabrielle debout sagement à côté de Sylla et de mon guérisseur, Kuros.

Kuros était un petit homme étrange, un autre de mes employés salariés par opposition aux esclaves. C'était un Etrusque d'une terre lointaine au nord de la Grèce. Lorsque j'étais pirate, avant même que je ne sois connue comme le Destroyer des Nations, j'avais vaincu une bande de pirates étrusques près de la Corse. Le guérisseur à bord de ce navire était un expert dans un certain nombre d'arts guérissant avec lesquels je n'étais pas familière. En échange de sa liberté, Kuros m'enseigna les techniques curatives apparemment magiques qu'il connaissait. Une fois libre, le petit homme revint rapidement et demanda à être mon guérisseur personnel.

Sylla dit quelque chose à Gabrielle et la petite blonde hocha la tête quand ma femme de chambre grimpa dans le chariot au côté de Kuros. J'avançai jusqu'à Gabrielle et lui indiquai de me suivre. Je devais considérablement ralentir mes grandes enjambées naturelles car Gabrielle devait presque courir pour rester à mon niveau.

— Seigneur Conquérante, dit Atrius, en me donnant les rênes de mon cheval.

Tenorio était un étalon noir corbeau qui avait la puissance d'un taureau et la grâce d'un papillon. C'était un cheval de guerre à la différence des autres et je considérais sa valeur bien au-delà de tout l'or de la Grèce. Ce fier animal n'avais jamais senti une autre selle sur son dos que la mienne, et j'avais suffisamment confiance en l'animal pour savoir qu'il supporterait une petite charge supplémentaire que j'avais à l'esprit.

— C'est mon nouvel esclave personnel…, dis-je à Atrius, ne sachant pas pourquoi je refusais d'utiliser les mots, esclave de corps. Son nom est Gabrielle, ai-je fini et Atrius fit un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille.

— Gabrielle, voici Atrius, il est le Capitaine de mon armée. Si jamais tu es séparée de moi, c'est son visage que tu devras chercher. M'as-tu compris ?

Il me semblait que je devais demander explicitement à Gabrielle si elle m'avait bien comprise sinon je n'entendrai jamais une parole venant d'elle.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Je grimpais sur le dos musclé de l'étalon et tendis une main à Gabrielle. Je vis qu'elle ravalait sa salive quand elle prit ma main, je remarquais qu'elle tremblait et je me redressais sur ma selle.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? lui demandais-je confuse.

Elle leva les yeux et c'était la première fois que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, sans que je la force. Elle regarda la bête de nouveau et dit doucement :

— Il est très grand, Mon Seigneur.

Je ris et les autres autour de nous se retournèrent pour nous regarder. C'était effectivement rare de me voir rire, mais la peur de la petite fille avait du sens. Elle faisait au moins deux têtes de moins que moi et je pensais que si j'étais aussi grande qu'elle cela m'aurais aussi impressionné.

— Donnes-moi ta main, Gabrielle, commandai-je et elle fit docilement ce que je lui avais demandé.

Je la soulevai aisément et la posai sur la selle devant moi, elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac de figues. Je l'avais installée contre mon corps et sa chaleur provoqua entre mes jambes une sensation à laquelle je n'étais plus accoutumée. Elle regardait attentivement de chaque du côté du cheval et se pencha en arrière une nouvelle une fois pour se caler contre moi.

Je lui donnais un regard sincère avant d'avancer.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gabrielle, Tenorio ne te feras pas tomber.

Ceci étant dit, j'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille et la retint tout contre moi. Il se passa un long moment avant que je n'enlève mon bras de sa taille.

-.-.-.-

Quelques marques de chandelle plus tard, je commençais à remarquer que Gabrielle se tortiller sur la selle. J'aurais pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais j'avais déjà quelques soupçons. La jeune fille avait bu quatre tasses d'eau juste avant de prendre la route et je pensais qu'elle devait le ressentir. Cependant, je voulais que Gabrielle parle d'elle-même, et je laissais ma technique de formation se mettre en place. Je ne voulais pas passer le reste de ma vie avec une jeune femme qui aurait peur de sa propre ombre, je décidais donc d'être aussi gentille avec la jeune fille que mon humeur limitée le permettrait.

Dieux, à quoi pensais-je ces derniers temps pour dire des choses pareilles ? Comment pouvais-je considérer de passer ma vie avec une esclave, avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas vraiment ? Un maître et son esclave peuvent avoir une relation, mais pas comme un souverain et son épouse, ça n'est pas fait pour ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle attendit encore une marque de chandelle avant que d'attirer mon attention, d'une petite voix.

— Mon Seigneur ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Oui, Gabrielle.

— Je… puis-je avoir la permission… d'aller jusqu'aux buissons ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

J'écartais Tenorio de la route et Gabrielle semblait vraiment surprise que je ne la dépose pas tout simplement sur le bord du chemin. Mais avec mes soldats marchant le long de la route, la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que mon esclave personnel se soulage devant eux. Nous montions en haut d'une légère pente, dans la clairière d'une forêt et je descendis la première. Une fois posée à terre, Gabrielle semblait peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Me sentant mal à l'aise subitement, je fis marche arrière, avec les rênes du cheval dans mes mains.

— Je vais juste… euh, être plus… comme cela tu pourras avoir un peu d'intimité, marmonnais-je maladroitement.

C'était la première fois que je disais le mot 'euh', depuis mes douze ans. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi ? Gabrielle me regardais comme si j'avais subitement une autre tête qui me poussait. Intimité ? Les esclaves ne se soucient pas de leur intimité ! Je retournais en arrière sur le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivées, me promenant le long, je laissais Tenorio boire dans le petit ruisseau qui traversait le sentier. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que je n'entende Gabrielle revenir à mes côtés.

— Tu te sens mieux ? demandais-je avec un sourire amusé.

De nouveau, elle eut cette expression de surprise sur le visage. Dieux, personne n'avais jamais parlé avec elle ? Je devais continuer à me rappeler que Gabrielle était une esclave. Depuis ces dernières saisons je n'étais entourée que par des hommes ou de femmes salariés, cela allait me prendre un peu de temps pour me souvenir de quoi ressemblait la vie d'un esclave. Évidemment, personne ne lui parlais, ne lui demandais son opinion et surtout pas comment elle se sentait. Elle était une propriété et la plupart des propriétaires d'esclave pensaient que demander à un esclave comment il se sentait, avait autant de sens que de poser la même question à son cheval.

Je vis Gabrielle faire un signe de tête et je dégageais ma gorge avant de lui parler.

— Gabrielle…

Je marquais une pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers moi.

— … je suppose que par le passé tu as été battue ou maltraitée pour avoir donné ton opinion. Je crois qu'il est important pour nous d'établir quelques règles au sujet de notre relation.

Dis-je relation ? Dieux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… ou peut-être que si ?

— Si tu dois me servir personnellement, je souhaite plus que du plaisir physique. J'ai besoin de… besoin de compagnie, dis-je, en regardant vers le bas pour voir l'effet de mes paroles sur ma jeune esclave.

Gabrielle marchais à côté de moi, le visage inexpressif comme toujours. Je respirais profondément et me demandais si cela en valait la peine. Former une esclave pour être mon compagnon ? Ça aussi semblait tout aussi superflu que de payer quelqu'un pour être mon ami. Cette jeune fille était timide et effrayée et avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à avoir une attitude soumise pour rester en vie. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle oublie une vie de servitude en un jour. Je pris une autre grande bouffée d'air et me demander si Gabrielle souhaitait être placé dans cette situation. Dans le passé, ce qu'un esclave aurait voulu était le cadet de mes soucis. Maintenant, j'estimais que c'était important, mais je ne pouvais en expliquer la raison, uniquement que je ressentais ça comme ça. Ma patience, ou plutôt mon manque de patience était légendaire. Aurais-je assez de patience pour une telle tâche ?

De nouveau, je m'arrêtais de marcher et quand je m'arrêtais, Gabrielle s'arrêtait. Nous étions arrivées près d'un autre ruisseau, un peu plus grand que celui que nous venions de traverser. Je savais que Gabrielle m'aurait suivi, si je traversais l'eau gelé, mais elle portait des bottes décoratives très féminines et les miennes étaient faites de cuir épais pour la nature. Je la soulevais aisément pour la déposer sur la rive de l'autre côté du ruisseau. La stupéfaction sur son visage devenait habituelle, mais je sentais que je devais faire une remarque cette fois-ci.

— Sylla ne s'arrêtera pas de se plaindre si je te laissais monter à cheval le reste de la journée avec des bottes mouillées, dis-je, en continuant à marcher vers les bois.

Nous avons marchés à travers les champs herbeux jusqu'à la route et je repris ma conversation.

— Comme je le disais auparavant, je pense que tu dois avoir été punie pour avoir exprimé tes pensées ou tes opinions, mais si nous devons passer du temps ensemble je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de parler à un mur. Je veux t'entendre, Gabrielle. Je veux que tu saches que quand je te pose une question, tu dois et me dire la vérité, et que tu ne seras jamais punis pour avoir répondu. Comprends-tu ce que je dis… ce que je te demande ? demandais-je, en marquant une pause pour soulever son menton dans ma direction.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle et je pensais qu'il était temps de la mettre à l'épreuve.

— Gabrielle, veux-tu marcher un peu, ou souhaites-tu remonter à cheval ?

Elle levait les yeux immédiatement sur Tenorio, marchant à côté de nous. L'arrière de l'animal dépassait le haut de sa tête et le regard sur son visage me dit que monter sur l'animal était assimilé à escalader une grande montagne. Je voulais voir si elle répondrait vraiment et comme cela sera toujours, la jeune femme me surprit.

— Je voudrai marcher, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle timidement.

— Marchons alors, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle pour qu'elle puisse voir le sourire sur mon visage.

Elle ne me rendit pas mon sourire, mais ses yeux s'éclaircirent un peu et je pensais que c'était un bon début. Je n'utilisais pas souvent mon sourire, du moins pas un vrai sourire. Je ne comptais pas le sourire sauvagement méprisant que j'utilisais dans la bataille ou lors de la prononciation d'une phrase sur un ennemi capturé. Celui-ci je le réservais pour des moments où quelque chose me faisait vraiment plaisir et il n'y avait beaucoup de moments. Je sentais que le sourire était déplacé sur mon visage, une mine renfrognée et menaçante était tellement plus naturelle. Cependant, je souris à Gabrielle, en partie pour exprimer mon bonheur qu'elle ait compris ce que j'attendais d'elle et aussi parce que je me sentais bien comme ça.

Nous avons marché encore une autre marque de chandelle et je remarquais qu'Atrius avait envoyé des gardes du palais pour surveiller mes arrières. Après toutes ces saisons, j'oubliais toujours que j'étais la souveraine de la Grèce et qu'à ce titre il y existait des gens qui voudraient me tuer, en dépit du fait que le pays prospéré économiquement grâce à moi. Je devenais peut-être suffisante en vieillissant, mais j'étais encore une redoutable guerrière et j'avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour être capable de manipuler n'importe quel ennemi qui voudrait me tuer.

Si les autres avaient été plus près de nous, je n'aurais jamais dit des choses que j'ai dites à ma jeune esclave. Nous avons marchés le long de la route et je me retrouvais à lui raconter des choses. Je finissais par obtenir des réponses de temps à autre, mais avoir une opinion d'elle était pour l'instant impossible. J'en avais un peu appris sur son passé, mais glaner ses quelques renseignements s'étaient avérées un défi.

— Gabrielle, quel âge as-tu ? lui demandais-je.

— Vingt étés, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu esclave ?

— Depuis la saison où j'ai eu dix ans, Mon Seigneur.

— Et, depuis combien de temps es-tu esclave de corps ? continuais-je.

— Depuis cette même saison, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle.

J'eu l'impression d'entendre une retenue dans sa voix. Dieux, je grimaçais intérieurement. Elle servait dans le lit d'un maître depuis qu'elle était enfant. Le destin ne pouvaient pas être plus cruel.

— Le monde n'est pas toujours ce que nous voudrions qu'il soit, exposais-je doucement et je savais que la jeune femme était d'accord avec moi, même si elle retenait sa langue.

— Gabrielle, quel est ton plus grand désir ? demandais-je, en pensant que je m'exprimais mal.

— Mon Seigneur ?

— Un souhait. Tu dois bien avoir un désir quelconque, n'importe quoi que tu veilles, quel serait-il ? »

Je m'attendais comme réponse qu'elle souhaitait sa liberté. Pouvait-il y avoir n'importe quoi d'autre qu'un esclave désirerait le plus ? De nouveau, mon petit esclave me donnait une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

— Pouvoir écrire des histoires. Je veux dire, avoir le temps et les fournitures pour raconter toutes les histoires que j'ai dans la tête, pouvoir les écrire sur des parchemins, pour que d'autres puissent les lire.

— Très intéressant. Sais-tu lire et écrire ?

— Oh, oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle et je pensais entendre de la fierté dans sa voix.

— Je suis impressionnée, ajoutais-je, en sachant que l'on ne donnait jamais l'occasion d'apprendre à lire et écrire à un esclave.

— Crois-tu qu'un maître va permettre à un esclave de passer ses jours comme ça ? demandais-je.

Je voulais voir de combien était son désir pour ça.

— Peut-être… commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, peut-être que si j'étais très gentille… et très obéissante.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, réalisant, j'étais cartaine, que ce rêve était complètement irréalisable.

Cela me frappa et expliqua les raisons de son comportement, la raison pour laquelle elle était si soumise plus que n'importe quel esclave que je n'avais jamais vu, pourquoi elle acceptais ce qui pouvais lui arriver et pourquoi elle exécutais n'importe quelle tâche qui lui était commandée, sans discuter. Peut-être espérait-elle que si elle était assez servile, un maître aurait suffisamment pitié d'elle et lui permettrait d'écrire ses histoires. Quel désir bizarre pour un esclave.

— Donc c'est ce que tu choisirais plus que tout autre chose, hein ?

Gabrielle hocha la tête et je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment cette pensée était entrée dans ma tête, mais il me semblait terriblement important pour moi d'être celle qui ferait du rêve de ma jeune esclave, une réalité.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une tâche trop difficile à réaliser dès que nous serons à la maison.

Dis-je ces mots 'à la maison' comme si cela représentait quelque chose d'autre qu'un simple palais où je régnais. Certainement, que maintenant cela y ressemblait, que cela représentait plus ça maintenant. C'était peut-être d'avoir été éloignée pendant si longtemps, mais peut-être, que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la jeune femme qui marchait à côté de moi.

Gabrielle inclina la tête, subitement, sa démarche semblait plus légère et si ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire sur son visage, il en était proche.

— Mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, Gabrielle ? poursuivis-je, sans baisser le regard.

— Puis-je avoir la permission de vous poser une question ?

Je souris intérieurement.

— Tu peux.

Elle hésita un moment et décida de jeter sa prudence au vent.

— Et vous que voulez-vous ?

La question qu'elle me posa me surprit tout autant que la réponse à ma propre question. Évidemment, je pouvais lui répondre une multitude de choses, mais debout ici, avec cette jeune femme par mes côté, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose que je voulais vraiment.

Je m'arrêtai et regardai vers le bas mon esclave, levant son menton vers le haut pour qu'elle me regarde directement dans les yeux. Elle semblait toujours incapable de le faire, mais elle y était presque parvenue cette fois-ci, ses yeux se déplaçant nerveusement sous mon regard direct.

— Je veux qu'un jour, tu me touches parce que tu le veux, Gabrielle et pas parce qu'on tu es obligée de le faire.

Le revirement était sans conteste et quand je libérais son menton, je me tournais pour continuer à marcher, je savais que ma réponse l'avais surprise pour changer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**  
><strong>Le Premier Baiser de la Conquérante<strong>

Il se passa encore deux marques de chandelle avant le coucher du soleil. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le site de notre campement, les tentes avaient déjà été montées et les feux de cuisine déjà allumés. Les éclaireurs avaient fait du repérage auparavant et je félicitais Atrius pour le choix du terrain pour le campement.

Je marchai à grands pas vers ma tente et me sentis immédiatement à la maison, beaucoup plus que dans le château de Telamon. Par habitude, j'avais demandé avoir le même style de tente et les mêmes aménagements intérieurs depuis plus de vingt saisons. Tout était comme cela devrait être, je bâillai et m'étirai. Je savais que si je me sentais fatiguée après une journée de cheval, ma jeune esclave devait tombée de fatigue. Gabrielle m'impressionna, cependant, quand elle enleva sa cape et commença à m'aider à enlever mes vêtements.

Une fois dans ma robe de soie préférée, je m'asseyais dans une de mes plus confortables chaises et apprécia le verre à pied de vin que Gabrielle avait posé devant moi. Je pensais cela étrange qu'elle sache si intuitivement mes besoins en sachant qu'elle n'avait commencé à me servir que depuis hier.

— Mon Seigneur… euh…, puis-je, demanda-t-elle, en montrant la sortie de la tente.

— Bien sûr, dis-je, en me levant quand elle remit sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Je pris le sceau de cou de ma propre cape et le serra autour de la gorge de Gabrielle.

— Cela assurera qu'aucun de mes soldats ne se montre trop empressant. Si tu as des problèmes, tu reviens directement vers moi.

La pensée de Gabrielle avec un autre, par la force ou par sa propre volonté, me rendait subitement furieuse. La vision de Gabrielle avec un autre remplit mon cerveau et cette image fit rejaillir ma jalousie. C'était ce monstre que j'essayais de maintenir à distance depuis tant de saisons. J'avais bien peur que Gabrielle ait un avant-goût de ma possessivité.

Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et l'index et la regardais dans les yeux.

— Permets-moi de te faire comprendre ça, Gabrielle. Tu m'appartiens. Personne ne doit prendre de liberté avec ton corps ou ton affection. Si je constate que c'est le cas, tu perdras ta vie sur le bout ma lame. Me comprends-tu, jeune fille ?

Elle hocha la tête hâtivement et je sentis littéralement sa peur inattendue s'étendre rapidement en elle. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de parler si durement, ni permettre à ma jalousie de sortir de moi de cette façon. Mais c'était important pour moi, pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas encore sonder, je ne voulais pas que Gabrielle me craigne, mais maintenant en un seul jour, mon démon avait bondi pour se faire connaitre.

J'adoucis ma prise, et lui souris en lui caressant la joue de ma main.

— Je suis sûre que tu ne me donneras jamais l'occasion de commettre une telle chose.

Comme excuse, c'était bien faible, mais là encore, il fallait comprendre que les excuses n'étaient pas mon fort. C'était un euphémisme incroyable. La vérité était que je n'avais jamais utilisé les mots 'je suis désolée' de toute ma vie, certainement jamais depuis que j'étais en l'âge de le faire. J'avais commis des actes cruels sur des gens qui avaient foi en moi. J'avais tué des hommes pour le frisson que cela me procurait, j'avais battu des femmes qui ont partagé mon lit, simplement pour le plaisir de dominer et pour le pouvoir que j'assimilais au plaisir sexuel. Certaines de ces malheureuses personnes étaient même des gens en qui j'avais un minimum d'intérêt ou de confiance. Il y avait des moments où je me sentais mal par la suite et j'offrais des cadeaux ou des mots gentils comme excuse et même s'il m'arrivait par moments de vouloir dire ces mots, ils ne sortaient tout simplement jamais. Un Conquérant ne s'excusait jamais. Je ne connaissais aucune émotion, ni aucune personne qui possédait ce genre de pouvoir sur moi, pour me mettre à genoux de cette manière.

Je regardais cette créature apeurée dans mon emprise et je savais que si je lui avais dit que j'étais désolée pour mon comportement, nous aurions sûrement partagé une relation différente de maître et esclave. Je me demandais sinistrement où en serait ma vie actuellement, si j'avais dit ces mots plus souvent.

— Vas, lui chuchotai-je et elle quitta la tente rapidement.

-.-.-.-

— Viens ici, Gabrielle, l'appelais-je.

Elle préparait mes vêtements pour le lendemain. Si cette jeune fille continuait à être si efficace, elle et Sylla auraient bientôt des mots. J'étais assise sur le bord du lit improvisé, la regardant se déplacer avec grâce jusqu'à moi.

— Comment puis-je vous servir, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle, en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les plaçaient sur le haut de mes cuisses, la longue robe de soie que je portais couvrait la plupart de mon corps. La chaleur de ses paumes traversa la soie et j'écartais mes jambes, tirant sur la forme agenouillée pour la rapprocher. J'examinais ses petites mains si lisses comparé aux miennes rugueuses et calleuses. Tout le monde savait qu'un esclave à la peau douce et lisse, exécutait leurs devoirs sur le dos. J'avais un désir de faire cette chose et je me sentais manquer de courage. Moi, la Conquérante de la nation, Destroyer des nations, perdre mon sang-froid face à cette petite esclave. Pour une raison inconnue je voulais l'embrasser. Même plus, je voulais être embrassée par elle.

Maintenant, évidemment, je savais ce qu'était un baiser, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que je faisais avec les femmes. Oh, j'avais déjà attaqué la bouche d'une femme, entraînée par le désir. Utilisant mes dents et ma langue pour leur montrer qui était dans le contrôle de leur plaisir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas un doux baiser innocent de jeunes amoureux que j'avais déjà vu s'échanger dans mes jardins privés, qui était un lieu de rendez-vous incontournable. Je les regardais du haut de ma chambre, de ma fenêtre ce qui se passait dans le jardin. Je savais que même si j'avais été témoin, ce que j'avais fait dans le passé était différent de ça. Ce que j'avais vécu dans ma vie aurait pu satisfaire un certain besoin impérieux, mais cela n'avait jamais causé d'excitation dans mon cœur, ou le feu dans mes reins. Je savais qu'une telle chose existait, mais pour le Seigneur Conquérante, il restait encore à venir. Alors, je restais là assise, Souveraine de toute la Grèce, une concubine plus que talentueuse à mes pieds, et ma tête remplie telle écolière de visions d'un doux baiser. Je ravalais ma fierté et ma peur de l'humiliation et décidait de lui demander ce que je voulais. Après tout, elle était là pour me servir, et non l'inverse. Il se passerait beaucoup de saisons avant que je ne réalise à quel point cette déclaration était arrogante.

— Gabrielle, sais-tu embrasser ?lui demandai-je, incapable de formuler la question plus clairement.

— Mon Seigneur ? me demanda-t-elle troubler par cette question.

— Embrasser, as-tu déjà embrassé les maîtres qui t'ont possédés avant moi ?

— Oui, si cela leur plaisait, Mon Seigneur.

Gabrielle n'était pas une femme stupide et avais un peu d'imagination. Si elle l'avait été, elle aurait été tuée bien avant aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle savait ce que je lui demandais et peut-être même qu'elle devinait pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas être sûre. Je savais cependant une chose, c'était que l'expression dans ses yeux avaient soudainement changé, c'était évident, même à elle-même, qu'elle tenait maintenant le pouvoir entre nous.

Il y eut des moments dans le passé où cela m'était déjà arrivé. Des moments où je cédais à mes plaisirs, tellement, que la femme ou la prostituée pensaient qu'elles me tenaient captive de leurs artifices. À l'époque, le pouvoir venait en même temps que mon besoin du plaisir. Si je voyais cette lueur dans leurs yeux, j'arrêterais ce qu'elles me faisaient et laissais la bête en moi prendre le dessus. Cela ne m'avait jamais importé si c'était consenti. Alors je finissais de les prendre et leur montrer qui tenait vraiment le pouvoir, elles n'ont jamais voulu revenir dans mon lit par la suite. À l'époque, infliger la douleur me semblait la seule façon de montrer à quelqu'un que j'étais plus forte qu'il ne l'était, que j'étais au-dessus d'eux.

— Es-tu... es-tu bonne à ça ? demandai-je plutôt bêtement.

Je l'observais parce que cette même faible lueur était légèrement entrée dans les yeux de Gabrielle, mais simplement cette fois je ne m'en souciais guère.

— Peut-être que Mon Seigneur voudrait le juger par elle-même ? répondit Gabrielle, en prononçant en une seule fois plus de mots qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

— Oui, répondis-je, alors que chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses le long de ma colonne vertébrale se déclencha en même temps.

— Embrasses-moi Gabrielle, grinçai-je d'une voix essoufflée.

Elle glissa ses mains vers le haut, le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient reposées sur mes hanches. Tirant sur ses genoux, elle arriva en haut et m'embrassa, doucement. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement appuyées sur les miennes et j'appréciais le contact de sa peau lisse et chaude. C'était ce que je supposais que ces amants avaient ressenti quand ils se sont embrassés. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, une caresse lente et prolongée, j'étais impuissante à même lui répondre. J'étais figée sur place, des émotions s'échappant de moi dans une dizaine de directions à la fois.

Je me disais que j'avais déjà été embrassé auparavant, mais quand Gabrielle tendit le bout de sa langue rose et la laissa courir le long de ma lèvre inférieure, enveloppant ma bouche dans un contact incroyablement passionné, j'avais l'impression d'être une vierge. Je plaçais une main de chaque côté de son visage et la tira plus près de moi, permettant à sa langue d'explorer ma bouche, savourant son goût. La bouche de ma petite blonde engloutissant mes gémissements et, comme d'habitude, Gabrielle n'avais pas émis un seul son.

Je me détachais à contrecœur pour respirer, mon cœur battait, presque douloureusement, dans ma poitrine. Je remarquais qu'au moins, le visage de ma jeune esclave reflétait le désir. Elle pouvait devoir plaire de milliers de façons, mais cette fois, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas complètement insensible.

Je sortis les épaules hors de ma robe et m'installa sur le lit, étendant mon corps nu sur le matelas.

— Viens ici, Gabrielle et embrasses-moi, lui commandai-je.

Elle laissa sa robe tomber au sol, étendant son corps le long du mien. Mes mains voulaient sentir chaque partie de son corps et je l'attirais confortablement contre moi, entre mes jambes ouvertes, simplement pour sentir la douceur de sa peau partout où cela touchait la mienne. Les choses que sa langue faisait à l'intérieur de ma bouche, déclencha un fleuve enragé dans mon sexe réveillé et j'étais mouillé en un temps record.

J'avais déjà embrassé des femmes pendant le sexe avant, brutalement sexuel, pour le pouvoir ou la position. Dans les dernières saisons, je cherchais à avoir le sexe seulement pour le besoin ou pour jouir. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais eu du sexe avec quelqu'un simplement pour avoir du plaisir, jusqu'à Gabrielle. Ces baisers n'étaient ni furieux ni bruts, ils étaient doux et passionnés, remplis d'une sensuelle douceur. Quand je jetais un œil plus tard, la bougie avait brûlé de moitié. Nous n'avions fait rien fait d'autre que de nous toucher légèrement et de nous embrasser pour plus de deux marques de chandelle. C'était à ce moment que je me souvins de quelque chose que Delia m'avait dite une fois. Cela n'avait aucun sens à cette époque mais la clarté dans une chambre obscurcie dépendait de combien vous étiez proche de la bougie. Ses mots avaient l'air d'être celles d'un oracle à ce moment-là. Elle m'avait dit que tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'être embrassée, complètement par quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Je me suis fait une note mentale, me rappelant de dire à ma cuisinière que son souhait s'était matérialisé.

Mes jambes tremblaient et mon corps était désespérément prêt pour une libération. Je pris la petite main de Gabrielle et la plaça entre les plis trempés de mon sexe, en permettant à ses doigts de commencer leur magie. Juste au moment où je pensais que la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante pour moi, je jouis à grand de gémissement après peut-être seulement trois coups contre ma chair sensible. J'étais beaucoup plus que prête et maintenant j'avais l'impression effectivement d'être une élève gauche.

— Dieux ! gémis-je à haute voix, essayant désespérément de retrouver l'usage de mes membres tremblants.

Mon point culminant se faufila en moi, montant et submergeant mes sentiments avant que je m'y sois préparée.

C'est alors que Gabrielle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu d'une esclave. Quand je me retombais sur ma petite blonde, mon corps couché sur elle dans le lit et mon front reposant sur son épaule, mes muscles tremblant toujours de l'intensité de ma jouissance, je sentis sa main sur mon dos. Elle caressa doucement ma peau, en frottant de sa paume des petits cercles le long de mes muscles.

J'eus un désir de la toucher alors, cette jeune esclave qui semblait connaître tous mes secrets, et qui je le savais les garderait jusqu'à sa mort. Je soulevais ma tête et lui donna un baiser. Alors que nos langues se taquinaient, d'abord dans une bouche, ensuite dans l'autre, je glissais ma main entre ses jambes. Elle était presque autant mouillée que moi et bien qu'elle essaya de cacher son plaisir dans mon lit, son corps parlait pour elle. J'allais lentement, des petits coups délibérément légers contre cette chair soyeuse. Pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge, même quand je frottais ma propre intimité le long de sa cuisse, ses jambes s'écartaient plus largement dans une invitation apparente.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas introduire mes doigts en elle et la revendiquer comme mienne. Ce pouvoir enivrant mélangé à l'adrénaline de l'orgasme imminent, provoqua dans mon esprit l'envie de retourner en arrière à un temps où le sexe était inexpérimenté et féroce, un temps où ma jouissance était explosive dans sa force. Je retenais cette force qui menaçait de me prendre et me forçais à donner. Je contrôlais mon contact et obligeais ma main à de petits coups implacablement doux, sans la pénétrer. Je ralentis les mouvements de mes propres hanches, doux, sensuels et je pouvais commencer à sentir le cœur de Gabrielle battre un peu plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer et sans contrôle.

Son silence soumis persistait, et je n'entendis aucun son sortir de sa gorge, pas un gémissement, ni cri. Sans le moment où sa main serra mon épaule et les minuscules mouvements convulsifs de ses hanches, je n'aurai jamais su pour sa jouissance. Je laissais ma main là, la paume couvrant l'humidité de son pubis quand je me mis à me frotter contre sa jambe, dès la deux fois et à mi-chemin du troisième mouvement je jouis dans un cri.

En me soulevant lentement du petit corps au-dessous de moi, je me baissai pour déposer un baiser sur son front humide. Je retombais de l'autre côté du lit, tendis la main et saisit le poignet de Gabrielle pour l'empêcher de se relever. Elle avait l'habitude de s'agenouillée au bout de mon lit après m'avoir donné du plaisir, pour attendre mon ordre suivant ou être congédiée. Je voulais plus que cela de mon esclave cette nuit et au lieu de dire mon besoin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie, je dis simplement.

— Restes ici, Gabrielle, ordonnai-je, en tirant son corps contre mien.

Je tirais la couverture sur nous et enlaça la jeune femme dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais encore une fois, comme elle m'avait embrassé plus tôt. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi, mais surtout parce que cela semblait correct et même très correct. Gabrielle s'installa contre mon épaule avec un regard sur son visage qui m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Cela semblait seulement juste, je n'en avais aucune idée non plus. J'étais de loin la plus forte femme de toute la Grèce, la guerrière la plus crainte. Je savais seulement que cette nuit, j'étais devenue quelque chose de plus que le Seigneur Conquérante. Je ne pouvais pas encore y mettre un nom, ou émotion qui faisaient rage en moi, mais c'était différent. Tout était très différent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**  
><strong>Gabrielle Parle<strong>

Lorsque que nous arrivâmes à Corinthe, ma jeune esclave et moi avions atteint un certain degré de familiarité entre nous. Néanmoins, Gabrielle continua à sembler plutôt stupéfiée par certaines de mes requêtes inhabituelles. Je savais qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise de dormir avec moi la nuit après avoir effectué son devoir de mon donner du plaisir. Je savais seulement que cela me faisait me sentir bien, alors je poursuivais dans cette voie. Bien sûr, c'était acceptable pour la durée du voyage, alors que nous partagions la même tente. Mais je savais que dès que nous serions installées au palais, je devais réapprendre à dormir seule encore une fois. Comme une enfant effrayée, j'essayais de ne pas penser à la nuit prochaine.

J'étais la souveraine de ce fichu pays. Si je voulais garder mon esclave de corps avec moi toutes les nuits, cela devait être mon droit. Si je voulais traiter cette fille, comme une reine, qui oserait me dire le contraire ? Je savais de quoi cela avait l'air, cependant et la faiblesse n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais laisser entrevoir à ceux qui rêvaient de prendre ma place. Je devais faire attention de ne pas montrer que Gabrielle m'importait beaucoup. Pour mes ennemis, c'était un indice réel que je me ramollissais.

_Que Hadès me prenne !_ J'aimais vraiment cette jeune fille et le pays pouvait être maudit. Je ferai ce que je voulais ! Je ne vais pas aller trop loin, mais si je veux être gaga de cette jeune fille alors je plains le premier homme qui dira que je suis faible à cause de ça. Il aura un avant-goût de ce que la lame d'une vieille imbécile pouvait encore faire.

Une petite main sur mon avant-bras me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardais vers le bas dans les yeux verts qui reflétaient une inquiétude inhabituelle. Je réalisais que mon corps s'était tendu lorsque je m'étais silencieusement mis en guerre contre ma conscience. Gabrielle devait avoir senti la tension et elle faisait encore des choses qui me surprenaient.

— Mon Seigneur ? me questionna-t-elle doucement.

Elle montait la selle en amazone devant moi quand nous avions franchis les portes de la ville et je lui donnais un faible sourire.

— Ce n'est rien, mentis-je.

Je resserrais mon étreinte prise autour de sa taille et la tirais plus près de moi. J'avais l'impression que son poids s'appuyait contre ma poitrine et nous avions continué ainsi. C'était la façon dont nous étions parvenus à communiquer ces deux dernières semaines. Aucune de nous ne communiquait beaucoup verbalement, mais juste par de petits contacts et apparemment, nous avions réussi à correspondre tout à fait efficacement. Bien, pas si efficacement, du moins pas tant que l'une ou l'autre n'apprenne à parler avec son cœur.

Le chaos régnait dans le palais à notre arrivée. Je ne pense pas que Gabrielle était préparée au vacarme infernal de soldats retrouvant leurs familles et de mes conseillers tournant autour de moi avant même que je ne sois descendu de mon cheval, pour me rendre compte de tel ou tel problème. Je poussais Gabrielle vers Sylla et demanda à ma servante de la monter dans mes chambres, où je la verrai quand j'aurai terminé. Je regardai la jeune fille s'éloigner et je vis dans le reflet de ses yeux, qu'elle pensait sûrement que je la rejetais. Sa tête s'inclina vers le bas et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas serrer la petite chose dans mes bras. Je me tournais ensuite vers mon chef-intendant, Demetri, toutes pensées personnelles devaient être mises en attente.

-.-.-.-

Il était tard lorsque je fus capable d'avancer jusqu'à mes chambres privées.

— Sylla ? Que par _Hadès_ fais-tu ici ? demandai-je à ma femme de chambre, qui avait l'air de m'attendre.

— C'est votre esclave, Seigneur Conquérante, la fille, Gabrielle ?

— Oui, où est-elle ? m'enquis-je en regardant tout autour de la pièce, pensant peut-être que Sylla avait dit à Gabrielle de m'attendre dans ma chambre à coucher.

— Votre homme, Demetri, il ne m'a pas laissé l'emmener ici, Seigneur Conquérante. Il a dit qu'elle faisait partie des autres esclaves.

Si j'avais été une bouilloire sur le feu, on aurait pu voir l'eau en ébullition se transformer en vapeur en seulement un de battement de cœur. Je rattachais mon épée à ma hanche et traversais la chambre en trois pas. Je marquais une pause devant la porte ouverte et pris une longue et profonde respiration.

— Merci, Sylla. Tu peux y aller, dis-je dit entre les dents serrées.

Je couvris rapidement la distance jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du palais, où mes conseillers avaient leurs chambres. Quand je poussais la porte ouverte, Demetri parlait à certains officiers, dont Atrius. Mon capitaine vit uniquement la lueur dans mes yeux, et se recula de ma cible.

— Où est-elle imbécile ? sifflai-je.

— Elle ? Seigneur Con...

Je saisis le devant de sa tunique et le tirais vers moi. Il n'était pas un très grand, mais moi j'étais grande et je regardais vers le bas dans ses yeux étroits jusqu'à ce que je le sente trembler.

— Mon esclave. Depuis quand ne tenez-vous pas compte de mes ordres ? Qui Diable croyez-vous être ? Ma femme de chambre ne vous a-t-elle pas expliqué qui était Gabrielle ? fulminai-je.

— Bien, elle... Je veux dire, elle est seulement une domestique…

— Dorénavant, quand mon personnel vous dit que je leur ai donné un ordre, vous ferais sacrément bien de faire comme si cela venait directement de moi.

Je le repoussais loin de moi et il frappa le bord de son bureau.

— Elle est dans le quartier des esclaves, Seigneur Conquérante, je vais la faire venir immédiatement.

Demetri sortit pour envoyer un jeune soldat puis revint dans la chambre, j'étais simplement là à lui lancer un regard furieux pour la moitié d'une marque de chandelle suivante jusqu'à ce que le soldat revint.

— Ils disent qu'il n'y a aucune esclave comme elle là-bas, Seigneur Conquérante. Elle a été vue dans le château, mais... ils ne savent pas où la trouver maintenant, finit le soldat qui s'attendait à ce que sa tête tombe de ma lame.

J'étais trop occupée à penser à toutes les façons de torturer Demetri pour me soucier de tuer le messager. Alors que je me demandais où Gabrielle était passée. C'est alors que mon cerveau entra en surcharge quand j'imaginais les difficultés que Gabrielle pourrait éprouver dans un si grand palais. Quand apparut dans mon esprit comme par magie la vision de Gabrielle avec quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un d'autre, et mon sang se glaça.

— Atrius ? grognai-je.

— Seigneur Conquérante ?

— Je veux qu'on la retrouve. Si elle est en compagnie de quelqu'un, je veux sa tête. Si c'est une fugueuse, je veux la sienne ! dis-je, n'écoutant même pas ce que je disais.

J'étais trop en colère et je préférais rester dans cette chambre, les hommes couraient à pas précipités autour de moi pour parcourir le palais. Si Gabrielle s'était échappée, je ne voulais même y penser. Quelle complète imbécile j'ai été ! En montrant de la gentillesse à une esclave, je devais être devenue folle !

Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'attendre, alors je décidais de me lancer dans les recherches moi-même, jetant un œil à la caserne des soldats en premier. Je traversais la cours avec Atrius jusqu'aux cuisines et quand mon capitaine m'annonça qu'il n'y avait toujours rien, je commençais à ressentir autre chose que de la colère. Sachant que Gabrielle était dans un endroit étranger, une esclave d'une nature effrayée et soumise, un sentiment étrange m'envahi. Mon cœur était parti vers cette jeune femme et dès que je m'arrêtais pour me raisonner, je réalisais qu'il était extrêmement improbable que Gabrielle quitte le château intentionnellement. C'est ce que je ressentais. Avec un sentiment inexplicable de peur, j'accélérais mes pas alors que des émotions étranges se coulèrent à travers moi, pour la première fois.

Les cuisines étaient calmes à cet instant de la soirée, je pus entendre ainsi des voix provenir d'une des alcôves de la cuisine principale, je me précipitais vers ces voix. C'était la voix de Delia et je poussais un soupir de soulagement inondant mon corps tout entier. L'autre petite voix appartenait à ma jeune esclave, Gabrielle. Je m'approchais, mettant en pratique mon habilité particulière à m'approcher sans être entendue pour écouter chaque mot. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que cette jeune fille allait dire à Delia et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire. Au début, Delia faisait toute la conversation et je supposais juste que Gabrielle était tout aussi silencieuse qu'elle était avec moi. C'est alors que la chose la plus étrange arriva. Gabrielle commença à parler, c'était tout simplement plus que parler. Sa voix portait une variété d'émotions comme une barde, racontant une histoire dans une taverne pleine de clients passionnés. Elle avait certainement retenu toute mon attention et je me penchais en arrière pour écouter mon esclave. L'étrangeté de cette situation consistait en ce que Delia, une femme non instruite, pouvait rivaliser avec moi, en interrogeant Gabrielle, elle avait réussi à la faire parler en utilisant le dernier moyen auquel j'aurais songé. Elle lui demanda :

— Alors jeune fille, as-tu été une bonne domestique de corps pour notre Conquérante ? lui demanda Delia et je pensais que Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée que la vieille femme la taquinait. Bien, tu sais... vous vous êtes embrassés et parlés, observa Delia pendant les silences de Gabrielle. Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ?

— Gabrielle.

— Bien... racontes-moi tout et ne sautes aucun détail. Il faudra une autre marque de chandelle avant que ce ragoût ne soit cuit et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de mon temps. Raconte-moi ton histoire, Gabrielle. Dis-moi comment tu as été présenté au Seigneur Conquérante.

Je vis que Gabrielle soulevait sa tête à cette requête. Elle avait la même lueur dans les yeux que lorsque je lui avais dit que je ferais de son rêve une réalité, c'était très proche d'un sourire. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je fus abasourdie par tout de ce que j'entendis. Oh, _Hadès_, je l'admettais. J'étais abasourdie par _tout que j'avais_ entendu !

— J'ai essayé de me faire toute petite, de me cacher à l'intérieur de moi-même jusqu'à ce que je sois si petite que peut-être elle ne me verrait pas. Si seulement je pouvais me faire toute petite, les soldats s'étaient servis de moi toute la nuit et j'avais été mise au bloc des enchères dans la matinée. J'aurais volontiers accepté mon destin plutôt que d'être choisi cette nuit… par elle. Je connaissais d'elle, sa réputation et ses appétits. Je ne craignais pas la douleur, mais je m'accrochais tous les jours à mon rêve, de sorte que, je ne voulais pas mourir. J'avais de l'espoir, c'est quelque chose que peu d'esclaves possèdent. S'ils étaient assez chanceux pour l'avoir trouver, ils n'étaient en généralement pas garder assez longtemps. Si vous montrez de l'espoir dans vos yeux. Ça peut vous tuer. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Et cela a presque marché.

Je savais que ma vie était perdue dès que sa grande ombre a englouti mon corps. Je ne pouvais que prier les dieux qui écouteraient les supplications d'une esclave, qu'elle passe ou, me voir indigne de son lit. Quand les soldats ont ri, je pensais qu'elle choisirait sûrement une autre. Quand elle m'a forcé à regarder dans le feu qui jaillissait de ses yeux, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des saisons, j'ai pleuré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi les paroles de ce soldat m'avais affecté, la façon dont cela l'avais fait, mais l'idée de ne même pas être digne des envies lubriques de cette femme, m'avais attristé. Cette situation m'a fait pleurer, et paradoxalement, ce sont ces larmes qui m'ont amené ici. Pour être possédée par le Seigneur Conquérante.

Je savais que quelque chose était différent dès le début. Sa femme de chambre était une femme salariée, pas plus âgée que moi. Elle me parlait comme si je n'étais pas une esclave et cela m'a déconcerté. Habituellement, les maîtres qui m'ont possédé par le passé, avaient très peu de gens salariés. Ceux qui travaillaient pour un salaire, ne prenaient jamais le temps de me parler. Les esclaves ne sont pas des personnes avec qui vous voulaient être amis. Nous pouvions être revendus ou tués sur un coup de tête, alors la plupart des domestiques salariés nous ignoraient le plus souvent. Ils ne prenaient même la peine de connaître notre nom. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour un esclave de corps. Les domestiques de la maison me regardait et me blâmait la plupart du temps pour l'humeur du maître. S'il était d'une humeur massacrante, c'était parce que je n'avais pas bien fait mon travail. Si le maître était heureux, ils restaient loin de moi, espérant que leur bonne fortune durerait toute la journée.

La bonne m'a aidé à prendre un bain, m'a donné à manger, un bon repas chaud et ensuite elle m'a donné pour me vêtir une robe de soie trop grande pour moi. Il sentait comme... comme... ces choses qui cuitent au four.

Gabrielle marqua une pause quand Delia se mis à rire.

— Cannelle. Tu dois avoir porté une de _ses_ robes. Elle frotte ses cheveux avec un produit liquide dans lequel il y a de la cannelle, continua Delia en gloussant.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux un moment avant de parler de nouveau.

— C'est une odeur très agréable, songea-t-elle.

— Alors ? Que s'est-il passé quand le Conquérant est arrivé ?

— Quand elle m'a dit d'attendre mon nouveau maître dans sa chambre, je n'avais aucune idée que la nuit se passerait comme ça. Comment pouvais-je savoir que cette femme ne ressemblait pas au tueur sanguinaire dont j'avais tant lu dans les différents parchemins ? Elle était ivre, bien sûr, mais elle avait encore toutes ses facultés. Elle semblait presque gêner par ma présence et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à toutes ses histoires que l'on raconte.

— Bien, raconte-moi jeune fille. Tu as voyagé avec elle pendant plus de deux semaines alors... est-elle aussi bonne qu'on le dit ? questionna Delia.

Gabrielle baissa simplement la tête. J'aurais juré que la jeune fille rougissait, mais pour quelle raison une concubine pouvait-elle rougir sur ce qui se passait dans une chambre à coucher ?

— Elle a été... très gentille avec moi, dit doucement Gabrielle, presque émerveillée. Elle me parle, me demande des choses. Elle veille à ce que j'ai toujours assez à manger et que je sois confortable. Quand elle me touche…

Elle leva les yeux vers Delia et je pouvais voir l'émerveillement dans ses yeux verts et des flammes brillantes dansaient à travers ses iris, y apportant une teinte cuivrée.

— Elle est presque douce. Elle ne m'a jamais blessé, ou ne m'a jamais battu. C'est très différent. Elle est très différente, termina Gabrielle.

— Il semblerait, répondit Delia sagement.

Je fus dérangé par un bruit provenant de l'extérieur des cuisines et du bruit de bottes m'avertit que quelqu'un approchait. J'entrais dans le champ de vision de Delia qui elle avait un demi-sourire quand elle me regardait.

— Je crois que quelqu'un te cherche, mon enfant, dit-elle à la jeune fille.

— Gabrielle, dis-je impassiblement.

— Mon Seigneur.

Gabrielle bondit de son tabouret et se précipita vers moi, en tombant à genoux devant moi.

Je touchais le haut de sa tête et caressais ses cheveux d'or. Comme cela, mon esclave savait s'exprimer. A ce moment-là, Atrius, Demetri, et deux de mes gardes du palais entrèrent dans la cuisine. Un soupir de soulagement audible traversa mes hommes derrière moi quand ils virent l'esclave agenouillée à mes pieds.

— Où étais-tu, Gabrielle ? Ne t'avais-je pas donné un ordre quand je t'ai laissés aujourd'hui ? demandai-je à la tête inclinée.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur.

Gabrielle n'en dit pas plus et il était évidant de savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'elle était une esclave intelligente... une femme intelligente. Elle savait que si elle venait à dire une parole contre Demetri, elle perdrait. Elle était dans une situation où elle ne pouvait pas gagner et il était probablement plus intelligent d'être punis, que de faire de Demetri un ennemi. Heureusement pour Gabrielle, Delia était là.

— C'est une mauvaise excuse de l'un de vos chef et que s'il avait écouté la jeune fille, il ne l'aurait pas emmenée au quartier des esclaves en premier. Sylla lui a parlé de vos ordres. Comme d'habitude, il les a ignorés.

Les yeux de Delia brillèrent dangereusement en direction de Demetri et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de rire à son malaise.

— Est-ce une esclave que vous avez, Seigneur Conquérante, ou un animal de compagnie ? me demanda Delia.

Gabrielle était toujours agenouillée devant moi, ma main posait sur sa tête. Je lançais un petit sourire satisfait à ma cuisinière obstinée et regardais vers le bas la jeune femme recroquevillée à mes pieds.

— Gabrielle, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis à Demetri que tu étais mon esclave personnel et que tu avais des ordres ?

Ma colère était dissipée depuis longtemps, mais je voulais vraiment entendre la réponse de Gabrielle.

— Je... parce que, Mon Seigneur... Je suis une esclave, me répondit-elle le plus succinctement que possible.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, cette simple déclaration disait tout.

— Lèves-toi, Gabrielle, lui commandai-je.

Elle se leva et prit place à ma droite, juste légèrement derrière moi, sa tête légèrement inclinée, comme d'habitude.

— Gabrielle, cette femme obstinée est Delia, notre cuisinière. Delia, voici Gabrielle.

Je les présentais comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, mais Delia me jetait un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle savait. Elle grimaça un sourire parce qu'elle savait que j'avais écouté et je grimaçais un sourire en retour pour lui dire que je savais qu'elle savait.

— Gabrielle, regardes bien cet homme, lui dis-je quand j'arrivais près de Demetri en lui saisissant brusquement une poignée de cheveux pour lui basculer la tête en arrière violemment. Regarde bien la tête de cet homme, Gabrielle, parce que si jamais il ose refaire quelque chose de semblable, tu verras cette même tête roulait du billot dans la cour du palais.

Je repoussais Demetri loin de moi et il décampa aussi vite que possible.

— Je crois que j'ai eu suffisamment d'excitation pour ce soir. Messieurs, vous pouvaient disposés. Delia, est-ce que mon dîner est prêt ?

— Bientôt, Seigneur Conquérante. Je vous l'enverrai dès qu'il sera prêt.

— Doubles portions, Delia, je meurs de faim, répondis-je, en partant par le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivée, cette fois avec ma petite esclave blonde à ma suite.

Delia leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que je ne mangeais jamais beaucoup. Je n'étais pas vraiment affamée, mais je voulais m'assurer que cette petite esclave avait suffisamment à manger. Pour une raison quelconque, cela semblait important pour elle, et que je découvris que si quelque chose était important pour Gabrielle, cela devenait vite important pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée loo pour le chapitre six, en le relisant je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas fini de le relire. Donc voilà erreur réparée. Chapitre six posté. A partir de ce chapitre, les traductions de chapitre seront postées je l'espère toute les semaines, car ils sont à traduire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>  
><strong>Le voyage d'une longue nuit comme en journée<strong>

Nous traversions les salles du palais et pour la première fois, je remarquais que les pièces dans lesquelles je passais n'étaient pas vraiment aussi calme, les gens semblaient plutôt s'arrêter de parler quand je les traversais. C'était drôle, mais je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Je donnais des instructions à Gabrielle, où elle pouvait et ne pouvait pas aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille près des casernes de soldats, ni près des terrains d'entrainement, sauf quand j'étais présente pour l'accompagner. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas comme une prisonnière, alors je lui expliquais que j'avais à l'esprit que son bien-être.

Elle me suivit en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon vers les chambres à l'extrémité du château. Je tenais la porte de mon bureau ouverte pour qu'elle entre, et referma ensuite la lourde porte derrière elle. Je lui expliquais que c'était là que je pouvais me trouver presque tous les matins et soirs, parfois même pendant la journée. Nous passâmes devant des étagères jusqu'à hauteur de plafond qui abritaient ma bibliothèque personnelle de manuscrits. Elle contenait de nombreuses cartes et stratégies de guerre d'il y a longtemps, et des pièces de théâtre ou d'histoires que j'avais trouvé amusantes. J'avais oublié le penchant de mon esclave pour les histoires jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et regarde les centaines de rouleaux couchés sur le côté dans leurs étuis en cuir.

— Tu m'as dit que tu savais lire, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.

La bouche de la jeune fille était grande ouverte, alors qu'elle se tordait le cou pour regarder l'étagère la plus haute.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit Gabrielle doucement.

— Alors n'hésites pas à lire mes parchemins pendant tes loisirs. Ma seule règle consiste en ce que tu ne dois pas les sortir de cette pièce sans ma permission. Est-ce compris ?

— Oui Mon Seigneur… merci beaucoup.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'avais le sentiment que si elle me regardait avec ce regard rempli d'adoration tel que celui-ci, je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser tant que je vivrai.

— Là, sont mes appartements privés, Gabrielle, lui dis-je, en la conduisant vers une autre porte de mon bureau. Quand je reçois mes conseillers ou que je suis en réunion dans mon bureau, et que tu as besoin de me parler, tu dois attendre dans la pièce extérieure ou la chambre à coucher. En aucun cas, tu ne dois entrer dans mon bureau pendant que je suis en réunion.

J'essayais de le rendre le plus clair possible, sans pour autant exprimer ma véritable préoccupation. Je savais comment je pouvais être, même si je n'étais généralement pas consciente de mes humeurs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me le fasse remarquer. J'essayais un peu plus chaque jour de le tempérer, mais quand j'avais à affaire à des hommes et des femmes qui commandaient mes armées ou me conseillaient sur la gestion de l'Empire, je pouvais me montrer encore un peu…Comme le dit si subtilement Delia déjà ? Oui, essayer c'est un peu un doux euphémisme.

— Je m'en souviendrai, Mon Seigneur, ajouta Gabrielle, finalement, en inclinant sa tête sous le poids de mon regard fixe.

Peut-être l'ai-je regardé trop longtemps, mais je pensais que c'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait sans que je ne lui pose une question en premier.

— Très bien, lui répondis-je et je traversai la pièce jusqu'à la porte qui menait à une autre chambre. En face de la mienne se trouvait les appartements de Gabrielle. Le personnel d'entretien m'avaient assuré plus tôt qu'il avait terminés et qu'il attendait mon approbation. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait en mon absence et je ne voulais pas que Gabrielle soit déçue. C'est une idée étrange, n'est-ce pas, de me demander si mon esclave aimerait sa chambre ? Dieux, cette jeune fille avait dû probablement dormir dans des écuries par moment. Je secouais la tête et décidais de la précéder pour entrer dans la chambre avec quelques mots.

— Gabrielle, là, ceux sont tes appartements. Si… bien, si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, dis-le moi… et je… bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire, d'accord ?

— Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur.

Je dois dire que j'étais moi-même un peu impressionnée. Le message que j'avais envoyé, quand nous étions encore en Thessalie, était pour Delia. Je lui avais demandé de préparer la chambre pour une femme. Elle m'avait pris au mot et l'endroit était très agréable. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit salon, un peu plus petit que mon bureau. Une autre porte conduisait dans la chambre à coucher.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire devant la bouche bée de Gabrielle, pas de beaucoup, mais ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient suffisant pour lui donner un air irrésistible. Elle se tourna et regarda autour d'elle et finalement s'arrêta pour me regarder. Dieux, j'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse fixer ses yeux dans sur les miens plus longtemps qu'une seconde. Elle inclina la tête au moment où elle me surprit à la regarder.

— Êtes-vous sûr, Mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sûr de quoi, Gabrielle ?

— Que c'est là où vous voulez que je m'installe ?

— Tu n'aimes pas ?

J'avais mal compris sa réaction et évidemment, la première chose que je faisais toujours était de réagir défensivement.

— Oh, c'est très beau, Mon Seigneur, mais… trop beau pour moi, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

— Pas pour moi, répondis-je à moi-même.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi je l'avais dit à haute voix. Elle était une belle jeune fille, mais à dire vrai, les mots que je venais de dire à Gabrielle je ne les avais jamais dites à n'importe quelle autre femme que j'avais rencontré, qu'elle était belle. Les compliments n'étaient pas exactement mon fort, comme la plupart des gens savaient déjà. J'essayais comme je pouvais, mais les mots d'affection ne sortaient tout simplement pas de mes lèvres. Il y a eu des moments dans ma vie, quand je voulais dire ce genre de choses à une femme, ma langue devenait lourde et j'étais perdue. Maintenant, debout devant cette jeune esclave, qui me faisait déjà me sentir plus humaine que je ne l'avais jamais été, je voulais lui dire, lui faire des éloges, lui rendre hommage. Mais je devais l'admettre que je ne savais pas comment. Comment pouvais-je faire quelque chose qu'on ne m'avait jamais apprise auparavant ?

— Viens, Gabrielle, dis-je, d'une voix sourde. Notre dîner devrait bientôt être servi.

-.-.-.-

J'avais fait demander Gabrielle il y a quelque temps, et j'étais certaine qu'elle devait m'attendre patiemment dans ma chambre en ce moment. Il me semblait que j'avais une énorme quantité de travail à rattraper que je ne l'avais pensé, aussitôt que je terminais un dossier, un autre attirait mon attention.

J'avais déjà pris un bain et étais assise à mon bureau dans ma longue robe, prenant des notes et établissant un calendrier pour entendre les requêtes, après-demain. Mon esprit revenait à la petite blonde qui j'étais sûre, attendait dans la pièce voisine. C'était une situation inhabituelle dans laquelle je m'embarquais. Je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels durant presque toute une saison, et seulement de façon sporadique la saison d'avant, mais depuis que j'avais pris Gabrielle à mon service, j'appréciais ses talents tous les soirs. C'était une nécessité étrange qui me gouvernait, mais le plaisir que cette femme donnait à mon corps, était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je pouvais sentir le début d'une addiction, mais j'étais impuissante à l'arrêter.

Je renonçais à me concentrer sur les mots devant moi, je me levais et soufflais sur toutes les bougies. J'ouvris doucement la porte entre mon bureau et ma chambre à coucher. Le silence me fit me demander si Gabrielle ne s'était pas endormie en m'attendant, mais connaissant ma jeune esclave, je savais que c'était peu probable.

Je la trouvai debout devant la fenêtre, la lune éclairait ses traits, répandant une lueur éthérée autour d'elle. Elle était à couper le souffle, et je pensais que je n'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle magnifique. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais arrêtée à la porte, elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, comme lorsqu'elle dormait. Quand elle sentit ma présence, où celle de n'importe qui d'ailleurs, elle devint nerveuse, une légère tension apparut sur son visage.

Elle se tourna légèrement et me vit du coin de l'œil. Comme elle était sur le point de se mettre à genoux devant moi, je l'arrêtais.

— Non. Reste où tu es, comme tu étais.

J'éteignis une lampe, laissant uniquement les deux bougies brûlées au chevet du lit.

— Retournes-toi, Gabrielle et fais face à la fenêtre, commandai-je et elle revint à position initiale.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle et m'arrêtais quand j'étais à une largeur de main d'elle. Arrivée à proximité, je défis le nœud à sa taille qui retenait sa robe fermée, puis fis glisser la soie douce de ses épaules, révélant une peau encore plus douce. Les bougies vacillaient dans la pénombre et les flammes semblaient lécher les courbes de son dos. L'analogie me donna l'envie de laisser courir ma langue le long des ombres de ces flammes de cuivre, et bien sûr, comme c'est ce que je désirais, je fis exactement ce que j'avais envie.

Le goût de sa peau était quelque chose pour laquelle j'avais acquis un désir ardent bien déterminé. Je commençais par ses épaules et nourris mon besoin pour elle avec mes lèvres et ma langue, permettant seulement le bout de mes doigts de frôler la peau satinée et brunie par l'ombre de la flamme des bougies. Je me baissais m'échappant finalement de ma propre robe en laissant ma peau nue frôler la sienne en me relevant. Je laissai mes mains glisser entre ses cuisses par devant, permettant à ses hanches de prendre un appui plus ferme contre mon corps.

Je sentis mes propres seins glisser contre son dos, les pointes dures devenant de plus en plus sensible quand mon excitation s'intensifiait. Je posais mes mains sur le devant de son corps, m'arrêtant pour couvrir ses seins avec les paumes de mes mains. Cette petite femme n'était pas insensible à mes caresses, je le sentais à la façon dont sa poitrine se tendait et devenait plus dure, ses mamelons se raidissaient et pointaient encore plus fermement quand je tournais mes mains dans de petits cercles paresseux. Aucun son ne sortait d'elle, et je m'habituais de plus en plus à cela aussi, même si elle continuait à me troubler d'une façon non négligeable. Je n'avais pas peur que nous puissions aller au-delà un jour. Je saisis ses mamelons entre deux doigts et les titilla, tirant doucement en même temps. Aucune plainte langoureuse n'arriva à mes oreilles, mais la tête de Gabrielle basculaa vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se repose sur mon épaule.

Je supposais que ce n'était pas tellement le fait que ma jolie esclave ne ressentait aucun plaisir bien que son corps ait été utilisé et probablement abusée pendant toutes ces nombreuses années, mais je supposais que cela devait être parce que personne _ne lui avait jamais_ _donné_ du plaisir. Le maître qui possède des esclaves de corps ne s'inquiétait uniquement de son propre plaisir. S'il voulait plaire à quelqu'un, il prendrait un amant, mais n'achèterait pas un esclave. Qui prendrait soin d'apporter un esclave à son point culminant, ou donner à un esclave une affection tendre nécessaire pour provoquer des sentiments de satisfaction et de contentement ?

Je souris contre la peau de son cou quand je me penchais pour embrasser la peau chaude, aspirant avec ma bouche et suçant jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang à cet endroit pulser rapidement. Oui, qui pourrait penser excitant de pouvoir donner du plaisir à une esclave, autre qu'une vieille guerrière usée ?

Je posais mes lèvres sur celles de mon esclave qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, dans une apparente invitation. Je laissais le feu de mon excitation m'emporter, jusqu'à ce que je puisse avoir l'impression que Gabrielle me rendait mes baisers. J'empoignai la main qui était sur le côté et la porta sur ma nuque, l'encourageant à me caresser à cet endroit. Quand je libérais sa main et la laissais pour aller chercher les courbes de son corps, je sentis ses ongles ratisser mes cheveux, remontant le long de mon cuir chevelu, puis laissait redescendre moqueusement son index caressant la courbe de mon oreille.

Dieux, comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir que ce petit mouvement me stimulerait ? Je gémis à haute voix quand je sentis la chair de poule s'hérissait le long de mes bras. J'étais presque dans un autre monde rien qu'à la façon dont elle savait ce qui allait me donner du plaisir, et quand.

J'utilisai mes deux mes mains pour explorer le devant de son corps, en m'attardant sur les endroits qui arrachaient à ma jeune esclave une respiration difficile et cela l'encouragea à s'appuyer contre moi pour prolonger la caresse. Je me détachais de sa bouche à contrecœur, et voulut goûter sa peau sous mes mains. Alors que mes doigts voyageaient plus bas, dessinant des motifs imaginaires sur son ventre, ma langue se tendit pour glisser sur la courbe de ses épaules puis plus haut le long de son cou. Ma langue arriva sur le lobe de son oreille pour la taquiner, alors que mes doigts avaient atteint ses boucles d'or et ses plis humides. Je sentis Gabrielle aspirer de profonde bouffée d'air, mais bien quelques longs instants plus tard avant qu'elle ne jouisse.

— Dieux, tu es si mouillée, soufflai-je dans son oreille, tourbillonnant les doigts de mes deux mains dans son intimité.

Une fois de plus, elle ne laissa s'échapper aucun son de ses lèvres, mais je sentis les mouvements saccadés qu'elle faisait, et le fait qu'elle essayait en vain de contrôler le frisson qui courait le long de son corps.

C'est alors que j'eus l'impression que des mots venaient en moi. Je n'étais pas barde, ni poète, et jamais dans ma vie je n'avais même été consciente des choses que j'étais sur le point d'avouer à haute voix.

— Sais-tu combien tu es belle pour moi, Gabrielle ? demandai-je, en déposant de petits baisers le long de son oreille. Sais-tu combien c'est agréable de sentir ton corps contre le mien ?

Je ponctuais cette dernière question en moulant mon propre sexe mouillé contre la peau lisse de ses fesses. Une fois de plus, je tendis ma langue pour goûter sa peau salée.

— Dieux, tu as si bon goût. Je voudrais savoir si tu as bon goût partout.

Pendant que je continuais mes caresses circulaires sur son clitoris gonflé avec une main, je portais l'autre main à mes lèvres et lécha l'essence de la jeune fille sur mes doigts qui l'avaient excitée quelques instants auparavant. Je fermai les yeux au goût de sa substance semblable à de l'ambroisie, et je fus en mesure d'entendre le petit soupir qu'elle ne put retenir. Je tirais son menton jusqu'à ce que sa tête penche en arrière et l'embrassais encore et encore, j'étais sûrs que c'était une des rares fois où elle avait été embrassée par quelqu'un qui avait son goût sur ses lèvres. Elle répondait assez bien à la tournure des événements, et quand elle attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux pour tirer ma bouche contre la sienne très fort, suçant ma langue, alors que j'explorais la douceur de sa propre bouche, le geste puissant me poussa à me demander qui tentait de séduire qui, actuellement.

J'hésitai à entrer en elle. Bien que je ne veuille rien d'autre que sentir sa contraction contre mes doigts quand elle aurait atteint son point culminant, je m'étais demandé si elle recevrait autant de plaisir pour un acte pour lequel son corps était utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Je savais que les gens trouveraient cela insensée, de réfléchir à comment donner du plaisir à son esclave, mais je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Je décidais de voir si je pouvais obtenir cela de ma jeune esclave.

Je repris la tactique de masser ces plis mouillés avec mes deux mains. Une fois que mes doigts se concentrèrent sur la zone très sensible de chair, je sentis ses hanches poussée vers l'avant contre mes mains. Je récompensais la requête de la jeune fille en excitant son entrée et en appuyant fort avec mon pouce sur son clitoris. Gabrielle passa ses mains derrière moi et les glissa le long de mes cuisses, agrippant mes fesses. Un gémissement charnel s'échappa de ma gorge et je me serrais plus fort contre elle.

— Montre-moi, Gabrielle. Montre-moi où tu veux me sentir, chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Ses ongles parcoururent le long de mon dos et je gémissais encore. Seigneur, cette femme m'avaient mouillé en quelques touchers. Je répétai ma demande verbale et effleurai de mon pouce son clitoris, alors que je répétai le même geste avec ma langue dans son oreille. Elle déplaça ses mains et les laissa glisser le long de mes avant-bras jusqu'à mes poignets.

— Oh oui, c'est ça, Gabrielle montre-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour te fait te sentir bien, murmurai-je, ne sachant pas si je pourrais remettre à plus tard ma propre excitation jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille puisse être amenées à révéler ses désirs.

Alors que cette pensée entra dans ma tête, Gabrielle glissa une main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se mêlent à sa propre humidité abondante. Elle enroula ses doigts autour des miens qui reposaient juste à l'extérieur de son entrée et serra un peu plus durement. Je compensai le silence de Gabrielle en gémissant mon plaisir en entrant en elle.

J'avais enfoncé deux doigts profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, en les ressortant puis en les reglissant et je les remplaçais par trois doigts. C'est quand je continuai à répéter ce mouvement, que j'eus la sensation que ses hanches commençaient lentement à bouger dans un rythme ferme contre ma mains.

— Oui, c'est ça. Est tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle ? Moi te baisant, comme cela ?

Dans le passé, une partie de mon jeu de puissance avait été de toujours donner à une femme exactement ce que je savais qu'elle voulait, mais alors je voulais qu'elle l'admettre à voix haute. Cela m'avait excité de les entendre supplier pour ce que je savais déjà que je leur donnerais. Quelque part, je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire à cette jeune femme à qui on avait accordé si peu de plaisir dans sa vie.

Lorsque Gabrielle hocha sa réponse, je me sentais comme si elle venait de crier sa réponse vers les cieux.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais je n'étais pas pressée. Je la pénétrai encore et encore avec ma main droite, alors que les doigts de main gauche glissaient vers son clitoris déjà très gonflé. Habituellement, le corps de Gabrielle m'en disait plus que ses efforts vocaux. Elle serra sa main fermement autour de mon poignet et je sentis son corps entier se raidir, ses muscles internes se serrant puis se relâchant autour mes doigts poussés au fond d'elle. Je sentis un flot de liquide chaud couvrir ma main, tout comme ses genoux qui cédèrent. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et assouplis légèrement mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

— Tout va bien, je te tiens, lui chuchotai-je, en embrassant légèrement son oreille.

Je restai là à la tenir comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sente mon désir palpiter avec insistance, exigeant plus d'attention. Je la portais jusqu'au lit et m'assis sur le bord. Quand je retournais mon esclave dans l'autre sens, je pouvais voir sur que son visage était encore rouge et je voulais continuer à regarder la confusion bienheureuse que mes attentions avaient provoquée. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, se reposant sur ses talons, elle savait que je l'autorisais à poser ses mains sur moi. Elle les glissa vers le haut de mes cuisses, massant les muscles sous des doigts. Mais quand elle dirigea ses ongles à l'intérieur de mes jambes jusqu'à mes genoux, je perdis mon calme.

— Oui. Touche-moi, Gabrielle.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais plus comme une demande bredouillée et je pense que nous le savions toutes les deux.

— Où voudriez-vous être touchée, Mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle en réponse et je vis cette lueur du pouvoir de la chambre à coucher ramper dans ses yeux, mais j'étais absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Partout, je me suis penchée en arrière sur mes deux mains quand elle se redressa sur ses genoux. Quand elle avança ses lèvres pour capturer les miennes, je pouvais entendre le battement rapide de mon cœur.

— Partout, ai-je réussi à dire, quand ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes.

Je me basculai plus bas sur mes coudes et appréciai tout simplement la sensation de son léger corps quand elle se coucha en travers du mien, ses baisers étaient affamés et correspondaient de pairs à mes désirs. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire et quand sa langue trouva son chemin jusqu'à mon oreille, je laissais ma tête basculer en arrière pour lui donner accès à tous à la jeune femme entre mes jambes.

Elle passa sa langue dans une esquisse imaginaire le long de mes épaules et de ma poitrine. Elle fit de petits pincements sur ma peau avec ses dents et je grognais de plaisir et de surprise à chaque minuscule morsure. Alors que ces lèvres entouraient un mamelon sombre et très excité, chaque aspiration de peau dans cette bouche accueillante et chaude, rebondissaient directement entre mes jambes.

Je gémissais sans discontinuer quand elle glissa sa langue plus bas sur mon ventre, ses mains serrant mes cuisses en cadence. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur le triangle noir de mes boucles et sans plus de préambule, elle enfouit son visage dans mon sexe.

— Dieux ! criai-je, poussant déjà mes hanches plus durement pour répondre à la langue qui léchait mon sexe. Oh, Gabrielle, gémis-je, mettant une main derrière sa tête pour la positionner exactement là où je voulais qu'elle soit.

Les bruits qu'elle faisait quand elle me mangeait, ne faisaient rien pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait dans mon ventre. Elle sentit mon humidité grandir et les rapides frissons que mes muscles faisaient. Elle leva ses doigts pour me pénétrer et je repoussais sa main.

— Non juste ta langue. Ouiiii… oh, Dieux… comme ça.

Je me suis détendis dans sa bouche exquise, la laissant simplement me porter jusqu'à ma destination.

Quand mon dos se voûta finalement et que je criais mon orgasme mélangé à une autre chose quand elle glissa sa langue en moi aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait. Je tremblai et gémis pendant un long moment, revenant lentement à la réalité par les doux contacts de sa langue quand elle lapa ma sève que mon excitation avait généré.

Il m'avait semblé qu'un long moment était passé avant que je me calme, couchée là les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, avant que je ne réalise que Gabrielle me touchais. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'elle était à genoux, à attendre un autre ordre ou à être congédiée. Même elle savait à quoi cela ressemblerait si elle devait passer la nuit ici dans mon lit et dans le palais. Elle n'était pas la Reine, même si elle occupait les appartements de la Reine. C'était une esclave et bien que j'étais susceptible d'oublier cette réalité, elle ne ferait pas.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose de plus pour vous plaire, Mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle.

Je laissai retomber ma tête sur le lit et leva les bras pour couvrir mes yeux.

— Non, Gabrielle, merci. Tu peux disposer.

Elle s'éclipsa sans dire un mot et je gisais là éveillée jusqu'à ce que les bougies se consument d'elle-même, me laissant dans une noirceur qui correspondait à mon humeur. C'est alors que je réalisais que mon corps ne voudrait pas céder à _Morphée_. Je me levai pour aller travailler dans mon bureau pendant un certain temps.

-.-.-.-

J'aurais pu m'échapper dans le royaume de _Morphée_, béatement rassasiée après la passion de ma talentueuse esclave de corps, ce soir, mais actuellement, le sommeil me fuyait. Pour des raisons que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, ni même admettre que le sommeil ne serait pas un ami facile. Je lus quelques parchemins à la lumière de la bougie pendant un certain temps et je les lus pour nulle autre raison que cela me plaisait. Ensuite je m'habillai et sortis dans les couloirs sombres du palais, pour aller me promener dehors à travers les champs d'herbes humides.

Je ne pouvais expliquer ce qui me pris de faire ce que je fis par la suite, seulement que quelque part, quelques chandelles avant l'aube, j'avais réalisé à contrecœur, ou du moins admis, quelle était la cause de mon insomnie. Je l'avais toujours su, pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'étais trop entêtée pour l'admettre. C'était un peu comme avoir une rage de dents ou avoir été légèrement blessé sur le terrain d'entraînement. Si on les ignorait, les symptômes pourraient éventuellement disparaître. Si on les admettait, même si c'est seulement pour vous, alors vous alliez voir le guérisseur et faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Si seulement il y avait un guérisseur pour me libérer de la douleur, dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Si seulement il existait une herbe ou un élixir que je pourrais mélanger, pour me soulager de ce nouveau mal, qui pesait de tout son poids sur ma poitrine.

Elle était la cause de mon incapacité à dormir, mais cela n'avait aucun sens de me mentir à moi-même. Je m'étais habituée à dormir avec Gabrielle, et ce qui était évident c'est qu'elle me manquait tout simplement dans mon lit. Je savais que je m'accoutumais de plus en plus à elle, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que son absence me toucherait de cette manière.

Je me trouvais donc, une position qui m'inspirait un sentiment de réconfort et d'embarras dans une égale mesure. Dans un coin sombre de sa chambre je l'observais. Je restais debout là, immobile, et la regarder pendant plus d'une marque de chandelle maintenant. Elle devait avoir été épuisée quand elle était revenue dans son propre lit. Elle ne portait pas de vêtement, comme si elle était tout simplement tombée sur le matelas, en tirant un drap sur elle. Je regardais la frêle silhouette, couchée silencieusement, une vision de paix ornant ses traits. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme régulier et doux et je sentis une sensation étrange de contentement me traverser.

Gabrielle, que le destin l'avait voulu, sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre et se réveilla avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Scrutant autour d'elle, je la vit se pencher et allumer la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Je reculai plus profondément dans l'ombre, la regardant silencieusement. Lorsque son expression passa de la désorientation endormie à craintive, je n'eus pas le courage de rester cacher plus longtemps. Je fis un pas en avant, laissant la lumière de la flamme vacillante voir ma présence.

— Mon Seigneur, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à se lever, comment puis-je vous servir ?

— Détend-toi, Gabrielle, dis-je, en me rapprochant du lit. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de cette façon, l'apaisai-je.

Le silence rigide persista et je me tenais debout là maladroitement, me demandant si je devais lui donner une explication de ma présence ici, bien que quelque part dans mon cerveau une toute petite voix me disait que j'étais, après tout, le Seigneur Conquérante, et pourquoi dans le _Tartare_ devrais-je m'expliquer auprès quelqu'un ? Comme toujours, Gabrielle avait une avance sur moi.

— Êtes-vous troublée, Mon Seigneur ? demanda la voix douce de Gabrielle.

Seigneur, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment répondre à cette question. J'étais troublée d'une certaine manière, mais pouvais-je l'admettre ? Ouvrirais-je les portes qui donneraient un peu de pouvoir sur moi à cette petite esclave, si elle connaissait ma faiblesse, surtout si cette faiblesse qui s'avérait être elle ? Gabrielle penserait-elle que je suis folle, pire encore, que je perde la tête ? Je voulais lui parler. Je le voulais tellement. Quelle arrogance de ma part que de penser comme une faiblesse de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Mes genoux qui tremblaient étaient la preuve de tout le contraire, et je commençais à me demander si j'aurais encore assez de force pour exprimer mes besoins et mes craintes.

Je m'avançai et m'assis à l'autre bout du lit, juste en face, en me détournant d'elle.

— Je… Je…

Je dégageai ma gorge et essayai de commencer à parler.

— Quelquefois je… me sens seule la nuit. Je veux dire, avec toi ici et moi là-bas… quelquefois je regrette que ce ne soit pas différent, dis-je sourdement.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait compris tout ce que j'essayais de dire, par _Hadès_, je ne savais même pas si je savais ce que je voulais dire. Je n'avais tout simplement pas assez de pratique sur ça et je maudissais mon incapacité à n'avoir ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit pendant tant de saisons. Mes talents de guerrière impitoyable pouvaient m'avoir mené à conquérir une bonne partie du monde connu, mais ils m'avaient laissé inefficace à construire quelque chose d'intéressant. La voix douce de Gabrielle me sortit de mes récriminations et ses paroles contenaient une force tranquille que je trouvais bizarre venant d'elle.

— Il y des moments, mon Seigneur, quand la seule chose nécessaire pour apporter l'apaisement à l'âme, c'est le son d'un autre cœur battant en rythme avec le sien.

La déclaration profonde de ma jeune esclave n'aurait pas dû me surprendre. J'aurais dû le savoir maintenant, que Gabrielle était tout, sauf prévisible, et la profondeur de son discernement pour ma situation me fit la regarder sous un nouveau jour. Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas et ne tentais pas de prendre la parole, elle continua :

— Je peux être une compagnie très indigne, Mon Seigneur, mais peut-être… peut-être… que si vous vous couchiez ici, _Morphée_ vous tendra la main.

Quand elle m'observa, je me tournais pour voir son visage, je regardais dans ses yeux qui ne pouvaient jamais tout à fait regarder dans les miens, et je pensais que nous savions toutes les deux que sa compagnie était ce que je voulais de toute façon. Sans enlever mes vêtements, je fis un mouvement pour m'étendre sur le grand lit, et je réalisais que je portais encore mes bottes, humides et boueuses de ma promenade extérieure. C'était _mon_ esclave et _mon_ lit, cela ne devrait pas avoir autant d'importance pour moi de savoir où je posais mes bottes sales, mais cette façon de faire ne semblait pas juste pour Gabrielle. Au monde extérieur, nous étions maître et esclave, mais dans l'intimité de nos chambres, la frontière se brouillait de plus en plus au quotidien.

Je retirais mes bottes mouillées et me couchais au-dessus des couvertures. Gabrielle repoussa les draps de son corps, sachant que c'était le bon comportement à adopter pour un esclave, de ne pas se couvrir en ma présence. Il semblait que je faisais beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps que je ne comprenais pas, je saisis le drap pour recouvrir Gabrielle, je savais exactement pourquoi je le faisais. Si je voulais que cette jeune fille d'une nature si soumise commence à se respecter, alors je devais la traiter de la même façon. Dans ce cas je sentais qu'elle me tendait la main pour me proposer un réconfort et une amitié, à moi, son maître, quelqu'un qu'elle devait tolérer sans dire un mot. Si elle me tendait cette branche d'olivier, alors je devais l'accepter de bonne grâce, c'est la façon dont cela avait été conçue.

— Tourne-toi, Gabrielle, dans l'autre sens, demandai-je, sachant que ce n'était ni un ordre, ni une demande, mais quelque chose entre les deux.

Elle se retourna sur son côté et je remontais le drap encore plus haut, je me glissais contre d'elle. Puis je drapais un bras autour de sa taille et j'eus la sensation qu'elle installa son dos contre ma poitrine. Sa chaleur contre moi était tellement relaxante.

— Bonne nuit, Gabrielle.

— Bonne nuit, Mon Seigneur.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour dériver et quand je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient mes yeux, je savais que ce soir, les choses seraient différentes. _Hadès_ pouvait faire jouer la bienséance, les conventions et autre protocole j'avais subi des dommages. Je ne me souciais plus de ce que cela pouvait avoir l'air aux yeux des autres. Cela m'était égal de ce que les gens pouvaient penser ou dire au sujet de cet arrangement. Cette jeune fille dormirait dans mon lit ce soir et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire.

J'ordonnerai le silence à tous ceux qui douteraient de ma santé, et qui donneraient de la voix à leurs préoccupations devant moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**  
><strong>Regarder le monde à travers un grain de sable<strong>

— Bonjour, Gabrielle, adressai-je à ma jeune esclave quand elle entra dans ma chambre.

— Bonjour, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle de cette voix douce qui était la sienne.

Je finis de m'habiller, et tirai sur mes bottes quand Gabrielle entra dans la chambre. Elle et moi étions assises à la table en bois où je prenais mes repas. Sylla y avait déjà déposé une variété de fruits, de pains cuits au four, et du poisson fumé coupé en tranches fines. Comme d'habitude, Gabrielle était assise en face de moi la tête inclinée et ses mains sur ses genoux.

Prendre nos repas ensemble était toujours une aventure. Il était évident que ma jeune esclave avait été privée de nourriture, quelque part tout au long de sa vie, comme une forme de punition. Elle semblait très accoutumée au fait de ne pas manger pendant de longues périodes, consommant ensuite tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main, pour tenir le coup. Je la regardais de temps en temps du coin de l'œil et il me semblait toujours la surprendre à mettre quelque chose dans la poche de sa jupe, pour plus tard. Je soupirai à l'intérieur de moi-même ce matin quand je la vit glisser la pomme dans sa poche. Je ne pouvais plus me mordre la langue et la laisser continuellement réitérer sa thésaurisation alimentaire alors que cela n'était plus nécessaire.

Quand je me levai de table, je traversai la pièce vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon épée, au-dessus d'un coffre au pied de mon lit. Je l'attachai à ma hanche et je sentis une bizarrerie à faire ce geste. Étrange, mais pendant toutes ces années où j'avais dirigé et vécu dans ce palais, j'avais porté une épée, je me sentais toujours bizarre de ne pas avoir deux épées à ma taille, comme je le faisais quand j'allais à la bataille. J'avais passé tant de saisons comme guerrière, deux lames à la main, que cela était vraiment devenu une partie de moi.

Je me débarrassai de mes souvenirs et retournai à table. Gabrielle me regardai quand je m'arrêtai et posai un genou devant elle. Ma taille était intimidante et je n'avais aucune envie de me servit de ma supériorité sur mon esclave. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et appréciai la douceur de sa peau.

— Gabrielle ?

Je m'arrêtai et elle leva les yeux, jamais complètement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas par où commencer car je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

— Gabrielle, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de la nourriture dans ma maison ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, je…

— Chuuut, tout va bien, je ne suis pas en colère.

Je sortis de la poche de sa jupe la pomme qu'elle y avait glissée. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

— Je veux que tu essaies de te rappeler quelque chose, regarde-moi, Gabrielle… ajoutai-je doucement.

Elle releva la tête et je réalisais que je m'habituais à la façon dont ses yeux évitaient de regarder directement dans les miens.

— Tant qu'il y aura de la nourriture sur ma table, mon petit, tu n'auras pas faim.

Le terme affectueux semblait sortir facilement de ma bouche et je ne tentais pas de le rattraper parce qu'il semblait approprié à ma petite et belle esclave.

— Gabrielle, t'ai-je déjà menti, depuis que tu es à mon service ?

— Non, Mon Seigneur.

— Et, je ne le ferais pas, en particulier à ce sujet. Maintenant… je remis la pomme dans sa cachette dans sa jupe, … si tu la veux comme casse-croûte parce que tu auras peut-être faim, ou si tu veux rendre visite aux écuries et gâter Tenorio, c'est très bien. Seulement, n'ai jamais peur que je te prive de nourriture comme punition. Me crois-tu ? demandai-je enfin, en sachant qu'il lui serait difficile pour elle d'y répondre.

— Je…

Elle ne savait pas comment répondre sans mentir.

— … j'essaierai, Mon Seigneur.

— Alors c'est tout ce que nous pouvons demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose que je faisais d'habitude, cela semblait atténuer un petit peu sa gêne. J'avais constaté que le sourire en présence de Gabrielle devenait plus facile et je me demandais si un jour cela serait naturel que je le fasse sans en être consciente.

— J'ai des affaires à régler sur les quais aujourd'hui et je voudrais y aller à pied, Gabrielle. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ? Cela te donnera l'occasion de visiter la ville, lui demandai-je en me relevant du sol.

— Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, Mon Seigneur.

-.-.-.-

Nous sortîmes du palais, mon esclave et moi et je n'avais aucune crainte que Gabrielle partage son affection avec quelqu'un ici. Eu égard aux commérages qui se sont propagés comme une traînée de poudre, tout le monde au palais savait déjà, non seulement qui était cette petite blonde, mais également ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Personne ne lèverait un œil sur la jeune fille, du moins pas tant que je serais à côté d'elle, et que sûrement personne ne lui parlait. Par _Hadès_, les gens de Corinthe me connaissait à peine, à l'exception de baisser la tête et de s'incliner humblement.

Cela me fit me sentir plutôt désolée pour Gabrielle de penser que cela avait été toute sa vie. Comme je l'avais entendu le dire à Delia, une esclave de corps vivait une vie de solitude dans la maison de son maître. Elle était maudite pour la mauvaise humeur du maître et même pendant sa bonne humeur, personne ne prenait le risque d'être vu à lui parler. Même en amitié, un simple coup d'œil pouvait enflammer la jalousie d'un maître vif et possessif comme moi. Je ne dis pas, que j'avais l'habitude de l'être, mais quand il s'agissait de Gabrielle, je craignais de retomber dans les mêmes excès de soupçons féroces et de ne pouvoir contrôler le comportement qui m'avait consommé dans ma jeunesse.

Je me sentis obligée de rassurer Gabrielle dans une petite mesure, à lui assurer que je ne lui couperais pas la tête si je la voyais parler à quelqu'un dans la rue. Le pensai-je vraiment, cependant ? Je n'avais miraculeusement pas développé une âme sensible à cause de mes sentiments que je développai envers ma petite esclave. J'étais toujours perdue quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme, mais j'avais un besoin en moi, qui était là et que je ne pouvais pas décrire précisément. C'était un besoin d'exprimer certaines émotions que j'avais et qui concernait Gabrielle. J'étais passablement frustrée quand nous avons sommes sorties par les portes du palais. Je voulais tellement lui dire, mais j'ignorais complètement comment le faire. Je me suis demandée si Delia rirait de cette difficile situation et si je devais la voir pour obtenir de l'aide. Je n'étais pas complètement paralysée, cependant, alors je décidais de me jeter directement à l'eau.

— Tu… euh, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui, Gabrielle très jolie.

Je remarquai la surprise dans ses yeux.

— Merci, Mon Seigneur. Je suis heureuse de vous plaire, répondit-elle comme prévu.

Ce n'était certainement pas un mensonge, ni une exagération. Gabrielle avait des cheveux d'or tombant légèrement sur ses épaules et autour de son visage où se reflétait le soleil matinal. Elle était absolument magnifique. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je mettais déplacer jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Gabrielle se soulèvent et attrapent brièvement les miens.

— Très belle, en effet.

J'ai tapotais doucement sous son menton avec deux doigts et je fus récompensée par quelque chose qui était sacrément proche d'un sourire.

— Attend… je penchai la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux, en souriant moi-même, … est-ce un sourire de ma Gabrielle que je vois ?

Cela agrandit largement son sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de glousser quand je me retournais et continuais à avancer.

Dieux seul savait ce que le garde du palais, qui nous accompagnait, pensait de notre échange. Je me rappelais d'une époque où le garde devant moi terroriser tous ceux qui étaient assez fou pour s'aventurer dans le sens inverse de mon chemin. Maintenant, je ressentais plutôt que je ne le voyais, leur présence discrète.

Gabrielle semblait inaccoutumée aux gens et à l'agitation qui régnait dans une ville comme Corinthe. Je remarquais qu'elle me suivait de très près, pratiquement sur mes talons quand nous nous promenions le long des ruelles de la ville vers les docks. J'avais une affaire à voir aujourd'hui avec le Capitaine de ma flotte. Selon deux de mes plus proches conseillers, l'homme vendait des esclaves comme activité secondaire. Je voulais plus que des rumeurs ou des commérages si c'était la vérité, si cet homme enlevait des jeunes filles ici à Corinthe pour les vendre au Nord comme esclaves, je voulais lui montrer personnellement ce que j'en pensais.

Alors que nous passions à côté de prisonniers en route pour un procès ou pour l'exécution d'un jugement, beaucoup m'appelèrent pour une clémence. Je pouvais à peine me souvenir du temps où je voulais passais devant eux, vraiment incapable d'entendre leurs demandes d'indulgence. Ces dernières saisons, cela m'était devenu difficile d'ignorer leurs appels. Maintenant, quand je les regardais, j'étais capable de ressentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui sommeillait pendant une grande partie de ma vie.

Nous sommes passées à côté d'eux et je les regardais, ils étaient enchaînés, ou attachés, attendant que mes chariots viennent les prendre pour les grands donjons du palais. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf étés, était là à me regarder impassiblement quand je passais devant lui. Il regarda également Gabrielle et je vis briller de la compassion dans le regard émeraude et intelligent de mon esclave. Le garçon avait ses mains attachées devant lui avec des chaînes qui étaient ridiculement trop grandes pour ses petits poignets. Pourtant, il restait là, acceptant calmement son sort alors qu'il aurait pu s'échapper facilement. Je connaissais des assassins beaucoup plus jeune, alors cela ne me surpris pas complètement qu'un garçon de son âge parte pour la prison.

Quand nous passions à côté, je vis aisément le mouvement de la main de Gabrielle quand elle sortit la pomme de sa poche et la glissa dans la petite main du garçon surpris. Dans un premier temps, je voulais faire abstraction et ignorer le geste de mon esclave, mais ce que Gabrielle avait fait était si contraire à elle. Pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'être punie, cela devait beaucoup pour représenter pour elle en donnant de la nourriture au garçon, une infraction de toute façon,. Je voulais, non je devais apprendre un peu de ce monde dans lequel mon esclave vivait. Et pour cela, je m'arrêtais et quand je m'arrêtais, Gabrielle faisait de même.

— Gabrielle ? demandai-je, je ne me tournais pas pour la regarder, je savais simplement qu'elle serait là.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur ? répondit-elle doucement.

Je crois qu'elle savait dès le moment où je m'étais arrêtée qu'elle avait été surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Gabrielle ? lui demandai-je impassiblement.

— S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, je… commença-t-elle, je me suis tournée et je posai deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

— Gabrielle, je ne te blâme pas ni même t'accuser de n'importe quoi. Je me renseigne seulement sur ton geste.

Elle baissa la tête.

— J'ai donné au garçon la pomme que j'avais dans ma poche, répondit-elle consciencieusement.

— Je vois. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Gabrielle ?

— Il avait l'air d'avoir faim, mon Seigneur.

— Sais-tu, mon petit, que c'est un crime de donner n'importe quoi aux prisonniers, même de la nourriture ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle de nouveau mais j'entendis à peine sa réponse cette fois-ci.

— Alors en sachant que tu pourrais être punie, tu as quand même donné de la nourriture à l'enfant ? demandai-je.

Lorsque Gabrielle hocha la tête et répondit par une douce réponse affirmative, je lui demandais pourquoi elle avait fait un tel sacrifice. Sa réponse me fit prendre complètement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi, dans mon palais, dans ma ville, dans l'ensemble de mon pays. C'était comme s'il y avait un grain de sable à mes pieds et dessus il existait un autre monde, comme le nôtre. Subsistant, juste là, à mes pieds, tout ce temps.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Mon Seigneur. Aucun enfant ne mérite d'avoir faim, me répondit-elle.

Quelqu'un qui penserait que Gabrielle était une femme stupide, n'avait jamais passé de temps avec elle. Je constatais que ses vues sur le monde étaient profondes, que ses pensées étaient provoquantes mais tempérées par de la compassion. Je devais l'admettre, je ne la comprenais pas complètement. Cette dernière affirmation ne faisait pas exception.

Je me retournais et repartis vers l'endroit où les prisonniers étaient entassés. Je dominais le petit garçon et quand je lui demandais son nom, il leva vers moi des yeux terrifié. J'étais sur le point d'apprendre ma deuxième leçon du jour, sur la façon dont les autres me percevaient. Je sentis une main sur mon avant-bras et me retournai pour voir ma petite esclave attendant la permission de parler. Je haussai un sourcil vers elle et elle comprit ma communication tacite. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et je me penchai près d'elle pour qu'elle me parle doucement dans l'oreille.

— Mon Seigneur, je pense… Je pense que vous pourriez beaucoup ressembler à votre étalon, Tenorio.

Elle s'expliqua à la hâte quand je la regardais dans la confusion la plus totale.

— Pour les gens beaucoup plus petits, vous pouvez être un peu… imposante, je veux dire… bien, intimidante.

Toujours étonnée par la jeune femme, je pensais qu'elle deviendrait vite une de mes meilleures et des plus fiables conseillers. Je saisis l'allusion et me retournais vers le garçon, en mettant un genou à terre jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit à son niveau.

— As-tu un nom, mon garçon ? demandai-je de nouveau.

— P… Petra, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit le garçon à ma question.

— Pourquoi portes-tu les chaînes de prisonnier, Petra ?

— J'ai été surpris à voler de la nourriture, Seigneur Conquérante.

— La nourriture semble être le sujet actuel, je me retournais vers Gabrielle amusée et elle baissa la tête. Alors Petra pourquoi un garçon de ton âge a-t-il besoin de voler de la nourriture ? Ta mère et ton père ne te nourrissent-ils pas assez ?

— Ce n'était pas pour moi, Seigneur Conquérante, c'était pour ma mère et mes deux sœurs. Mon père était un soldat dans l'armée du Seigneur Conquérante, mais il a été tué dans la bataille de Chéronée. Ma mère est malade et ne peut pas marcher et mes petites sœurs ont faim. Je suis désolé, Seigneur Conquérante, dit le garçon, en retenant vaillamment ses larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai essayé de rejoindre l'armée du Seigneur Conquérante pour gagner de l'argent pour nourrir ma famille, mais les soldats se sont moqués de moi.

J'essayais de ne montrer aucune émotion alors que le garçon me racontait son histoire. Cela me semblait si mélodramatique que je n'étais pas sûre de sa véracité.

— Où vis-tu, mon garçon ?

Lorsque le petit garçon montra les grilles du palais, je tombais des nues.

— Tu vis dans les murs du palais ? Pour qui ta mère travaille-t-elle ? demandai-je en continuant par la suite à être encore plus troublée.

— Pourquoi… elle travaille pour vous, Seigneur Conquérante, me répondit-il, en me regardant comme si je lui avais dit que les moutons pouvaient voler.

Maintenant j'étais non seulement confuse, mais également furieuse. Mon pays bénéficiait d'une telle prospérité, et des enfants dans les murs mêmes de mon propre palais, mourraient faim ?

— Geôlier ! criai-je et un homme arriva à mes côtés en un instant.

— Enlevez les chaînes à ce garçon, ordonnai-je.

Une fois libre, je fis un signe au garçon avec ma main.

— Montre-moi où tu vis, mon garçon, dis-je subitement, et nous avions suivi Petra jusqu'aux portes du palais.

-.-.-.-

Je savais que des petites maisons avaient été construites en rangées étroites à l'extrémité sud des portes du palais, elles étaient petites et surpeuplées. Mais je n'étais en aucun cas, préparée aux conditions intolérables de vie quand j'entrais dans la maison du garçon. Il était évident qu'on avait essayé de créer un espace de vie dans les limites de la petite pièce. Quelques meubles étaient présents et propres, mais des rats qui couraient le long des murs, de maison en maison, transportaient avec eux la saleté et la maladie partout où ils allaient.

Je me sentais dangereusement hors de mon élément, debout au milieu de la petite pièce. Ma haute taille était un risque certain pour que ma tête heurte le plafond. Petra me conduisit à une petite palette où une femme mince était dans la douleur évidente d'une fièvre. Je m'agenouillai pour regarder la femme et bien qu'elle ne frissonnait qu'un peu, cela pourrait être fatal sans soins et sans une alimentation adéquate. Je pensais plutôt être bien formée quand il s'agissait de guérison, mais c'était il y avait un grand nombre de saisons auparavant. J'étais devenue une experte en traitement de blessures de guerre plus que de maladie, alors je fis la seule que je pouvais faire, je me sentais impuissante. J'appelais Gabrielle.

— Gabrielle ?

Je me retournais, et l'impuissance de ma voix et l'expression dans mes yeux, transmis tout ce que ma jeune esclave avait besoin de savoir.

Encouragée à agir, Gabrielle donna des instructions à Petra pour aller chercher un seau d'eau fraîche et potable, pas celle des puits que les autres maisons utilisées, mais de l'une près des portes. Alors que le garçon se dépêchait de revenir, je restais simplement dans un coin quand je regardais Gabrielle inventorier tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin de l'un de mes messagers lui tendit et fit une liste de son écriture fine et minutieuse. Le messager regarda avec crainte ma jeune esclave. Je pensais qu'il n'avait vu jamais quelqu'un écrire avant.

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers moi.

— Mon Seigneur, nous aurons besoin de dinars pour quelques herbes et aliments frais.

Je hochais la tête et je sortis de la maison, je remarquais la petite foule de curieux dont nous étions l'attention. J'étais certaine que les habitants des maisons voisines pensaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de miraculeux, parce que j'étais là. Je saisis un de mes gardes et le traina dans la maison, en le poussant devant Gabrielle.

Je dois dire que c'était incroyable à voir et si je ne me sentais pas si inutile, j'aurais rembarré la jeune fille pour son comportement et ses manières audacieuses. Gabrielle donnait des ordres aux gens comme… bien, comme si elle était moi !

Elle leva les yeux vers le garde devant elle.

— Savez-vous lire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Si une autre esclave avait posé cette question, elle aurait été bousculée ou battue au sol. Mes gardes de palais étaient un tas de snob compte tenu de leur poste au palais, de sorte que cela vaudrait aussi pour les hommes. Aujourd'hui, cependant, nous étions trop stupéfiés du comportement de ma petite esclave pour la reprendre. Le ton autoritaire dans la voix de Gabrielle quand elle prit en charge la situation nous déconcerta tous tout simplement, moi y compris.

Le garde hocha la tête bêtement, puis ajouta :

— Oui, Mademoiselle.

— Prenez cette liste pour le marché et l'apothicaire et revenez tout de suite avec les courses, ordonna-t-elle.

Le garde prit la liste de course et était sur le point de ressortir par la porte pour faire les courses quand il réalisa avec horreur, de qui il venait de prendre les ordres. Il se tourna rapidement vers moi et je vis le sang se retirer du visage du jeune homme.

— Oui, allez-y, allez-y !

Je lui fis un signe de la main, en essayant de faire croire que j'étais d'accord avec tout ce que Gabrielle faisait. En réalité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Gabrielle mit deux grosses marmites sur le feu pour chauffer l'eau et je réalisais maintenant que c'était à mon tour. Je me sentais un peu inutile, alors pourquoi ne pas passer par-dessus l'humiliation ?

— Hum… Gabrielle… est-ce que…

Je baissais la voix pour que personne ne puisse m'entendre à l'extérieur.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Je ne pouvais prier qu'_Athéna1_ pour cela ne sonne pas aussi pathétique auprès d'elle que comme cela le faisait dans mes propres oreilles.

— Voudriez-vou…

Elle s'arrêta comme si elle était en train de réfléchir la demande.

— Voudriez-vous emmener les enfants dehors ? demanda-t-elle timidement, elle s'attendait à mon rugissement, j'en étais certaine.

Je haussais un sourcil aussi haut que je le pouvais. Je regardais mes pieds et deux petites filles étaient là, donnant l'impression que j'étais une immense montagne. L'une d'entre elles était contre mes genoux et me souriait largement. Elle entourait de ses bras ma jambe et posa sa joue contre mon pantalon. Je me figeais.

— Moi ? dis-je faiblement.

Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais juré que Gabrielle avait souri juste avant de se retourner vers le feu.

Quand elle se retourna vers moi, elle se rapprocha et murmura entre les dents.

— J'ai besoin de la laver et de lui retirer le linge et les vêtements souillés, Mon Seigneur. Les enfants ne devraient pas voir ça.

Elle attendit calmement ma décision, j'avais pensé à attraper l'un de mes gardes du palais, et de le forcer à jouer au baby-sitter. Mais deux choses m'arrêtèrent. Un, je n'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, demandé à un soldat de faire quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais réticente ou incapable de faire. Deuxièmement, il y avait toujours la petite fille avec ses bras enroulaient étroitement autour de ma jambe. J'étais si étonné qu'une si petite chose puisse me faire autant peur. Elle me regardait d'une façon que je n'avais jamais été regardée auparavant. Elle n'avait pas d'idée, aucune idée préconçue de qui j'étais ou de ce que j'étais capable de faire, aucune connaissance des choses horribles de mon passé. Je cherchais sur ce grain de sable à nouveau pour voir un monde complètement nouveau.

Je soupirais et fit de mon mieux pour sourire à Gabrielle. Je me penchais et souleva la plus grande des filles dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas eu à me pencher pour prendre l'autre. Elle s'était enroulée autour de ma jambe et quand j'essayais de marcher, c'était comme si ma jambe était immobilisée. Je boitais vers la porte avec ma charge.

— Allez, mon Garçon, appelai-je Petra, quand je boitais jusqu'au porche.

J'espérais seulement qu'aucun de mes officiers ne passent par là. Si quelqu'un comme Atrius me trouvais dans cette situation, je devrais le transpercer. Je détestais perdre de bons soldats de cette façon.

1 . Athéna ou Athéné (en attique Ἀθηνᾶ / Athênâ ou en ionien Ἀθήνη / Athếnê) est une déesse de la mythologie grecque, identifiée à Minerve chez les Romains. Elle est également appelée « Pallas Athéna », déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse, de la stratégie militaire, des artisans1, des artistes et des maîtres d'école.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**  
><strong>Conquérante… Guerrière… et Baby-sitter ?<strong>

Je savais que j'étais très proche de la sénilité, lorsque les divagations d'une petite fille, qui n'avait pas encore cinq étés, me divertissait. Je m'étais assise sur un banc quand les deux petites filles essayèrent de sauter sur mes genoux, luttant entre elles pour savoir qui s'assiéraient sur la place favorite. Je les soulevai immédiatement toutes les deux et les placèrent chacune en haut de mes cuisses. Elles semblèrent satisfaites de la décision et la plus vieille des filles commença à parler.

C'est alors, je l'avoue que je commençais à chercher, avec impatience, Gabrielle. La plus jeune des filles qui devait avoir peut-être trois étés, saisit ce moment pour se lover contre ma poitrine. Je sentis quelque chose proche de la panique s'emparer de moi quand elle se blottit contre moi en bâillant et s'endormit rapidement. Maintenant j'étais coincée. La plus âgée des deux jouait avec la petite poupée de chiffon qu'elle tenait dans la main avec mes longs cheveux noirs. Comme je le disais, je savais que je perdais la raison parce qu'à un moment donné, je m'appuyai contre le mur à l'extérieur de la maison et écoutai fascinée ses divagations passionnées.

— Je… je peux les prendre, Seigneur Conquérante, bégaya nerveusement Petra, en voyant ses sœurs affalées sur moi.

Je savais ce que le garçon se ressentait. Il avait peur, de moi et de qui j'étais. Ses sœurs étaient bien trop jeunes pour le savoir, et j'obtenais de leur part une adoration inconditionnelle. Ce garçon, cependant, me connaissait et la pensée même qu'il me connaisse, faisait qu'une partie de moi rougisse de honte. Je crois qu'il avait surtout peur que je me fâche contre les petites filles. Je ne savais pas, s'il avait été autour du palais, quand il m'avait vu me fâcher. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer que j'étais plus terrifiée par ces gentils petits paquets, et qu'elles ne craindront jamais rien de moi ?

— Laissez-les, Petra, répondis-je et je fis un signe vers lui pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le banc. Je veux que tu me raconte comment est la vie ici, mon garçon.

Je voulais apprendre ce qui se passait réellement ici et pourquoi il y avait des conditions de vie épouvantables à l'intérieur des murs du palais. Je savais que je n'obtiendrais de meilleure réponse qu'auprès de quelqu'un qui vivait ici mais également de quelqu'un qui semblait être honnête. Certes, il avait volé de la nourriture, mais je pensais que la fin justifiait les moyens. Il avait essayé de travailler pour gagner un salaire pour nourrir sa famille, mais avait été ridiculisé par mes soldats. Je savais qu'un jeune garçon comme Petra en savait plus sur le domaine où il vivait. Les jeunes avaient tendance à avoir de grandes oreilles, parce que beaucoup ne leur prêtaient pas d'attention. Je voulais des noms et j'avais le sentiment que Petra les connaissait tous.

Je regardais le garçon quand il s'exprima à plusieurs reprises, durant toute la conversation, ses yeux firent des allers retours vers la poignée de mon épée. La tête du lion d'argent avaient deux yeux saphir, il jetait des rayons de lumière tout autour quand le soleil touchait le métal. J'avais fait fabriquer la poignée quand je mettais promise de changer mes habitudes. C'était il y avait cinq saisons, d'accord, je progressais lentement, mais la tête de lion sur le pommeau de mon épée, était mon rappel constant et silencieux.

C'était le souvenir d'un temps où je pensais que je pouvais être à la fois guerrière et justicière. Tout avait commencé quand Cortese avait attaqué mon village et que j'avais accouru chez moi pleine de culpabilité me sentant responsable de la mort de mon frère bien-aimé. Je suis devenue par la suite une guerrière pleine d'idéale, pour défendre mon pays de tout envahisseur qui cherche à le voler. Les Perses, les Romains, les Gaulois, tous avaient regretté leur tentative. Je leur avais fait regretter d'avoir foulé le sol grec. C'est alors que je gagnais le titre du peuple... Lion d'Amphipolis.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce titre. Peut-être était-ce dû à ma féroce fierté, et au courage que j'avais affiché, pour diriger implacablement comme guerrière ? Ce furent des jours avant que je ne prenne la mer, avant César, avant la Chine, avant que je ne devienne une femme remplie d'une soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. César, je ris intérieurement. Il était mort et enterré, tué par son propre sénat, il y avait une dizaine de saisons. Alors, je pris l'emblème du lion, pour me rappeler ce que j'avais... et ce à quoi j'aspirais à être de nouveau.

Mais ce serait encore une fois pour plus tard quand je pensais en avoir assez entendu du jeune garçon. J'avais déjà mes soupçons de qui était à l'origine de ce détournement argent qui appartenait ici à cette pauvre communauté de travailleurs. Quand Petra me confirma innocemment ces pensées je sentis la vieille Xena revenir dans mon sang.

— Garde ! criai-je à l'un des gardes du palais qui est restée à portée de voix. Retournez au palais et amenez-moi mon guérisseur, Kuros, le Capitaine Atrius et l'entrepreneur en chef. Fais-les venir immédiatement, sifflai-je au garde.

Je pris de profondes inspirations pour essayer de maintenir et de garder la bête enfermée à l'intérieur de moi actuellement. Cela m'inquiétait, et me faisait même un tout petit peu peur, que le monstre pouvait sortir si facilement, après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour garder le démon à distance. Je fermai les yeux et je sentis la chaleur de mon propre sang commencer à bouillir. Ce n'était pas le désire de bataille, mais l'indignation qui poussait la bête en ce moment. Je restai assise là, et fermai les yeux, sachant que voler de l'argent dans ma maison pouvait faire tuer un homme. Voler _mon_ argent… pouvait le faire crucifier.

-.-.-.-

— Mon Seigneur ?

La voix douce de Gabrielle me fit tourner la tête et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Lorsque je concentrais mon attention sur elle, je constatais que ma petite esclave tressaillit de crainte. Je savais exactement à quoi ressemblait mon expression, quand je laissais la bête remonter si près de la surface, comme maintenant. Je le savais parce que je l'avais vu des milliers de fois se reflétait dans les yeux des hommes, juste avant que je ne prenne leur vie. En cet instant, un petit tic-tac de battement de cœur, avant que mon regard ne s'adoucisse et que mes iris se changent du froid glacial en bleu chaud, Gabrielle avait pu voir la bête qui se cachait sous la surface.

— Tout va bien, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je ne voulais pas que Gabrielle voie le monstre. C'était assez qu'elle sache ce que j'avais fait à une époque. Je ne voulais la laissa voir ça en moi maintenant. Cela me semblait très important pour moi et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Je crois qu'à certains égards, Gabrielle était plutôt naïve. Cela semble fou, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une femme qui a passé la moitié de sa vie comme esclave à seulement procurer du plaisir à son maître, soit naïve. Elle pouvait être une experte dans son domaine, mais il existait une vulnérabilité particulière chez la jeune fille et je ne voulais être celle qui le briserait.

Gabrielle posa sa main dans la mienne et j'appréciai de la sentir pendant quelques battements de cœur. L'agitation qui survenait de la rue m'avertis que les hommes que j'avais demandé arrivaient.

— Gabrielle, emmène les enfants à l'intérieur, dis-je, en me levant et en plaçant la plus petite des enfants dans les bras de mon esclave. La plus âgée se réveilla en sursaut et Gabrielle lui prit la main pour l'emmener.

— Petra, appela Gabrielle.

— Non. Laisse le garçon, dis-je, mon attention se concentra sur les hommes qui venaient vers nous.

— Mon Seigneur ?

J'entendis le ton effrayé dans la voix d'interrogative de Gabrielle et je me retournais pour lui lancer un rapide sourire.

— Tout va bien, petite, vas maintenant, dis-je, lui caressant la joue du dos de ma main.

Elle disparut à l'intérieur de la petite baraque et je restais là pendant quelques instants à regarder la porte qu'elle avait passée. Je devais faire quelque chose pour cette belle esclave qui était la mienne, quelque chose qui lui montrerait combien elle comptait pour moi.

— Seigneur Conquérante dit Atrius, en me sortant de mes songes.

— Capitaine… nous avons un problème ici et je veux le résoudre.

Je n'avais besoin de le dire autrement. Atrius avait été avec moi depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaitre à l'inflexion de ma voix ce qui était un ordre.

— Kuros, il y a une femme à l'intérieur, dis-je en montrant la petite baraque. Elle a besoin de soins. Gab… mon esclave, s'est occupée d'elle, mais elle doit être emmenée au palais pour recevoir des soins adéquats.

— Bien sûr, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit le petit homme en se précipitant dans la maison.

Kuros se passionnait pour son art de guérison et je savais que la femme se rétablirait sous sa garde.

— Sagoris, je fis signe à mon chef bâtisseur de s'avancer, Je veux que vous parcouriez les rangées entières de maisons, si on peut appeler ça comme ça et qu'ensuite vous reveniez. Pendant ce temps je veux que vous réfléchissiez à comment réparer ou reconstruire ce gâchis, ordonnai-je.

— Ou… oui, Seigneur Conquérante, bégaya le vieil homme, il sortit une plume et un petit parchemin de sa poche.

Il marchait tout le long, en regardant chaque porte et les nota sur son parchemin. Atrius semblait amusé, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie obligé de lui faire ravaler ces regards amusés à mon compagnon de champ de bataille. Il ne faisait pas cela pour paraître suffisant, mais plutôt pour d'applaudir la façon dont j'avais changé au cours de ces dernières saisons. Atrius était une terreur en tant que guerrier et cela me réconfortait de l'avoir à mes côtés pendant une bataille, mais il retrouvait un comportement lisse quand il quittait le champ de bataille ce qui était un revirement le plus total. Je me demandais souvent comment il pouvait faire ça, cela expliquait son air amusé qu'il jetait toujours vers moi.

— Le garçon a besoin d'un travail, exposai-je simplement. Pouvons-nous le faire travailler au service des messages ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Atrius regarda vers le bas le jeune garçon avec un de ces sourires amusés.

Le bureau des messagers était juste une petite pièce dans l'enceinte du palais où les pages et les messagers passaient la plupart de leur journée. Leur seule tâche était de livrer des messages dans les deux sens entre le cuisinier et moi. Nous utilisions des jeunes garçons pour ces tâches parce qu'ils étaient petits et rapides, passant entre jambes des gens, le cas échéant, pour se rendre à leur destination aussi rapidement que possible. Cela laissait les soldats et des gardes libres pour s'entraîner, et non pas comme coursiers.

— Tu travailleras dur au service de la Conquérante, mon garçon ? demanda Atrius à Petra.

— Oui, Capitaine, répondit Petra et je pus à peine me contenir devant l'expression d'Atrius.

Le garçon avait observé la manière dans laquelle Atrius s'était adressé à moi et imita le soldat. Je demandai à Petra qui était son était père et il me donna son nom, je regardais Atrius. Mon Capitaine haussa si légèrement les épaules au nom et je devais reconnaître que je ne prenais que rarement le temps de connaitre les noms des soldats qui combattaient avec ou pour moi. Je me dirigeai derrière le jeune garçon, qui semblait plein d'espoir que nous reconnaissions le nom de son père.

— Le père de Petra est tombé à Chéronée, expliquai-je.

Les yeux d'Atrius se troublèrent et il hocha la tête. Cette bataille avait été une dure lutte, beaucoup plus que les autres batailles au cours des années. J'entendis dire récemment qu'ils mettaient en place la statue d'un lion de marbre sur le site, donnant sur le cimetière des morts macédoniens.

— Alors ton père était effectivement un brave soldat, admit Atrius face au garçon. Tu restes avec moi, mon garçon, je vais te montrer où tu devras te présenter.

Je jetais alors un regard amusé à mon capitaine, exactement la même expression qu'il m'honorait ces dernières saisons. Celui qui disait, 'on s'assagit'.

Un garçon avait besoin d'un père, certes, et je ne pouvais penser à aucun autre meilleur mentor pour Petra qu'Atrius.

— Petra, nous allons prendre ta mère et tes sœurs au palais. Atrius te montrera où elles seront après t'avoir montré tes fonctions. M'as-tu compris ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit le jeune garçon et je mordis ma joue pour m'empêcher de sourire.

— Fais ce que te dis Atrius alors, commandai-je.

Mon Capitaine s'inclina légèrement et se tourna, Petra imita son geste et partit à la suite des talons du Capitaine.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin quand Petra revint en courant vers moi.

— Tu as oublié quelque chose, mon garçon ?

— Ceci, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit Petra.

Il me tendit la pomme que Gabrielle lui avait donnée, la plaça dans ma paume ouverte.

— S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Conquérante. Dites à votre reine que je la remercie.

Le garçon repartit tout aussi vite et me laissa regarder le fruit couché dans ma main. Mes pensées étaient restées bloquées sur ses mots. Ma Reine, avait-il dit en parlant de Gabrielle. Je me suis demandé si je devais détruire ses illusions en lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'était que simplement mon esclave. Juste mon esclave ! Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps avant que je ne découvre à quel point cette pensée était ridicule.

Sagoris se dirigea enfin vers moi, en hochant la tête. J'avais ce drôle de sentiment que ce ne serait pas pour de bonnes nouvelles.

— Seigneur Conquérante, ces structures ne sont pas seulement dangereuses, mais, par les dieux, je ne peux pas croire que des humains vivent dedans ! Les conditions sont épouvantables. Il n'y a qu'une façon de gérer cela, mais je crains que vous n'aimiez pas ma réponse, me dit le vieil homme.

— Nous devons tous démolir et tous recommencer, répondis-je, les mains sur mes hanches, regardant autour de moi.

Sagoris me regardait fixement, je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil la surprise sur son visage, et puis j'entendis aussi de l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

— Ou… oui, Seigneur Conquérante, c'est tout à fait ça.

— Qui était responsable de la trésorerie pour la construction de ces maisons ? demandai-je, à peu près certain de la réponse.

— Ça remonte à près de dix saisons, Seigneur Conquérant... Je pense, oui, que votre homme c'est Demetri.

_Un autre clou sur ton cercueil, Demetri._

— Sagoris, est-ce que vous voyez un problème pour tout reconstruire ? demandai-je à l'entrepreneur.

— Bien, les gens devront être relogés ailleurs. Je pense qu'il faudra entre cinq et six lunes pour réaliser l'ouvrage, ils pourraient vivre dans des tentes sur les terrains d'entraînement. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes prêts à gagner quelques dinars en travaillant à la reconstruction, alors je ne pense pas que la tâche soit de quelque façon que ce soit insurmontable.

— Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, Sagoris. Nous avons besoin de démolir cette abomination et le reconstruire. Je ne le veux pas qu'il soit reconstruit avec les mêmes matériaux de mauvaise qualité et je veux que chaque maison ait deux chambres. Je vous récompenserai par cent talantons d'argent après son achèvement, dis-je à l'homme surpris.

— Merci, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit l'homme avec enthousiasme.

— Une autre chose, Sagoris, criai-je à l'homme aux cheveux gris. Voyez avec le Capitaine Atrius que les soldats s'installent dans les tentes. Les casernes pourront être nettoyées et utilisées par les villageois. Je ne veux pas que les femmes et les enfants vivent dans des tentes. D'ailleurs, mes soldats sont payés pour vivre à la dure, dis-je avec un sourire en coin et le vieil homme et moi partagions un petit gloussement.

Je l'avais surpris aujourd'hui. Je commençais à ressentir un sentiment désabusé de satisfaction d'être en mesure de faire cela auprès des gens.

Juste à ce moment-là, Kuros et Gabrielle sortirent de la petite maison et Kuros expliqua rapidement que la femme était gravement malade et que les conditions ici l'empêcheraient de reprendre des forces. Je lui dis que je voulais qu'elle soit emmenée au palais et je laissais à mon guérisseur la charge de l'organisation du transfert. Je lui ai dit de voir avec Delia pour tout aide ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le petit homme s'éloigna pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires et Gabrielle se tenait silencieusement à mes côtés.

— On m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

Je déposais la pomme dans sa petite main.

— Gabrielle, ai-je commencé avec hésitation, je veux que tu saches que je suis très contente de toi. De la façon dont tu as réagi aujourd'hui me dit que tu vaux plus que cela, mon petit, en rencontrant ses yeux. J'aime ça, la félicitai-je.

Gabrielle baissa la tête, mais pas avant, que je n'attrape le soupçon d'un sourire inattendu. Subitement, je me souvins de ce que j'étais partir faire quand la journée avait commencé, seulement maintenant, je suspectais le commandant de ma Flotte de ne pas être seul dans cette combine. Pour le savoir, je devais redevenir la vieille Conquérante. Je devais agir comme si j'étais toujours cette femme dont les appétits sexuels étaient remplis de violence et perversions lubriques. Je ne voulais pas que Gabrielle me voie comme cela. J'aurais pu lui expliquer que c'était une ruse et j'étais sûre qu'elle le comprendrait, mais quelque chose au fond de moi, une toute petite voix, me demanda de ne pas laisser la jeune fille voir ça de moi. Jouer le jeu de ce cette façon avec ma Gabrielle si proche, si accessible, disons simplement que je n'étais pas encore rachetée, et c'est ce qui m'effrayais le plus.

— Gabrielle, je vais continuer seule sur les quais. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que tu restes avec moi. Je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un et… bien, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des problèmes.

Au mot problème, la tête de Gabrielle se releva et son front se plissa d'inquiétude.

— Il ne vous arrivera rien, Mon Seigneur ?

Cette petite question me surprise silencieusement. Gabrielle ne m'avais montré aucune affection particulière depuis qu'elle est entrée à mon service. C'étaient des petites choses rares chez un esclave de réfléchir à la question, mais cette démonstration d'inquiétude et de préoccupation semblaient spontanées et absolument authentiques.

— Tu t'inquiètes un peu pour moi, mon petit ? taquinai-je en demandant à la jeune femme.

— Je… je juste… Mon Seigneur, C'est… bégaya Gabrielle en baissant la tête.

C'était inhabituel aux réponses habituelles de mon esclave. Gabrielle avait généralement une réponse à tout, patiente, réfléchie, et parfois même une réponse profonde. Maintenant elle ne rougissait pas comme l'esclave de corps aguerri qu'elle était, mais plutôt comme une élève virginale. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le rire qui montait.

Quand elle releva la tête, son expression montra un soulagement que je supposais, dut à mon rire. Je me penchais vers elle, dominant sa légère silhouette.

— Gabrielle, crois-tu honnêtement que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de moi ? lui chuchotai-je.

— Non Bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Je gloussais encore et pensais que je le faisais beaucoup ces derniers temps.

— Où veux-tu aller, Gabrielle ?

Je fis signe à l'un de mes gardes, à celui qui était parti plus tôt chercher les courses nécessaires à Gabrielle.

— Tu peux aller où tu le souhaites, mais le garde reste avec toi. Est-ce compris ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je crois… je crois que je veux aller aux écuries et donner une friandise à Tenorio, dit-elle, en tendant la pomme vers moi, avec un demi-sourire en coin qui revenait.

Je lui souris en retour et j'étais sûre que mon garde devait penser que j'avais l'air d'une idiote. Bien sûr, comme il souhaitait conserver tous ses membres attachés à sons corps, il ne dit rien.

Je pris rapidement la pomme mûre de la main de la jeune fille surprise et la jeta en l'air plusieurs fois. Gabrielle fit alors quelque chose qui arrêta mon geste, aussi bien que mes pensées. Elle riait. Ce n'étais pas très long ni très fort, mais c'était comme une musique à mes oreilles et un baume sur mon âme. C'était la chose la plus rafraîchissante que je n'avais jamais entendu et nous nous arrêtions pour nous regarder. Bien, je regardais Gabrielle et elle répondait par ce comportement nerveux où elle essayait, mais où elle n'y arrivait pas à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Nous savions, humblement que nous avions traversé les lignes tracées dans le sable aujourd'hui. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à les avoir effacé et avoir redessinées des nouvelles.

Gabrielle baissa la tête de nouveau et à l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux, je pensais qu'elle se demandait peut-être pourquoi elle se sentait elle-même comme cela. Je donnais des instructions au garde qui accompagnerait Gabrielle puis il se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Intelligent ce garçon, pensais-je, parce que cela ressemblait à ce qu'il nous donnait délibérément un peu d'intimité. Je reposai la pomme dans la main de mon esclave et me penchais vers elle, en baissant la voix pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

— Tenorio va aimer la friandise. Il a les mêmes goûts que son maître, dis-je.

Gabrielle me répondit dans ce qui pourrait être décrite comme une attitude coquette. Dieux, si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que ma jeune esclave flirtait avec moi !

— Et qui sont, Mon Seigneur ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et je lui murmurais ma réponse dans son oreille.

— Les pommes mûres… et les petites blondes.

Elle baissa la tête encore plus, mais pas avant que je puisse voir le sourire qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

— Un autre sourire pour moi, Gabrielle ? demandai-je quand je commençais à m'éloigner. Alors, je suis une Conquérante très chanceuse.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je voudrais remercier Loo et les guests pour leurs encouragements._

_Je profite également pour vous rappeler que les histoires que je traduits ici et certaines des autres histoires sur l'autre site 'FictionPress' sont disponibles en versions originales sur academy of bard. Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient prendre de l'avance ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>  
><strong>Ceux qui acceptent des Pot-de-vin, périront par les Pot-de-vin<strong>

— Où est le capitaine de ma flotte ? demandai-je au jeune marin de garde.

— Il est cantonné sur l'_Hybris_, Seigneur Conquérante. Dois-je l'appeler ?

— Non, je vais aller le voir, répondis-je.

Avant de me diriger au bout du quai où le plus grand navire de ma flotte, l'_Hybris_ était ancré, j'appelais un de mes gardes du palais à côté de moi. J'étais contente que ce soit Nicos. Non seulement c'était un homme intelligent, mais il m'était fidèle. Avec ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, c'était impératif.

Nicos n'avait plus qu'un seul bras, et il utilisait une courte épée avec la main qui lui restait mieux que la plupart des autres soldats. Il lui avait fallu une assez longue période pour s'en remettre, non pas d'avoir perdu un bras, mais quand nous sommes rentrés de guerre, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir vivre avec qu'un bras, il se mit alors à boire pour oublier durant toute une saison avant que je ne le fasse traîner jusqu'au palais devant moi. Je détestais le gaspillage de talent et ce que la boisson faisait à tant de vies et surtout à cet homme, qui avait combattu avec ruse et bravoure sur les champs de bataille. Il était avec garde au palais depuis.

— Trouve Atrius ou son lieutenant et dis-leur de venir discrètement avec deux brigades aux docks. Compris ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

Nicos prit congé en un éclair en me faisant un sourire. Il n'était plus un jeune homme, mais j'étais certaine que mes paroles lui avaient fait comprendre que nous pourrions voir un peu d'action aujourd'hui. Et le soldat qu'il était, ne voulait certainement pas manquer ça.

Je montais à bord de l'_Hybris_ et restais brièvement sur le pont, respirant la brise et goûtant pratiquement le sel dans l'air. Cela me manquait de naviguer, et je réalisais que j'avais vieilli et qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que je commençais à me demander. J'avais pris tant de choses pour acquises au fil des années. Il avait été si facile d'oublier ce qui m'avait apportées un réel plaisir. Je pris une dernière profonde aspiration et laissa échapper l'air de mes poumons, je me laissais redevenir la femme que je détestais. Je redevins l'arrogante et la suffisante Xena que j'avais été pour battre les hommes à leur propre jeu, tout simplement parce que je croyais que je valais mieux qu'eux... plus intelligente. Je repoussais mes cheveux noirs de mon visage et me dirigeai vers la cabine du Capitaine.

-.-.-.-

— Qui par _Hadès_ frappe à ma porte comme ça ?

J'entendis la rage mugir de l'homme de l'autre côté de la lourde porte en bois. Je continuai à marteler avec la poignée de ma dague.

— Par Dieu ! Qui cherche à se faire tuer, en faisant tout ce vacarme sur mon navire ! cria-t-il quand il ouvrit la porte et se figea en me voyant sur le pas de la porte.

— Vous voulez dire _mon_ navire, Callius ? dis-je d'une voix traînante.

Il y avait une certaine satisfaction qui coulait en moi quand je regardais l'expression de surprise sur le visage du capitaine. J'entrais à grands pas dans ses quartiers et m'installa dans un grand fauteuil en bois, en me penchant en arrière et en drapant d'un air détaché une jambe sur le bras du siège. C'était évidemment le fauteuil du Capitaine, c'était la raison pour laquelle cela me donna beaucoup de plaisir d'en prendre possession. Ce n'était que lorsque je scrutai la pièce que je remarquai la jeune fille. Quand je le regardai de nouveau je vis le pantalon désordonné du capitaine et je devinai ce que je venais d'interrompre.

La fille était jeune, peut-être quatorze ou quinze étés. Elle n'avait aucune cicatrice sur elle, mais elle avait un œil au beurre noir et ces contusions semblaient très fraîches. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos par une mince cordelette en cuir, elle était nue et agenouillée sur le plancher en bois.

— Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? demandai-je avec un regard sournois.

Je l'écoutai quand il se vanta un moment, mais la jeune femme à genoux, les poignets attachées dans une pose de complète soumission, retint mon attention. Pendant un instant fugace, je me représentai Gabrielle me servant de cette façon et je dus respirer profondément pour dissiper le désir soudain qui m'envahi. Bon sang, je savais que ce serait difficile de jouer ce rôle, mais je ne savais pas combien cela serait aussi facile de retomber dans mes travers, à vouloir combiner mes sentiments de contrôle et de puissance avec le sexe.

— Elle vaut le coup, Seigneur Conquérant. Peut-être...

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il se demandait s'il devrait continuer ou pas.

— …peut-être, voudriez-vous l'essayer.

— Est-elle bonne ?

J'écartai mes jambes un peu plus et je me demandai alors si je me glissai dans ce rôle un peu plus profondément, si je serais capable de m'arrêter.

— Elle fait des choses avec sa langue qui peut faire crier un homme, répondit-il.

Il se rapprochait de l'endroit où j'étais assise et je pouvais sentir le mélange d'alcool et de sueur rance qui collait à sa peau. Je supposais qu'il voulait avoir une bonne vision si je décidais de la laisser me donner du plaisir. Les saisons passées, les démonstrations publiques de sexe ne m'avais jamais dérangé, en fait, cela m'excitait d'avoir un public. Je jetai un regard noir vers lui et il recula de quelques pas sans dire un mot.

Je reposais mon pied au sol.

— Viens ici, jeune fille, lui ordonnai-je, réalisant que cet acte se rapprochait dangereusement de la réalité.

Elle rampa du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers moi, je la saisis par la nuque et l'attira plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux entre mes jambes entrouvertes. Presque... J'étais si près d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de la tirer sur moi que cela me fit peur. Durant un instant, un petit battement de cœur, je vis le visage de Gabrielle dans cette fille. Seulement, cette fois-ci j'imaginais, non pas ma jeune esclave être sur le point d'être séduite par moi, mais Gabrielle, battue et abusée, sur le point être violée par quelqu'un que j'avais l'habitude d'être. _Que j'avais l'habitude d'être..._ mes mains se figèrent et je sentis mes lèvres se tirées dans une ligne mince. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Callius m'observait. Il trouverait bizarre si je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout maintenant. Je tendis la main et saisit les cheveux de la jeune fille, penchant sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir son visage. Je traitais brutalement la jeune fille.

Je me penchais plus près d'elle.

— L'as-tu sucé avant que je n'entre ici ? demandai-je pour savoir.

Le visage de la jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle acquiesça de la tête et la colère me traversa par vague quand je sentis l'humiliation de la jeune fille. Je la repoussais.

— Alors la dernière chose que je veux sur moi c'est ta langue, répondis-je d'un ton bourru. Retourne-toi, ordonnai-je.

Elle se retourna avec difficultés jusqu'à ce que son dos soit devant moi. Je sortis encore une fois mon poignard de ma ceinture.

— Penche-toi en avant, dis-je d'une voix traînante.

Je mordis l'intérieur de ma lèvre jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang dans ma bouche pour calmer l'appel de la bête à l'intérieur de moi. Elle se promenait en liberté, juste en dessous de la surface et j'avais tout juste assez de volonté pour la contenir. Callius se lécha les lèvres et regarda se préparant, j'étais sûr, à voir un bon spectacle. J'attrapais ses regards concupiscents et je me jurais que s'il la touchait, je lui lancerais immédiatement la dague au milieu de sa poitrine.

Je me penchais vers le bas jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient pratiquement collées à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

— Si tu veux vivre aujourd'hui et être loin de cette racaille tu ferais bien de faire exactement ce que je te dis, _quand_ je te le dis. Si tu t'enfuis, je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même. Hoche la tête si tu as compris, murmurai-je.

La jeune fille terrifiée hocha la tête de haut en bas et j'apportais rapidement mon poignard vers le bas pour couper en douceur les attaches en cuir.

Je la relevais et la jetais sur une chaise où elle se blottit enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Je me levai et attrapai une couverture que je lui jetai en passant. Revenant à Callius, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

— Beaucoup trop distrayante quand elle est nue, souris-je.

Callius sourit en retour, un peu nerveux.

— Oui, je pense qu'elle va bien faire, l'affaire, Callius.

— Seigneur Conquérante ? répondit-il dans la confusion totale.

— Pouvez-vous le faire pour moi. Je voudrai acheter une jeune fille et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'homme à qui je devais m'adresser. J'en veux une qui n'a jamais été esclave auparavant, et cela ne me dérange pas vraiment qu'elle ait l'esprit combattif, dis-je, en regardant la fille vers le bas.

— Mais... Je… bégaya Callius, incapable de trouver une raison pour le nier, et qui ne le ferait pas tuer.

— Mais... elle est déjà habituée à ce travail, gémit- il enfin.

— Parfait, mais je voulais une vierge et un peu plus jeune. Je dois avoir mal entendu, cela m'avait été dit par Demetri que vous pourriez me fournir ça. Vous connaissez... pas une esclave... peut-être... la fille d'un noble, ai-je lancé, faisant semblant de me renseigner sur quelque chose d'extrêmement illégal, même sur mes terres.

— Bien, je pense que je vais juste la prendre elle, alors, dis-je en me levant de mon siège.

— Attendez !

Il réfléchissait dur et c'était exactement ce que je voulais. C'était juste une chance que cette fille soit là, attendant de faire partie de mon plan. Callius examinait l'éventualité de renoncer à une valeur précieuse, son l'esclave de corps, ou admettre son trafic illégal d'esclaves. Il saisit sa chance et misa sur ma libido.

— Jeune comment ? demanda-t-il.

Je rassemblais un sourire aussi charnel que je pouvais.

— Assez jeune pour me faire arrêter... si je ne possédais pas le pays entier, ajoutai-je.

— Dans la maison en bois, sur le dock. J'ai ce que vous désirez, Seigneur Conquérante.

Son sourire et ses manières trop confiantes me rendirent malade et j'étais déchiré entre l'envie de l'éviscérer tout de suite ou vomir sur tout le sol propre. Je me levai rapidement, j'avais désespérément besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

— Par ici, Seigneur Conquérante.

Il se déplaça de manière à me laisser marcher devant lui, mais je lui fis signe d'avancer. Callius était la dernière personne que je voulais derrière mon dos sans protection. Je me suis assurée que ma dague était à portée de main, glissée dans ma ceinture et quand je me retournais pour fermer la porte, je portais un doigt à mes lèvres en direction de la jeune fille et elle hocha la tête.

-.-.-.-

La plupart des filles montraient des traces de coups, et certaines avaient encore assez de force pour pleurer. Quand une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or leva les yeux, dans un mélange d'innocence et de peur, le visage de Gabrielle réapparut devant moi.

— Dans ce lot, elles sont toutes vierges, Seigneur Conquérante, n'ont jamais été touchées ni par un homme... ni par une femme.

Il ajouta rapidement.

— Même si cela m'a pris quelques dinars supplémentaires pour que les gardes les laissent comme cela jusqu'à ce que je les vende.

Il arriva près d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or. Elle tremblait et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Je supposais qu'elle avait devait avoir dix étés. C'était Gabrielle, âgée de dix étés et vendue au bloc pour servir dans la chambre de quelqu'un. Je sentis le repas du matin s'agiter dans mon ventre.

— Voilà celle-ci là, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Elle a l'âge que vous recherchez et elle est toujours vierge.

— Et elle va le rester encore pendant un certain temps, grognai-je.

Quand je tirai ma lame de son fourreau, cela fit un bruit de chuintement métallique, et je vis les six gardes hésiter. Eux aussi semblaient peser le pour et le contre, capituler ou batailler. Ils réfléchirent trop lentement, alors je plongeais mon épée dans le ventre de l'homme le plus proche, chassant et défonçant la rotule d'un autre. Je vis deux gardes se précipitaient de l'ancien bâtiment en bois, c'étaient mes propres gardes du palais, ils n'avaient pas idée que j'étais en danger, malgré les gémissements provenant des jeune filles. J'envoyé valdinguer un autre soldat, puis un autre, mais je voulais Callius. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il savait qu'il devait me tuer maintenant.

Trois autres soldats tombèrent sous ma lame quand je vis quelques-uns de mes propres gardes arrivaient précipitamment dans le bâtiment et dans la mêlée. Finalement, il ne restait plus que Callius et moi, s'encerclant l'un et l'autre. Je crachais le sang qui s'était accumulé dans ma bouche d'un revers qu'il m'avait envoyé et je me maudis pour lui avoir laissé une ouverture aussi facile comme celle-là. Nous avons paré dans les deux sens et tout le long bâtiment se remplit du son de métal contre le métal. J'essayais de glisser ma lame, mais il l'avait vu venir et je reçus une entaille douloureuse en travers de mon bras gauche par ma négligence.

— Vous devenez trop vieille, Conquérante, cracha Callius.

Je pouvais voir qu'il pensait que la victoire était à sa portée. Je pouvais être devenue plus lente après une quinzaine de jours sans être aller m'entraîner, mais j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec cet homme. Je respirais profondément et desserra l'emprise que j'avais sur la bête, la laissant agir librement hors de mon contrôle. Quand je me vis me refléter dans ses yeux, mes iris bleus étaient incolores comme la glace qui recouvrait les montagnes du nord. Ce que Callius vit, c'était son inexorable propre mort.

Trois autres parades et moi avions laissé une ouverture aussi grande que la mer Egée pour qu'il la voie. Il tomba dans le piège et se jeta dans l'ouverture qui se referma aussi rapidement, il ne vit jamais l'épée se glisser dans son ventre et entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Je saisis son épaule, donna un demi-tour à la lame, et vit le sang qui gargouillait bruyamment entre ses lèvres. Je lui murmurais alors avant son dernier souffle, il me dit tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je m'accrochais à l'homme, ne le laissant pas tomber jusqu'à ce que je regarde la dernière goutte de son sang tombait lentement. J'étais consciente du poids mort qui était planté au bout de ma lame, le liquide chaud, l'humide et collant qui couvrait mes mains, et la montée d'adrénaline jusqu'à mes tempes, et quelque part, j'entendis les pleurs des jeunes filles et il me semblait une autre voix que je reconnaissais.

— Ne la touchez pas ! entendis-je quelqu'un dire, en me rendant compte finalement que c'était Atrius, il restait là à répéter mon nom.

— Seigneur Conquérante... Seigneur Conquérante...

C'était une litanie constante avec ce qui semblait être un grand effort je retirais mon regard du mort dans mes bras, et me concentrais sur le grand soldat à côté de moi. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage, même si nous nous connaissions depuis vingt saisons, Atrius craignait la bête. Néanmoins, il était l'homme le plus brave que je connaisse et un soldat, avant tout. Il redressa les épaules, me regarda droit dans les yeux, et appela mon nom jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir le soulagement sur son visage. Sur ce visage endurci et fatigué par la bataille, je pensais voir du soutien et de l'admiration, ces deux émotions dirigées vers moi.

Quand enfin je me détournais de lui, pour voir ce que je tenais dans ma prise, je le sentis. Comme de la fumée s'échappant d'un feu de bois, j'avais l'impression que l'obscurité affreuse s'était dissipée un peu et avec une grande quantité d'effort, je repoussais le monstre dans un endroit sûr.

Atrius donna un coup de pied au corps de Callius pour le sortir de ma lame et me lança un chiffon sec. La première chose que je fis, fus d'essuyer ma lame pour la nettoyer et la rengaina. Mes mains étaient couvertes de rouge et la soie blanche de ma chemise trempait de cette couleur. Cela ne me prenait pas longtemps d'habitude pour remettre la bête dans sa cage, sauf les temps où j'étais en guerre. Je supposais que l'indignation avait contribué à augmenter l'intensité de cet épisode sombre. Atrius commença à examiner mon bras alors que je reprenais lentement conscience de la réalité et de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

— Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une chose incroyablement stupide ce que vous avez fait, me réprimanda-t-il.

— Vous auriez dû être là pour vous rendre compte que cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire à ce moment-là, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Nous nous sommes souris l'une à l'autre brièvement, chacun de nous réalisant que l'autre ne changerait jamais. Un guerrier était trop endurci pour changer.

Il fallut plusieurs marques de chandelles pour rassembler tout le reste, y compris le rapatriement des filles et la malheureuse jeune femme sur le bateau. Avec l'aide de Delia, les filles furent ramenées au palais, sous son regard attentif et bienveillant. J'expliquais à Atrius la participation de Demetri dans ce chaos, mais je lui ordonnais également de se retenir. Je voulais donner à mon homme juste un peu de corde pour se prendre avec. Mais si j'avais su, à cette époque ce que cette décision m'aurait coûté, je l'aurais rejetée.

-.-.-.-

— Aïe ! criai-je, quand Kuros tira sur le fil long et mince dans ma peau.

Je lançais un regard furieux au petit homme, mais il ne m'accorda que peu d'attention. La chose bizarre qui concernée mon guérisseur, c'était qu'il n'était absolument pas impressionné par qui j'étais. Même quand je perdais régulièrement mon sang-froid, il me disait exactement ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je me penchais sur le bord de la table en bois massif alors que l'homme continuait à travailler sur ma blessure j'aperçus l'épée de Callius. Le devant de mon pantalon en cuir était durci par le sang séché et je lançais ma chemise de soie blanche au sol. Elle était trempée du sang de Callius et même actuellement, la peau de ma poitrine était tachée de rouge lumineux. J'étais nue jusqu'à la taille, Kuros ne s'en préoccupait pas et la modestie n'avait jamais fait partie de moi.

— J'ai dit, Aïe ! me plaignis-je à nouveau quand mon guérisseur tira encore sur les points il faisait tout le long de l'entaille sur mon bras. J'essayais de me détacher pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais je m'arrêtais à son soupir exaspéré.

— Cela aiderait si le Seigneur Conquérante pouvait réussir à rester en place encore quelques instants, dit Kuros impassiblement.

— Eh bien, ça fait mal, je vous dis, répondis-je, réalisant que je n'étais pas loin de ressembler à une enfant irritable. Vous faites quelque chose de différent parce jusqu'à présent cela ne faisait pas aussi mal.

— Bien, le Seigneur Conquérante a un certain âge...

Mon guérisseur s'arrêta.

— Un certain âge ?

Ma voix devint plus forte et je pensais qu'elle pouvait même être montée d'une octave.

— Merde !

La douleur attira mon attention vers le bas sur la ligne de petits points soignés que Kuros cousait. Une chose que je devais admettre, cependant... son travail était excellent. Les points de suture étaient plus douloureux avec cette méthode, mais étaient plus petits, quand ils guériraient, ils laisseraient une fine ligne comme cicatrice. La seule raison pour laquelle mon corps nu avait toujours l'air correct, venait de l'habileté des mains de cet étranger.

— Je pourrais peut-être faire ce que je fais pour les enfants, Seigneur Conquérante. Généralement, je leur dis que s'ils sont sages jusqu'à ce que je termine, ils auront une friandise.

Kuros fit cette remarque sans sourire. Je lançais un regard furieux vers le petit homme.

— Dieux sais que vous devez avoir quelque chose pour les soudoyer parce c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire.

C'était alors que je vis l'ombre d'un sourire traverser son visage.

Un gémissement bruyant nous fit nous regarder et je vis Gabrielle en face de moi, figée de peur, alors qu'elle regardait fixement le sang qui souillait ma chemise que j'avais enlevée quand j'étais entrée dans ma chambre. La jeune femme examina ensuite ma peau teintée de rouge sang et elle se précipita vers moi.

— Mon Seigneur ! s'écria-t-elle et je me levais, figée sur place par l'émotion que ma jeune esclave affichait.

Ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes quand elle se précipita vers moi.

— Ce sang n'est pas le mien, bégayai-je, en sentant les bras de Gabrielle entourer ma taille. Je regardais désespérément le regard amusé de Kuros.

Elle appuya sa joue contre ma poitrine et je sentis son léger corps tremblait de partout. Je la serra fermement contre moi avec mon bras valide et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

— Je vais bien, Gabrielle. Ce n'est juste qu'une entaille à mon bras, c'est tout, regarde ?

J'essayais de tirer mon bras vers l'avant pour le lui montrer, mais le fil que Kuros tenait toujours dans sa main le garda prisonnier.

— Aïe, merde ! m'exclamai-je.

— Encore un, Seigneur Conquérante, implora le guérisseur.

Bien que Gabrielle arrêta de frissonner elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, elle ne relâcha pas non plus son étreinte autour toute ma taille. Je sentis une humidité chaude sur ma poitrine et je me rendis compte que c'étaient les larmes de Gabrielle. _Des larmes... pour moi, petite ?_ me suis-je demandé. Je la retenais fermement par les épaules, la serrant contre moi avec douceur.

— Chut, tout va bien, petite, murmurai-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Gabrielle se détendit, appuyée contre moi et je sentis que mon corps commençait à lui répondre. Sa tête était tournée, sa joue écrasée contre ma peau et je pourrais sentir son souffle quand elle respirait. Les petites bouffées d'air caressaient mon sein et ma peau se tendit en réponse à cette stimulation innocente.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kuros sourire et je lançais un regard furieux au guérisseur habile.

— Avez-vous terminé ? demandai-je.

Il coupa la ficelle aisément avec une dague très très petite et très pointue.

— Gardez-le au sec, je vous suggère de venir me voir plus tard pour je vous fasse un bandage autour du bras pour le protéger, Seigneur Conquérante.

— Gabrielle peut le faire… n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je contre la couronne de cheveux d'or.

Je sentis un hochement de tête, mais pas de réponse verbale.

— Comme vous voulez, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit Kuros avec un léger salut.

— Ma lady.

Il fit signe de tête à Gabrielle et sortit avant que je ne puisse faire une remarque sur sa dernière déclaration. C'était étrange qu'il montre à Gabrielle, une esclave, le respect dû à ce titre. Je n'étais même pas sûr que la jeune femme l'ait entendu.

— Gabrielle, je dois prendre un bain pour nettoyer toute cette saleté. Veux-tu aider ? ? demandai-je à la jeune femme.

Avant que je puisse dire un mot, elle courut jusqu'à la porte qui donnait dans ma salle de bain privée. Je secouais la tête et suivis simplement la jeune fille, enlevant mes bottes en cours de route. Le personnel avait apporté de l'eau chaude plus tôt et la vapeur se dispersa dans toute la pièce. Gabrielle versa dans le bac de l'eau froide pour le refroidir jusqu'à obtenir la même température que la chambre. Elle essaya de m'aider à détacher les lacets qui retenaient mon pantalon, mais ils étaient incrustés de sang séché.

— Gabrielle, va à mon coffre et rapporte-moi ma dague, demandai-je.

Elle me regarda avec consternation devant ma requête. Aucun esclave n'était autorisé à toucher une arme, et certainement pas la propre esclave de la Conquérante. Pourtant, actuellement je lui demandais de faire cette même chose. Je me détournai d'elle et attrapa un peigne, pour essayer d'enlever des restes de sang séché de mes cheveux. Je savais que Gabrielle était toujours là, je pourrais entendre sa respiration régulière. J'espérais que par cet acte, Gabrielle comprendrait toute la confiance que je plaçais en elle.

Finalement, elle partit et quand elle est revint, l'arme était posée dans ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes. Elle levait ses mains comme si elle me tendait un instrument de sacrifice. En effet, cela aurait pu être interprété de cette façon, le fait de lui demander, signifiait beaucoup plus que ce que l'une de nous ne le réalisions. Je pris le couteau offert et commença à couper les lacets de cuir, arrachant pratiquement le pantalon de mon corps.

— Laisse-les, ils sont bons à être jetés au feu, ils sont irréparables, dis-je à Gabrielle quand j'entrais dans la baignoire et laissa mon corps s'immerger sous l'eau. Je gardais mes bras posés le long du rebord du grand bac en bois, attentive à ne pas mouiller le bras récemment soigné.

Gabrielle se pencha pour récupérer les vêtements éparpillés, mais je tendis une main pour l'arrêter.

— Sylla peut s'occuper de cela, plus tard, Gabrielle. Tout de suite j'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi, dis-je doucement.

_Besoin_ ? Ai-je utilisé en fait ce mot ? Dieux, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? En ce même moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre que tenir Gabrielle contre moi. La sentir. Pas pour du sexe ou du désire, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, mais simplement la sentir et savoir qu'il y avait une âme dans ce monde qui semblait s'inquiéter pour moi.

— Gabri… elle ?

Je devais me racler la gorge pour retrouver ma voix.

— Viens-tu me rejoindre ? demandai-je, tendant la main dans une invitation.

Je me demandais si elle pensait que je paraissais faible quand je parlais comme ça. Je sais que je me sentais faible, mais là encore, je n'avais jamais dit à personne ce que je ressentais avant, et n'avais jamais laissé personne être si proche pour le voir quand je me trouvais dans cet état. Je regardais Gabrielle quand elle commençait à se déshabiller et soudain, je sentis comme une impolitesse à la regarder. Je baissais la tête et fit semblant de me frotter au savon avec une éponge mouillée, mais pas avant, de surprendre le regard étonné et l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Gabrielle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle appuie son dos contre moi, mais sans aucune honte ou instruction, Gabrielle s'agenouilla devant moi dans l'eau chaude et prit doucement l'éponge de mes mains. Elle frotta un peu plus de savon sur l'éponge, elle commença par mon cou et les épaules, elle entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché de mon corps. Elle prit soin de mon bras blessé quand elle frotta, en descendant et en prenant mes grandes mains dans les siennes, chacun leur tour et faisant mousser le savon sur ma peau et sous les ongles. Quand elle poursuivit sous la surface de l'eau, j'aurais pu me basculer en arrière et accepter tout simplement le plaisir, mais je n'étais pas celle d'une autre époque. J'arrêtais l'avancement de sa main, en le piégeant sous ma paume, à plat contre de mon ventre.

— Tu devrais me laisser le faire, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait, autrement mon dos ne sera jamais frotter.

Gabrielle sourit et je pensais qu'elle aimait ce petit sentiment de puissance qu'elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait sur moi, et moi... eh bien, j'appréciais tout simplement de voir ce sourire.

— Tournez, demanda-t-elle en un mot et je fis ce qu'elle me demandait.

Je lui tendis l'éponge une fois de plus et me retourna. Après que Gabrielle lava mon dos, je sentais ses puissantes mains mais non moins délicates commençaient à s'attarder sur les muscles de mon cou et mon dos. Ma tête tomba en avant et je me trouvais dans un état de béatitude, des gémissements bas sortirent du fond de ma gorge aux sensations de plaisir.

— Laissez-moi vous laver les cheveux, entendis-je doucement dans mon oreille.

Qui étais-je pour mettre un terme à tous ces sentiments d'extrêmement satisfactions ? Je la laissais me commander comme je l'avais laissé commander plus tôt dans la journée.

Gabrielle lava mes cheveux, et me rinça avec un petit pichet d'eau ensuite elle répéta le geste, mais cette fois elle, frotta les restes de crasse et de sang séchée de mes mèches noirs. Je me penchais en arrière, basculant la tête, encore une fois quand elle rinça le savon.

— Mmmm, bourdonnai-je, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Gabrielle avait l'air plutôt contente d'elle, et quand elle se retourna, pensant que nous sortions de la baignoire, je la retins par le bras et la tira en arrière.

— Maintenant c'est ton tour, dis-je.

Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle se rendit compte que j'étais sérieuse. Je savais que je cassais aujourd'hui toutes les conventions jamais établies entre un maître et son esclave, mais ce mot ne cessait de se répéter à tue-tête dans mon esprit _besoin_... J'avais besoin d'être près de Gabrielle de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas répondre quant à pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'y contraignait.

Je traitais le corps de Gabrielle avec le même soin qu'elle avait accordé au mien et quand je rinçais enfin le savon de ses longs cheveux d'or, elle semblait aussi détendue que moi. Ce fut alors que je me basculais en arrière dans l'eau encore chaude et tira Gabrielle contre moi, sur ma poitrine. Un son de contentement absolu gronda dans ma poitrine. Mon bras resta enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la main de Gabrielle posée sur mon avant-bras. Je fermai les yeux et sourit, sentant un plaisir détendu me traverser quand Gabrielle commença à masser légèrement avec ses doigts tout le long des muscles de mon bras et de mon poignet. Quand j'ouvrais un œil, je pouvais voir que les yeux de Gabrielle étaient aussi fermés, sa tête était tournée sur le côté, reposant sur ma poitrine. Ses doigts semblaient caresser ma peau distraitement, comme si elle n'en était pas consciente. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui lui donnerait une raison d'arrêter.

— On se sent bien, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je, en refermant les yeux.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, très bien, soupira Gabrielle en réponse.

Mon sourire caché s'agrandir à l'émerveillement total dans la voix de Gabrielle.


	10. Chapter 10

**B**on, je vous livre le chapitre 10 de LJ Maas, mais les chapitres sont de plus en plus long et comme je traduis simultanément CJ Wells dont les épisodess sont également de plus en plus long, ça risque d'être un peu long pour la mise en ligne. Bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos encouragments ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>  
><strong>En dévorant le temps, tu émousses les pattes du Lion<strong>

Nous étions assises sur mon lit, Gabrielle derrière moi, elle démêlait les nœuds de mes cheveux. La chose étrange c'était qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier, apparemment. Elle prit son temps et j'endurais ses tendres attentions, attentives à ne pas laisser mon impatience naturelle revenir.

— Gabrielle ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur ?

— Ces histoires que tu veux mettre par écrit sur du parchemin, peux-tu m'en raconter une à haute voix ? Je veux dire… es-tu barde, Gabrielle ? demandai-je à la jeune femme.

Ses mains se sont arrêtées de bouger et j'avais l'impression d'avoir offensée ou de l'avoir fait s'arrêter pour réfléchir.

— Je n'ai pas été formée pour être barde, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle, en reprenant son activité.

— Mais… racontes-tu des histoires ? insistai-je doucement.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Je souris.

— Bien, répondis-je, en repliant mes jambes et en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Raconte-moi une histoire, Gabrielle.

Il y eut silence d'un long moment.

— S'il te plaît ? ajoutai-je doucement.

Je pouvais le sentir, mais Gabrielle agissait fidèlement à son habitude, elle me regardait maintenant avec un sourire confus. Quand elle commença à parler, ce fut comme si sa voix appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait une énergie et un charisme dans cette voix, j'avais passé une partie de ma vie à motiver des militaires sur les champs de bataille avec des discours enflammés, alors je savais reconnaitre une belle éloquence quand je l'entendais. Je fermai les yeux et j'avais l'impression d'être dans une taverne, à écouter un barde voyageur, ou même à un banquet à écouter Sappho1 ou Euripide2.

_Il était une fois un grand et fort Lion qui régnait dans une forêt, il protégeait sa forêt de tout ce qui apportait le mal. Un jour, la puissante bête partit chasser son dîner et un petit lapin marron bondissant croisa brusquement la route du Lion. Quand la très petite créature vit la massive bête, il ne put aller plus loin. La peur le figea sur place. Même le petit lapin avait entendu parler du Grand Lion. Il était connu comme le roi des animaux et il régnait partout dans cette forêt._

_Le Lion se demanda pourquoi la petite créature n'avait pas continué à courir. C'était la première fois que le Lion pensait qu'il pouvait être effrayant aux autres. Vous voyez, le Lion avait une grimace féroce sur son visage la plupart du temps, à cause de la douleur constante qu'il avait. La douleur venait d'une grande épine plantée très profondément dans sa patte arrière. Elle se trouvait là depuis plusieurs saisons, il avait tout essayé, mais la bête n'était pas arrivée à extraire l'épine. Alors, il régla toute sa vie autour faisant de cette douleur un rappel constant de cet acte fou commis quand il était un jeune Lion._

_Alors, la bête s'approcha du lapin, qui tremblait toujours frissonnant, mais qui ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Le Lion secoua sa grosse crinière, gratta le sol avec sa patte, et lança même un rugissement qui traversa le bois. Imperturbable, le lapin resta._

— _Tu seras mon dîner, si tu ne t'enfuies pas, dit le Lion, en boitant pour asseoir en face du lapin._

— _Mais, vous me rattraper de toute façon, votre Altesse, alors ça m'avancerait à quoi de courir ? répondit le lapin._

— _Alors, tu préfères être mangé, sans même te défendre ?_

— _Je peux vous offrir une négociation, votre Altesse, répondit rapidement le lapin._

_Le lapin n'était pas un animal stupide, mais il était effectivement une des plus petites créatures de la forêt. Sa taille et sa position, dans le monde d'animal, le mettait dans une situation constante de désavantage. Il avait appris, cependant, à utiliser son esprit pour survivre._

— _Que peux-tu m'offrir, petit lapin, que je ne puisse pas prendre tout simplement de toi ? questionna le Lion._

— _Une amitié, répondit immédiatement la petite créature. Si vous le voulez, mais juste me promettre de ne jamais me manger, alors je vous offre mon amitié en retour._

— _Et à quoi pourrait me servir ton amitié pour moi ? demanda le Lion, une bouffée chaude de respiration soufflant à travers la petite créature._

— _Si j'étais votre ami, je pourrais mettre fin à votre douleur en enlevant l'épine de votre patte. Vous voyez, mes dents sont faites pour des tâches comme celle-ci, alors que les vôtres non._

_Le Lion réfléchit un instant. Il avait un peu faim, mais cette petite chose n'allait pas faire un grand repas pour lui. Il vivait avec cette épine importune depuis si longtemps, cependant, qu'il avait presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblerait, de marcher sans cette douleur constante. Alors, le grand Roi hocha la grosse tête et roula sur le côté, ce qui permit à la petite créature de ramper à côté de lui. Le grand Lion regarda le petit lapin faire ce qu'il avait promis de faire et enleva l'épine incrustée, il l'a saisi dans ses solides dents et tira de toutes ses forces. La grosse bête s'assit plutôt silencieuse ensuite, étonnée de la confiance que la petite créature affichait._

Je restais assise immobile, les yeux toujours fermés, perdu dans l'histoire que mon esclave racontait. Je savais que Gabrielle n'était pas assez vieille pour avoir connu cette période de ma vie où j'avais été connu comme le Lion d'Amphipolis, mais je sentais que l'histoire était une analogie de la vie que j'avais menée. Peut-être que je donnais trop de crédit à ma petite esclave. Gabrielle savait lire et il était toujours possible qu'elle soit tombée sur un parchemin à un moment donné qui en faisait référence. Je me rendis compte subitement que Gabrielle ne brossait plus mes cheveux, et je supposais que l'histoire n'était pas encore finie. Peut-être croyait-elle que je m'étais endormie.

— Alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? Le lion l'a mangé, non ? demandai-je, toujours cynique.

— Oh non, Mon Seigneur, répondit rapidement Gabrielle.

_Le Lion respecta l'accord et libéra le petit lapin, en ne comprenant jamais vraiment comment la petite créature avait fait son chemin à côté du Lion. Beaucoup de saisons plus tard, lorsque le Lion devint vieux et frêle, proche de la famine parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de chasser, il croisa de nouveau le lapin._

_Le lapin était plus grand et plus gros, mais toujours beaucoup plus petit que le grand Lion. La grande bête rattrapa le lent petit animal et savait que ce repas le garderait en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un bon repas. Alors que le Lion était sur le point de dévorer la petite créature, le lapin leva les yeux et plaida._

— _Mais, vous avez promis de ne jamais me manger, supplia le lapin._

_Le Lion fouilla dans sa mémoire, qui avait toujours été très bonne, et il se souvint de la petite créature qui lui avait offert son amitié ce jour d'été il y a si longtemps. Le Lion tint sa parole et replaça le lapin sur la route, pas par obligation, mais par amitié._

— _Tu as raison, mon vieil ami. Je dois dire au revoir, cependant, car sans un repas, je vais sûrement mourir cette nuit._

_Le lapin regarda le Lion, couché sur le côté. Les côtes de la grande bête étaient visibles sous la peau et le lapin sentit une pointe d'empathie pour son vieil ami._

— _J'ai changé d'avis. Je crois que vous devriez me manger, dit énergiquement le lapin._

— _Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? questionna le Lion faiblement._

— _Parce que sans nourriture, vous allez mourir, et j'ai vécu une longue et heureuse vie, grâce à la journée, où vous m'avez libéré, répondit le lapin._

— _Ahhh, mais moi aussi. Une fois l'épine enlevée de ma patte, je me suis senti dix saisons plus jeunes. Je me sentais comme si j'avais vécu deux vies, répondit le Lion._

_Le lapin vit qu'ils étaient dans une impasse et sauta loin aussi vite que ces vieux os puissent le gérer. Le Lion autrefois redoutable posa sa tête vers le bas et soupira. Il se surprit, car cela n'a pas été difficile de libérer le lapin avant qu'il ne devienne son repas. Il avait vraiment commencé à penser que le petit lapin était un ami désintéressé._

_Quelques instants plus tard la petite créature revint, sautillant d'excitation._

— _J'ai trouvé votre repas, mon ami. Juste après le bosquet d'arbres, il y a une petite antilope. La pauvre malheureuse est déformée et ne peux plus marcher et souffrira sûrement avant de mourir au bout du compte. Il a dit que si vous vouliez mettre fin à son agonie rapidement, il vous donnera volontiers son corps pour vous nourrir._

_Le Lion trouva la force de faire son chemin jusqu'à la créature pitoyable et infirme, et l'antilope courageusement donna sa vie pour le roi. Plus tard, le lapin et le Lion étaient rassasiés assis côte à côte, le Lion demanda à son petit ami pourquoi il était prêt à donner sa vie, quand ils avaient été de si nombreuses saisons sans se voir l'un et l'autre et avaient perdu tout contact avec l'autre. Le lapin regarda son grand compagnon et répondit le plus simplement._

— _Parce que vous êtes mon ami, dit le lapin._

J'entendis la dernière phrase, mais je n'eus pas la force, moi, Xena le Conquérante, de répondre verbalement à l'histoire. J'étais dans un état pitoyable, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne pus me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais pleuré, ou que quelque chose m'ai ému de cette façon. Au début, je ne savais pas si Gabrielle faisait une analogie parallèle à ma vie, ou non. Maintenant, je sentais dans ce qui restait de mon cœur sombre qu'elle m'avait raconté cette histoire pour exactement ces raisons.

Je baissai la tête et sentis les larmes au bord de mes yeux, déborder, et glisser le long de mes joues. Cela faisait si longtemps. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pleuré comme cela jusqu'à présent ? Qu'est-ce que ce petit esclave avait fait pour contourner toutes ces barrières que j'avais si soigneusement construits autour de mon cœur ?

Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'afficher cette ultime faiblesse devant Gabrielle. Au lieu de me retourner pour la regarder, je me déplaçais vers la main qu'elle avait posée sur le lit. Je me redressais et plaçais un doux baiser dans sa paume, puis continua à la tenir dans la mienne, sur mes genoux. Un long, silence gênant était suspendu dans les airs et soudain, je sentis sa main contre mon dos, massant doucement comme pour m'apaiser. Tellement de non-dit existait entre nous deux. J'en étais incapable et Gabrielle n'était pas autorisée. Je me demandais si cela serait toujours comme cela et je savais que je voulais que ce soit différent, je devais être celle qui devait le faire. Moi seule détenais la liberté de donner mon cœur à cette fille, ou tout simplement continuer à la garder comme mon esclave. Je craignais les deux perspectives et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'essuyais les larmes de mon visage et me tournai vers ma jeune esclave.

— J'ai faim, Gabrielle. As-tu faim ?

Le visage de Gabrielle se remplit de soulagement et il me vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait pu croire que mon silence venait de ma colère. Elle hocha la tête rapidement.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je vais aller aux cuisines nous chercher quelque chose ? commença Gabrielle en se levant.

— Non, gloussai-je, en la regardant vêtue seulement d'une de mes chemises de soie blanche.

Je me levais et retirais ma robe, enfilant un pantalon propre et une chemise.

— Je vais descendre, vas chercher une robe propre dans ta chambre. Si je dois te regarder à l'autre bout de la table avec seulement ça, je ne finirai jamais mon dîner. Ne traines pas dans les couloirs, je ne veux pas que mes soldats te vois dans cette tenue, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête, vers son vêtement.

Je tirais sur mes bottes, elle baissa les yeux sur la chemise qu'elle portait et je vis une rougeur envahit ses joues ce qui la rendit absolument charmante.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

J'entendis sa réponse avec un petit sourire quand je quittais la chambre.

-.-.-.-

— Bonsoir, Seigneur Conquérant.

— Delia, qu'est-ce que par _Hadès_ fais-tu encore dans les cuisines à cet heure-ci ? répondis-je à la femme plus âgée.

Elle ne bougea pas de devant la marmite qui dégageait une odeur céleste.

— A quoi dois-je occuper mon temps ? répondit-elle sèchement.

Je me penchais sur son épaule et trempais un doigt dans la marmite qu'elle touillait. Cela avait le goût d'un ragoût de gibier en sauce à base de vin. Quand je commençais à tendre la main vers la marmite, et avant que je ne l'atteigne elle me frappa avec le bout d'une cuillère en bois sur mes doigts.

— Aïe ! criai-je, en me frottant la main.

Elle me fit taire et me repoussa de son chemin, jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye en haut d'un tabouret. Elle continua à me toiser et maintenant que sa tête était au-dessus de la mienne, je me sentais comme une enfant renvoyée au coin.

— Je possède tout tu sais ça, ajoutai-je faiblement avec le sentiment de bouder.

Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil vers moi.

— Quand j'essaierais de mettre mes doigts dans ta marmite… alors tu pourras me donner une claque sur mon derrière.

Elle sourit enfin et je ne pouvais pas empêcher de me sourire.

— Tu es pire que moi.

Je restais assise là, en secouant la tête au double sens de ses paroles.

— Un dîner pour toi et ta Gabrielle, alors ? demanda-t-elle, en sachant pourquoi j'étais là.

— Oui, tu serais gentille, taquinai-je.

Son expression, _ma Gabrielle_, paraissait plaisante à mes oreilles. Je me demandais combien d'autres savaient ce que je ressentais pour ma jeune esclave.

Alors que Delia entreprit de préparer notre dîner sur un plateau, je détaillais la cuisine. Cette petite alcôve était le domaine de Delia. Les autres cuisiniers savaient qu'il valait bien ne rien déranger dans cette région privée qu'était le sien. Je remarquais qu'elle avait un petit bureau et un nécessaire pour écrire dans un coin de la pièce. Subitement j'avais un plan.

— Delia… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, avec une expression perplexe qui fronçait ses sourcils.

— Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, si tu le peux, ce soir. Je veux qu'un bureau comme celui-ci soit installé dans les appartements de Gabrielle, avec plus de parchemins et de matériels d'écriture. Tu sais, dis-je en réponse devant son regard perplexe, de l'encre et des plumes et autres.

Elle me regarda un long moment, puis elle se tourna vers le plateau qu'elle remplissait. Cependant je vis dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les détourne de moi, que j'avais fait un geste que même Delia n'avait pas prévu. Soudain, je ressentais l'envie et le besoin de lui expliquer.

— Elle sait lire et écrire et c'est une très bonne narratrice. Je crois qu'elle aimerait les écrire.

— Tu prends bien soin de cette jeune femme, Xena, dit Delia.

Cela me semblait si étrange, d'entendre mon nom. Personne ne l'utilisait jamais, sauf de temps en temps la voix douce de Délia, elle me regardait comme une mère pouvait le faire avec familiarité et gentillesse.

— Elle mérite que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, répondis-je, en remerciant la vieille femme après lui avoir extrait la promesse de veiller à ce que des hommes installent les meubles nécessaires ce soir. Quand je suis sortie par la porte principale de la cuisine, je pouvais jurer avoir entendu la vieille femme gloussait pour elle-même.

-.-.-.-

Parfois, il suffit d'une seconde pour réduire à néant tout le bien. Je montais silencieusement les dernières de marches en pierre jusqu'à ma chambre et quand je tournai le coin, je les vis sur le palier. Gabrielle s'était changée dans une robe propre, mais un jeune lieutenant de mon armée la retenait fermement contre lui. Il la tripotait avec sa main en malaxant ses fesses. C'était certainement suffisant pour que mon sang commence à bouillir. Tout ce qui me fit bouillir c'était que Gabrielle restait là et le laissais faire. Elle se tortillait un peu dans sa poigne de fer, mais elle ne se défendait pas.

Leurs dos étaient tournés aux escaliers alors que j'arrivais en haut, je posais doucement le plateau sur la marche supérieur. La terreur dans ses yeux quand je le saisis par la gorge n'était pas assez suffisant pour me calmer. Je lançais mon poing en avant et lui cassa le nez avec le premier coup. La table sur laquelle il se rattrapa, pencha et tout y compris le vase s'écrasèrent bruyamment en haut des escaliers. J'entendis le bruit des pas de ma garde accourant, mais également Atrius. Je me demandais plus tard ce qu'il faisait au sol, mais je découvrais la vérité seulement beaucoup plus tard.

Au moment où je vis Atrius au bas de l'escalier, je lançais un dernier coup. Quand mon poing toucha le menton du jeune homme, je relâchai le col de sa tunique. Je pensais avoir cassé sa mâchoire sous l'impact et j'entendis son cri une seconde plus tard. Je le lançais au bas des escaliers et Atrius et deux des gardes du palais l'attrapèrent. Son visage était en sang, ma main avait une coupure et saignait elle aussi.

— Faites-le sortir d'ici avant que je ne lui fasse casser les jambes ! sifflai-je en haut des escaliers.

Je respirais rapidement, la poussée d'adrénaline flambée encore à travers moi. Je me retournai et me tenais en face de Gabrielle, toute ma colère maintenant porté sur elle. Mes muscles tremblaient de retenue, parce que je me gardais de la frapper, mais ne je pus arrêter les mots qui auraient pu tout aussi bien être des coups.

— Ne sais-tu pas comment te défendre ! ? criai-je avec colère.

Je me retournais sans attendre de réponse, et entra dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, mon oreille attrapa la réponse de Gabrielle à peine audible.

— Non, dit-elle doucement.

-.-.-.-

_Les larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune esclave quand elle s'appuya contre le mur, et se laissa glisser vers le bas pour s'asseoir sur la dernière marche. Elle serrait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ressemblant à une petite enfant effrayée._

_Atrius connaissait la Conquérante, il connaissait ses humeurs et ses crises de colère, et savait quand rester hors de son chemin et quand intervenir. Il avait laissé le stupide lieutenant aux gardes pour qu'ils emmènent le garçon à l'infirmerie puis il grimpa lentement les escaliers pour se baisser et parler à la jeune fille. Il se demandait en regardant celle-ci. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait en elle qui avait tellement enchanté la Conquérante. En plus de vingt saisons il avait observé le pire comportement, qu'un humain pouvait s'abaisser. Maintenant, ces derniers temps, il pensait voir le meilleur. La Conquérante avait commencé à changer, mais depuis très récemment, depuis que cette jeune fille est revenue avec elle, elle était devenue sacrément proche de la bienveillante._

— _Elle perd son sang-froid, mais par la suite elle est toujours désolée, dit Atrius à la petite esclave._

_La jeune fille essuya les larmes de son visage, mais ne pas leva pas les yeux vers le capitaine._

— _Il te faudra développer une carapace plus épaisse pour rester à son service, ma fille. D'ailleurs, elle est probablement là-bas en ce moment, à essayer de trouver comment te faire venir là-bas sans avoir l'air d'une imbécile. Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'elle se sent encore plus mal que toi de t'avoir crié dessus._

_Gabrielle sourit sur ces paroles. Ce que Gabrielle avait appris au sujet de son nouveau maître, c'est qu'elle savait que lui faire du mal n'avait jamais semblé être ses intentions._

— _Tiens… prend le plateau et je te garantis qu'elle sera la première à parler._

_Atrius porta le plateau quand la jeune fille se redressa et le plaça dans ses bras. Il marcha et ouvrit la porte de la chambre que la Conquérante avait récemment claquée. Quand Gabrielle entra dedans, le grand Capitaine referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Il secoua la tête d'étonnement et retourna à ses quartiers._

-.-.-.-

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et vit du coin de l'œil, que Gabrielle posait le plateau sur la table. J'étais assise dans mon fauteuil, une chaise en bois à haut dossier qui avait été fait pour ma silhouette et c'était le seul meuble que je chérissais. Il faisait face à la fenêtre ouverte qui était maintenant couverte d'une lourde tapisserie pour le soir. La chaise avait été posé de façon à ce que je puisse regarder le lever du soleil, un penchant que j'avais développé avec tendresse ces derniers temps. Gabrielle continua à rester là silencieusement.

Je ne savais pas comment exprimer la raison de ma colère à la jeune fille là-bas. Étais-je censée lui dire qu'elle était autorisée à se défense contre des attaquants, peu importe qui ils étaient ? Étais-je aussi supposé m'excuser… pouvais-je même m'excuser ? Comment fait-on ?

Je pliais ma main douloureusement et vis pour la première fois le saignement et les meurtrissures sur mes articulations. Seigneur, mon corps avait pris une raclée aujourd'hui. J'entendis Gabrielle se déplacer, et soudain elle était devant moi, avec un bol d'eau et un chiffon entre les mains. Elle s'agenouilla au sol et sans rien dire, mouilla le tissu et prit ma main blessée dans la sienne. Elle essuya les coupures et les nettoya à fond, aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Je remarquai pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les petites lignes blanches qui sillonnent mes doigts. C'étaient des petites cicatrices minces obtenues par toutes ces années à tenir une épée dans cette main, et des hommes que je frappais comme ce soir.

— Tu n'aies pas obligée de faire ça, Gabrielle, lui dis-je finalement.

— Je voudrais m'excuser, Mon Seigneur. Je m'excuse de vous avoir mis en colère, me dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Gabrielle.

Je tendis la main libre et lui caressa la joue, laissant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'or. Je me levai.

— Lève-toi, Gabrielle.

Je traversai la chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre et soulevai la tapisserie.

— Gabrielle, regarde là-bas, que vois-tu ? lui ordonnai-je et interrogeai en même temps.

La nuit était tombée, mais le reste du crépuscule permettait de voir à travers les fenêtres du palais, les villages situés au loin sur les collines.

— Gabrielle, tout ce que tes yeux sont en mesure de voir, et au-delà même de ce que tu vois, m'appartiens.

Je fis un signe avec ma main. Je laissais retomber le rideau et je marchai jusqu'au milieu de la chambre.

— Tout autour de toi, le palais et ses habitants… tout cela m'appartient. Et, parce qu'il m'appartienne, cela représente beaucoup chose pour moi. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui ne laissera personne me prendre ce qui est mien. Et toi, Gabrielle ? Sais-tu quelle est ta place parmi tout ça ?

Je fis un geste avec mes mains. Gabrielle me regarda à cette dernière question, je pouvais voir la compréhension pleine d'espoir scintiller dans ses yeux.

— Je vous appartiens ? dit-t-elle plus comme une demande que comme une réponse.

— C'est ça, Gabrielle, lui souris-je enfin.

Je la tirais à moi et embrassa le haut de sa tête blonde.

— Tu m'appartiens.

Je vis immédiatement le changement dans ses yeux et je vis qu'elle avait compris mon choix de mots. Je n'avais pas dit que je la possédais, ce qui aurait instantanément ramené notre relation à celle de maître et esclave. Je lui avais dit qu'elle était à moi. Je voulais dire pas simplement comme un bien précieux, et je pense qu'elle avait compris ça. Je lui disais que son cœur était à moi, tout comme je sentais que le mien était devenu sien.

— Mais, ne suis-je toujours pas une esclave, Mon Seigneur ?

Eh bien, elle m'avait bien eu avec ça. Comment pouvais-je dire à Gabrielle que je ne désirais rien d'autre que de la libérer. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer la terreur que je ressentais en sachant que la première chose qu'elle ferait, serait de partir ? Alors, je gardais le silence, j'essayais de construire une relation même quand je savais que c'était un avantage injuste. Je ne pouvais libérer cette dernière part de contrôle.

— Gabrielle, tu as une position et un rang dans ce palais, que tu en sois consciente ou non. Tu es une esclave, oui, mais tu es mon esclave personnel et à ce titre tu te classes au-dessus des autres dans ce palais. Car, en matière de confiance, je mets en toi plus de foi que dans tous mes conseillers réunis.

Ses yeux montrèrent leur surprise quand je continuais.

— Et pour toutes ces raisons, Gabrielle, tu as le droit de te protéger de toute personne qui essaierait de toucher ce qui est mien. Tu dois savoir que personne ne te puniras pour m'avoir obéi, petite. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un… essaie de te faire des avances… de te toucher, je veux que tu cries, que tu donnes des coups de pied, que tu luttes, tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer mon attention. Après je m'occuperai moi-même de la situation. Est-ce que tu me comprends, Gabrielle ?

Sa tête se baissa et je lui attrapai le menton pour regarder son visage. Ses yeux verts faisaient ce truc habituel de regarder n'importe où, sauf dans les miens.

— Est-ce que tu m'as compris, petite ? redemandai-je, plus doucement cette fois.

— Je… je crois que oui, Mon Seigneur, mais je… bégaya Gabrielle.

— Mais quoi, Gabrielle ?

— Je… je ne sais pas comment faire, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle d'une voix si basse que ce fut à peine un chuchotement.

Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et comme d'habitude, cela me fendit le cœur. Je sentis que toutes celles qui tomberait de ses yeux, serait comme coup de poignard transperçant ma poitrine. Je la tirais dans une étreinte et essuyais les larmes, la retenant enlacée dans mes bras pendant quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

— Gabrielle, je sais qu'il y a des choses qui sont difficiles pour toi à cause de la vie que tu as été forcée de mener, mais il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre si tu veux être mon… si tu veux rester avec moi.

Je changeais vite de direction dans ma dernière phrase. Je ne voulais pas dire esclave, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire consort actuellement, le pouvais-je ? Je la tenais contre moi pendant encore quelques instants avant de la libérer.

— Veux-tu que je te montre ce que j'attends de toi, si un incident comme ce soir se reproduisait ?

Elle hocha la tête rapidement.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

— Commençons, alors, dis-je avec un sourire, notre dîner oublié.

-.-.-.-

— D'accord, es-tu prête à tester pour de vrai ? demandai-je à Gabrielle.

Trois marques de chandelle avaient passé à toute vitesse quand j'enseignais à ma jeune esclave comment se défendre. Je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas simplement le fait que Gabrielle ait vécu une grande partie de sa vie comme esclave pour qu'elle soit si soumise. Je m'apercevais que sa non-violence faisait vraiment partie intégrante de sa nature. Elle voulait toujours voir que le bon côté des gens qui lui faisait du mal. Je finissais par lui dire, de laisser _Hadès_ faire son travail et de le laisser évaluer la vie des gens à la fin de leur voyage sur terre, et que son travail consistait à penser à elle-même.

Nous sommes sorties à l'extérieur et je me dirigeais volontairement sur le terrain d'entraînement où des rangées de tentes avaient déjà été montées pour les soldats, parce que leurs casernes avaient été réquisitionnées pour les villageois. J'expliquais à Gabrielle que je me cacherais dans l'ombre et que si je sentais que cela allait mal, j'interviendrais. Elle me sourit courageusement, mais je vis sa lèvre du bas trembler légèrement.

— Tu peux faire ça, Gabrielle.

Elle me lança un faible sourire et avança sur la route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un soldat qui passait par là se mette à la siffler. Comme elle ne lui montra aucun intérêt et baissa la tête, il pensait avoir à faire à une proie facile. Pourquoi tous les hommes devaient-ils être aussi suffisants ? me demandai-je. Il fit demi-tour et revint vers elle et la seule chose que je savais c'était que Gabrielle était dans son emprise, et qu'elle semblait avoir oublié tout ce que je lui avais appris. Il me fallut que deux secondes pour arriver à ses côtés et que mon poing rencontre la tempe du soldat. Il tomba sur le sol, immobile et je vérifiais qu'il respirait encore… je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le frapper aussi durement, mais le voir poser la main sur Gabrielle, Dieux, j'avais perdu complètement mon sang-froid.

— Gabrielle.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, mais quand je levais les yeux vers la jeune fille, elle semblait terrifiée. J'étais en train de penser que je ferais bien d'abandonner tout cela et laisser la jeune fille être ce qu'elle était et être bien. Je ne me sentais pas mieux que le soldat, étendu sur l'herbe, pour lui faire faire se sentir mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

— J'ai… j'ai eu si peur, Mon Seigneur.

— Gabrielle, dis-je de nouveau, en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle tremblait et je la serrais très fermement contre moi, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu.

— Petite, ne sais-tu pas que tout le monde a peur ? demandai-je.

— Pas vous, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

— Tout le monde, Gabrielle, même moi. Seuls les imbéciles et les enfants n'ont peur de rien. Ils ont les dieux pour veiller sur eux, mais nous simples mortels avons besoin d'avoir peur, il nous protège contre nous-mêmes. Il t'indique quand nous ne devons pas entrer dans une situation impossible. Mais, il y a des moments, cependant, où tu dois passer au-delà de cette crainte, quand tu dois tester tes limites pour savoir ce qui est vraiment possible, lui expliquai-je.

— Et vous, Mon Seigneur ? me demanda Gabrielle.

— Pense-tu que lorsque je me précipite dans la bataille, je ne ressens aucune peur ? Comme je le disais plus tôt, _tout le monde_ ressent la peur, surtout moi. Peut-être que c'est ce qui fait de moi l'une meilleure guerrière, parce que je me sens assez forte comme dix hommes. C'est cette peur qui me pousse à essayer d'être plus forte, et plus intelligente. C'est la peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai qui m'encourage à faire les choses que je fais.

— Mais vous ne semblez jamais avoir peur, dit Gabrielle réfléchissant à ce que je lui disais.

— C'est la clé, le secret de ma vie, Gabrielle, et je le partage uniquement avec toi, répondis-je, en la regardant quand un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre ce que je voulais lui expliquer et apprendre la vulnérabilité d'un adversaire, elle connaissait maintenant toute la confiance que j'avais en elle pour lui révéler de telles vulnérabilités.

— La peur est une bonne chose, rappelle-toi toujours de ça, petite, mais le secret derrière tout cela, c'est d'embrasser la peur, et de ne jamais laisser ton adversaire voir qu'il existe en toi. Si tu peux faire cela, tu auras déjà gagné. Je peux te garantir que si tu jettes un regard glacial à un homme, puis exécute le petit mouvement que je t'ai appris, en hurlant avec ta jolie petite voix... cela va probablement le faire mourir. Ou au moins être si le rendre si stupéfait le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à toi, souris-je. Maintenant, veux-tu réessayer ? demandai-je.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et je la vis serrer les dents alors qu'elle se motivait contre sa peur. Dieux, la jeune fille allait être quelque chose un jour.

Une fois de plus, nous avions marché le long du chemin qui menait à l'écurie, moi dans l'ombre et Gabrielle à la lumière de la lune décroissante, attendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, et une fois de plus, un jeune soldat croisa ma belle et jeune esclave. Le seul problème était celui-ci était prévenant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme ? me demandai-je quand il salua poliment Gabrielle en la prévenant de ne pas sortir sans escorte.

Je sortis de l'obscurité et surprit le jeune homme et Gabrielle. Je le saisis par le cou et le poussa devant Gabrielle.

— Embrassez-la, ordonnai-je.

Le soldat me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, puis il pensa à qui j'étais. J'étais à peu sûr qu'il devait se souvenir des histoires que des soldats racontaient, sur mes bizarres démonstrations publiques de sexe, alors il décida d'être brave et s'approcha pour embrasser ma jeune esclave. Je le bousculais et le ressaisis par le cou.

— Pas comme un homme, qui pense qu'elle est, ma sœur ? C'est une jeune femme, allez vers elle et prenez-la montrez-lui que vous avez une paire, beuglai-je.

Cela sembla le chauffer. Je me préparais à intervenir en repoussant au loin Gabrielle, mais pour mon grand plaisir et ma grande surprise, la petite blonde exécuta chacune des leçons que je lui avais apprises par cœur. Une fois que l'homme posa sa main sur son bras, Gabrielle se mit à crier du plus profond de ses poumons.

— NON ! cria-t-elle.

Le soldat qui n'était pas préparé à ça, desserra son emprise suffisamment pour que Gabrielle lance son genou violemment entre les jambes de l'homme. Je gémis de sympathie pour le pauvre garçon, quand Gabrielle le repoussa, il tomba aisément au sol, serrant entre ses mains ce qui lui restait de sa virilité.

J'étais déjà en route pour m'interposer entre le soldat quand il tomba au sol. Je pris Gabrielle et la serrai contre moi, je sentis le battement rapide de son cœur et je vis sa poitrine montait et descendait, alors qu'elle prenait de grandes bouffées d'air. Quand elle me regarda, je l'embrassais.

— Génial ! souris-je. Voilà c'est ce que je veux voir.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de feu qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant, du moins pas en ma présence. Ils ressemblaient à deux émeraudes brillants et je sentis la montée d'une excitation à l'idée que cette jeune femme pourrait avoir un jour ce regard dans notre lit. Je l'embrassais de nouveau et me pencha pour aider le jeune homme qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Je l'aidais à se remettre sur pieds et lui tapa dans le dos.

— Brave homme, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services. Pouvez-vous marcher ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

Il gémit sa réponse, et boita au loin, mais pas avant que je vis dans son regard qu'il pensait vraiment que la Conquérante était devenue folle en fin de compte.

-.-.-.-

— Tu veux manger quelque chose, demandai-je, en regardant le ragoût froid. Il y a au moins du pain et du fromage.

— Je pense que... Je me sens plus fatiguée, qu'affamée, mon Seigneur, répondit Gabrielle doucement.

— Moi aussi, souris-je. Nous avons eu une sacrée journée, ajoutai-je, en ouvrant mes bras pour permettre à la jeune femme d'entrer dans mon étreinte. Mais en ce moment je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à aller me coucher et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Voulez-vous que je vous laisse pour la nuit, Mon Seigneur ? murmura Gabrielle contre ma poitrine.

Je fus soulagée parce qu'elle ne semblait pas savourer cette idée, et moi non plus.

— Non, petite. Nous en avons parlé déjà, souviens-toi ? Tes appartements sont les tiens pour que tu puisses avoir un endroit à toi pour passer ton temps personnel et poser tes affaires, mais je veux que tu passes tes nuits ici. Est-ce difficile de dormir dans mon lit ? demandai-je rapidement, exposant un peu de ma propre insécurité.

— Non, Mon Seigneur. Je dors très bien dans votre lit. Je… j'ai seulement peur de… dormir tellement profondément que si vous avez besoin de moi. J'ai peur de ne pas…. de ne pas me réveillai très facilement si vous avez besoin de moi.

Je souris légèrement à la crainte infondée de Gabrielle.

— Sois sans crainte, Gabrielle. Si j'ai besoin de toi au milieu de la nuit, crois-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir.

Je laissais trainer un sourire coquin pour taquiner cette crainte injustifiée.

— Je crois que c'est la sécurité, dis-je au bout d'un moment, alors que je voulais vraiment dire que c'était une question de confiance.

Je me sentais apaisée, et dormais très bien qu'une fois que je sentais Gabrielle couchée à côté de moi pour la nuit. Nous nous sommes installées pour la nuit et j'encourageais ma jeune esclave à se coucher contre moi ainsi je pouvais passer mes bras autour d'elle. Une autre habitude je prenais. Mais que ce soit une mauvaise habitude ou pas, je savais que seul le temps le dirait. Je sentais que Gabrielle était fatiguée, sa respiration s'approfondissait et devenait plus ferme et en un instant, son visage se glissa confortablement sous mon menton, sa douce joue se reposant contre ma poitrine.

— Gabrielle ? appelai-je doucement.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur ? répondit une voix fatiguée.

— Te sens-tu en sécurité… quand tu es ici avec moi ? demandai-je.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, beaucoup.

Je me baissai légèrement pour placer un léger baiser sur le haut de la chevelure blonde.

— J'espère que ce sera toujours comme ça, petite, répondis-je, pas sûre que Gabrielle m'ait entendu avant de succomber à l'appel de _Morphée_.

-.-.-.-

Je me levai bien avant le soleil, comme à mon habitude, et quand je partis Gabrielle dormait toujours à poings fermés dans notre lit. Quand je me tirai hors de ses bras, je plaçais un oreiller chaud à l'endroit que mon corps avait libéré. La jeune femme serra ses bras autour de la douceur et je crus entendre un soupir de contentement échapper de ses lèvres.

Je traversai le couloir jusqu'aux appartements de Gabrielle, pour voir si Delia avait pu terminer ce que je lui avais demandé. Je connaissais la vieille femme et savait qu'elle ne m'aurait pas déçue. Le petit canapé avait disparu, et à la place, à côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait un petit bureau orné, le genre que l'on peut trouver dans le salon d'une dame. Outre le bureau il y avait une grande étagère remplie de parchemins et sur la plus haute tablette se trouvait des boîtes en bois avec des charnières. J'y jetais un œil, je découvris qu'ils contenaient des plumes et de l'encre.

Je sortis de la chambre avec un sourire sur le visage, je me demandais comment mon esclave se sentirait en voyant son rêve se réaliser.

— Bonjour, Gabrielle, dit Sylla à la petite blonde.

Je vis à travers la porte entrouverte de ma salle de bain que les yeux de Gabrielle me cherchèrent immédiatement. Elle se leva du lit, enfila sa robe, et souhaita bonjour à ma servante. Je dégageais ma gorge et sortis de mon bain pour aller dans la pièce où se trouvaient mes vêtements. Voyant finalement ma présence, ma jeune esclave aida Sylla à mette le petit déjeuner sur la table. Nous mangions notre repas dans un calme relatif et je donnais mon emploi du temps de la matinée à Gabrielle.

— Je vais recevoir mes conseillers ce matin, Gabrielle, dis-je, en sortant de table et en commençant à m'habiller. Je serai dans mon bureau toute la matinée, si tu as besoin de moi, tu devras attendre ici, tu ne dois pas m'interrompre. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

— Peut-être que tu devrais aller t'habiller maintenant, hein ?

Je touchais sa joue quand elle se leva de sa chaise, elle me sourit et sortit doucement. Je souris à la surprise qui attendait Gabrielle. Soudain, je m'inquiétais. Et si elle n'aimait pas ? Je terminais de m'habiller, quand j'entendis un doux martèlement sur la porte que Gabrielle avait utilisé pour aller à sa chambre. J'essayais d'effacer le sourire sur mon visage et prit un air innocent.

— Entrer.

Gabrielle se précipita dans la chambre et s'arrêta. Je lui tournai le dos quand je glissai ma chemise dans mon pantalon et quand je me retournai, je fus accueilli par le plus grand sourire que Gabrielle pouvais affichée.

— Gabrielle, tu n'es pas encore habillée, la réprimandai-je plus pour la taquiner qu'autre autre.

— Mon Seigneur, je… je veux dire, C'est… je ne sais….

— Gabrielle, si tu veux être barde, tu vas devoir dire une phrase entière, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ma jeune esclave se précipita vers moi et se laissa tomber à genoux à mes pieds, elle me prit la main et appuya ses lèvres sur mes doigts. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de décrire ce que je ressentais à ce geste.

— Gabrielle, ne fais pas ça, la grondai-je doucement, relevant la silhouette prostrée à ses pieds.

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers moi et pour la première fois, elle me regarda dans les yeux, directement dans mes yeux. Ce fut un moment très fort, cette petite femme levant ses yeux vers moi, c'était si fort, en fait, que je reculai d'un pas à l'intensité du feu de son regard qui me transperça. Quand elle avança vers moi et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire la distance entre nous, je sus ce qui allait arriver. La jeune blonde se rapprocha, puis elle m'embrassa.

Dans un premier temps, mes yeux se fermèrent à la sensation de plaisir, puis je sentis la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne changer, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent à l'éclat de désir qui me frappa, là juste dans mon bas-ventre. Gabrielle ne libéra pourtant pas mes lèvres et maintenant sa langue était en demande et était à l'entrée à ma bouche. Il n'y avait aucune guerre pour la dominance, Gabrielle avait tout le pouvoir et elle l'utilisait. Je réalisais la présence d'une pression sur mes bras, je fus immédiatement pris dans une vague d'excitation. Gabrielle m'avait épinglé les bras le long du corps. En s'appuyant de toute sa longueur contre moi, elle me poussa en arrière, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses reposent contre le bord de la table.

Une centaine émotions différentes attaqua à la fois mon cerveau et mon corps. La passion et le désir étaient évidents dès mes premiers gémissements, que Gabrielle engloutissait avec sa propre bouche. J'étais bien au-delà de l'excitation pour gérer son contrôle sur moi, j'étais terrifiée à cette perspective. _Elle_ me voulait !

Je libérais finalement mes bras suffisamment pour me détacher d'elle et reprendre mon souffle. Cela n'arrêta pas Gabrielle, ses lèvres et sa langue trouvèrent mon cou, et elle tira sur les lacets de ma chemise de soie.

— Gabrielle… _Oh, Dieux_… Gabrielle.

Je retins son attention, en la tenant à bout de bras. Je repris profondément mon souffle et fus presque défait quand je vis son visage.

— Tu ne dois faire ça, dis-je. Ce n'était pas pour cela…

L'explication se figea dans ma gorge quand Gabrielle se mit à sucer doucement la peau sur ma gorge, sa main avait glissé à l'intérieur de ma chemise sur mon corps et avait capturé un mamelon très excité par ses doigts.

— Oh, Dieux… gémis-je.

Mes genoux se liquéfièrent immédiatement à ce contact et je devais soit résister, soit m'asseoir sur la table, ou glisser au sol. Je décidais de m'asseoir, les jambes écartées et Gabrielle se glissa entre elles, sa tête était au niveau de la mienne. Elle déplaça ses deux mains dans mes cheveux et me tira vers elle pour me voler un baiser hors d'haleine.

— Gabrielle, haletai-je, en me détachant pour respirer. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me rembourses, cette façon.

Gabrielle ralentit l'intensité de son agression, mais continua à parcourir mes lèvres avec sa langue, déposant des baisers le long de mon cou, et taquina mes mamelons à travers le fin tissu de ma chemise. Quand elle me parlait, je pouvais à peine croire que c'était la femme avec qui je vivais depuis le dernier cycle de lune. Les dieux utilisaient une sorte de ruse contre moi ?

— Mais, Mon Seigneur… vous n'appréciez pas mes baisers ?

Elle se redressa, captura ma lèvre du bas, en suçotant doucement, et en plaçant des petits pincements sur ma peau quand elle se dégageait.

— Oh… gémis-je.

— La façon dont mon corps se sent, pressée contre vous ?

Je pouvais sentir combien j'étais mouillée, simplement au son de sa voix.

— Mon… gémis-je une deuxième fois.

— Mon contact ?

Sa dernière manœuvre dans ce jeu de séduction était de laisser ses doigts courir sur la soie douce de ma chemise, caressant dans les deux sens mes mamelons très sensibles.

— Dieux !

Je laissais finalement s'échapper ce dernier mot en libérant un long souffle qui me disait que je l'avais retenu trop longtemps.

— Gabrielle… _oh, oui_… Je… je... _oh oui, là_… j'ai mes conseillers dans mon bureau, Gabrielle, qui… _oh_… m'attendent, glissai-je en bégayant.

Mais Gabrielle était impitoyable et je supposais que je pouvais faire semblant que ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais, que le comportement décidé de Gabrielle n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais rêvé, mais j'aurais menti et mon corps trahissait la vérité de la situation.

— Vous m'avait offert mon rêve, mon Seigneur... Je veux vous offrir le vôtre, murmura gravement Gabrielle,

Avec la dernière once de maîtrise de soi dont j'étais capable, je repoussais la petite femme légèrement loin de moi avec de la confusion dans le regard. Je me sentais gémir de désir quand je vis ces yeux émeraude me regardaient, plein de chaleur inébranlable. Une vague d'excitation aiguë éclata à l'intérieur de moi et je sentis la chaleur et une l'humidité incroyable, emprisonnée entre mes jambes.

— Rêve ? demandai-je confuse.

— Ce jour-là, Mon Seigneur, vous m'avez demandé quel était mon rêve.

Gabrielle ouvrit tendrement ma chemise et embrassa ma clavicule.

— Après, vous m'avez parlé du vôtre. Vous avez réalisé mon rêve, Mon Seigneur, aujourd'hui… dans mon cœur, je sens que je peux faire du vôtre une réalité.

Je continuais à la regarder confuse, me repassant cet après-midi-là, quand nous nous connaissions à peine toutes les deux.

— Vous m'avez dit que votre plus grand souhait était qu'un jour, je vous touche parce que je voulais, et non pas, parce que vous me l'avez ordonné de le faire.

Gabrielle répondit et était ensuite là, ses mains caressant inconsciemment mes hanches, mon dos et mes épaules, apparemment disposées à attendre pour toujours ma réaction.

— Et, tu peux ? lui demandai-je, avec hésitation, en retenant ma propre respiration sous contrôle, et en attendant sa réponse.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur… oh oui, répondit Gabrielle rapidement et je fus presque muette devant la passion qui coulait de ses yeux.

Elle pressa sa bouche contre ma poitrine et commença à taquiner de la langue un mamelon sombre sous la douce chemise. Elle entoura de ses lèvres une pointe durcie, suça et tira avec ses dents sur le bout de la chair sensible.

— Dieux, femme !

J'arquais mon dos, incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, plus vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle je voulais arrêter en premier lieu. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux d'or, en la tirant fermement contre ma poitrine. Je balançais mes hanches en rythme avec ses suçotements. Quand elle se recula pour voir le résultat de son ouvrage, ma chemise mouillée collée à mes seins, et me faisait frissonner, mes mamelons encore plus tendu par l'excitation.

Je regardais la petite femme se lécher les lèvres, tout en regardant ma poitrine.

— Enlevez, s'il vous plaît, supplia Gabrielle d'une voix rauque, en sortant ma chemise de mon pantalon.

Je saisis ma chance et décida que lutter contre ça était une chose très stupide et que je ne me considérais pas comme une femme stupide. Je me demandai brièvement ce que les hommes dans mon bureau faisaient ou pensaient, parce qu'il était clair qu'il se passait un moment passionné dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je levai les bras et Gabrielle m'aida à passer la légère chemise par-dessus ma tête.

— Viens ici, commandai-je et la tirait à moi pour lui donner un baiser féroce, un qui égalait le sien dans l'intensité.

Je repoussais sa robe de ses épaules, la laissant de tomber à terre et dirigea mes mains vers ses fesses lisses, saisissant son derrière pour la tirer vers moi.

Je sentis ses petites mains sur les lacets de mon pantalon et quand ils furent à moitié défaits, elle passa sa main à l'intérieur, et ces incroyables doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de mes plis mouillés.

— Dieux, vous êtes tellement... mouillée, dit Gabrielle d'une voix rauque, sans attendre de réponse, elle se pencha pour attraper un mamelon entre ses douces lèvres chaudes.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si c'était le plaisir ou les mots, d'excitation que venaient de dire Gabrielle. Tout ce que je savais c'était seulement que j'essayais de descendre mon pantalon vers le bas pour pouvoir écarter mes jambes plus largement, pendant ce temps, elle me taquina jusqu'à m'emmener au bord de l'orgasme, puis ralentissait ses mouvements. Une fois que j'avais repris mon souffle, elle reprenait sans pitié la torture exquise.

Gabrielle glissa le long de mon corps, elle tira sur mon pantalon long de mes jambes. Je sentis ses seins caresser ma peau enflammée, sentis la pression de sa propre excitation quand ses pointes se tendirent et se durcirent à mon contact. Pour la troisième fois, Gabrielle stoppa et je pouvais sentir en moi la montée de mon point culminant, même si elle m'avait refusé à plusieurs reprises de jouir. Mouillé ne décrivait pas assez l'état dans lequel mon sexe se trouvait… imbibé, correspondrait bien au terme dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment. Je n'avais jamais supplié dans ma vie pour du sexe, pas même de manière romantique, mais Dieux, mes sens me disaient que si je ne jouissais pas bientôt, je mourrais simplement. Tout ce que je savais c'était que seule Gabrielle avait le pouvoir de me libérer. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si c'était vrai ou pas, c'est ce que je croyais.

— Gabrielle, soupirai-je.

La petite blonde était maintenant agenouillée entre mes jambes, léchant le long de l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec sa langue, capturant l'humidité qui coulait de moi. Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur ma toison sombre, laissant juste le bout de sa langue caresser les lèvres de mon sexe, peu importe à quel point je poussai durement mes hanches vers elle.

— Gabrielle… s'il te plaît, Dieux, s'il te plaît, gémis-je, finalement en mendiant, parce que je pensais qu'il le fallait.

Je savais ce qu'aller être cette langue, je savais qu'elle était son habilitée et tout ce que je pouvais faire à moitié-debout et à moitié assise c'était de gémir et de supplier.

— Dites-moi. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Tout ce que vous voulez je le ferai, Xena, murmura Gabrielle contre ma peau.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrirent largement et mes muscles du ventre se tendre durement quand un orgasme me traversa, provoqué par ces simples mots. C'était la voix de Gabrielle, demandant avec séduction comment me faire plaisir, et finalement le déclencheur qui m'envoya dans le précipice de la passion c'était le son de mon propre nom. J'étais à la fois surprise que cela m'ait donné du plaisir et de voir ces yeux verts, noirs de passion qu'elle levait vers moi en murmurant mon nom. Pendant un bref moment, j'ai vu la peur dans les yeux de Gabrielle, mais comme je tremblais encore des effets de ma jouissance, je lui souris pour qu'elle se comporte comme avant. J'eus à peine repris ma respiration sous contrôle que je sentis mon désir reprendre avec insistance une fois de plus.

— Dieux, femme… ne s'arrête pas, finis-je par dire.

Le soulagement inonda son visage. Ce n'était pas une séduction tendre, Gabrielle savait ce que je voulais et allait me le donner. Oh et elle me le donna vraiment. Même dans mes jours les plus fous, je ne me souvenais pas d'une langue aussi habile que celle qui me travaillait en ce moment. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps et une fois de plus, je jetai ma tête en arrière et hurla ma jouissance.

Il fallait que je la sente et je tirai Gabrielle sur ses pieds et l'embrassai, me goûtant sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche. Le baiser était passionné, mais pas tendre. Il était rude et brutal, et ce qui m'excita c'était que Gabrielle était l'instigatrice de tout ça.

— Douce _Athéna_ ! criai-je, en sentant la pression des mains de Gabrielle en moi.

Je relâchais la petite blonde et attrapa le bord de la table, quand ma jeune esclave assouplit ses doigts, sa main entière glissa à l'intérieur de moi, revenant en arrière à plusieurs reprises pour lubrifier sa petite main avec ma propre sève, puis en glissant un peu plus. Je franchis cette ligne invisible entre le plaisir et la douleur, avec un sentiment actuel de satisfaction purement physique. Je relevai mes hanches et Gabrielle poussa sa main pour faire le reste du chemin. Elle resta comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que je me sois habitué à l'ampleur incroyable à l'intérieur de moi. Elle s'appuya contre mon corps, poussant mon dos à plat contre la table, les jambes pendantes. Sa main se déplaça en moi et je libérais un gémissement de plaisir. Puis, elle se pencha ma silhouette couchée, elle dévora mes seins et mon cerveau était proche de la rupture. Ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue provoquèrent une humidité qui se renouvelait pour couvrir sa petite main à l'intérieur de moi, mes hanches commencèrent à onduler en rythme.

— Xena… murmura ma petit esclave.

Gabrielle éloigna de ma poitrine et je pouvais entendre les gémissements distincts provenant de ma gorge. Je ne savais pas si la cause était la perte de sa bouche, à me sucer, ou la façon dont elle murmura mon nom.

— S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, Gabrielle, implorai-je pour accélérer le rythme de sa main, en poussant mes hanches à plusieurs reprises.

— Xena… me tourmenta-t-elle de nouveau en donnant une chiquenaude à mon clitoris avec sa langue. Sans préavis, elle commença à sucer sur le nœud engorgé, tourbillonnant sa langue et la laissant courir le long de sa longueur.

— Oh Dieux, oui… ça y est… unghh, encourageai-je.

Finalement, sa main se déplaça et je poussais des cris quand la langue disparut, mais je fus aussitôt délirante, perdue dans l'extase quand la main de Gabrielle fit un va et vient en moi.

— Oui Dieux…, oh oui, baise-moi plus fort... plus profond... lui criai-je.

J'étais dans un endroit où il n'y avait plus aucune pensée, uniquement la sensation. Je n'étais plus la Conquérante, n'étais plus sous contrôle, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'exister pour ce plaisir. Le plaisir des sens _me_ traversait et tout ce que j'avais à faire était de rester couchée là et permettre à cette belle jeune femme de me donner ce cadeau. Mes hanches ondulèrent furieusement et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je pouvais voir que la sueur avait collé les cheveux de Gabrielle à son visage. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, Gabrielle se pencha et posa ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

— Jouis pour moi, Xena.

Puis elle mordit le lobe de mon oreille et quand elle engloutit la chair tendre, je sentis le martèlement de sa main entièrement en moi.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je jouis pour elle... encore et encore.

-.-.-.-

J'attachais les lacets de cuir sur les rabats le long de mon pantalon. Gabrielle était assise et me regarder, étrangement calme et maintenant je me maudis d'avoir cédée. J'aurais dû être plus forte, parce qu'actuellement la jeune fille se sentit utilisée.

— Gabrielle…

— Mon Seigneur…

Nous avions parlé en même temps, puis nous avions souri avec hésitation.

— Gabrielle, tu vas bien ? demandai-je.

— Pardonnez-moi Mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas ce qui… je n'ai jamais…

Je réalisais quel était le problème et une vague de soulagement me traversa. Dieux, au moins ce n'étais pas moi.

— Gabrielle, dis-je doucement, en la tirant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. C'était magnifique, dis-je, en murmurant les mots dans les doux cheveux blonds.

Je frissonnais légèrement quand son corps entra en contact avec le mien. Peut-être se souvenait-il de l'expérience exceptionnellement satisfaisante de quelques instants plus tôt.

— Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux de toute ma vie.

— Mais, je…

— Tu as agi avec passion ce qui a été très appréciable et je souhaite voir ça plus souvent. Seulement pas tout de suite.

Mon sourire se transforma en une grimace quand je reculais d'un pas. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais marcher d'une drôle façon pendant deux jours après le plaisir de ce matin.

— Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mon Seigneur, répondit Gabrielle, comme si elle méditait sur ses propres pensées.

— C'est probablement de ma propre faute de toute façon, dis-je en reprenant ma jeune esclave dans mes bras, répugnant à abandonner tout de suite ce sentiment. Probablement est-ce un reste d'adrénaline qui était encore en toi après les événements de la nuit dernière."

Le nuage sombre que j'avais interprété comme de la peur traversa subitement le visage de Gabrielle. Je sus immédiatement de quoi elle avait peur et je la rassurais, comme je m'attendais à le faire à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confortable avec le geste.

— Gabrielle, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'être punie pour ça. Je ne te punirai jamais d'apporter de l'ardeur dans notre lit, ou pour ce que tu dois faire pour te protéger. Me comprends-tu ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Cette fois, elle me répondit avec un sourire.

-.-.-.-

Quand j'entrai dans mon bureau et trouvai mes conseillers, déjà présents. Dieux, cela pouvait-il être plus embarrassant que ça ? Dix hommes étaient assis devant moi quand je marchais un peu délicatement jusqu'au grand bureau qui était le mien, je vis de l'amusement dans leurs yeux. Un ou deux d'entre eux avait même un sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas très bien le dissimuler maintenant, le pouvais-je ? Chacun d'entre eux m'avaient écouté pousser des gémissements de plaisir charnel, quand ma petite esclave m'avait porté jusqu'aux portes de l'_Elysée3_. Ils m'avaient tous bien entendu, j'en étais certaine, suppliais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il n'y avait rien à faire que de ravaler ma fierté, en lançant un _Tartare_ de regard furieux comme _Hadès_ pour les intimider.

Je déroulai les rouleaux et des parties de parchemin dont j'avais besoin pour cette réunion. Sans jamais lever les yeux des papiers devant moi, j'attrapai mon poignard toujours présent à ma ceinture et le posai sur le bureau, à la vue de tout le monde.

— Le premier qui laisse échapper un rire ici, perdra une pièce faisant partie d'un ensemble de trois, dis-je d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Chacun des hommes dans la pièce perdirent subitement l'envie de sourire, et ressentirent un soudain désir étonnant de croiser les jambes. Je souris de triomphe, je dégageais ma gorge et commençais la réunion.

1 . Sappho (en grec ancien Σαπφώ) est une poétesse grecque de l'Antiquité qui a vécu aux VIIe siècle et vie siècle av. J.-C., à Mytilène sur l'île de Lesbos. Elle serait née vers 630 av. J.‑C. à Mytilène ou Érésos et morte vers 580 av. J.‑C. Elle a été contemporaine du poète Alcée, lui aussi originaire de Lesbos.

2 . Euripide (en grec ancien Εὐριπίδης / Euripídês), né à Salamine vers 480 av. J.-C., mort en Macédoine en 406 av. J.-C., est un des trois grands tragiques de l'Athènes classique, avec Eschyle et Sophocle.

3 . Dans la mythologie grecque, les champs Élyséens ou simplement l'Élysée (en grec ancien Ἠλύσιον πεδίον / Êlýsion pedíon, de ἐνηλύσιον / enêlýsion, « lieu frappé par la foudre ») sont le lieu des Enfers où les héros et les gens vertueux goûtent le repos après leur mort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**  
><strong>Petit agneau, Qui t'as fait ?<strong>

— A quoi as-tu passé ton après-midi, petite ? demandai-je à Gabrielle quand nous prenions notre repas du soir ensemble.

Il y avait une quinzaine de jours, ma jeune esclave avait franchi un cap dans sa vie. C'était évident dans la façon dont Gabrielle parlait, marchait, et même se tenait. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait pas conscience des changements qui avaient eu lieu, mais mes yeux les avaient vus. Elle souriait beaucoup plus et parfois même, je pensais qu'elle oubliait qu'elle me parlait. Elle me racontait sa journée et je restais assise là, un coude appuyé sur la table, mon menton posé dans le creux de ma main. D'une certaine manière j'étais fascinée, par chaque mot que la jeune fille prononçait.

Avec sa confiance retrouvée Gabrielle avait mis beaucoup de mes propres peurs de côté. Je ne craignais plus autant quand elle était trop loin de moi, sachant qu'elle avait suffisamment de connaissance maintenant, pour se protéger et la garder loin du danger. Elle passait ses journées semble-t-il à remplir les parchemins que j'avais achetés pour elle, je savais également qu'elle passait quotidiennement du temps avec Delia et que je l'avais même vue rire avec ma femme de chambre, Sylla, sur le chemin du marché.

Comme souveraine, mon propre temps n'était pas toujours le mien, mais quand j'en avais vraiment je le prenais loin des affaires de gestions des terres à ma charge, je passai ce temps avec cette jeune femme. Occasionnellement, je donnai la permission à Gabrielle de venir sur les terrains d'entraînement, pour me regarder quand je m'entraînai. Pour une raison quelconque, que j'ignorais, elle appréciait de rester assise sur l'un des petits murets en pierre qui entouraient la zone de combat, en me regardant quand je m'entrainais avec une variété d'armes contre mes soldats. Je permettais très rarement à la jeune femme d'assister aux entrainements, bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais supplié pour venir. Elle souriait simplement et hochait la tête avec enthousiasme quand je lui demandais si elle aimerait se joindre à moi. J'avouais avoir deux raisons pour mon hésitation à amener mon esclave là-bas. La première, était mon inquiétude qu'une jolie fille soit à la vue de mes hommes, surtout _ma_ jolie fille. J'avais vécu avec et autour des soldats presque toute ma vie et dans l'ensemble, ils étaient assez grossier. Je ne voyais pas la nécessité de mettre Gabrielle en présence d'une humiliation déplacée, je ne voulais pas non plus me mettre dans une position où j'aurais été contrainte de tuer un homme pour un regard indécent ou pour l'avoir sifflet. Je savais combien j'étais jalouse et comment je pouvais devenir déraisonnable. Pourquoi jouer avec le feu ?

La deuxième raison était plus un problème personnel de ma part. C'était pour parler simplement, déconcertant de voir Gabrielle, me regardait avec une fascination ravie, quand je m'exerçais et faisais une démonstration de mes compétences de combat contre des jeunes gens qui avaient à peine la moitié de mon âge. Au cœur de cette très grande femme, de cette Conquérante, il existait une part d'insécurité, surtout quand il s'agissait de Gabrielle. La vérité était que je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de savoir si cette jeune femme me regardait moi, ou bien les jeunes gens que je matraquais.

— Attend… fait marche arrière. Qui est Anya ? demandai-je.

J'avais la capacité déconcertante, pour certains, de laisser mon esprit vagabonder, mais de toujours entendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Gabrielle s'était déplacée jusqu'au lit au milieu de notre conversation et quand je levai les yeux elle était assise les jambes dans une position décontractée contre sa poitrine, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit en bois sculpté. Elle me parlait d'une femme avec qui elle était devenue amie, mais je ne connaissais personne dans le palais avec ce nom.

— C'est la mère de Petra, Mon Seigneur. Vous vous souvenez du garçon que vous…

— Oh, oui, oui. Elle va bien alors ? demandai-je, en me souvenant combien elle avait paru frêle et malade quand Kuros m'avait conduit jusqu'aux chambres du palais, qu'il avait attribué à la femme et aux enfants.

— Très bien, Mon Seigneur. Elle m'a appris à coudre et créer des choses des plus stupéfiantes avec un tissu. Saviez-vous qu'elle a fait son apprentissage chez une célèbre couturière à Athènes avant de se marier ?

— Vraiment ? répondis-je sérieusement à mon esclave. Et, qui est cette célèbre couturière ?

— Messalina, répondit Gabrielle avec une excitation.

Je me redressais dans ma chaise.

— Elle a étudié la couture avec Messalina ? demandai-je.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur. Vous connaissez cette célèbre femme ?

— Oui, répondis-je d'un air distrait, me souvenant d'une période où cette femme connue sous le nom de Messalina, avait conçu toutes les robes de soie que je portais.

Je levai les yeux et Gabrielle me regardait patiemment, attendant peut-être que je m'explique, depuis que je lui avais répondu affirmativement, mais comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ?

— Quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, avant même que tu sois née, je suis devenue Xena la Conquérante. J'avais conquis toute la Grèce, l'Empire romain, l'Extrême-Orient, la Gaule, et installais mon palais ici, à Corinthe. Messalina avait peut-être l'âge que tu as maintenant, et même alors…

Je secouais la tête et sourit.

— …elle était vraiment douée.

Je m'arrêtais et pris une gorgée d'eau, je me souvenais de la jeune femme et des lourds brocarts qu'elle m'avait confectionné pour porter en public, cela me rappelait ces robes fluides que j'avais l'habitude de porter de ma période Chinoise. Cette époque et cette terre avait énormément influencé ma vie, c'était dommage que je n'y avais pas accordé plus d'attention à leurs principes. Il me suffisait de lui décrire mes souhaits une fois, et peu de temps après la jeune fille m'avait créé un style de vêtements que je portais toujours vingt saisons plus tard.

— Elle a confectionné tous les vêtements que je portais à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gentillesse en moi alors, mais je me souviens d'avoir été gentille avec elle. Je pense que j'admirais son talent. Elle était comme Delia, mais pas tout à fait pareil cependant. Elle ne réfléchissait jamais à deux fois avant de me dire quand mes modèles étaient bizarrement insipides ou carrément laids. Elle avait une façon de me regarder parfois... c'est un peu la même façon que tu le fais.

Je laissai un petit sourire doux-amer traverser mes lèvres à ce souvenir.

— L'aimiez-vous ? demanda la douce voix de Gabrielle en traversant mes souvenirs.

Je levai les yeux et je vis quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'y était pas hier. Cela ressemblait un peu à de la jalousie, mais quand je clignai des yeux, cela avait été remplacé par la même expression de compassion que Gabrielle avait toujours, quand elle me regardait. Gabrielle était jeune, trop jeune pour en savoir plus sur moi et ce que disait la légende, il était temps qu'elle apprenne qui j'étais. Je me levai de ma chaise et traversa la pièce pour aller m'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme assise sur le grand lit.

Je pris une de ses petites mains dans la mienne beaucoup plus grande, et je commençais à parler :

— Il n'y avait pas d'amour _en_ moi ou pour moi alors, Gabrielle. J'ai tué, violé et j'ai pris, tout cela pour une seule raison, parce que je le pouvais, parce que j'étais forte et que les autres étaient faibles. Ma vie n'était que pouvoir et contrôle, parce que je pensais que si je l'avais, j'avais tout.

Je baissais la tête pendant que je continuais à parler et mes cheveux noirs m'entourèrent comme un bouclier, ce qui rendit plus facile de partager avec la jeune femme devant moi, la terrible vérité de mon existence.

— Les choses que j'ai faites, Gabrielle... ce que je suis... me rend malade et je sais maintenant qu'il n'existe aucun moyen pour moi de réparer ce que j'ai fait, qui pourrait éventuellement expier mes actes. Tout ce qui se dit sur moi, est vrai, tu sais, peut-être ne devrais-tu pas être gentille avec moi, Gabrielle... je suis mauvaise.

Je ne cherchais pas de la pitié ou même de la compassion, bien que je pensais avoir reçu les deux de ma jeune esclave. Je lui avais simplement dit, dans le moins de mots possibles, qui j'étais. Je m'étais étonnée de mes réactions. Dans un long battement de cœur entre le moment où ma voix terminait et le geste suivant de Gabrielle, une part rapide d'introspection me fit me demander… pourquoi, au moment où la tirais plus près, j'essayais de la repousser ? Pourquoi essayais-je de lui faire peur au lieu de m'aimer ?

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer un jour trouver les réponses à ces questions. Je sentis la douceur des doigts de Gabrielle sous mon menton, et comme je le lui avais fait une centaine de fois, je sentis mon visage s'incliner vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cette expression qui pourrait sûrement faire fondre tous même les cœurs les plus durs.

— J'ai lu beaucoup de choses, mon Seigneur, sur cette femme, Xena la Conquérante. Les parchemins sont remplis de son histoire, de toutes ses histoires de guerre, et de ses penchants. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais je comprends plus que vous ne le pensez. Je connais tout _de_ Xena la Conquérante, mais je ne la _connais_ pas elle. Cette Xena n'est pas la femme devant moi, et certainement pas la Xena à qui j'appartiens.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, seulement qu'il me semblait naturel de le faire. Je posais ma tête sur ses genoux, allongeant toute la longueur de mon corps sur le lit, un bras étroitement enroulé autour de sa taille. Gabrielle massa doucement mon dos, dans de petits cercles apaisants, tout en caressant ma tempe avec ses doigts de sa main libre. Et c'est cette même femme en proie à l'insécurité qui prit la parole.

— _M'appartiens_-tu, Gabrielle ?

Mes yeux étaient fermés hermétiquement dans un silence respectueux pour être certaine de l'entendre. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient, pourquoi devais-je pousser les choses ? Je sentis ses tresses soyeuses m'entourer quand Gabrielle déposa un léger baiser de plume sur mon oreille. J'essayais de retenir, sans succès, les chaudes larmes qui s'échappaient aux coins de mes yeux fermés.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur… seulement à vous, répondit Gabrielle avec un souffle chaud dans mon oreille.

Je passai mes deux bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre moi. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas se décider à savoir si j'étais reconnaissante ou terrifiée. Il décida de choisir les deux. Je me sentais si bien d'être couchée là avec Gabrielle de cette façon, sans me soucier de savoir si je devais contrôler mes émotions, cela m'était égal de savoir à quoi cela pouvait sembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je trouvais cela très naturel de permettre à quelqu'un... non, pas quelqu'un. Cela me semblait très naturel de permettre à Gabrielle, de prendre soin de moi. Comme souveraine et guerrière, je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à avoir l'air faible ou stupide, mais en présence de Gabrielle, j'étais affirmative, je pouvais avoir l'air des deux, mais bien sûr, pour elle de toute façon, que je n'étais ni l'une ni l'autre.

-.-.-.-

Je sentis qu'une lourde couverture avait été tiré sur moi, et la présence douce et chaude de quelqu'un d'autre, enveloppent ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je gémis et m'enfonça plus profondément dans ces bras. Des coups forts sur la porte de l'antichambre interrompirent mon agréable félicité. Je grognai en sachant que je devrais quitter ce sanctuaire confortable.

— Dois-je y aller, Mon Seigneur ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Mmmm, marmonnai-je. Débarrasse-toi de lui qui que ce soit pour quoi ce soit, s'il te plaît, Gabrielle, je ne veux voir personne avant demain matin.

Je roulais sur le dos, le petit corps doux me manqua immédiatement quand elle sortit silencieusement du lit. Si je n'avais pas été réveillée, j'aurais juré avoir eu un agréable rêve, quand les lèvres lisses se sont appuyées délicatement sur mon front, avant de s'éloigner.

Une voix masculine s'infiltra dans mon antichambre cela me réveilla instantanément. Dieux, je dormais si profondément quand j'étais à côté de Gabrielle que cela me faisait peur. Je me souvins soudain qu'il y a quelques instants j'avais demandé à Gabrielle de répondre à la porte. Je roulais de l'autre du lit, et me redressa tout en grognant dans un souffle quand je découvris à qui appartenait la voix masculine, à un rebut Demetri. L'échange entre Gabrielle et mon chef était étouffée, mais tout d'un coup la voix devint nette et se déplaçait directement devant la porte de ma chambre. Je me rassis sur le matelas, en écoutant le surprenant échange.

— Écarte-toi esclave, ou je vais t'écarter moi-même, grogna Demetri.

Je jurais silencieusement que si cet homme posait une main sur elle, une crucifixion lente serait une trop bonne fin pour lui.

— Je ne peux pas, Seigneur Demetri, répliqua la voix de Gabrielle subitement très proche et je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était postée devant la porte, pour bloquer le chemin de cet homme.

— Toi petite salope. Tu sais que si je dois te sortir de mon chemin, tu ne vas pas aimer, siffla Demetri perfidement.

J'applaudis pratiquement les mots suivants de Gabrielle, même si tous les muscles de mon corps étaient prêts à intervenir si les choses dérapaient.

— Seigneur Demetri, le Seigneur Conquérante m'a donné l'ordre de ne pas être dérangée. Si ses souhaits n'étaient pas respectés, alors je serai sûrement punie, mais je pense qu'il arriverait bien pire à la personne qui la dérangerait.

Je ris presque à haute voix. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce à quoi Gabrielle ressemblait, alignant ces mots remplis de prudence et de sous-entendus. Son audace me surprenait un peu plus chaque jour, et mon esprit évoquait une vision d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et l'arc de son sourcil légèrement haussé. Dieux, cette femme n'était pas stupide !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et n'entendit que le silence de Demetri qui méditait sur ces paroles, _Conquérante_ et _dérangée_ et évalua ses chances. Je souris à moi-même, et fixai ensuite sur mon visage, une grimace féroce. Je saisis la porte et l'ouvrit si rapidement que Gabrielle, qui avait appuyé son dos contre le bois massif, vola dans mes bras.

La petite blonde était si surprise et momentanément perdue jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était moi qui était derrière elle. Le regard sur mon visage fit reculer Demetri de deux pas en arrière. Je retins parfaitement Gabrielle contre moi avec un bras autour de sa taille. Demetri semblait plutôt soulagé et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

— Seigneur Conquérante, je…

— Bonne nuit, Demetri !

Puis je lui claquais la porte au nez, le laissant là, balbutiant, pendant quelques secondes. Finalement ses pas s'éloignèrent et la porte extérieure de mon antichambre claqua en se refermant.

— Oh, cela valait le prix du déplacement ! ris-je, en reculant contre la porte et attirant Gabrielle dans mes bras, puis je l'embrassais au-dessus de sa tête blonde.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? demanda Gabrielle, sa joue appuyée contre ma poitrine.

— C'était très bien, mon petit, je suis très fière, lui répondis-je et je pouvais sentir la tension quitter le corps de la jeune femme.

Je me déplaçais pour ouvrir la porte et regarda dans la pièce avant pour voir si je pouvais entrer en toute sécurité. Je traversais la chambre et saisis une flasque de vin, et en remplis un grand gobelet. Je m'arrêtais et soulevais le récipient en direction de Gabrielle.

— Gabrielle, as-tu déjà goûté au vin ?

— Non, Mon Seigneur.

Elle répondit comme je m'y attendais, quels maîtres donneraient du bon breuvage à un esclave, cela aurait été considéré comme du gaspillage.

— Veux-tu… euh… en essayer un peu ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur. Si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit-elle.

— La question est : est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir ? répondis-je.

Il semblait que nous étions dans une impasse. Nous étions là toutes les deux, apparemment incapables de nous libérer du regard tendre.

Je me détachais la première et versa un petit peu de liquide rouge dans une tasse de métal lourd, puis j'ajoutais beaucoup d'eau. Je supposais que n'ayant jamais goûté au vin auparavant, et avec sa faible corpulence, si je noyais le breuvage j'espérais que cela serait le meilleur moyen d'initier ma jeune esclave au raisin.

Je tendis une coupe à Gabrielle et attendit qu'elle prenne une gorgée en premier. Son nez se plissa et elle sourit légèrement.

— C'est doux, commença-t-elle. C'est comme du jus... en quelque sorte.

Je soulevai ma propre tasse jusqu'à mes lèvres, puis m'arrêtai net. Je m'arrêtai un instant et soulevai la coupe plus haut en guise de salut.

— Je bois un toast à toi, Gabrielle. Tu m'as beaucoup plu aujourd'hui.

Sa tête blonde se baissa légèrement.

— Est-ce pour ce que j'ai fait avec le Seigneur Demetri ? Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes contente de moi, Mon Seigneur ?

Je pris une grande gorgée de mon vin, puis une autre avant de répondre. Je posai ma tasse sur une étagère à côté de moi, puis m'appuya contre, je me repoussai et me dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, les étoiles étaient scintillantes et suspendues dans le ciel noir. Je voulais tellement parler, mais comme toujours dans ma vie, les mots me désertaient quand j'en avaient le plus besoin. Je fis une tentative d'expliquer ce qui se trouvait dans mon cœur, mais j'étais encore loin d'être capable de mettre une explication à tout ce que je ressentais là.

— J'ai l'impression que maintenant tu sais comment t'occuper de toi, dis-je en lui tournant le dos, je réalisais combien je devais lui paraître très faible.

— Je suis une esclave Mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde accepte une agressivité venant de moi.

Je me retournai pour la regarder et remarquai son front plissé.

— Gabrielle, il y a une énorme différence entre être agressif et être assuré. Tu ne deviendras jamais agressive cela ne te ressemble pas.

Je regardai à travers la pièce et m'arrêtai, Gabrielle semblait toujours aussi confuse qu'avant.

— Gabrielle, si je t'apprenais à utiliser une arme, et si tu devenais habile avec, l'utiliserais-tu pour tuer ?

— Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire, Mon Seigneur, répondit Gabrielle une déception évidente dans la voix.

— Et, je ne pense que tu sois en mesure de le faire. Comme je te l''ai dit, ce n'est pas en toi. Mais tu pourrais te défendre avec cette arme, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, peut-être, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Oui, Je pense que je pourrais me défendre, ou protéger quelqu'un que j'aime.

— Alors, tu viens d'apprendre la différence entre l'agression et l'assurance. Si le premier était vrai à ton sujet, tu serais en mesure d'attaquer quelqu'un. Sinon le dernier... eh bien, est un moyen d'assurer ta protection, petite. C'est ce que je veux que tu apprennes à faire. Cela m'aiderait à ne plus inquiéter quand tu es loin de moi, répondis-je, alors que les mots glissèrent de ma langue, je me rendis compte de ce que je lui avais dit, et avec quelle facilité je le lui avais dit.

Est-ce que je venais d'admettre que je m'inquiétais à son sujet ? Moi... Xena la Conquérante ? Je sentis mes oreilles devenir de plus en plus chaudes, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose pour un guerrier. Je regardais la ride sur le front de mon esclave se creuser et soudain, je vis quelque chose que je ne pus décrire que comme de la joie envahir les yeux verts-forêt de Gabrielle. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, déplaçant mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si j'essayais de paraître décontractée. Quand Gabrielle fit quelques pas en avant, les muscles de son visage étaient misent à rude épreuve pour contenir un sourire, je me tournai légèrement et commençai à examiner la tapisserie suspendue sur le mur. Rappelez-vous, cette tapisserie qui était accrochée sur ce mur depuis près de 12 saisons, mais qui me semblait devenir soudainement l'objet le plus fascinant de la pièce.

— Mon Seigneur… vous vous inquiétez pour… ? Pour moi ? demanda Gabrielle, je dois admettre trop joyeusement pour moi.

Dieux, je pense que s'était une erreur monumentale de donner autant de pouvoir à cette femme !

— Eh bien…

Je m'arrêtais, en touchant encore une fois la tapisserie, je savais que si je regardais dans les yeux cette petite blonde, j'étais perdue.

Je savais que si je me laissais prendre dans son regard, rempli d'une combinaison de compassion et de séduction, je tomberais à genoux et lui promettrais tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je finirais couchée sur mon dos dans posture de soumission, laissant à ma jeune esclave faire comme si nos rangs dans la vie étaient inversés. Je fis la seule chose que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire de nouveau... Je priais. Gabrielle utiliserais ma faiblesse et son corps avec talent pour prendre le contrôle, et je finirais par mendier pour son divin contact comme un chiot gémissant pour les restes du dîner, pleurnichant et geignant mon besoin jusqu'à ce que mon maître ait pitié et me satisfasse.

— Est-ce vrai ? Que vous vous inquiétez pour moi…

Gabrielle s'arrêta momentanément. D'accord, je ne la regarderai pas. Je ne céderai pas, je continuai à penser en moi, tirant inconsciemment sur un fil de la pièce inestimable de lourd tissu. Je peux être forte. Je peux être convaincante. Je suis la Conquérante de pratiquement du monde entier, que Diable !

— … Xena ? finit Gabrielle.

Alors je la regardai. Par _Hadès_ ! Je tombai dans les yeux, qui affichaient un tempérament et une attitude que j'avais aidée à mettre en place. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand ma libido grimpa et que je me rendis compte que je l'avais créé. Quelque part le long de la route, j'avais attrapé un petit agneau effrayé et je l'avais transformée en un loup vorace.

— Vous l'êtes, Xena ?

Gabrielle répéta la question, en penchant sa tête légèrement de la manière la plus charmante. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, son corps si proche que nous nous touchions presque.

— Euh… Je… quelquefois.

Dieux, comme s'était pathétique ! Je me figeai quand je la regardai capturer mon attention avec rien d'autre qu'un coup d'œil de commande. Gabrielle me sourit. Pas le sourire sauvage auquel je m'attendais d'une chasseuse, mais le sourire innocent, mélangé à de la douceur, le genre qui capture le cœur d'un vieux guerrier et durant une marque de chandelle, mendier pour sa clémence.

Ma jeune esclave se souleva sur ses orteils, glissant son corps le long du mien. Elle se tendit et presque timidement, déposa le plus doux de tous les baisers sur ma joue. C'était si léger et délicat qu'il donnait l'impression d'un battement d'ailes de papillon sur ma peau rougie. Je sentis mes oreilles déjà chaudes, devenir encore plus brûlantes comme des flammes. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder en bas vers elle, une expression penaude sur le visage.

Gabrielle glissa une petite main dans la mienne et commença à avancer vers la chambre. Elle me tira vers la porte, je me rappelai soudain une phrase que je l'avais lu. Cela disait quelque chose comme...

_Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**  
><strong>Maîtresse, Mienne<strong>

Je me baissai dans la vapeur d'eau du bain, grimaçant à la sensation de picotement que l'eau chaude provoquée sur la chair tendre entre mes jambes. Je me tortillais un peu, essayant de trouver une position confortable, car les égratignures occasionnées dans mon dos étaient également sensibles à l'eau chaude.

— Dieux, cette fille sera tout simplement ma mort.

C'était en effet une douleur agréable que le sourire indélébile sur mon visage indiqua. Je restai là dans l'eau chaude me repassant à l'esprit les événements de la veille et un petit frisson parcourut mon corps. Il n'y a pas de doute c'était des tremblements, causés par le simple souvenir de nos ébats amoureux de la nuit dernière. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

J'ouvris un œil au bruit d'un mouvement dans l'autre pièce. Sylla entra dans la salle de bain, en se penchant à plusieurs reprises pour ramasser le chemin de vêtements jetés au sol.

— Je vois que votre Gabrielle est toujours endormie, remarqua Sylla.

Je levai un sourcil, mais mes yeux restaient fermés.

— Et comment sais-tu ça ?

— Parce que cette fille est ordonnée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle devait traîner derrière vous. A ramasser toutes vos affaires avant que cela ne ressemble à une caserne pleine de soldats vivants ici, ronchonna gentiment ma femme de chambre.

J'ouvris les yeux et ne pouvais pas arrêter le rire profond qui sortit de moi.

— Sylla, si je n'étais pas un tel cochon, que ferais-tu de tes journées ?

— C'est très vrai, Seigneur Conquérante, très très vrai, admit-elle, en continuant collecter mon linge, pour le mettre dans le panier.

Je me réinstallai dans l'eau, en fermant les yeux une fois de plus. Je sentis que ma servante s'arrêtait et se tenait là, attendant à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Je jetai un œil, seulement pour voir Sylla gloussant silencieusement vers moi.

— Quoi ? demandai-je aussi innocemment que je pouvais.

— Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Conquérante, mais puis-je suggérer que même si les gens savent ce que vous faites dans l'intimité de vos chambres, vous devriez essayer d'apprivoiser un peu ce sourire ? dit Sylla avec un sourire malicieux qui traversa ses traits.

Je saisis une éponge et feignit de le jeter à la jeune femme.

— Dehors ! hurlai-je en gloussant quand elle sortit par les doubles portes, les ouvrants et les refermant derrière elle.

Elle avait raison, et je réalisais que je devais ressembler à ça, à une étudiante maladroite, souriant comme une idiote. J'essayais, mais tout ce que je pouvais me forcer à faire c'était un sourire exaspéré. Mes yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus et c'était quelques instants avant d'entendre les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

— Dieux, femme ! Es-tu revenue pour l'entendre de mes lèvres ? Oui, je me suis fait baisée la nuit dernière ! dis-je exaspérée à ma femme de chambre.

— En fait, je sais déjà ça… Mon Seigneur, dit la voix douce et moqueuse de Gabrielle.

Je me redressais vers l'avant dans une position assise et tourna la tête pour voir Gabrielle debout à la tête du bac. Elle portait sa robe, et ses cheveux avaient été brossés et relevaient sur sa tête. Je n'avais jamais rougie d'embarras, de honte, ou de modestie, mais à ce moment même, j'avais l'impression que ma peau virait totalement à écarlate.

— Je… euh… Je… Je croyais que tu étais Sylla, répondis-je faiblement.

— Je vois. Je suis venue pour voir si vous voulez que je vous frotte le dos… ou peut-être laver vos cheveux ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît, répondis-je, reconnaissante qu'elle ne frotte pas du sel sur la blessure de mon humiliation. J'aimerai bien.

Ma belle et jeune esclave me lava les cheveux et commença ensuite à me savonner soigneusement avec une éponge, se préparant à me frotter le dos. Quand Gabrielle me brossa tendrement les cheveux sur une de mes épaules, j'entendis un petit gémissement.

— Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, dit-elle avec une certaine inquiétude.

Je tournai la tête et suivis ses yeux sur mes épaules et y trouvai des égratignures là. Alors je relevai les yeux pour voir dans les yeux de Gabrielle son expression de peur, non, cela ressemblait plus à de la terreur.

— Gabrielle... petite, tout va bien.

Je me retournai et saisis l'éponge de sa main, j'attrapai sa main, et caressai le dessus avec mon pouce. Il lui fallut quelques battements de cœur pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux avec son regard hésitant.

— Je porte mes cicatrices de guerre avec la fierté… surtout celles-ci.

Je clignai de l'œil, lui remis l'éponge dans les mains et lui tourna le dos encore une fois. Je savais que ma plaisanterie l'avait détendue quand je sentis ses mains sur ma peau.

Nous n'avions parlé de rien en particulier pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que finalement j'arrive à attirer Gabrielle dans le bain. Alors je lui rendis le même traitement qu'elle m'avait donné juste avant, puis elle se retourna et commença à me masser le cou et les épaules, évitant soigneusement les égratignures. C'était incroyable, des muscles que je n'avais plus utilisés depuis des saisons crièrent de soulagement.

— Mon Seigneur ?

— Hmmm ?

— Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé de la mère de Petra... Anya ? Je me demandais, mon Seigneur...

Mes sens étaient maintenant en alerte, et je ne voulais pas que mon corps me trahisse. J'avais l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose se préparait. Maintenant, j'étais la cible de ruses féminines ce qui n'était certainement pas nouveau pour moi, mais que j'en sois la proie et Gabrielle l'intrigante, eh bien, c'était indiscutablement très différent. Je souris en moi-même et encouragea silencieusement la jeune fille. Allez... voyons voir un peu ce que tu as.

— Oui… que veux-tu me demander, Gabrielle ?

— Eh bien… elle n'est pas complètement guérie de sa récente maladie et elle a trois petits enfants. Petra l'aide comme il peut, c'est un messager du palais et…

— Comment va le garçon, à propos ? l'ai-je interrompu.

Je compris où elle allait en venir maintenant. Gabrielle s'était liée d'amitié avec la mère de l'enfant et faisait une requête pour les garder au palais. C'était plutôt clair, Gabrielle n'avait probablement pas beaucoup d'expérience en stratégie et subterfuge.

— Oh, Petra va bien et est en bonne santé, Mon Seigneur. C'est un bon travailleur, il est devenu le messager préféré de nous tous dans le palais. Le Capitaine Atrius dit que Petra a les qualités d'un bon soldat, peut-être même d'un bon officier.

Gabrielle continua son massage, pendant qu'elle me parlait, mais l'une des bribes de la conversation attira mon attention, plus que les autres.

— Quand Atrius a-t-il dit ça ? questionnai-je innocemment.

Quand par _Hadès_ Gabrielle avait-elle parlé avec le Capitaine de mon armée ?

— Hier, Mon Seigneur, j'ai parlé avec lui quand il était dans la chambre d'An…

La voix de Gabrielle se figea au milieu de la syllabe. J'avais l'impression que son corps entier se figeait et quand je me retournais pour regarder le visage de la jeune fille, sa main était remontée sur sa bouche qui était ouverte de surprise. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux de mon regard, un lourd silence s'installa entre nous.

— Gabrielle…

Je m'arrêtai, mais mon esclave refusa de lever la tête.

— Gabrielle, me cache-tu quelque chose ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle dans la défaite. Je n'ai fait rien mal, je le jure, Mon Seigneur, mais j'ai promis que je…

Une fois de plus, elle ferma la bouche, et à ce moment, je compris. Une des raisons pour lesquelles les esclaves, en particulier les esclaves de corps des maître, n'avaient peu ou pas d'amis, était juste pour cette simple raison. Les esclaves n'étaient pas autorisés à garder des secrets. Chacun savait que s'il se confiait à l'esclave du maître, leur secret serait aussitôt connu.

Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à la vie que ma jeune esclave avait endurée, mon cœur se fendit et je sentis une douleur atroce envelopper ma poitrine. Je tendis la main et relevai le menton, je regardais les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer quand elle essaya de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui étaient au bord de ses yeux.

— Petite, as-tu promis à quelqu'un, de garder cette confidence ? lui demandai-je sciemment.

Elle hocha inhabituellement la tête, apparemment incapable de répondre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement.

— Alors nous ne voulons pas te voir briser tes promesses, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, à quoi cela ressemblerait… si la jeune femme qui m'appartient brise sa parole ? Je pense que cela pourrait rejaillir sur moi, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? répondis-je tendrement, faisant toujours très attention de ne pas dire, _mon esclave_.

Quand Gabrielle leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les miens, je les vis s'éclaircir quand elle remarqua ce que j'espérerais qu'elle verrait là. Dieux, je me demande si elle savait, que je ne lui refuserais rien.

— Merci, Mon Seigneur.

Gabrielle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou, et appuya son corps contre le mien. Mes bras trouvèrent facilement leur chemin autour d'elle. Fermant les yeux au doux plaisir de la sentir contre moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou, sa langue et ses dents me grignotaient soudainement le lobe d'une oreille sensible.

— Oh, non, ai-je ri, en la repoussant à longueur de bras de mon corps.

Cette intensité brûlante flambait encore une fois dans ses yeux émeraude et je me rendis compte que la petite blonde était dans un mode de remerciement, comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Elle me regarda avec une expression timide et je ris encore plus fort. En la serrant contre moi encore une fois, je chuchotai dans son oreille.

— Si je te laisse me prendre comme tu l'as fait la nuit dernière, je ne vais pas pouvoir monter sur une selle pendant une semaine.

Puis, je l'embrassai au bord de sa petite oreille, et sentis la forte étreinte de la petite femme. Quand je me mis à taquiner son oreille avec un autre délicat baiser, le rire mélodieux de Gabrielle retentit, et remplit complètement mes sens. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de pourquoi, mais son rire m'agita comme un aphrodisiaque sur mon corps ou comme des petits baisers moqueurs. Pour un moment bref, j'avais presque dit à _Hadès_ de laisser aller. Rien ne semblait plus important pour moi qu'être avec Gabrielle. C'était un sacrifice extrêmement important et avec un effort incroyable, je repoussais la jeune fille, criant tout le temps dans ma tête, par Dieux, prenez-moi femme !

— Dehors, maintenant, ris-je encore devant ce qui ressemblait à une moue sur le visage de Gabrielle.

C'était sans aucun doute vrai… cette jeune femme allait être ma mort.

-.-.-.-

Je finis de m'habiller, et j'enfilais mes bottes en dernier, pendant que Gabrielle était restée assise dans son peignoir à notre table de salle à manger, nous versant une tasse de thé chaud. Nous avions conversé un peu plus que d'habitude durant notre repas matinal. Je donnai à Gabrielle le programme de ma journée et elle m'expliqua qu'Anya lui donnerait une autre leçon de couture. J'avais complètement oublié le début de notre toute première conversation.

J'avalai le reste de mon thé, me préparant à attacher mon épée sur ma hanche, quand les mots de Gabrielle me pénétrèrent.

— Ce sera probablement la dernière fois qu'Anya pourra me donner un cours, avant un certain temps du moins. Le travail qu'elle exécute est difficile et elle n'est pas tout à fait rétablie… je ne veux pas prendre de son temps.

— Quel travail fait-elle ici ? demandai-je, tombant tout droit dans le piège qu'elle avait posé pour moi sans même le réaliser.

— Elle travaille dans la buanderie du palais, Mon Seigneur, répondit Gabrielle.

Son visage ne montra aucune allusion que j'étais manipulée.

— Quoi ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à Gabrielle.

— Veux-tu dire que la femme qui a été l'apprentie de Messaline, travaille dans ma buanderie ? Mais c'est fou ! m'écriai-je.

— Peut-être que vous savez où elle serait mieux à sa place, Mon Seigneur ? demanda Gabrielle innocemment.

— Je dois dire que oui. Elle serait plus utile comme couturière, que comme blanchisseuse, répondis-je.

— Excellent suggestion, mon Seigneur, me sourit Gabrielle.

Je me figeai. Que pouvais-je faire une fois que je réalisais que je venais d'être jouée comme la lyre de _Terpsichore1_ ? Par les seins de _Hera2_, cette fille était bonne.

Je lui tournai le dos et traversa la pièce, m'arrêtant devant une lourde table de marbre où je jouais aux Hommes du Roi. Il m'arrivait aux genoux et n'était pas très grand, il était carré avec un motif géométrique incrusté sur le dessus. Il avait fallu trois hommes pour transporter la chose jusqu'ici, mais je trouvais rarement quelqu'un pour jouer.

— Gabrielle, viens ici, commandai-je, et la jeune fille fut immédiatement à côté de moi.

Sans même la regarder, je lui lançais un petit soupir vaincu et continua :

— Gabrielle, as-tu joué aux Hommes du Roi auparavant ? lui demandai-je, en ramassant l'un des pions.

Ils avaient tous été sculptés dans du jade, dans plusieurs sorte de formes. Guerriers, centaures et chevaux, ils étaient divisés en deux parties égales, l'une en jade vert, et l'autre de couleur lavande.

J'examinai avec désinvolture la pièce dans ma main, puis en regardant le visage confus de mon esclave.

— Non, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle.

— Ce soir je t'apprendrai les mouvements, puis nous nous attarderons sur les variations du jeu. J'ai le sentiment étrange, petite, que tu vas te surpasser.

Je reposai la pièce sur la table et baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme avec un sourire coin.

— Pourquoi avez-vous ce sentiment, Mon Seigneur ?

— Parce que, je baissais la voix, et me pencha jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent pratiquement, cela implique la ruse et la stratégie, deux connaissances dont je crois que tu possèdes déjà.

En disant cela, je couvris la distance restante et j'embrassai le bout du nez de la jeune fille. Je souris et Gabrielle baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Je relevai la tête en arrière avec l'aide de deux doigts sous son menton. Nous nous regardions l'une et l'autre dans les yeux, et je voulais que Gabrielle sache qu'elle m'avait battue cette fois-ci, mais que je savais que j'avais été jouée. Je cherchais ces merveilleux yeux verts et je pensais que Gabrielle avait compris que je le savais aussi.

Je tendis la main et embrassa le haut de cette tête blonde.

— Gabrielle... tu es effectivement un digne adversaire.

Dieux merci, la jeune fille avait au moins la décence de me regarder avec une expression chagrinée.

-.-.-.-

J'étais appuyée contre le mur de pierre du couloir, écoutant leurs rires derrière la porte en bois en face de moi. J'aurais pu les lâcher, mais j'avais facilement compris le secret que Gabrielle gardait, et même si cela impliquait un ami de confiance, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un dans mon palais pense qu'il pouvait être entièrement libre sous mes yeux. Alors, j'attendis patiemment à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Anya, attendant le bon moment.

Les filles d'Anya devenaient les chouchous du palais, c'était sûr. Je pensai que les enfants avaient toujours été ma faiblesse... eh bien ça et les petites blondes, pensais-je avec un sourire. Au fil des années, j'avais laissé aux enfants une grande liberté autour de moi que peu d'autres ne leurs auraient accordés. Je ris doucement dans ma gorge quand je me souvins ce qui était arrivé plus tôt ce matin.

Après avoir laissé Gabrielle dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers le Grand Hall public du palais. J'étais arrivée à détester cet endroit et j'avais fait le vœu de faire plus d'efforts cette saison pour changer la façon dont les choses se présentait. C'était une grande salle, où le public se rassemblait pour me voir présider les audiences du royaume. La seule vraie raison pour laquelle je détestais cet endroit c'était qu'il avait été façonné à un moment donné où j'avais été suffisante. Tout avait été mis en place pour me donner l'air d'une souveraine puissante. Après vingt et quelques saisons comme conquérante, j'avais appris que 'avoir l'air' était la dernière chose à faire pour un puissant souverain. Pourquoi fallait-il prendre le l'âge pour comprendre ces leçons ?

Le Grand Hall avait été créé avec une plate-forme surélevée, sur laquelle un trône richement sculpté avait été posé. Dans les saisons précédentes, j'avais apprécié l'image que cela véhiculait. Cependant, à l'aube de ma quarantième année, je trouvais cela monstrueux. Je demandai qu'un de mes plus confortables fauteuils de mes chambres privées soit installé, loin de l'estrade, puis j'avais ajouté, que je tiendrais le tribunal à partir de cet endroit. C'était moins formel et moins intimidant pour les villageois incultes qui souvent parcouraient de grandes distances pour apporter une requête à mon attention. De nos jours, il n'était pas rare de voir les enfants courir ou se cacher derrière les jupes de leur mère. Peut-être est-ce comme cela que les deux filles d'Anya passèrent devant les gardes aussi aisément.

Demetri, mon chef-intendant, que je surveillais attentivement ces jours-ci, insistait sur certaines requêtes concernant un groupe d'esclaves qui se seraient mutinés, à bord d'un navire à destination d'Amphipolis pour Corinthe. Il y eut une révolte de certains, des esclaves se disant avoir été capturés illégalement parmi des citoyens libres. Connaissant l'implication de Demetri ici à Corinthe avec des commerçants illicites, cela ne me surpris pas, quand il fut le seul à parler au nom des armateurs de ma ville natale.

Les yeux de mon chef s'élargirent subitement et je fus tirée de mes songes, à savoir pourquoi j'avais rendu illégal de tuer des idiots comme lui en premier. Cela résolverait tant de problèmes. Je baissai mon regard surprise de voir les deux filles d'Anya à mes genoux, souriant largement, chacune tirant sur une jambe de mon pantalon.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment partout dans grande salle et je pouvais voir que certains attendaient dans la crainte ce que j'allais faire. Mon humeur m'avait toujours précédé et en toute équité, la majorité du public ne savait pas combien j'avais changé au cours des dernières saisons. Je regardais vers le bas ces deux beaux enfants, cependant, cela ne traversa pas la tête de les gronder. Leurs sourires confiants étaient un baume pour mon âme de vieux guerrier comme ceux que je recevais de Gabrielle.

— On te connaît, dit l'aînée des filles, radieusement vers moi.

Je fis signe au garde qui accourait pour intervenir, de rester au loin, et j'attrapais les deux petites filles sur mes genoux. Pauvre Demetri. L'expression sur son visage était inestimable, quand je lui ai demandé de continuer. Il était tellement distrait par les filles qui se tortillaient, rigolaient, et le montraient du doigt, qu'il commença à bafouiller. Quant à moi, je dois avouer je me surpris de ma propre réaction. Je me souvins distinctement, comment j'avais été absolument terrifiée, à la perspective d'être près de ces petits paquets joyeux la première fois. Maintenant, je n'avais non seulement plus aucune crainte, mais en plus ne prêtais pas d'attention quand une des filles tira doucement sur des mèches de cheveux, pendant l'autre jouait avec les lacets de ma chemise, j'écoutais attentivement la diatribe monotone de Demetri concernant l'esclavage et la loi grecque.

Une des filles commença à me pincer une des côtes et toucha un point particulièrement chatouilleux, provoquant en moi un éclat de rire, que je couvrais en faisant semblant de me racler la gorge. Je saisis les mains coupables, mais maintenant c'était devenu un jeu pour la petite. Je me rendis rapidement compte que je commençais à avoir l'air moins majestueux dans mon état actuel, j'ajournais la session du matin.

— Libérer les esclaves et renvoyer le navire à ses propriétaires, l'interrompis-je.

— Seigneur Conquérante, sûrement vous…

— Quelle partie de mon ordre n'avez-vous pas compris ? demandai-je à Demetri, je me levais de ma chaise et signe aux deux filles de faire silence et de rester en place. Elles se turent toutes les deux aussitôt et restèrent assises sagement dans le fauteuil que je venais de quitter.

— Mais, ceux sont des esclaves, Seigneur Conquérante… et les propriétaires du navire…

— La question de leur esclavage semblait être un différend, dis-je brusquement, marchant pour revenir devant l'homme.

J'avoue que j'aimais toujours le faire. Je faisais presque une tête de plus que les hommes de ma cour et de temps en temps, l'intimidation physique était la seule chose que les hommes de ce genre comprenait.

— Libérez tous les esclaves et donnez-leur dix talantons d'argent des coffres du palais. Renvoyez le navire à ses propriétaires et terminez avec ça.

— Mais, Seigneur Conquérante, les propriétaires du navire méritent sûrement une récompense également, gémit Demetri.

Je m'étais déjà retournée pour partir, mais je revins en face de lui, surplombant l'homme et siffla d'un ton sourd.

— Leur récompense est le fait que je leur rende leur navire et ne le saisisse pas. En plus, que je ne leur envoi pas une unité d'hommes pour arrêter tous ces marchands d'esclaves illégaux.

— Nous avons terminé. J'écouterai la suite des requêtes cet après-midi, dis-je, en lui tournant le dos.

Je retournais jusqu'aux filles et les prit rapidement dans mes bras, les portant hors de la grande salle. Leurs rires se firent entendre à travers les couloirs et j'appréciais beaucoup les regards de stupéfaction qui me suivirent.

-.-.-.-

— Bonjour, Atrius, souris-je devant l'expression médusée de mon capitaine quand il referma la porte des chambres d'Anya.

— Seigneur Conquérante, il inclina la tête, un sourire inquiet traversa ses traits. Alors, votre Gabrielle vous en a parlé finalement ?

— Gabrielle ? demandai-je surprise, je couvris ma jeune esclave. Non, en fait. Vous voyez, je m'étais demandé comment cela se faisait-il que vous étiez là le premier cette nuit où j'ai battu ce jeune lieutenant en bouillie. Une idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête et je m'étais dit que vous ne pouviez être là que pour une seule raison. Cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous promener dans les couloirs du palais sans aucune raison. Alors ça m'a traversé l'esprit que vous pourriez avoir qu'un objectif… là dans les chambres au-dessous des miennes.

— Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de déshonorer, Lady Anya, ou vous, Seigneur Conquérante, dit Atrius avec raideur.

Je pouvais deviner qu'il se demandait s'il était en réel en difficulté ou non. Je me repoussais du mur contre lequel je m'étais appuyée. En lui donnant une tape dans le dos du soldat, et je ris :

— Allez, mon ami. Allons boire un coup, lui dis-je, en dirigeant Atrius en haut des escaliers, vers mon bureau.

-.-.-.-

— Alors, quand tout cela a-t-il commencé ? demandai-je à Atrius, en nous versant à tous les deux un verre de Porto.

Atrius secoua la tête et je comprenais complètement son embarras. Son expression me disait qu'il se posait lui-même la même chose.

— Je suis allé chercher Petra pour lui montrer le bureau des messagers pour sa première journée. Je l'ai vue là, tout petit et si faible et... eh bien, je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ce que je ressentais.

Je traversai la chambre et donnai au capitaine un des gobelets d'argent, tout en continuant à rester là à réfléchir à sa réponse. Oui, je comprenais complètement ses sentiments. Il semblait que la même détresse m'avait terrassé au château d'Ambracia, quand j'étais là, à regarder vers le bas un petit esclave aux pieds nus. Je secouai ma tête violemment pour revenir au présent.

— Donc cher Capitaine, ai-je commencé. Vu qu'Anya vit ici sous ma protection, je considère de mon devoir de m'assurer que sa réputation ne soit pas entachée. Quelles sont vos intentions envers cette Lady ? demandai-je, mais quand je vis Atrius commencer à s'hérisser, je me suis rendis compte qu'il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie.

— Je n'ai rien fait pour déshonorer cette Lady, Seigneur Conquérante, dit-il en serrant les dents et en se levant de sa chaise.

— Détendez-vous, mon ami.

Je posai une main sur une épaule et le repoussa sur son siège.

— Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Atrius.

Je souris à l'homme. Le capitaine sourit à son tour, il secoua la tête d'avant en arrière. Puis, un silence s'installa entre nous mais quand je le regardai, il concentrait son regard sur moi.

— Vous avez beaucoup changé, Seigneur Conquérante.

— En bien ou en mal ? gloussai-je en réponse.

— En bien... en très très bien. La première fois que je vous ai rencontré, c'était votre habileté de guerrière qui m'a poussé à combattre à vos côtés. Après plus de vingt saisons, j'ai été témoin de votre meilleur comme de votre pire, mais je suis toujours prêt à mourir une épée à la main pour tous vos idéaux. J'étais présent à l'époque où les gens vous appelez, le Lion, et je crois toujours en vous et les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes battues pour garder la Grèce nôtre. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui demande de l'aide ou qui prierais _Athéna_, mais à plusieurs occasion, je l'ai fait pour que vous reveniez un jour aux idéaux du lion. Il est bon de savoir que les dieux écoutent encore les prières de vieux soldats, termina-t-il.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et essuya les larmes soudaines.

— Je ne suis pas fière de toute ma vie, Atrius, répondis-je.

— Je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire croire que le moment venu, devant _Hadès_ sera facile pour vous. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que dans tout cela, vous aviez gagné mon respect comme guerrière. Mais au cours des dernières saisons, j'ai vu une conscience revenir en vous, et très bien accueillie par tous. Je suis toujours fier de vous appeler, Seigneur Conquérante, mais il n'y a que très récemment, que je suis heureux de vous appeler aussi mon amie.

— Merci, Atrius. Ce titre m'honore plus que tout autre, répondis-je, mon dos toujours tourné vers lui. Dites-moi alors, mon ami, continuai-je pour changer de sujet. Que ressentez-vous pour cette jeune femme, Anya ?

— Je… eh bien, je suppose que je l'aime, répondis Atrius avec un certain embarras.

Je comprenais, mais à qui d'autre pouvais-je demander une telle chose ?

— Et ressent-elle la même chose pour vous ?

— Je crois, Seigneur Conquérante. Nous n'avons en fait jamais dit les mots, mais... eh bien, vous savez comment c'est... vous ressentez ce sentiment.

Je voulais dire à Atrius que je ne _savais_ pas comment c'était, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais ici, à ressembler sûrement à une idiote, à demander à un soldat des trucs sur l'amour. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir l'air d'une imbécile. Je me demandais si cela en valait la peine, d'essayer de déterminer mes sentiments pour ma jeune esclave. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'une belle jeune fille tombe amoureuse de la Conquérante du monde connu. D'ailleurs, ce que je ressentais pour Gabrielle était-ce de l'amour ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je devais décider qu'une relation avec Gabrielle, aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, valait un peu d'humiliation.

Je me retournai et tirai une petite chaise en face de l'homme assis. Je la tournai et enfourchai le siège, je reposai mes bras sur le dossier, en face de moi. Et j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant.

— Atrius, comment le savez-vous ?

— Savoir quoi, Seigneur Conquérante ?

— Si ce que vous ressentez… et ce qu'elle ressent… je veux dire, si c'est vraiment l'amour ?

Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer, la question était déjà posée et, je le regardai avec une détermination menaçante, espérant qu'il soit assez intelligent pour ne pas me demander de m'expliquer.

Finalement, la lumière se fit jour dans ses yeux marron et il hocha la tête, un petit sourire traversant ses lèvres.

— Je vois, dit-il enfin.

L'implication de toutes les parties prenantes, le traversa finalement.

— Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer, c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis près d'elle, mais plus que tout, c'est ce que je ressens quand elle n'est pas près de moi. Quand elle est loin de moi, je m'inquiète pour elle et quand elle est avec moi, j'ai peur de faire quelque chose de stupide devant elle. Je ressens quelque chose comme de la douleur à attendre toute la journée pour la voir et ensuite à la minute où je suis avec elle, la douleur continue parce que je sais que bientôt, je devrai la laisser. C'est de savoir aussi que tout ce qu'elle dit ou fait, me passionne tout simplement. Mais surtout, c'est également la façon dont je dois me rappeler de continuer à respirer quand elle me sourit.

Atrius respira enfin et je remarquai ses yeux quand ils prirent une expression douce quand il parlait d'Anya.

— Je sais que je ferai probablement un crétin complet devant elle, mais qu'elle ne le remarquera pas et que si elle le remarquait vraiment, vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle l'ignorera. Je sais que tout cela n'est pas très concret, mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle me complète

Quand il termina de dire ces mots très inhabituels pour un soldat aguerri, j'entendis des cris suivis d'éclats de rire venant de l'extérieur. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le balcon qui donnait sur mes jardins, et regardai à l'extérieur quand Gabrielle posait une petite couverture autour des jambes de Anya, la femme un peu plus âgée qui était assise sur un des bancs en pierre. La jeune esclave se retourna et se jeta sur l'une des petites filles, la soulevant et faisant tournoyer son corps dans des éclats rires à la joie pure de la petite fille.

C'était toujours la plus petite, qui semblait toujours me trouver, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Pointant un doigt joufflu en haut vers le balcon ouvert, Gabrielle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Elle me sourit et je me retrouvé confronté à ce qu'Atrius avait dit, à me rappeler de respirer. La petite fille agita joyeusement une main vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher d'agiter quelques doigts en retour, puis je me figeai à mi-mouvement pour regarder autour de moi, pour voir qui pourrait m'avoir vu. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai de paraître sévère une fois de plus, mais je pensai que les femmes en-dessous avaient compris que tout cela n'était que fanfaronnades.

Gabrielle embrassa une joue potelée et la petite fille se tortilla dans son emprise, courant à travers le labyrinthe de pierre qui serpentait dans le magnifique jardin. Je ne savais pas si ces fleurs avaient déjà entendu rire avant aujourd'hui, encore moins le rire d'un enfant. Personne n'avait jamais été autorisée à pénétrer dans mes jardins privés, mais depuis que Gabrielle s'y promenait, les gardes savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle et ses nouveaux amis ne pouvaient se voir refuser l'accès.

Une fois que la petite blonde libéra la petite fille en riant, Gabrielle leva la tête pour me regarder encore une fois. Avec ce regard, tout ce qu'Atrius avait dit prenait un sens total.

_Est-ce ce sentiment que je ressens, petite ?_ Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je m'inquiète quand tu n'es pas avec moi et que je reste assise, captivée par ton charme innocent et naturel ? Est-ce vrai ? Puis-je ressentir quelque chose que Xena la Conquérant n'avait jamais ressenti en elle ?

Le contact de nos les yeux ne dura qu'une douzaine de battements de cœur, mais c'était comme une éternité pour moi. Comme je la regardai dans les yeux, qui semblaient toujours tenir quelque chose de plus que le reste du monde, je me rendis compte de la vérité. _Gabrielle, tu me complètes._

-.-.-.-

En fin de journée, mon programme de requêtes pour la journée avait été épuisé, comme moi. Je cherchais Gabrielle et comme je ne trouvais aucune une trace d'elle, je demandai à un de mes gardes posté à l'intérieur du palais.

— Elle donne un coup de main à l'école, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit-il.

— Je ne savais même pas que nous avions une école, répondis-je un peu confuse.

— Eh bien, c'est Lady Delia qui l'a mis en place, Seigneur Conquérante, et elle a demandé à votre Gabrielle de l'aider.

Je gloussais à haute voix à cette partie. Par tous les Dieux, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, que Gabrielle passe du temps autour de Delia. Je pensais que toutes les deux avaient monté un plan comme celui-là.

Incertaine de l'heure à laquelle ma jeune esclave devait me retrouver, je décidai de lui laisser une note, et de prendre Tenorio pour faire un galop de détente. Je repensai à mes actes et agissements aujourd'hui. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'avais pas décidé de laisser de message à Gabrielle ? Que ce serait-il passé entre nous, si je n'avais pas été jusqu'à ses appartements, et découvert le parchemin, sortit de son étui sur sa table d'écriture ? Je me posai la même question encore et encore, pendant plusieurs jours, depuis ce jour-là, depuis que cela est devenu officiel. Ce jour où j'ai perdu mon cœur.

_Mon nom est Gabrielle. Je suis une esclave et j'appartiens à Xena la Conquérante…_

Ainsi, commençait le parchemin, mais j'avais dépassé depuis longtemps le début maintenant. J'étais à plus de la moitié. C'était une chose horrible que je faisais, je piétinais la vie privée de ma jeune esclave en lisant ce rouleau. Il avait été enroulé très serré, mais se trouvait sorti de son étui, comme s'il attendait d'être terminé. Je voulais m'arrêter, je me réprimandais et me réprimandais encore, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lire. C'était comme si, Gabrielle me parlait finalement qu'elle me racontait ses pensées les plus personnels et les plus intimes, et moi, comme une criminelle que j'étais, j'avais cédé à l'appel de la tentation.

_Que provoque-t-elle en moi qui fasse fondre complètement toutes mes peurs, comme la glace de l'hiver sous la chaleur du soleil ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tellement plus qu'une simple esclave en sa présence ? La bonne question devrait être, pourquoi insiste-t-elle pour que je sois plus qu'une esclave ?_

_Même quand je ne peux pas la voir, je sens son regard bleu fermement posé sur moi, essayant d'extraire tous mes secrets dans tous les recoins de mon cœur. Elle ne sait pas ce que cela signifie que d'être une esclave, mais je ne dirais pas qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la peur. J'avais moi-même pensé à elle comme à la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, mais le soir où elle m'a apprise à me défendre, j'ai appris que non seulement elle connaissait la peur, mais qu'il était souvent son compagnon le plus proche._

_Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer ce qu'elle a fait pour moi cette nuit. Elle m'a donné la permission de me défendre. M'a-t-elle sauvé ou m'a-t-elle maudit ? Elle ne m'a jamais appelé son esclave, sauf une fois, mais je n'étais pas en sa présence. Maintenant, elle utilise les mots comme tu m'appartiens. Je pourrais prendre cela comme simplement mon maître affirmant sa propriété, mais je pense qu'il y a plus que cela. Quand elle me demande si je lui appartiens je sens qu'elle me demande bien plus que cela. Souvent, quand elle pose cette question, c'est toujours avec une certaine tristesse, et même de l'appréhension dans sa voix._

_Elle m'a fait faire quelque chose que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire. Je m'étais promis pendant chaque battement de cœur de chaque jour, pendant près de onze étés, que je ne ferais pas ça, mais cela s'est produit quand même. L'impensable s'est produit et je ne sais pas comment réparer les dégâts, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir. Elle s'appelle Xena la Conquérante, ce nom lui va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a conquise ? Elle a franchi les obstacles que j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à construire, et de toutes les choses que je m'étais juré que cela n'arriverait jamais, elle seule a pu les franchir. Elle me fait ressentir des sentiments._

_Mon problème est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Est-ce de l'amitié, de la compassion... Ou Dieux, de l'amour ? Comment peut-on reconnaitre la différence, sans jamais avoir connu ces émotions auparavant ? La douleur et l'humiliation avaient été mes compagnons constants depuis que j'avais été mise au bloc de ventes aux enchères. Qu'est-ce que cette femme sais de ces choses, elle qui n'a jamais subi l'humiliation d'être détenue comme un meuble ? Comment se fait-il alors qu'elle sache juste ce qu'il faut dire pour soulager mes peurs constantes ? Comment sait-elle comment me toucher, pour que je ne me ressente pas sa caresse juste sur ma peau, mais jusqu'au fond de mon âme ?_

_Je ne saurais dire pourquoi ou comment elle arrive à si bien me connaître par moments. Nous sommes pourtant si différents, ne le sommes-nous pas ? Il y a tant de questions et si peu de réponses. J'étais mieux instruite que la plupart des gens de ce château, mais il y a encore tant de choses que je devais apprendre. J'avais bien été éduquée et mes connaissances étaient vaste, mais encore j'ai été gardé à l'abri de tellement choses. Pourquoi je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras ? Est-ce que je me dupe quand je pense qu'il peut y avoir une connexion… oserais-je utiliser le mot affection, de plus en plus entre nous ?_

_Sait-elle dans la tourmente qu'elle me met ? Celle qui semble tout savoir de moi, cette femme ne sait pas que je me réveille la nuit, et que je l'entends murmurer mon nom dans ses rêves ? Est-ce qu'elle réalise quand elle ne me regarde pas que je la regarde et que je suis si étonnée de sa beauté ? Sait-elle que son premier contact a été le plus agréable que je n'avais jamais eu ?_

_La nuit dernière, je lui ai donné du plaisir pour la deuxième fois, que personne, homme ou femme, ne m'avait jamais enseigné. C'était uniquement de l'instinct et quelque chose d'assez primaire qui était enfermée profondément à l'intérieur. C'était énergique et souverain, et même si je savais que l'excitation de mon maître était élevée, la mienne l'était tout aussi. Cela me surpris et me fit peur. Je l'avais déjà touché de cette façon, pas parce que cela lui plaisait, mais parce que cela me ravissait. Durant les onze saisons, je n'avais jamais connu aucune forme de jouissance des services que j'effectués ou qui étaient faits sur moi. Cette femme peut, cependant, murmurer à mon oreille et je sentirais la chaleur tourbillonner dans mon ventre. Quand elle me touche, je suis instantanément humide et j'attends le contact qui me promet toujours qu'elle ne cessera pas tant que je n'aurais pas atteint ma jouissance._

_La nuit dernière, j'ai été pris par le plaisir, pas seulement le sien, mais le mien également. J'avais enfourché son corps, mon sexe si mouillé pressé contre son abdomen musclé et tout d'un coup, j'ai senti le balancement de mes propres hanches quand elles broyaient son ventre. J'étais mortifié, sachant que la peine serait rapide, mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Ses grandes mains s'étaient emparées de mes hanches et encourageaient mes mouvements. Elle me tirait vers le bas, appuyant mon besoin plus fort contre sa peau, ma propre humidité augmentait et rendait plus facile mes glissements sur ses muscles durs que recouvraient d'une peau soyeuse. Dans ma tête, je savais que mes gestes n'étaient pas celles d'une esclave, et quand elle s'est à gémir et à me cajoler de paroles, je savais que ce n'étaient pas les actes d'un maître._

_Je me penchais en avant, posant mes mains sur le lit en continuant les mouvements de mon corps, j'étais seulement concentrée sur mon propre besoin qui montait. Ses gémissements envoyaient des soubresauts de plaisir à travers moi, puis je sentais ses mains glisser vers le haut de mon corps à chaque bout de mes seins. Elle pinçait et tirait sur les pointes sensibles, provoquant en moi le besoin de pilonner contre elle. Je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle sur ces gestes et sur mes sentiments terrifiés mais en même temps heureux. Je me penchais enfin, en arrière, hurlant en silence de jouissance, je sentais ces longs doigts glisser à l'intérieur de moi. Avant que mon corps ne puisse récupérer, elle faisait encore et encore ces sensations. Sa voix... Dieux, cette voix. Elle s'était redressée et avait passé un bras autour de moi, alors que l'autre continuait à me remplir, à plusieurs reprises. Elle me parlait de ce ton bas et séduisant, en me disant tout ce qu'elle voulait me faire, tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. C'était doux, sensuel, parfois vulgaire, mais sa voix combiné à l'idée qu'elle pouvait en faire une réalité, me propulsa sur une falaise d'où je pensais ne jamais revenir. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, quand nous étions couchées ensemble beaucoup plus tard, c'était que ce n'étaient pas les actions d'un maître et son esclave, plutôt ceux de deux amants._

_Une nuit, je me suis réveillée, terrifiée et hurlante d'un cauchemar que je n'avais plus fait depuis de nombreuses saisons. La grande femme m'a prise alors dans ses bras et avait l'air sincèrement peiné, elle pensait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait déclenché cette troublante vision. Elle m'a serré contre elle et m'a murmuré des mots tendres jusqu'à ce que je sente mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal. C'était à ce moment-là que j'ai su. Encore une fois, qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer logiquement, seulement un sentiment que j'avais. Je savais que ce soir-là, qu'elle ferait tout pour moi. Elle se laisserait mourir de faim, pour que je puisse me nourrir, elle se laisserait mourir de froid, pour que je puisse avoir chaud. Ce qui me frappait également, c'était qu'elle sentirait la piqûre d'une lame, avant qu'elle n'en laisse une me toucher. L'autre sentiment que j'avais c'était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait les mêmes choses. Je me demandais cependant, les ressent-elle aussi ? Le sait-elle ?_

_Pourtant, savoir, ce n'est ne pas comprendre. Que se passerait-il pour moi si je me trompe ?_

Quand je réalisai que j'avais du mal à lire à cause du manque de lumière, je regardai alarmée le soleil couchant. Je remplaçai rapidement le parchemin sur le bureau, dans l'état où je l'avais trouvé, puis je me dirigeai tranquillement vers mes propres chambres. Pendant tout ce temps, mes mains s'agitèrent à la découverte que j'avais faite.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi préoccupée par mes propres pensées, je n'aurais pas manqué de voir la petite blonde assise dans une alcôve de l'escalier en pierre. Pas plus que je n'aurais raté, ce que je découvrirais plus tard dans notre relation. Si j'avais été une petite mouche sur le mur, j'aurais pu voir Gabrielle quand elle entrait silencieusement dans ses propres appartements, allumant une bougie, puis se dirigeait directement à sa table d'écriture. Un doux sourire dessinant ses traits alors qu'elle levait le parchemin vers la lumière des bougies. Elle reposa le parchemin sur son bureau, arracha une longue mèche de cheveux dorée de sa propre tête. Et attentivement la jeune femme l'enroula autour du parchemin une fois de plus. Juste avant de souffler les bougies avec un regard qui semblait être un mélange de peur, teintée d'excitation, traverser son visage. Avec un soupir déterminée, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre, et frappa doucement sur la porte de l'autre côté du couloir.

1 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Terpsichore (en grec ancien Τερψιχόρα / Terpsichóra, de τέρπεω / térpeô, « apprécier » et χoρός / khorós, « la danse ») est la Muse de la Danse. C'est une jeune fille, vive, enjouée, couronnée de guirlandes, et tenant une lyre au son de laquelle elle dirige en cadence tous ses pas. Certains auteurs en font la mère des sirènes.

2 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Héra ou Héré (en grec ancien (Attique) Ἥρα / Hêra ou en ionien Ἥρη / Hêrê), fille des Titans Cronos et Rhéa, est la sœur et la femme de Zeus. C'est aussi la sœur de Déméter, d'Hadès, de Poséidon et d'Hestia. Elle est la protectrice de la femme et la déesse du mariage, gardienne de la fécondité du couple et des femmes en couche. Elle est très jalouse des infidélités de son mari Zeus.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et en particulier à loo qui m'encourage depuis le début et Svetson pour le dernier commentaire. Cette histoire a été lu depuis sa publication le 13/10/2014 plus de 1120 fois, donc merci encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>  
><strong>L'amour m'a souhaité la bienvenue, Pourtant, Mon âme s'est esquivée<strong>

Notre repas du soir fut très calme, nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans nos propres pensées. Ma jeune esclave semblait aussi pensive que moi, ce soir-là. Je lui dis que j'avais un peu de travail à terminer et que les deux prochaines marques chandelles étaient à elle. Je lui embrassai le haut de la tête et la renvoya à ses parchemins. Quand elle me regarda, je pensais avoir vu de la déception sur son visage.

Quelque temps plus tard, j'étais assise à ma table d'écriture, dans les limites silencieuses de mon bureau, entourée d'étagères jusqu'aux plafonds, remplis de rouleaux et de parchemins. Je resserrai ma robe de soie autour de mon corps, comme pour repousser le froid et l'humidité qui s'installait toujours dans le château, une fois que le soleil disparaissait du ciel. Je voulais m'avancer dans l'écriture de quelques lettres, une tâche apparemment sans fin. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de repenser à tout ce que j'avais appris dans les parchemins de Gabrielle.

Tant de pensées et d'émotions semblaient tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, que je pouvais à peine me souvenir de mon propre nom. Gabrielle ressent-elle quelque chose de semblable à ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Elle ressentait quelque chose, son parchemin l'avait rendu si évident, mais et si ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié ? Oui, elle éprouvait du plaisir à mon contact, mais lui ai-je donné au bout du compte le choix ? Dieux, puis-je _la forcer_ à ressentir ces choses ? Est-ce semblable à l'entrainement d'un faucon qui se pose sur ma main pour recevoir sa récompense, n'est-ce pas ce que l'oiseau fait naturellement ? Quand tous ces doutes et ces auto-récriminations tombèrent sur moi, ma tête commença à marteler.

Je vis un mouvement sur ma droite et vis passer furtivement et timidement une tête blonde dans la chambre. Gabrielle ne devait jamais m'interrompre dans mon bureau, quand j'étais en réunion. J'avais délibérément laissé la porte ouverte de cette pièce, espérant qu'elle viendrait me trouver.

— Mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-elle debout sur le pas de la porte.

— Entre, petite, je suis seule.

Gabrielle sourit et se dirigea vers mon bureau, elle resta debout à côté de la grande chaise qui enveloppait ma longue silhouette. Je glissais un bras autour de ses hanches et tout aussi naturellement elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, repoussant mes cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant dans mes yeux. C'était un geste qui semblait si naturel, et je la serrai contre moi en réponse.

— Qu'y a-t-il Gabrielle ?

— Vous avez dit que vous vouliez m'apprendre, Mon Seigneur. Le jeu… des Hommes du Roi ? me rappela-t-elle.

— Ahh, je vais le faire. Es-tu toujours intéressée ? C'est un jeu un peu compliqué.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

Quand je me dirigeais dans la chambre d'à côté, je fus agréablement surprise. Un feu flambait dans la cheminée, certaines grandes bougies et lampes avaient été allumées, et posées près de la table de jeu. Enfin, un gobelet de vin doux placé près de mon fauteuil préféré, qui avait été déplacé devant la table de marbre.

Gabrielle me regarda dans l'expectative et je ne pus résister à l'atteindre plus près pour placer un léger baiser sur son front.

— C'est très agréable, merci, Gabrielle.

Près d'une marque de chandelle plus tard, nous étions penchées sur la table, à commencer une vrai partie. Gabrielle avait mémorisé les mouvements distincts que chaque pièce était autorisée à faire, et il était vite devenu évident pour moi la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi intelligente. La jeune femme possédait une mémoire remarquable, en se souvenant aisément des déplacements parfois compliqués de chaque pièce, pour effectuer son tour.

J'exécutai mon premier déplacement et Gabrielle bougea rapidement une pièce après moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle et elle ne quitta jamais le plateau des yeux, guettant comme si elle ne pouvait attendre de prendre son tour. Après un moment de réflexion, je déplaçai de nouveau un de mes guerriers d'un pas. Ma main était à peine éloignée du plateau, quand la main de Gabrielle jaillit et déplaça un de ses guerriers à l'extrême gauche. L'arc de mon sourcil se haussa, seul indice que j'étais perturbée. Pourtant la jeune femme resta concentrée uniquement sur le jeu. Pour mon troisième mouvement, je poussai un autre guerrier dans la mêlée, avant de lever le verre de vin à mes lèvres, Gabrielle bougea son Centaure pour prendre le Guerrier et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimai pas perdre la première pièce.

— Gabrielle, pourquoi as-tu fait un mouvement comme ça ? Tu as pris mon Guerrier, c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu as mis ton Centaure en danger. Vois-tu ? soulignai-je, cueillant le centaure du plateau pour y mettre mon château à la place. Tu ne dois sacrifier une pièce que pour obtenir la pièce d'un adversaire d'une plus grande valeur.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, je me souviens de ce que vous avez dit, et c'était mon intention me dit-elle.

Puis elle attrapa habilement son Mystique lavande au coin du plateau et le déménagea jusqu'à travers la place laissée vacant par deux de mes guerriers et l'un des siens. Elle poussa mon château sur le côté et posa son pion dans le carré. Elle ramassé tranquillement mon pion tombé et le reposa de son côté de la table.

— Comment as-tu fait…

Je me basculais en avant sur ma chaise et scruta rapidement la table.

— Ce n'est pas bien ?

Gabrielle me regarda instamment.

Comment pouvais-je laisser libre court à mon humeur quand elle me regardait de cette façon ? Bon, c'était juste que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus joué à ce jeu, c'était tout.

— Non, Gabrielle, rien n'est incorrect. En fait, tu as très bien joué, répondis-je, même si c'était un peu à contrecœur.

Je me rebasculais sur ma chaise et nous avions recommencé à jouer. J'étudiais le plateau et les pièces du jeu, avec un soin délibéré pour faire mon prochain mouvement. Gabrielle ne semblait pas prendre le même soin, et la jeune fille prit le meilleur de moi en trois coups de suite.

— Gabrielle, ai-je commencé, en essayant de ne pas laisser ma mine renfrognée devenir plus important, Nous ne sommes pas du tout pressées. Je veux que tu prennes ton temps et que tu réfléchisses à tes mouvements avant de le faire.

— Ai-je fait une erreur ? sursauta Gabrielle surprise, elle regarda fixement encore une fois le plateau, confuse.

— Non, non. Je voulais simplement dire que ce type de jeu est un concours d'esprits, pas de vitesse. Je connais de grands stratèges de champ de bataille qui ont pris des jours pour faire un coup.

— Des jours ? dit Gabrielle en levant finalement les yeux vers moi.

Soudainement, je me sentais comme une complète imbécile, surtout parce que ma jeune esclave me regardait comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus idiote qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

— Eh bien, peut-être pas exactement des _jours_, mais un long moment, me suis-je rattraper.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondit-elle.

Je bus encore deux coupes de vin avant que je me rendre compte que cela devait m'ôter de la concentration. En réalité c'était que Gabrielle n'avait jamais ralenti son style de jeu, elle me bottait le cul, je devenais aussi grincheuse qu'une enfant dont le jouet préféré avait été massacré par les chiens de la famille.

Gabrielle commença à remarquer que mon humeur s'assombrissait, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle elle suggéra de nous arrêter pour ce soir. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte de ma propre irascibilité, mais je m'aperçus que finalement Gabrielle perdait lentement ses pièces de jeu en faisant des mouvements qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait au début du jeu. Gabrielle arriva jusqu'à vouloir déplacer son Roi à un endroit que même un débutant n'aurait pas choisi. La lumière se fit jour finalement et traversa ma grosse tête. Dieux, pourquoi les gens se donnent-ils la peine avec moi ! Je suis aussi mauvaise que n'importe quel enfant grincheux.

Je soupirai calmement et tendis la main, en couvrant celle de Gabrielle avec la mienne, avant qu'elle ne puisse poser son pion sur le plateau de jeu en jade.

— Gabrielle ? Tu as vu que je détestais perdre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, me répondit-elle.

— Sais-tu ce que je déteste encore plus, que de perdre ?

Gabrielle secoua la tête et leva son regard grave pour rencontrer le mien.

— Quand quelqu'un me laisse gagner parce que je les ai intimidés ou tentais de les intimider. Je me déteste maintenant parce que j'ai l'impression que je viens de faire ça avec toi ce qui n'était pas mon intention. Maintenant, tu te rends compte que dès que ta main aura posé cette pièce, ce mouvement sera définitif ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, je me souviens.

Gabrielle hocha sa tête.

— Alors je vais te demander… veux-tu toujours placer ton Roi là ?

Je regardais la jeune fille et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais saisi sa ruse.

— Non, Mon Seigneur ? me répondit-elle.

Je ris à haute voix.

— Très bien, alors, s'il te plaît continuons.

Mon humeur se calma considérablement après cela, bien du moins pour une courte durée. Je pensais avoir un plan, mais quatre mouvements plus tard, Gabrielle avait déplacé son Roi encore une fois et leva les yeux vers moi. J'étais sûre que le sourire timide sur son visage était dû à mon expression bouche bée plus qu'à une réelle joie qu'elle ressentait. Je ne pouvais cependant pas me tromper.

— Je crois, Mon Seigneur, que vous êtes acculée.

— Non, Gabrielle, ça s'appelle la mort.

Je levai les yeux de la table avec un sourire ironique.

— Bon sang, jeune fille, comment as-tu fait ?

Je parcourais encore rapidement le plateau essayant de trouver où je m'étais trompée.

Je restais assise là à écouter Gabrielle m'expliquer le raisonnement derrière ses mouvements. J'avais appris à jouer avec quelques coups d'avance, mais cette jeune femme m'étonna. Gabrielle avait toujours au moins six coups d'avance sur moi, durant toute la partie. Je savais que des gens possédaient ce type de compétence, mais que ce soit mon jeune esclave, me stupéfait.

— Viens ici, toi.

Je saisis sa main et la tira sur mes genoux, en l'étreignant fermement et couvrant son cou d'une pluie de baisers taquins, qui à ma grande joie, la fit rire dans mes bras.

— Rappelle-moi de faire quelque chose, Gabrielle, lui dis-je.

— Quoi, Mon Seigneur ? me répondit-elle.

Je me reculai pour rencontrer son regard.

— La prochaine fois que je pars à la guerre, rappelle-moi de t'emmener avec moi. Tu es le plus grand stratège que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

La jeune femme gloussa, comme je l'espérais qu'elle ferait, mais quelque part, au fond de mon cerveau, une toute petite voix était de retour, elle me disant que j'avais enfin rencontré mon égale. Boadicée1, César2, Alexandre3, Antipater4, tous m'avaient défiée mais, avaient tous finalement perdu. Même les Dieux le savaient qu'une petite et affectueuse esclave m'avait remis à ma place ?

-.-.-.-

Cette fois-ci c'était différente et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Gabrielle était contre moi dans notre lit, en fait, elle était au-dessus de moi, ses seins appuyés fermement contre les miens, nos jambes étaient entrelacées, pour resserrer notre étreinte l'une contre l'autre, un peu plus à chaque poussée. Les baisers étaient loin d'être aussi rudes que ceux que nous avions partagé hier soir, ce soir, ils étaient tout en douceur, de touchers lents, et d'excitation douce. Ce soir, l'incendie n''était pas hors de contrôle, il grimpait lentement, d'un besoin de brûler toute la nuit. Gabrielle me caressa, puis je la caressai, ensuite nous échangions simplement des caresses, chacune enflammant un sentier le long de la peau de l'autre.

Je sentis le corps de Gabrielle glisser le long du mien, se reposant davantage sur moi. Quand elle se pencha sur mon visage, se baissant pour m'embrasser, je gardais les yeux ouverts pour la regarder me taquiner, du bout de la langue, en premier. Je la regardais alors qu'elle faisait courir sa petite langue rose le long de ma lèvre du bas, tiraillant doucement avec ses dents. Elle continua, caressant avec la pointe ma lèvre du haut, poursuivant la caresse dans l'ouverture, un subtil rappel d'une autre région de mon corps beaucoup plus bas, qui allait bientôt sentir cette même langue venir la caresser. Je ne pus supporter plus longtemps le tourment susciter par cette langue et enroula mes bras autour de sa taille, l'écrasant contre mon corps. Je suçais cette langue dans ma bouche et nous commencions toutes les deux à ondoyer nos hanches, en réponse à notre exploration orale.

Partout… je voulais tout simplement la toucher partout à la fois et Dieu sait si j'avais essayé. La douceur soyeuse de sa peau, la façon dont elle poussait ses hanches contre les miennes, son odeur, le tout combiné remplit mes sens au point d'exploser. J'embrassais son épaule et courut ma langue le long du muscle de son cou. Je respirai son odeur et soupirai. Gabrielle sentait le savon doux de son bain, la légère huile de rose qui me rappelait ces fleurs rouges profonds de mon jardin mélangés en même temps au bouquet de notre désir, qui se levait et menaçait de me submerger.

Je glissai mes mains entre nos corps, voulant toucher son humidité, voulant sentir la jeune femme trembler contre moi à chacune de mes caresses sur sa chair sensible. Gabrielle intercepta mes mains et me saisit fermement les poignets, les tirant au-dessus sur ma tête. J'aurais pu l'arrêter juste avec la force de mes poignets, mais j'étais curieuse de voir où mon esclave voulait en venir. Elle enroula mes doigts autour des barreaux de la tête de lit en bois, ses yeux, ne quittant jamais les miens.

— Si vous lâchez… j'arrête, chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille, avant de glisser sa langue tout le long de l'extérieur, laissant ses dents tirer la chair de mon lobe d'oreille, tout au long je pouvais entendre un doux gémissement provenir du fond de ma gorge.

— Gabrielle… avertis-je d'une voix traînante.

Les épisodes passés de domination de Gabrielle étaient arrivés à un moment où je ne pouvais plus penser, mais ce fus insidieux et calculé, et je n'étais pas sûr d'être prête à prendre cette décision consciemment.

Je laissais cependant mes mains enroulées autour des barreaux en bois sculpté, quand Gabrielle se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle me caressa la joue avec ses doigts qui semblaient brûler ma peau d'une caresse incendiant.

— S'il vous plaît, Xena… laissez-moi faire ?

Dieux, y a-t-il un homme ou une femme en vie qui pourrait ignorer ce plaidoyer passionné ? Je n'étais certainement pas l'un d'eux, je blanchis mes poings autour des barreaux en bois et me concentrai à maintenir ma prise.

Tout ce que je savais plus tard, c'était que la langue de Gabrielle se régalait de moi. Je savais que j'étais franchement en difficulté quand je tremblais littéralement, mes muscles tressautant dans de minuscules convulsions, avant que les lèvres de Gabrielle se referment autour d'un mamelon tendus. Quand elle se lécha les lèvres pour recouvrir la chair douloureuse, un long gémissement jaillit spontanément entre mes lèvres, mon dos se cambrant à la sensation agréable.

Je luttais pour reprendre ma respiration, je sentis la langue descendre le long de mon abdomen, s'attardant à plusieurs reprises sur les muscles de mon ventre qui ondulèrent et s'agitèrent en de petits tremblements de désir.

— Gabrie… Oh, Dieux !

Je poussai de petits cris au milieu de supplications que je lançai à la jeune femme. Gabrielle glissa son corps contre le mien quand elle se posa entre mes cuisses. Quelques instants après, sa langue dessinait des petits dessins moqueurs sur ma peau, et quand elle atteignit la toison épaisse de boucles noires, je sentis la fraîcheur de sa peau effleurer mon sexe bouillonnant. Alors que j'appelais son nom je sentis un mamelon dur frôlait le long de mon sexe, broyant le noyau dur contre mon cœur sensible.

— Oui, Xena ? répondit-elle effrontément.

— Tu es une femme si diabolique, haletai-je, mes hanches se pressants en avant dans une tentative de sentir cette délicieuse sensation une nouvelle fois.

— S'il te plaît, bébé… ohhhh…

Je ne fus pas déçue, parce que Gabrielle glissa la pointe de chair dure vers l'avant contre mon clitoris gonflé.

Cela me semblait une éternité avant de sentir Gabrielle utiliser ses lèvres, ses dents, et sa langue pour se frayer un chemin entre mes cuisses. Elle me taquinait à sa guise, me retenant sur le bord tellement longtemps que je pensais perdre mon contrôle. J'étais si prête, que j'avais l'impression que le prochain souffle d'air sur mon sexe hypersensible, me ferait exploser dans l'extase.

Sa langue exerça de douces chiquenaudes contre mes lèvres et je pouvais sentir mes jambes s'ouvrirent encore plus largement, les muscles dans mes cuisses tendues tremblèrent d'anticipation. Ce premier contact se prolongea, quand sa langue sépara doucement les plis gonflés et la sentis se glisser dans mon humidité chaude à l'intérieur de moi, et ma tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et un long gémissement se libéra de ma gorge.

— Oh, oui ! répondis-je au contact.

Gabrielle semblait prendre un grand plaisir à cette lente torture. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander combien de temps elle pourrait me garder au bord de l'orgasme, sans affecter une réellement jouissance. Il me semblait que le temps passait si lentement. Chacun de mes sens hurlait de désir, alors que Gabrielle utilisait lentement et implacablement sa langue pour explorer, goûter et savourer tout ce que j'étais.

— Bébé… s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin de… gémis-je de nouveau.

Gabrielle s'arrêta pour parler, mais pas avant d'avoir effleuré avec sa langue tout le long de ma peau enflammée.

— De quoi, Xena… de quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-elle, avant de revenir rapidement aux mouvements lents de sa langue.

— Oh, Dieux… j'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin de…

Je me sentais toute retournée.

— J'ai besoin de… toi ! étais-je juste capable de laisser échapper.

C'était comme si Gabrielle savait que j'avais atteint mon point de rupture, pour ainsi dire. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre ou peut-être avait-elle réalisé que je n'allais pas dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se mit l'action, et après ce qui semblait être des marques de chandelles de plaisir amoureux ravies, j'étais sur le point de trouver ma libération.

Elle passa ses bras étonnamment forts autour de mes cuisses, les maintenant largement ouvert et les maintenant également contre le lit, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que céder. Soudain, elle passa sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres… partout à la fois, glissant d'abord dans les plis gonflés de mon sexe, effleurant mon clitoris gonflé, puis me pénétra par des petits à-coups profonds. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur une zone de plaisir, c'était tout simplement partout à la fois, lécher, sucer, ou pousser. J'avais senti mon orgasme arriver dès le moment où elle avait enfoui son visage contre moi et cela avait pris simplement tout ce temps pour sortir des profondeurs cachées pour m'avaler entier. Je sentis mon corps tressaillir et se contracter alors que je restai là à attendre que mon point culminant me dévore. Quand enfin je ressentis la chaleur pénétrante et les spasmes dans mon aine, je me rendis compte que tout était trop, trop d'émotion, trop de sentiment, trop d'un coup. J'essayais de refermer mes jambes, mais la prise de Gabrielle était puissante et elle me garda ouverte, le plaisir coula en moi dans des vagues, qui menaçaient de m'engloutir et de me noyer.

Le rugissement dans mes oreilles était sûrement le martèlement des vagues, essayant de me conduire vers le fond. C'était seulement quand la libération suivante m'avait ramené vers le haut, que je réalisé que le rugissement venait de ma propre gorge. Il n'y avait pas assez de moi pour me battre et je finis par laisser les vagues m'attirer vers le fond. Je laissai la noirceur s'installer en moi et je sentis un contentement de satisfaction qui était nouveau et étrange pour moi, quand je flottai tout le long, plus que confiante que Gabrielle me retiendrait à la surface.

-.-.-.-

— Tout va bien ... Je vous tiens.

J'entendis les mots chuchotés dans mon oreille et quand je me retournais dans ma peau, je m'étais dit que je savais déjà ça. Je savais déjà que Gabrielle ne m'aurait pas laissé me noyer. Elle était là, murmurant des mots de réconfort en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

— Par tous les Dieux, femme… ce que tu me fais.

C'était la première chose qui sortit de ma bouche et fit sourire Gabrielle.

— Vous m'avez fait peur. Tout va bien, Xena ?

— Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais toi... _Hadès_, je ne peux même pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti. Viens ici, je lui fis signe de venir dans mon étreinte et tout à coup nos positions furent inversées.

Je sentis une drôle de force quand je tint Gabrielle dans mes bras. Ce qu'elle avait écrit dans son parchemin n'était pas seulement perspicace, mais aussi vrai. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette petite femme. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour la garder au chaud et pour la nourrir et être en sécurité. Je voulais le lui faire savoir et je regardais son visage, mais ma langue se figea instantanément de peur. Que disait-on lorsque l'on voulait révéler son cœur... comment devais-je m'y prendre ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul recours pour une guerrière comme moi, c'était des actes, pas des mots.

Je tendis la main pour toucher son visage, la laissant courir légèrement sur sa joue, laissant mes doigts glisser sur ses douces lèvres pleines. Je baissai la tête, lorsque je réduisis la distance entre nous, je reculai un peu, simplement pour effleurer avec mes lèvres les siennes. Je voulais exprimer ce que mes mots ne pouvaient pas, laisser mon corps dire à Gabrielle ce que je ressentais dans mon cœur.

Je donnai du plaisir à son corps aussi tendrement que je le pouvais, en entretenant doucement le feu dans la petite femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge. Le creux ma main attrapa un sein, le pouce frottant légèrement le mamelon tendu, encore, le doux gémissement de Gabrielle. C'était devenu mon objectif maintenant, obtenir plus de ces sons du corps de la jeune femme.

C'est alors que je me figeai.

J'arrêtai littéralement tout mouvement et arrêtai pratiquement de respirer. Quels bruits ? Gabrielle ne fait jamais aucun bruit, de n'importe quelle nature, quand je la touchais. Même dans l'orgasme, si je n'avais pas été si complètement en harmonie avec son corps, je n'aurais jamais su qu'elle avait atteint sa libération.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Gabrielle... Je suppose que tu dois me prendre pour une vieille imbécile, dis-je tristement, en atténuant ma douleur avec un sourire amer.

— Non, jamais Mon Seigneur répondit-elle doucement, des larmes s'échappant aux coins de ses yeux. Cela… Cela semblait tellement important que mon silence vous tracasse, je voulais seulement vous plaire.

Je tendis la main et posa mes doigts sur ses lèvres, réalisant maintenant qu'elle devait avoir rien ressenti quand je l'avais embrassé. Quelle idiote j'étais, à penser qu'une jeune femme, en particulier une esclave pourrait avoir de l'affection pour moi. Bien sûr, elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, je suis le premier maître qu'elle n'ait jamais eu qui lui témoigne de l'affection. Elle est juste reconnaissante, désorientée, et très jeune. Elle est mon esclave, et moi je me suis bêtement trompée en pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir plus... de sentiments... d'émotions... d'amour.

Je suppose que si je savais comment pleurer encore plus, je le ferais. Gabrielle était une esclave et elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi, au-delà de bien me servir. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Je suis son maître... Xena la Conquérante... Je suis la Conquérante, c'était tout ce que je ne serai jamais.

Je m'éloignai de Gabrielle et me déplaça jusqu'au bord du lit. La petite blonde enroula une main autour de mon avant-bras.

— S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, supplia Gabrielle.

Je n'eus pas le courage d'être en colère contre la jeune fille. Elle n'avait fait que ce qu'elle savait mieux faire, servir intuitivement son maître. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son maître est devenu une vieille folle d'amoureuse transie.

— Tout va bien, Gabrielle, répondis-je, en retirant doucement sa main de mon bras. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je me levai et enfilai une robe de chambre, je traversai la pièce et entrai dans l'antichambre. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et repoussai en arrière les lourds rideaux et les attachai. Je me retournai et posai mon corps sur mon fauteuil qui faisait toujours face à la fenêtre. Je regardais les étoiles brillaient dans le noir, même maintenant je souhaitai pouvoir pleurer. Je voudrai sourire de tout cela. J'avais passé ma vie à ignorer mes émotions. Je me rappelai avoir pleuré le jour où j'avais laissai mon fils loin de moi, mais pas une seule fois, depuis, je ne mettais permise ce que je considérais comme une faiblesse de femme. Oh, je laissai échapper occasionnellement une ou deux quand j'étais submergée par l'émotion, mais ce fut très rare, et on pouvait compter les saisons sur les deux mains entre ces événements.

Jusqu'à Gabrielle.

J'avais pleuré de vraies larmes plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle est avec moi. Drôle, mais maintenant, quand j'y pense, une bonne crise de larmes pouvait être un bon soulagement, mais j'en étais incapable.

Je sentis la présence de Gabrielle et me tournai pour la regarder, elle avait enfilé son peignoir avec de la peur ou de la tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne savais pas le dire. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à moi et tomba à genoux dans cette pose familière de soumission.

— Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mettre en colère.

Je lui touchai la joue avec le dos de ma main, souriant aussi tendrement que je le pouvais. Elle saisit doucement mes doigts marqués et les embrassa. Je retirai ma main, la retirant lentement. C'était trop bon et la Déesse le savait, je me sentais suffisamment sotte comme cela.

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Gabrielle. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Allez, vas dormir un peu. Je me retournai pour regarder par la fenêtre. Tu peux dormir dans tes appartements ce soir, petite. Laisse-moi maintenant, ajoutai-je.

Je me retournai une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, j'eux l'impression de voir une incroyable tristesse sur le visage de Gabrielle. Je savais que c'était ma propre imagination, je posais mon menton dans ma paume de main, me préparant à une nuit blanche.

-.-.-.-

Le ciel commençait à tourner vers cette couleur doux-gris, juste avant que la lumière d'Apollo ne le brise. J'étais assise dans la même position presque toute la nuit. J'avais repensé à ma vie et ce désordre affreux que j'avais semé. A me demander ce que je devais faire avec ma petite esclave maintenant. Continuer, elle me donne et je prends ? Continuer avec nos nuits de satisfaction réciproque, ou devais-je la laisser simplement me donner du plaisir et garder une distance respectueuse ?

Je vis un mouvement dans le coin de mon œil, et quand je me retournai, Gabrielle se tenais sur le pas de la porte, entre les deux chambres. Elle portait une petite chemise de nuit en soie que je lui ai donnée comme cadeau, mais ce n'était pas un peignoir.

— Gabrielle, tu es malade ? demandai-je, en remarquant ses yeux gonflés et rouges. Il était tout à fait évident qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit et de le voir me poignarda au cœur.

Elle se précipita et tomba au sol devant moi, des sanglots secouant son corps.

— Gabrielle…

J'attrapai la jeune fille et la tirai sur mes genoux.

— Tu es gelée... tu vas attraper la mort.

Je me levai, avec la jeune fille dans mes bras, et l'installa sur le grand canapé, tirant sur elle une lourde couverture et l'enroula autour de son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ses pleurs augmentèrent d'intensité.

— Gabrielle, quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait mal ? demandai-je, elle secoua seulement la tête. T'ai-je fait mal ? redemandai-je, en pensant que cela devait être ça.

— No-Non, je vo-vous ai blessé, bégaya-t-elle.

— Gabrielle, tu ne m'as pas blessée.

Je me penchai et lui essuyai les larmes de ses yeux, en la serrant plus près contre moi jusqu'à ce que ses frissons et ses larmes s'atténuent un peu. Je trouvais étrange qu'elle se mette dans cet état à la seule pensée de m'avoir provoqué de la douleur.

Ma jeune esclave passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, et enfouit son visage contre la chaleur de mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi, je savais qu'elle méritait une explication de ma part, peu importe si j'avais l'air d'une grande imbécile après. Elle m'a bien servi et je l'avais traumatisé avec mon incapacité à mettre une voix à ma stupidité quand elle était concernée.

— C'est moi, Gabrielle… tu n'as rien fait pour me mécontenter. Je… je crois… Dieux c'est si stupide.

Gabrielle se détacha de moi, les larmes luisant encore dans ses yeux verts, mais elle me jeta un regard si plein de compassion, qu'elle me donna la force de continuer.

— Je crois… que peut-être tu… ressens… _un peu plus_… laissai-je tombé.

— Plus, Mon Seigneur ?

— _Que tu ressens plus_… pour moi, je veux dire. Je … oh, c'est une idée stupide que j'avais… je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer cette douleur avec ma propre faiblesse.

Je me détournai d'elle, j'avais l'impression que mes joues s'enflammaient. Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'embarras. Je sentis ses doux doigts diriger mon menton pour lui faire face.

— Vous… ressentez-vous quelque chose… quelque chose de plus… _pour moi_ ?

Devais-je mentir ? ou en rire ? Devais-je me rappeler que les maîtres ne tombaient pas amoureux de leurs esclaves ? Je savais qu'aucune de ces options ne serait juste.

— Oui, Gabrielle, répondis-je, sans mentir.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Que ressentez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas… juste… _plus_, répondis-je vaguement, en me demandant encore si je pouvais être tombée amoureuse de la jeune fille.

— Je pensais que vous le sauriez, commença-t-elle, je regardai vers le bas, vers son visage grave. Je pensais que vous pourriez me dire ce que c'était, ce que je ressens, aussi.

— Toi… ?

J'étais trouble.

— …_pour moi_ ?

Gabrielle hocha la tête, et son regard dans le mien me confirma que c'était vrai, elle aussi était tout aussi confuse que moi.

— Que _penses-tu_ que tu ressens ? lui demandai-je, en osant même pas espérer entendre sa réponse.

— Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas sûre… juste… _plus_.

Je me suis penchée pour embrasser son front et elle me sourit de surprise.

— Est-ce que... cela vous dérange, mon Seigneur, ces sentiments-là ?

J'entourai mes bras autour d'elle, en posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête blonde.

— Je dois admettre, Gabrielle que cela m'effraie vraiment un peu, mais cela ne me tracasse certainement pas. Et toi… est-ce que cela ne t'effraie un peu ?

Je sentis ces petits bras resserrer leur emprise autour de ma taille et je sentis Gabrielle secouer la tête d'avant en arrière. Pour la première fois depuis des marques de chandelles, je sentais monter un rire sur l'absurdité de la situation. Je ris à haute voix et serra encore plus la petite blonde dans mes bras.

— Cela devrait si tu étais un peu sensée, crois-moi.

J'allais beaucoup mieux quand je sentis les lèvres de Gabrielle s'étirer dans un sourire contre ma peau. Aucune de nous ne dit une autre parole jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit levé, nous sommes reparties vers le lit et nous nous sommes endormies en nous tenant fermement l'une contre l'autre, incertaine de savoir décrire exactement ce que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre, mais nous savions que c'était _plus_.

1 . Boadicée (ou Boadicéa, Boudicca, Boudica, 30 après J.-C. - 61) est une reine du peuple britto-romain des Iceni présent dans la région qui est aujourd'hui le Norfolk au nord-est de la province romaine de Bretagne, au ier siècle après J.-C. Elle était l'épouse de Prasutagos.

2 . Jules César (latin : Caius Iulius Caesar IV à sa naissance, Imperator Iulius Caesar Divus après sa mort) est un général, homme politique et écrivain romain, né à Rome le 12 ou le 13 juillet 100 av. J.-C. et mort le 15 mars 44 av. J.-C. (aux Ides de Mars).

3 . Alexandre le Grand (en grec ancien : Ἀλέξανδρος ὁ Μέγας / Aléxandros ho Mégas ou Μέγας Ἀλέξανδρος / Mégas Aléxandros) ou Alexandre III de Macédoine ( Ἀλέξανδρος Γ' ὁ Μακεδών / Aléxandros III ho Makedốn), né le 21 juillet 356 av. J.-C. à Pella, mort le 11 juin 323 av. J.-C. à Babylone, est un roi de Macédoine et l'un des personnages les plus célèbres de l'Antiquité.

4 . Antipater, en grec ancien Ἀντίπατρος / Antipatros (397–319 av. J.-C.), est l'un des plus grands généraux de Philippe II, puis de son fils Alexandre le Grand. Il est régent de Macédoine durant la conquête de l'empire perse, au titre de « stratège d'Europe ». Après la mort d'Alexandre, il conserve la régence et prend part aux guerres des diadoques.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**  
><strong>Les amoureux et les fous ont un cerveau brûlant<strong>

Pour la première fois en dix saisons, Sylla ne me réveilla pas le matin et pour la première fois en autant de saisons, je ne m'étais pas levée avant l'aube. Quand je me secouai de mon sommeil qui me retenait dans sa prise ferme, je me trouvais à regarder fixement le plafond au-dessus. Même si les tapisseries couvraient toujours les fenêtres, je pouvais voir à la lumière du jour à travers la séparation des lourdes draperies qu'il était bien tard ce matin. La chose suivante que je pouvais sentir, c'était un battement de cœur, une pulsation contre ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas mon battement de cœur, mais plutôt celui de la petite blonde, dont le corps recouvrait le mien. Quelle façon absolument agréable de se réveiller, pensais-je.

Je souris avec un large et paresseux sourire quand j'écoutais les doux ronflements venant de Gabrielle quand elle dormait. Mon Dieux, qui aurait pu penser que je trouverai quelque chose comme cela attachant ? Ma jeune esclave dormait à poings fermés, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais habituellement, mais j'étais certaine que les événements d'hier soir et de ce matin, y étaient pour quelque chose. Je me dégageai doucement et roulai Gabrielle sur le côté, un doux murmure de protestation lui échappa alors qu'elle continuait de dormir. Je me levai et poussai dans ses bras, l'oreiller toujours chaud sur lequel ma tête avait été posée. A nouveau, un doux gémissement, mais accompagnait cette fois de paroles audibles qui accrochèrent ma respiration.

— Mmmm, Xena, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

J'embrassai son front et enfilai rapidement les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Je glissai mes longs doigts dans mes cheveux, et pensai être suffisamment présentable pour aller jusqu'aux cuisines. J'avais faim pour une fois, mais j'étais surtout inquiète de savoir pourquoi Sylla ne m'avait pas réveiller ce matin.

J'esquivai quelques filles de cuisine, les bras chargés de plats, et quand je retins la porte ouverte pour la plus petite des trois, elle me regarda comme si j'étais une apparition. Par _Hadès_, un regard comme cela et je pourrais laisser le vent prendre les voiles.

— Tout va bien, jeune fille, avance.

Je me forçais à parler doucement.

— Merci beaucoup, Seigneur Conquérante, se retourna-t-elle, en se précipitant par la porte ouverte.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Je ne savais pas si elle était pressée à cause de la charge dans ses bras ou si elle voulait juste s'éloigner de moi.

Je réalisai que même si je n'avais plus agressé de femme depuis près de cinq saisons, ma réputation continuait à me précéder. Cela n'avait probablement pas aidé que je sois devenue ce genre de monarque, non seulement je ne fréquentais pas certaines parties du château, mais je ne reconnaissais que très rarement quelqu'un qui travaillait pour moi. Je connaissais tout juste les gens dans ma propre maison. Cette réflexion me persuada de changer les choses. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment, mais je voulais essayer. Je voulais le demander à Gabrielle. Actuellement, cette pensée était tout simplement sortie comme ça. Vais-je demander à mon esclave des conseils sur la façon de diriger ? Non, répondis-je à ma propre question, je vais juste lui demander comment en apprendre davantage sur les gens. Gabrielle semblait en savoir beaucoup sur les gens, semblait les comprendre et comprendre les sentiments qui les dirigeaient.

J'entrai dans la petite cuisine privée qui était le domaine de Delia, j'étais heureuse de voir la vieille femme, pétrir durement de la pâte sur une grande plaque en pierre sur un plan de travail.

— Bien, bien, bonjour, Seigneur Conquérante, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, me demanda-t-elle, en repoussant une boucle de cheveux égarée sur son visage avec son avant-bras, ses mains étaient couvertes de farine.

— Est-ce que Sylla est malade ? demandai-je rapidement.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire fatigué secoua la tête dans les deux sens.

— Bonjour, Delia, je vais bien comme la pluie et toi-même ? dit la femme, en parlant dans le vide.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, j'étais comme une enfant qui venait de se faire surprendre à voler un gâteau sur le plateau.

— Désolée. Bonjour, Delia. Je vais bien, merci.

— Ravie de l'entendre.

Elle poursuivit ce qu'elle était en train de pétrir, jetant un peu plus de farine au mélange.

— Je suppose que tu es finalement descendue parce que tu as faim ?

— Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que Sylla ne m'a pas réveillée ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Sylla va bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, me répondit-elle.

— Mon Dieux, je n'ai pas oublié son anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je, fouillant brusquement mon cerveau, Sylla fêtait toujours quelque chose au environ du solstice d'été.

— Non, elle n'est pas malade, tu n'as pas non plus oublié son anniversaire. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te réveiller ce matin.

— Toi ? répondis-je confuse. Je ne comprends pas.

— Sylla est descendue comme d'habitude pour ton petit déjeuner et elle a dit que tu étais toujours endormie. Elle a dit aussi quelque chose à propos de mignonne image que tu faisais…

— Dis-moi que ma femme de chambre n'a pas dit que j'étais mignonne, ai-je simplement lancé avec un regard furieux.

— Non, rit Delia, j'ai rajouté cette partie.

— C'est beaucoup plus crédible... vas-y, continue _après_ la partie mignonne, lui ai-je rappelé.

— Bien, elle a trouvait bizarre que tu dormes à poings fermés après que le soleil soit levé, alors un des gardes lui a dit que les bougies brûlaient toujours dans tes chambres avant que le soleil ne se lève. Je lui ai dit de te laisser dormir. Je suppose que toi et ta Gabrielle avez eu une longue nuit.

Elle se tourna et me lança un clin l'œil. L'expression sur mon visage devait l'avoir interpeller, car elle plissa son front d'inquiétude.

— Assieds-toi, Xena, tu sembles un peu plus que fatiguée me dit-elle, en me poussant sur le haut d'un tabouret près du feu. Es-tu malade ? Est- ce que Gabrielle va bien ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre que nous allions bien. Je sais en tout cas que je ne vais pas bien, répondis-je.

Delia se rinça les mains et me versa une tasse de thé, j'enroulais mes doigts autour de la tasse posée devant moi.

— Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Quelque chose dans ce geste faisait très maternel et je me sentais répondre à l'affection.

J'appréciais le goût menthe de la boisson et me retrouvais bientôt à relater les événements de la veille au soir. Tout était arrivé dans un désordre si embrouillé, tout ce qui s'était arrivé en fait, avait été parsemé de sentiments que j'avais pour ma jeune esclave, quand je terminais, j'étais à peu près sûre que Delia n'aurait pas la moindre idée de ce que j'avais.

Quand je levai les yeux de ma tasse, je la vis sourire.

— Xena, me dit-elle doucement, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire un drame. Tu es amoureuse, c'est tout.

Je la regardais juste fixement. Était-ce la confirmation de ce que j'attendais ou de ce que j'essayais désespérément de nier ? Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, en me levant et commença à arpenter de long en large très agitée.

— Delia, les maîtres ne tombent pas amoureux de leurs esclaves, répondis-je catégoriquement.

— Bien, alors tu as un problème là. Qui est cependant assez facile à résoudre, répliqua-t-elle.

Je refusai de répondre, même si je sentais littéralement le poids de son regard fixe sur moi, attendant calmement une réponse. Je continuai mon va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que j'entende son soupir.

— Tu prévois de résoudre ce problème, n'est-ce pas, Xena ?

Entendre Delia m'appeler par mon nom, me semblait toujours me préparer à une rude de bataille entre nous. Actuellement, c'était plus que préparer. La femme plus âgée l'utilisait seulement de temps en temps, mais quand elle le faisait elle semblait avoir plus que les dix étés qu'elle avait sur moi. Je suppose que c'était ses manières maternelles qui me faisaient me sentir ainsi. Maintenant, plus que jamais, j'avais l'aînée qui me parlait. Elle me demandait si je projetais de donner sa liberté à Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais plus cacher la vérité à Delia que je pourrais à moi-même.

— Si je la libère… elle partira, dis-je avec hésitation.

— Pourquoi le penses-tu ? répondit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? répétai-je, en reprenant mon va-et-vient, une sensation de chaleur augmenta dans le creux de mon estomac. Parce que personne ne resterait avec quelqu'un comme moi si elle avait le choix, aucune femme ne le ferait, criai-je.

— Je le ferai si j'étais amoureuse de toi, répondit-elle doucement. Gabrielle est amoureuse aussi de toi, comme tu es d'elle.

J'arrêtai tous mes mouvements et continuai à me demander la même chose. Avec mon dos à la femme plus âgée, j'étais sûre d'avoir l'air d'une petite enfant, effrayée, Dieux sait que j'avais l'impression de l'être.

— Crois-tu vraiment ça, Delia ? demandai-je.

— Xena, viens t'asseoir ici.

Elle me fit signe pour que je revienne sur le tabouret.

— Regarde-moi maintenant dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas ça. Douce _Athéna_, tu dors avec cette femme. Quand elle te touche, n'est-ce pas différent d'un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Pour _moi_, mais comment savoir si Gabrielle ressent la même chose ?

— J'ai compris que tu le lui avais dit et qu'elle te l'a dit ? lança Delia vers moi. Je pouvais sentir que j'avais troublé la femme.

— Bien … nous l'avons presque fait… en quelque sorte…

— Xena, tu lui as dit ou tu ne lui pas dit, à la fille que tu l'aimais ?

— Je… bien… pas tout à fait dans ces mots…

— Avec quels mots… exactement ? demanda Delia, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Bien… je lui ai dit que je ressentais… plus, répondis-je.

J'avais l'impression d'être une élève stupide.

— Plus de quoi ?

— Juste… plus, je finis sans rencontrer ses yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Delia.

J'étais certaine qu'à ce stade, elle était stupéfaite que j'ai pu m'occuper de moi jusqu'à mes quarante-quatre saisons sans incident.

— Elle a dit qu'elle ressentait plus, aussi.

Delia se prit la tête entre les mains, je ne savais pas si elle riait ou si elle pleurait. Je bondis de mon tabouret pour reprendre mon va-et-vient agité. J'étais embarrassée et j'aggravais mon cas en essayant de me faire comprendre par la femme.

— Je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ! criai-je pratiquement. Je…

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase, pensant honnêtement à me mettre à pleurer de frustration. Oh bien sûr, _maintenant_ les larmes arrivaient ! Je baissais la tête, mes mains sur les hanches et d'une voix cassée, j'essayais de continuer.

— Je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas…

— Tu ne sais pas comment… lui dire ? demanda Delia sur un ton bienveillant.

Je revins à mon siège et m'affala lourdement. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de secouer la tête en guise de réponse.

— Je devrais savoir, répondis-je finalement.

Delia fit quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, elles étaient petites et dodues et les serra doucement jusqu'à ce que je lève mon visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Xena, comment peux-tu être censée le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça auparavant, personne pour te l'apprendre, ou te l'expliquer. Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. C'est compréhensible, parce que tu n'as eu personne autour de toi pour t'apprendre à aimer, tu n'as pas eu d'exemple et ni l'éducation que tout le monde a eu, termina-t-elle.

— C'est de ma propre faute aussi. J'ai passé ma vie entière…

— N'essaies même pas, mon amie, sévit Delia. Tu veux vraiment de la pitié ? D'accord, tu as passé ta vie entière à quoi ? Voyons voir, à assassiner, à violer, à battre, et à voler… D'accord ?

Je la regardais avec un sourire ironique. Je jure, que seule Delia et Gabrielle avaient la capacité de me faire ressentir ça.

— Oui, je te remercie, je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant, répondis-je.

Delia gloussa et me serra légèrement les mains.

— Xena, en disant à Gabrielle que tu l'aimes peut être la chose la plus facile au monde. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est d'arrêter de tout analyser et de regarder à l'intérieur de ton cœur. Regarde là et dis-lui ce que tu ressentes, ce que tu vois entre vous deux.

— Quand j'essaie de le faire mon cerveau se fige et ma langue est lourde comme un rocher, je reconnus. Je me sens comme une idiote.

— Certe, cela va te paraître un peu étrange à tes oreilles et tu bégaieras sûrement un peu, mais je peux t'assurer que lorsque tu déclareras ton amour, cela peut te sembler que c'est Xena la Conquérante qui te parle, mais Gabrielle, elle entendra seulement la poésie lyrique sur l'amour d'Ibycus1, me rassura Delia.

— Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ? demandai-je au bout du compte.

— Il se trouve que cette question a rendu les amoureux plus fous que tout le reste. Tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant, Xena, c'est que l'amour peut être une arme puissante. Toi plus que tout autre devrait connaître la valeur d'une bonne arme. Il a le pouvoir de sauver ou de détruire, tout dépend de comment tu la brandis. De temps en temps, quelques rares personnes arrivent à un stade de leur vie où elle trouve quelque chose qui vaille la peine de tout risquer. Toi seule décide, si l'amour de Gabrielle vaut la peine de jeter les dés.

— Et si elle demande que je la libère ? demandai-je, connaissant déjà dans mon cœur, la réponse de Delia.

— Ça, Seigneur Conquérante, ne peut qu'une décision que toi seule doit prendre. Je dirai seulement une chose, qu'on ne peut pas commencer une vraie relation équitable, sur la base d'une inégalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris tristement, en pensant à Gabrielle et à tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mes pensées vers Gabrielle m'attirèrent dans une autre direction.

— Par _Hadès_ !

Je me levais rapidement.

— J'étais censée ramener le petit déjeuner à Gabrielle.

— Bon Dieu, avec tout ce que cette fille mange, tu ne l'as pas encore nourrie ? Préparons le petit déjeuner, répondit Delia, en s'affairant subitement autour de la petite pièce, chargeant un plateau de la nourriture.

Quand je quittais la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un plateau d'argent, rempli la nourriture et de boisson, je m'arrêtais et me retournais.

— Merci, mon amie. Je me demande si Galen savait vraiment quel homme chanceux il était, pour t'avoir trouvée, dis-je à Delia.

— De rien, Seigneur Conquérante, me répondit-elle, en me tournant le dos pour regarder le feu. Ce vieux soldat me manque, ajouta-t-elle doucement quand je sortis par la porte.

-.-.-.-

J'essayais de passer doucement la porte de mon antichambre, avec peu de succès, une des argenteries s'écrasa violemment au sol.

Gabrielle bondit des coussins sur lesquels elle était assise près de la porte du balcon ouverte.

— Salut, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir aussi faim que moi, donc je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, ai-je expliqué en souriant maladroitement à ma propre maladresse.

— Je pensai que…

Gabrielle sortit de ses pensées, j'entendis une note d'appréhension dans la voix, et vis une expression tendue sur le visage.

— Oh, Gabrielle, non… je suis juste allée nous chercher à manger, lui expliquai-je, en posant le plateau sur la table.

Je la tirai dans mes bras et la retins contre moi, appuyant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. Je penchai son visage jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir le scintillement de ses yeux d'émeraudes et me baissa pour l'embrasser. J'essayais d'atténuer ses peurs et la convaincre que j'étais sincère avec ce baiser.

— Tu me crois ? demandai-je, en me détachant pour la sonder.

Ses joues rouges me firent sourire et elle hocha la tête.

— Tu as faim ?

Elle me fait un signe de tête avec encore plus d'enthousiasme et nous nous séparâmes pour nous installer à table.

Nous mangions entrecoupé de moments étranges de silence. Chacune de nous disions des choses irréfléchies, comme des commentaires sur le temps, puis nous faisions des remarques sur ce sujet, et retombions dans un silence gêné une fois de plus. Je supposais que nous avions toutes deux les mêmes choses dans nos esprits. Nous terminions finalement notre repas, je ne pouvais plus me trouver d'autres excuses, pour retarder l'inévitable. Il était temps pour moi de faire quelque chose que j'évitais comme la fièvre des marais, pendant près de quarante-cinq saisons. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir mon cœur et parler.

— Gabrielle…

— Mon Seigneur…

Chacune de nous avions parlé en même temps.

— Gabrielle, je pensais que, compte tenu de notre situation, tu pouvais m'appeler Xena, tout le temps. Je veux dire, au moins quand nous sommes seules. Ce ne serait probablement pas bien à l'extérieur... ajoutai-je rapidement, pas tout à fait prête à être appelée comme cela que devant mes hommes.

— Je ne sais pas si vous… êtes-vous sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

— S'il vous plaît, vous d'abord, répondit-elle.

— Hein ?

J'avais été pris un peu au dépourvu, en croyant pouvoir formuler mes pensées pendant que Gabrielle parlerait. Maintenant, la lumière brillait sur moi.

— Vous avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? poussa doucement Gabrielle.

— Oui… oui je dois te dire quelque chose.

Mes paumes commencèrent à transpirer et je me demandais pourquoi quelqu'un, quelque part, n'avait jamais trouvé un moyen de créer une armée de jeunes femmes comme ça. Elles prendraient votre souffle, toutes vos pensées et tout mouvement physique qui vous rendraient quasi impossible de faire n'importe quoi. Elles seraient irrésistibles, je me fis une note mentale pour demander à quelqu'un de concevoir ce plan, quand Gabrielle me sortit de mes pensées absurdes.

— Xena ?

— Oh, oui… bien je… Gabrielle je…

Je fus sauvée par un coup frappait sur la porte extérieure.

— Je vais voir qui c'est, dis-je, en partant rapidement, je traversai la chambre.

C'était Sylla, elle venait débarrasser. La jeune fille fut plus rapide que je ne le pensais et quelques instants plus tard j'arpentais la chambre, décidée de donner à Gabrielle au moins une idée de ce que je voulais faire.

— Gabrielle… ai-je commencé de nouveau, pour peut-être la cinquième fois en reculant lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente le mur contre mon dos.

Gabrielle était assise très patiente et je pouvais ajouter avec une sorte d'expression perplexe sur son visage. Je commençai tripoter nerveusement cette même tapisserie, suspendue au mur. Dieux, cette chose allait être usée jusqu'à la corde avant l'hiver si je continuai comme ça. Je donnai pratiquement une claque à ma propre main pour arrêter mon geste de tripoter les fils décousus.

— Gabrielle… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est… bien, sur la façon dont je…

Un fort martèlement à la porte cette fois-ci m'interompit.

— Par les seins d'_Hera_ ! m'exclamai-je.

Gabrielle lâcha un très petit rire.

— Je vais y aller cette fois, dit-elle.

Quand Gabrielle revint, elle était accompagnée de mon garde, Nicos.

— Pardonnez mon intrusion, Seigneur Conquérante, mais vous aviez dit que je devrais m'annoncer immédiatement après mon retour. J'ai les renseignements que vous avez demandés, dit Nicos, en restant au garde-à-vous tout le temps.

— Les avez-vous apportés avec vous ? demandai-je énigmatiquement.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit Nicos avec un sourire sournois. Le Capitaine Atrius est avec eux en ce moment. Il attend vos ordres.

— Remarquable, Nicos, excellent travail. Dites au Capitaine que je descends tout de suite, allez ensuite vous restaurez et vous reposez.

Je serrai le soldat à un seul bras dans une étreinte de guerrier et j'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait grandi de fierté comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis quelques saisons.

Quand Nicos partit, je retournais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon coffre et sortis mes armes de leur place habituel, et les fixai aux endroits appropriés. Je levai les yeux et vis soudainement que Gabrielle me regardait avec soin. _Hadès, j'allais oublier quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

— Gabrielle, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, mais j'ai quelque chose que je dois faire immédiatement. Tu me comprends ?

Elle sourit et je me sentis immédiatement soulager.

— Oui, Xena, je comprends parfaitement.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cela va prendre. Tu ne dois pas rester ici et attendre, dis-je en posant mon bras sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle glissa le sien autour de ma taille.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la porte. Le geste était absolument involontaire et semblait naturel.

— Peut-être que j'irai voir Anya, alors, dit-elle.

J'embrassai ses lèvres, et je sentais son sourire contre les miennes, et je me retrouvais à sourire de la même façon. Quand enfin je quittais la pièce et j'avançai dans le couloir éclairé par une lampe, je portais mes doigts jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je savais que je souriais comme une idiote, mais c'était une telle sensation physique étrange. Mes lèvres étaient littéralement enflammées après avoir embrassé Gabrielle. Je savais que peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait pour ce que j'avais à faire, mais j'irai retrouver Gabrielle pour lui dire que j'étais vraiment amoureuse d'elle.

-.-.-.-

— Bien, bien… Kassandros, j'aurais dû le savoir, dis-je immédiatement après mon entrée dans la petite pièce dans laquelle Atrius retenait les prisonniers.

Les six hommes Enchaînés semblèrent épuisés. Si je ne les connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu les prendre pour des paysans ou des humbles voyageurs. Moi, cependant, je les connaissais bien. Callius, le Capitaine de ma flotte m'avait donné le nom de chacun d'entre eux, quand il se vidait de son sang à travers mes mains. Il n'avait pas hésité dans un chuchotement mourant de donner leurs noms, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'emporter le secret avec lui jusqu'à _Hadès_.

Quand j'appris dans un premier temps sa trahison, j'avais ordonné à Atrius de ne pas arrêter mon chef-intendant, Demetri. Je savais que s'il pensait que je pensais qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans le commerce illégal d'esclaves, une fois Callius tué, il reprendrait naturellement le rôle du capitaine dans cette activité. J'avais envoyé Nicos avec deux escadrons arrêter sereinement les autres protagonistes. Je laissai Demetri continuer à penser que je n'étais pas au courant de ses activités annexes, jusqu'à ce que j'aie tous ses associés à ma portée.

Cela ne m'avait même pas surpris lorsque le nom de Kassandros fut le premier à s'échapper des lèvres du Capitaine mourant. C'était un de mes gouverneurs, mis en place dans l'une des provinces de la haute Macédoine. Je pense que c'était durant un petit moment de nostalgie qui m'a fait le choisir en premier, ça, ou la culpabilité. J'avais tué le père de cet homme, Antipater, également régent de Macédoine. Aussitôt après avoir tué Alexandre, son régent Antipater n'avait pas été un problème. Après cette campagne, je pris le contrôle de la Macédoine et commença à élargir le territoire alors je conquis la plupart des Empires étrangers qui entourait la Mer Egée jusqu'à ce que tout soit sous mon contrôle.

Il semblait que Kassandros avait des mercenaires qui enlevaient des jeunes filles pour les vendre à Amphipolis, Abdère, et Potidée. Les jeunes filles étaient des filles d'hommes libres, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour ces marchands d'esclaves. À ma récente déconvenue, la majorité des esclaves avait fait route jusqu'à Corinthe, et sur les nombreux blocs d'enchères de la grande ville.

Il nous fallut beaucoup de patience, de temps pour recueillir les témoignages des jeunes filles que j'avais sauvées ce jour-là sur les docks. J'avais demandé à Delia de prendre en charge les jeunes filles et une fois qu'elles avaient surmonté leur traumatisme de les pousser à se confier à la femme plus âgée. Maintenant, les hommes responsables étaient devant moi et je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de les décapiter ou de les crucifier dans la cour de mon palais. Il n'y avait pas assez de punitions dans mon sombre esprit que je ne puisse rêver de faire à ces hommes pour qu'ils paient. Ce qu'ils ont fait au cours de Dieux sait combien de saisons depuis que je régnais, ne pourrait jamais être réparé, même avec leurs morts. Pour toutes ces jeunes filles, toutes ces femmes, et leurs familles, mais au moins c'était un début.

Je marchais autour des hommes prisonniers.

— Maintenant, qui veut partager leurs secrets avec moi ?

Je souris, d'un sourire absolument déplaisant, celui que je n'avais plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Trois des quatre hommes enchaînés devant moi commencèrent à parler si vite, que la bête en moi fût un peu déçue qu'elle ne puisse pas être libérée. Le quatrième homme était resté là, silencieux en ricanant, c'était Kassandros.

J'avais finalement entendu tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'étais franchement un peu surprise. Je n'avais jamais supposé que Demetri avait assez de ressources pour monter un plan pareil, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer que c'était la raison pour lesquelles il s'était entouré d'une bandes de personnages extrêmement mal famés. Il était évident que dans ce lot, Demetri était le cerveau et les autres les muscles. Kassandros n'avait pas dit un mot, quand lui et moi, nous sommes regardé fixement l'un à l'autre. Je fis taire les autres d'un coup d'œil sinistre, et me posta devant l'ancien gouverneur. Je suppose qu'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup de mon sourire supérieur, parce que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire méprisant et il cracha sur mes bottes.

— Oh, oui… ça fait mal, répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

— Ne pensez pas que je vais vous donner la satisfaction de m'entendre rendre mes tripes comme ces imbéciles. Libérez-moi de ces chaînes et je vais vous montrer de quoi est fait un vrai guerrier, salope moralisatrice ! s'écria-t-il.

Je souris simplement. Je levai les yeux et fis signe à deux gardes.

— Trouvez Demetri et arrêtez-le. Emmenez-le ici… mieux encore, emmenez tous à la prison. Je pense que mon ancien chef devrait commencer à faire connaissance avec les gens avec qui il s'est associé, sur un plan plus personnel.

Je me tournai pour partir quand la voix de Kassandros m''interpela une nouvelle fois.

— Je savais que vous étiez devenue trop molle pour relever mon défi, cria-t-il, mais je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin vers la porte.

— Vous avez toujours été un spectacle avec une grande épée, mais je parie que vous n'êtes pas grand-chose sans armes. Toute la Grèce sait que la concubine de la salope Conquérante est une sale pute !

Je stoppai net, j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une brique entre les omoplates. Le sentiment n'était même pas un dont je puisse me rappeler de déterrer consciemment. Les paroles qu'il avait utilisées pour parler de Gabrielle provoquèrent en moi une légère agitation, quelque part profondément à l'intérieur et dans les profondeurs de mon âme même, je sentis la bête griffer en surface.

— Seigneur Conquérante…

Atrius fut à mes côtés, mais je regardais la porte fixement, sans bouger.

— Descendez les en bas jusqu'aux cellules, laissez celui-là ici, ai-je terminé.

Quelques gardes poussèrent les prisonniers en bas vers les cachots du palais.

— Les autres… dehors ! commandai-je et les hommes sortirent de la pièce à pas précipités.

J'enlevai mon épée et le chakram qui était suspendu à l'opposé de ma hanche. J'enveloppai soigneusement l'ensemble de mes armes et me tournai pour les donner à Atrius.

— Enlevez ses chaînes et sortez ensuite, dis-je catégoriquement, me rendant compte que je n'étais pas très loin de perdre le contrôle de mon obscurité qui commençait à s'installer en travers de moi.

— Seigneur Conquérante, c'est de la folie. L'homme mourra demain matin.

Mon Capitaine essaya de me raisonner, mais j'avais dépassé la capacité d'entendre ou de m'en soucier.

— Maintenant, me suis-je répétée.

J'entendis la porte se refermer quand Atrius la ferma derrière lui à contrecœur, puis je me tournai pour faire face à l'homme qui n'était pas plus grand que moi.

— Maintenant, ai-je commencé, montrez-moi de quoi un vrai guerrier est fait, grognai-je.

Je me sentis possédée, une fois que je pris délibérément la décision de renoncer à ma dernière once de contrôle sur ma bête.

-.-.-.-

— Faites-le porter à sa cellule par deux hommes, dis-je à Atrius quand je passai devant lui jusqu'à un baril d'eau. Je nettoyai le sang de mes mains et grimaçai de douleur quand je repliai mes doigts. _Dieux, que sa mâchoire avait été dure_. Je rinçai le sang de ma bouche et touchai soigneusement ma mâchoire, je m'assurai que toutes mes dents étaient présentes. J'avais donné plus que je n'en avais pris, mais je n'avais pas quitté la pièce complètement indemne.

Atrius me tendit un chiffon sec, et l'expression sur son visage affichait son mécontentement pour mes actions. Je repris mes armes et les sangla autour de ma taille.

— Seigneur Conquérante, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez senti le désir de le battre à mort, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en danger de cette façon et êtes allez jusqu'au bout.

Atrius était dans son mode mère-poule et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer… tellement.

— De toutes les personnes, je pensais que vous seriez celui qui saurait pourquoi j'ai fait ça, répondis-je, en lui jetant le chiffon.

Un sourire en coin et un grognement, que je pris pour un accord, était tout ce qui sortit du capitaine.

— Seigneur Conquérante…

Un jeune lieutenant se précipita vers nous deux.

— Quelqu'un doit avoir prévenu le Seigneur Demetri… car il a disparu. J'ai envoyé deux brigades d'hommes fouillaient le palais, et quatre autres ratissaient la ville.

— Par les boules d'_Arès_, ai-je marmonné dans un souffle, rien ne peut se passer facilement ici ? Très bien, il est probablement en fuite en ville maintenant, mais assurez-vous que vos hommes continue à chercher juste au cas où.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit-il en ressortant aussi vite qu'il était entrait.

— Dieux, ils sont de plus en plus jeunes. Je commence à ressentir mon âge, me suis-je plainte à Atrius.

L'expression sur le visage de mon Capitaine s'allongea.

— En parlant d'âge, Seigneur Conquérante… vous avez promis à de jeunes d'officiers de vous entraîner eux.

— Et comment par _Hadès_ cela est-il arrivé ? grognai-je. Ces classes de formation sont toujours remplies de douzaine de jeunes soldats qui semblent vouloir être les premiers à s'entraîner avec moi à l'épée.

— En fait, Seigneur Conquérante, vous aviez promis de les rencontrer ce matin. J'ai entendu dire par votre femme de chambre personnelle que vous étiez plutôt… souffrante, ce matin, dit Atrius avec un foutu amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux.

— Puisque vous avez l'air de trouver cela très amusant, vous devez venir et protéger mon dos, souris-je.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, marmonna-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai avant de continuer pour sortir du palais. Une sensation glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon doigt dessus, ni à la repousser.

— Vous ne pensez pas que Demetri soit assez stupide pour se cacher ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— S'il est intelligent, il se dirigerait vers Athènes en ce moment, répondit Atrius.

— Bien, je ne dirais jamais qu'il est manifestement intelligent, mais c'est ce que tous hommes sensés feraient, répondis-je avec un soupir. D'accord… allons au champ de formation.

Mon Capitaine et moi sortirent brusquement dehors, pour montrer à ces jeunes chiots quelle sorte de morsure deux vieux guerriers pouvaient encore faire. Mes dernières paroles sur Demetri étaient destinés à faire une plaisanterie, mais une chose était vraie, fuir le palais était ce qu'un homme sensé ferait. Malheureusement, en ce moment, mon chef faisait actuellement une tentative de compromis entre sa raison et sa folie.

Comme j'entrais sur le terrain de formation, j'étais loin de penser que ma Gabrielle pouvait être quelque part, sur le point d'être en danger.

1 . Ibycos ou Ibycus (en grec ancien Ἴβυκος/Ibukos) est un poète lyrique grec né à Rhégium colonie eolo-dorienne, sur le détroit de Messine, en Grande Grèce, (aujourd'hui Reggio de Calabre en Italie du sud), au début du vie siècle av. J.-C.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**  
><strong>Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter pour mourir<strong>

— Ayah ! criai-je, en soulevant mon épée au-dessus de ma tête pour bloquer l'attaque dans mon dos, et repoussait la lame en métal de mon corps.

— Atrius, vous êtes censé surveiller mes arrières ! m'écriai-je.

Je vis que mon capitaine avait des difficultés de son côté et moi j'essayais de ne pas rire de notre situation. Nous étions suffisamment vieux pour avoir engendré l'un de ces jeunes hommes ou jeunes femmes qui nous entouraient, mais nous faisions un sacré bon travail pour ne pas nous laisser botter les fesses trop violemment. Atrius se battait actuellement contre deux femmes soldats qui magnaient l'épée comme des déesses et je me serais arrêtée pour admirer si je ne devais pas me dégager assez rapidement.

— Écoutez, c'est un peu difficile pour moi actuellement de vous apporter une aide, haleta Atrius. Mais franchement, vous vous débrouillez très bien vous-même, Conquérante ! ajouta-t-il, en prenant une botte droite sur la mâchoire, puis le fit payer cher à l'officier pour cela.

Je ris et continuai, sentant finalement toutes mes années dans mes muscles. Bien que je sache que j'allais payer très cher ce surmenage demain, j'étais en train de m'amuser en ce moment. Par-dessus tout, j'étais une guerrière, et bien que je l'admette très rarement, rien ne me plaisais plus qu'un bon combat.

Je jonglais avec deux épées, poussant une lame courte, tout en parant coup après coup avec ma longue épée. Je frappai avec mon pied sur mon côté gauche, et je sentis ma botte frappai un truc mou. Dans le même temps, j'entendis un grognement et un souffle s'expulser avec force des poumons d'un jeune soldat arrivant dans ma vision périphérique, pour tomber à genoux.

Les recrues réalisèrent finalement qu'ils devaient travailler de pair. C'était la raison pour laquelle Atrius et moi nous mettions nos corps dans cette agonie. Les officiers en formation avaient souvent tendance à être un lot de jeunes arrogants et immatures. Ce petit exercice leur servait à apprendre qu'ils avaient une meilleure chance de gagner s'ils travaillaient avec leurs hommes. Et soudain, deux et trois d'entre eux commencèrent à se regrouper pour attaquer, et avant que je ne puisse l'éviter, je sentis mes jambes balayés sous moi.

Lorsque mon dos frappa le sol, l'impact me fit perdre ma petite épée, alors que dans le même temps, un coup de pied sur ma main me fit lâcher l'autre lame à quelques mètres. Le jeune homme sourit de victoire, je lui expliquerai plus tard pourquoi cela fut sa perte. J'étais sur le dos, essayant de reprendre mon souffle quand il leva son épée à deux mains pour amener la lame vers le bas dans ma gorge. On pouvait seulement espérer dans ce genre de situations, l'adrénaline de la jeune recrue augmenterait de meilleure façon, qu'il n'arrêterait pas son mouvement vers le bas avec son épée, avant qu'il ne transperce la peau. Je regardai son style et la forme de sa lame arriver sur moi, évaluant instantanément où était sa faiblesse.

Je serrai mes mains ensemble, emprisonnant le plat de la lame entre mes paumes. Je me déplaçai rapidement, avant que le jeune homme ne sache ce qui se passait. Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable avec mes bras et mes épaules, je le poussai vers le haut et en arrière violemment. La poignée de son épée remonta vers lui rapidement et claqua sous le menton.

Je retournais son épée, et saisit la poignée, et avec juste assez de ressort dans mes jambes, je sautais sur mes pieds. L'homme était encore chancelant en arrière et ma mâchoire se tendit. Son visage était probablement comme une énorme boule de nerf, du sang coulait de son entaille au menton. Je fus surprise qu'il ne s'était pas mordu la langue. Il plia un genou, je balayais ses pieds avec une de mes longues jambes et il bascula vers le sol.

Un, deux, trois fois, je tournoyais le sabre avec ma main, en criant mon cri de guerre glaçant jusqu'au sang. Les yeux de l'homme tombèrent quand la lame descendit, en visant sa tête. A la dernière seconde, j'embardais sur la droite, enfonçant la lame dans le gazon, à peine un cheveu de l'oreille du soldat. Ma poitrine se souleva par l'effort, l'adrénaline traversa tout mon corps, puis il y eut des acclamations. Les autres recrues qui se tenaient en arrière applaudirent.

Je fis immédiatement signe à un guérisseur pour qu'il s'occupe du jeune homme blessé. Quand ils menèrent sa silhouette instable hors du terrain, il s'arrêta devant moi. Je rinçai ma bouche avec de l'eau que je pris d'une gourde à proximité et saisis le bras du garçon. Il sourit, l'affichant une dent manquante et un sourire sanglant.

— Ce fut un honneur, Seigneur Conquérante. Tout ce qu'ils disent de vous est vrai. Vous êtes une puissante guerrière, mais cependant je pensais vous tenir.

Le jeune officier secoua la tête, le regard perplexe. Je serrai son avant-bras et le félicitai.

— Vous avez été très proche jeune homme. Ne laissez jamais votre adversaire voir que vous savez que vous avez gagné. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux quand vous avez levé votre épée. La pensée de perdre m'a fait essayer plus durement.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

Il sourit un peu tremblant et sortit du champ d'entraînement. Les autres officiers restant se réunirent autour d'Atrius et de moi, et nous donnèrent une critique de leur performance. Ce fut alors que j'entendis ce qui me glaça le sang.

-.-.-.-

_Gabrielle passa quelques chandelles à écrire sur ses parchemins quand la Conquérante partit, pour s'occuper de ses affaires. La jeune esclave savait déjà quand elle vit Nicos, ce qu'était les nouvelles. Elle savait, comme tous les autres esclaves du palais, le plan ingénieux de son Seigneur pour attraper le chef-intendant, Demetri. La plupart des hommes et des femmes libres n'étaient pas comme son maître. Ils les traitaient tous comme des meubles, ou des biens en les ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'eux. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils parlaient librement devant leurs esclaves, ne réalisant pas que des êtres humains intelligents pouvaient être dans ces corps d'esclaves. Ils savaient tout ce qui se passait dans le palais autant que la Conquérante elle-même. Gabrielle savait déjà que Demetri s'était enfuit. La jeune femme avait un mélange de sentiments à ce sujet._

_La vérité sur les actions de cet homme avait secoué ce petit esclave pour des raisons très personnelles, mais elle n'en parla jamais à personne. Pourquoi s'embêter ? Elle n'était qu'une esclave après tout, l'esclave du Seigneur Conquérante... chérie certes, mais néanmoins une esclave._

_La petite blonde marchait maintenant dans le hall familier en route vers la chambre d'Anya. Elle réfléchit au fait d'appartenir à Xena et aux événements récent à savoir les sentiments de la Conquérante pour elle. Gabrielle n'osa pas dire que son maître était désespérément amoureuse d'elle, comme elle l'était aussi. Pendant un moment, quand elles étaient seules dans leur chambre, cependant, elle était certaine que Xena était sur le point de dire quelque chose très important._

_Mon Dieux, est-ce que je perds l'esprit ? Xena la Conquérante, aussi belle qu'elle était, ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'une personne comme moi ? D'ailleurs, tu oublies que tu es son esclave ?_

_Les pensées de Gabrielle l'aventurèrent vers la dernière soirée. Elle avait pleuré si vigoureusement, quand Xena ne put avouer ses sentiments, la jeune esclave estima que ce n'était pas de bon augure, c'était si dangereux pour elle de faire des aveux la première. Si la Conquérante ne serait jamais en mesure de confesser ces sentiments, alors Gabrielle serait condamnée à une vie solitaire. Aimer et être aimé, mais sans jamais être en mesure de dire ces mots... Gabrielle avait rêvé, toute sa vie que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots. Elle savait que ce que Xena avait choisi pour leur relation, elle servirait et aimerait la Conquérante volontiers._

_Souvent ses rêves tournaient à la prémonition, jamais exactement de la même façon, depuis qu'elle était jeune fille, elle recueillait des bribes au royaume de Morphée qui se passait aux moments où elle se réveillait. Quelquefois, plusieurs saisons passaient entre ses visions, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le palais, ici à Corinthe elle commençait à avoir des révélations plus que déconcertantes. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu une prémonition sur un objet, mais cela était arrivé aussi. Elle avait rêvé de la douceur de cette femme, connue comme la Conquérante, sans pitié. Gabrielle avait récemment vu Xena lui avouer son amour quand elles avaient été ensemble, mais cela ne s'était pas produit, elle doutait maintenant de l'intégrité de ses rêves. Un cauchemar, lui avait fait peur en particulier, au-delà de de toute imagination. Elle l'avait écarté quand Morphée la dérangea dans son sommeil, mais le scénario déconcertant s'était répété le jour où elle avait tenu la dague de Xena dans ses mains. Elle avait apporté la lame à son maître, et Gabrielle avait revu son cauchemar, cette fois-ci dans le détail se jouant dans son esprit. Elle vit Xena, le dos tournait vers la petite esclave, se retournant subitement, et enfonçant un poignard dans la gorge de la blonde._

_Gabrielle repoussa les souvenirs de cette image. En ce moment qu'elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais de l'avoir été. Xena était très bonne pour elle, et la grande femme avait admis qu'il y avait plus entre elles qu'une simple relation impliquant un maître et une esclave. Xena avait fait que les espoirs et les rêves de la petite blondes deviennent réalité en lui fournissant du matériel, et lui avait donné la liberté d'écrire. Peut-être que dans le temps, pensait Gabrielle qu'elle pourrait persuader la Conquérante, de lui raconter sa propre vie. Plus beau que le cadeau matériel que Xena lui avait donné, estima Gabrielle. Le plus beau présent était d'avoir donné à Gabrielle elle-même ce que certains appelaient la confiance, et même une fierté, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune esclave appréciait ce sentiment de savoir qu'elle valait quelque chose, si ce n'est à son maître plutôt taciturne._

_Les réflexions de la jeune esclave occupèrent son attention si entièrement, qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui bloquait son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur lui._

— _Ahahh, n'est-ce pas la putain de la Conquérante._

_La voix arrêta Gabrielle sur sa route. Elle leva un regard terrifié sur l'homme en travers de son chemin. Ses yeux scrutèrent toute la salle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. __**Athéna, s'il vous plaît ne me laisse pas mourir... pas encore... pas quand je suis si proche.**_

— _Inutile de chercher assistance, ma jolie pute… tu ne trouveras personne disposée à t'aider ici._

_Gabrielle scruta l'expression dans les yeux de Demetri. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard avant, une combinaison de folie et de joie, un mélange instable. Encore une fois, elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant dans son esprit un moyen de s'en sortir, et aussi un moyen de se calmer. Elle était si proche de Xena. Les colonnes en plein air au deuxième étage menaient sur un parapet qui longeait le mur du palais. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits du village et les soldats s'entrainer sur le terrain, juste en dessous._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, Demetri tendit la main et la saisit par la gorge, en serrant jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle commence à suffoquer et manquer d'air, en essayant de griffer sa main. Il libéra sa prise, en tortillant la fille et en la tirant contre sa poitrine. Il appuya son entrejambe contre ses fesses d'une manière suggestive._

— _Je vais faire de toi mienne maintenant, petite esclave._

_Il la lorgna._

_Gabrielle ferma les yeux. Des hommes comme lui l'avaient déjà pris auparavant, et cela blessait pendant une courte période, mais tout cela était fini. Si elle donnait à Demetri ce qu'il voulait, peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sentit l'homme lui tripoter la poitrine, essayant d'ouvrir la chemise qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas son toucher rugueux qu'elle avait été le pire, ou l'idée d'être prise contre son gré, c'était déjà arrivé avant, aussi. C'était le feu qui traversait tout son être de façon inattendue. Cette sensation était erronée._

_Soudain, Gabrielle sentit la combustion monter à l'intérieur. C'était comme une chaleur qui avait débuté comme une petite étincelle, et qu'il grandisse jusqu'à devenir un brasier rugissant. Elle essaya de céder et laisser tout cela se produire, essayant de séparer son esprit de son corps jusqu'à ce que l'humiliation passe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque part au loin, elle entendit une voix qui commença à aller de pair avec le feu dans son ventre. La voix qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à accepter ce sort, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon. Elle était, après tout l'esclave personnelle du Seigneur Conquérante. Cela se passa si vite, que bientôt la petite voix à l'intérieur se transforma en la voix de Xena. Ces choses que Xena lui avait dites... lui avaient apprises..._

_Laisse-moi de te faire comprendre ça, Gabrielle. Tu m'appartiens… La prochaine fois que quelqu'un… quelqu'un l'avait brutalisé… te touche de cette façon, je veux que tu cries, que tu donnes des coups de pied, que tu te défendes, tout ce que tu dois faire pour attirer mon attention. Après, je m'occuperai de la situation. Est-ce que tu comprends, Gabrielle… C'est ça, Gabrielle, tu m'appartiens… Ne sais-tu pas comment te défendre ! ?_

_Les mots de Xena tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pêle-mêle, des phrases et des bribes de conversations enflammèrent sa mémoire. Finalement, la jeune esclave sentit le feu exploser d'indignation. Elle appartenait à Xena... Xena et personne d'autre. Personne d'autre n'avait ce droit !_

— _Non !_

_Gabrielle enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Demetri et l'homme lâcha sa prise._

_La soudaineté du geste, surtout venant de cette esclave, prit complètement l'homme au dépourvu. Il grogna quand le coude le frappa violemment une seconde fois._

_Elle renvoya un coup avec son talon, Gabrielle eut l'impression que son pied rentra en contact avec son tibia. Demetri hurla de douleur, en relâchant la fille complètement de son emprise. Gabrielle n'avait pas attendu, elle courut directement vers l'extérieur._

_Elle pouvait sentir la proximité de Demetri et pouvait voir le bout du mur. Elle traversa l'espace et elle jeta les yeux dans la cour du palais. Là, sur le terrain d'entrainement, Xena était avec ses soldats. Réalisant le châtiment qu'elle risquait, Gabrielle savait que c'était soit une certaine punition, ou la mort dans les mains de Demetri. Alors que Gabrielle arrivait au bout du mur, Demetri derrière elle son bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer vers l'intérieur. Ses mains refusèrent de lâcher la corniche de pierre, quand elle s'écria de tous ses forces._

— _Xeeennnnaaa !_

_Le cri aigu résonna sur tous les murs environnants._

-.-.-.-

L'appel refroidit mes os et quand je regardai vers la source, je vis Gabrielle se pencher sur le parapet, Demetri la saisissant et la tirant vers l'intérieur le palais.

Je me déplaçais au pas de course avant que le dernier écho s'évanouisse. J'entendis le juron qu'Atrius murmura avant de me suivre, suivit par notre classe de recrues. Toute pensée rationnelle m'avait abandonné. Je ne pouvais plus penser ou juger, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de me concentrer pour arriver jusqu'à Gabrielle. Je montais les escaliers trois et quatre marches à la fois sur mon chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Demetri était là, isolé par des soldats à l'autre bout du hall. Soudain, tous les soldats du palais convergèrent à cet endroit et cela m'inquiéta. Mon ancien chef retenait Gabrielle contre lui, une dague sur sa gorge. Si je n'avais pas demandé à certains de ces soldats de reculer, Demetri aurait pu tuer Gabrielle juste pour s'amuser.

Avec un mouvement rapide de ma main, nous ralentîmes tous, Demetri se retourna, Gabrielle luttant contre son emprise. Ce geste me surprit, mais que je savais lui avoir appris. Sans autre endroit où aller, Demetri sentit son dos contre le mur de pierre. Il glissa légèrement le long, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son dos contre une grande porte en bois, en essayant de trouver le loquet pour passer de l'autre côté.

— Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, Demetri, dis-je également. Tu peux encore le faire sans douleur possible. Relâche la fille, ai-je continué d'une voix calme.

— Oh non, Seigneur Conquérante… commença-t-il et je vis briller sa folie dans son regard. Vous allez la regarder saigner à mort, en premier.

Je le regardai quand il appuya légèrement la pointe de la lame contre elle, perforant la peau. Une lente et fine ligne de sang suinta le long du menton de Gabrielle, coulant de son cou, et glissant sous son chemisier déchirée. Elle grimaça, et quand elle me regarda, je vis la peur dans ses yeux.

Je n'avais pas le temps de combattre la bête. Tout à coup, elle était là, mon obscurité autour de moi, consommant et contrôlant mes gestes. Le sang sur le cou de Gabrielle et l'état de ses vêtements m'envoyèrent comme une flèche dans cet abîme. Seulement, cette fois une partie très infime me restait. Je devais rester détacher, glaciale même, pour nous sortir de là. Je devais garder tous mes esprits, pour déjouer un fou.

Encore une fois, avec ma main, je signe à Atrius, qui murmura immédiatement des instructions. Ce ne pouvait être que moi, et personne d'autre. Je devais sauver cette femme, la seule qui avait capturé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas jouer avec sa vie. Alors, je repoussais la récente Xena au loin, embrassant tout ce que j'avais appris à détester sur moi-même.

— Tu ne crois pas honnêtement que je vais te laisser partir d'ici, n'est-ce pas, Demetri ? demandai-je quand j'avançais lentement.

L'homme retira sa main, exposant le cou de Gabrielle.

— Je vais lui trancher la gorge, je le jure !

— Oublie-la, répondis-je, en la rejetant d'un air détaché d'un geste de la main. Tu es celui avec qui je veux parler. Alors tu vas tuer l'esclave, regarde autour de toi.

Je m'arrêtai pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

— Que pense-tu ressentir à être écorché vivant, Demetri ? demandai-je, un méchant sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

— Elle compte beaucoup pour vous, hein ?

Il sourit maintenant, pensant que je m'inquiétais tellement pour la fille, j'allais rendre sa mort lente et douloureuse.

— Je me fous de cette putain d'esclave ! lui criai-je.

J'étais maintenant un mètre de lui.

— Tu m'as volé… MOI !

Il fut subitement troublé, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il se demandait avant tout si tuer la fille était un geste intelligent. C'était comme si je lisais dans ses pensées. Je savais quel chemin prendrait son cerveau, avant qu'il le fasse. Maintenant, il pensait que c'était une ruse. Il me testait.

Je restais là, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, un regard malveillant le traversa. Il leva la main et je priai silencieusement les dieux en qui je n'avais pas le cœur d'offenser les vingt derniers étés, d'épargner à Gabrielle trop de douleur, et qu'elle me pardonne quand tout cela sera terminé. Il lança le couteau rapidement en travers du bras de Gabrielle, où sa blouse était arrachée. La jeune femme cria de douleur à l'entaille de 10 cm, qui commençait à saigner abondamment.

Je restai simplement là, tous les muscles de mon corps sous contrôle. Je n'avais même pas serré la mâchoire ou modifier ma façon de respirer... rien. La bête n'avait pas d'émotion comme un mort et elle était à pleine puissance maintenant. Je clignai des yeux impassibles et vis la terreur croissante de l'homme dans les siens. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas sûr.

— Je vais la tuer ! hurla-t-il, avec beaucoup moins de passion qu'auparavant.

— Tue-la alors, répondis-je fermement.

— Je vais le faire !

Il était hystérique maintenant et à juste titre. Il voyait arriver sa fin, et se demandait combien il avait mal évalué la situation.

— M'as-tu entendu ? criai-je du haut de ma voix, en tournant le dos au fou, en levant mes mains dans l'air pour l'effet. Tue cette salope !

— Quoi ? haleta Demetri à haute voix.

Il n'avait que cette chance et quand je suis assise là pour écrire ça, je savais que cela ressemblait à une éternité pour le faire, mais rien ne pouvait être aussi loin de la vérité. Tout cela avait pris un battement de cil. Je le savais… ou plutôt la bête savait quelles seraient les actes de Demetri. C'était un don surnaturel, peut-être un accident lors de ma naissance ou un fléau de Dieux, je ne saurais probablement jamais.

Demetri s'arrêta durant un battement de cœur, se demandant quand son plan avait si horriblement mal tourné. Il baissa la main légèrement, celle qui tenait le couteau sur la gorge de Gabrielle, et c'était dans ce battement de cœur, que le temps s'arrêta, que je réalisai que je devais faire mon mouvement.

Mon dos toujours tournait vers le fou, je me retournai. Pendant que je faisais demi-tour je portais ma main à ma ceinture, et d'un mouvement rapide, je sortis mon poignard toujours présent à sa place. Mon geste fut rapide, trop rapide pour l'arrêter ou prévoir celui de la victime. Comme j'avais mon dos tourné vers lui, je ne pouvais pas être certain de l'endroit où il se trouvait, je ne pouvais le sentir. Pendant tout ce temps, je priai pour que Gabrielle soit aussi rapide que je pensais qu'elle le serait.

Tout se passa en un instant, apparemment sans effort. Mon arme de main trouva son chemin, et mon corps se retourna, le poignard se dirigea directement vers Gabrielle. _Dieux, cette fille était vraiment l'autre moitié de mon âme_, je me souviens d'avoir pensé, quand elle poussa sa tête sur le côté, permettant à ma lame de plonger dans la gorge de Demetri.

Son couteau tomba sur le sol en pierre et je me souvenais d'avoir mis toutes mes forces pour planter le poignard dans sa gorge. Il toussa et suffoqua, ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans sa tête, le sang nous éclaboussa toutes les deux Gabrielle et moi, je me rappelais que tout mon corps trembler quand je continuais à appuyer sur la lame, même s'il n'irait pas plus loin. J'avais entendu les bruits autour de moi, mais j'étais toujours prise dans l'emprise persistante de puissance. La seule chose qui entourait mon esprit était que cet homme avait essayé de prendre ce qui était mien.

Je sentis une main sur mon bras, et un grognement traversait ma poitrine.

— Gabrielle, non !

J'entendis la voix de mon Capitaine, mais la main sur mon avant-bras se resserra. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à mon visage et j'entendis une douce voix.

— Xena ? Xena ?

Ces doigts doux tiraient sur mon menton et je raidis ma mâchoire, combattant le sentiment. Je renonçais et sa main réussit à tourner mon visage. Finalement, mes yeux se concentrèrent comme si je voyais cette vision pour la première fois. Les yeux vert m'attirèrent et me retinrent là, alors que je sentais mes doigts cherchait la poignée de mon poignard.

— Gabrielle, je réussis à dire, en recevant un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

Je ne me souciais pas de quoi cela ressemblais. J'attrapais la femme, et enroula mes bras fermement autour d'elle. Quand elle se recula, je me retournai pour voir le corps de Demetri, suspendu dans la mort, empalé sur la porte en bois par ma dague.

Je fis un signe de tête à Atrius, qui semblait avoir une expression incrédule sur son visage.

— Faites venir le guérisseur, lui dis-je, en me souvenant du bras de Gabrielle, puis je la tirai avec moi, en repartant à nos chambres.

-.-.-.-

Je commençai à sentir le moment où je la tenais dans mes bras, les spasmes tremblants dans tous les muscles, la chaleur torride qui coulait dans mon ventre, s'installant entre mes jambes. Je sentir le changement de ma respiration et dès le moment où nous étions dans l'intimité de notre chambre, je m'appuyais contre elle.

Gabrielle s'adossa contre la porte et je l'embrassai. Ce n'était pas comme n'importe lequel des baisers que nous avions déjà partagé. Il était puissant, urgent, rugueux et intensément brut. Je sentis la main de Gabrielle dans mon dos, retenant le tissu retroussé de ma chemise, serrée dans son poing. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'un désir, et quand je m'arrêtais pour un battement de cœur pour laisser mon cerveau rattraper ma libido, je connaissais cette sensation pour ce qu'il était, un combat de désir.

_Dieux, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça !_ Je réalisai que c'était parce que je n'avais plus combattu avec passion pour quelque chose depuis si longtemps, n'avait plus lutté dans la bataille, risqué ma vie, pour tout ce que je voulais vraiment ou pensais que c'était mon destin manifeste d'avoir et de posséder. C'était ce que l'obscurité appelé toujours en moi. Peu importe combien j'essayai, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de combattre ce démon quand il était revenu assouvir sa soif après une bataille.

Le corps de Gabrielle se raidit contre moi, et tout à coup, la tête se détourna de mes lèvres, ses bras me repoussant.

— Xena, je vous aime ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les mots furent comme un coup de poing et je me reculai d'un pas. Gabrielle tomba à genoux et je pouvais entendre la peur dans sa voix, la peur et une grande tristesse.

— Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur.

Je sentais toute l'ardeur et la passion vider mon corps en même temps. _Cher Dieu, qui l'aurait cru ?_ Qui savait que durant les nombreuses saisons où j'avais passé à souffrir, en essayant de contrôler mon côté sombre, comment pouvais-je savoir que le remède serait dans cette petite esclave à mes pieds ? La montée d'adrénaline se calma et je sentis la bête battre en retraite dans le néant.

— Pardonnez-vous de le dire… ou pour de le ressentir ? demandai-je d'une très faible voix.

Elle baissa la tête encore plus, attendant certainement une punition rapide, qui lui semblait imminente.

— Pour le ressentir, Mon Seigneur.

Je restai là pendant quelques instants, pas disposée à croire en sa réponse. Je descendis lentement sur mes genoux et la redressa en prenant soin de son bras blessé comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Je la pris dans mes bras pendant un moment et embrassa légèrement son front.

— Gabrielle, je pensais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Xena, dis-je doucement, en lui souriant.

Elle fit une tentative pour me sourire, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait la soulager de ses craintes. C'était la seule et unique chose que je connaissais avec certitude dans cette vie.

Je la tirai plus près, caressant ma joue contre la texture douce de ses cheveux.

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle, lui chuchotai-je. De tout mon cœur, je t'aime.

Si j'avais toujours espéré voir le visage d'un ange, mon souhait fut réalisé quand je reculai légèrement. Le visage de Gabrielle était une vision pure de joie, ses yeux verts avaient une nouvelle étincelle.

Je détournai rapidement toutes pensées de sexe et de désir, je voulais simplement être près de Gabrielle. Je l'emmenais dans la chambre, j'utilisais soigneusement un tissu humide pour nettoyer le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage. Je l'aidais à retirer ses vêtements et à changer de robe puis, j'entrepris de nettoyage la blessure de son bras. Un martèlement sur la porte de l'antichambre m'interrompit.

— Entrez, criai-je suffisamment fort pour être entendu dans l'autre chambre.

Le jeune garde du palais, Aristes entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta à la porte ouverte de la chambre, probablement stupéfié de me voir agenouillée devant Gabrielle à m'occuper de sa blessure.

— Le Capitaine Atrius voudrait savoir si vous avez besoin d'aide ici, Seigneur Conquérante.

— Oui, en fait. Où est Kuros ? demandai-je après mon guérisseur.

— Il s'occupe du Seigneur Demetri, Seigneur Conquérante.

Quand je me levai, je vis Aristes faire un pas en arrière, il se préparait à ce qui allait suivre.

— S'occuper de Demetri ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre, il n'a plus besoin d'aide ! Dites-lui d'apporter son cul ici, c'est là où se trouve une patiente vivante !

Ma voix augmenta au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers le jeune homme. Aristes se bouscula hors de la chambre et je revins vers Gabrielle, une mine renfrognée sur mon visage quand je m'agenouillai devant elle une fois de plus.

— Xena…

Gabrielle tendit son bras indemne et elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

— ….je vais bien.

Je souris d'embarras.

— Je sais.

Je tournai mon visage pour placer un baiser dans la paume de sa main.

— Seigneur Conquérante…

J'entendis la voix de Kuros derrière moi.

— Son bras, ai-je fait signe au petit homme dans la chambre. C'est une lame, ai-je expliqué aussitôt.

Nous installâmes Gabrielle contre des coussins sur le lit et le guérisseur examina soigneusement la blessure.

— Oui, Il semble vraiment que des points de sutures soient nécessaires.

Il me regarda dans l'expectative.

— Bien…

Je lui fit signe de poursuivre avec mes mains.

— …allez-y.

Je savais pourquoi il attendait de cette façon. Les gens ne prenaient jamais la peine de faire soigner leurs esclaves. Il était est souvent plus facile et moins cher, au bout du compte, d'acheter un autre esclave en bonne santé, que de faire soigner un qui était malade ou blessé.

J'arpentais nerveusement la pièce, alors que chaque gémissement de douleur de Gabrielle, me ramenais vers le lit pour voir. Je détestais l'admettre, mais voir Gabrielle comme cela me faisait peur. Cela me montrait à quel point tous pourrait disparaître rapidement. La fois suivante où je me rapprochais pour me tenir derrière le guérisseur, j'avais dû par inadvertance, le toucher avec mon genou. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir exaspéré juste avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers moi.

Je murmurai quelque chose d'inintelligible et me déplaça à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le petit cri de Gabrielle. Je me penchai par-dessus l'épaule de Kuros pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il faisait.

— Seigneur Conquérante !

Le petit homme abandonna finalement et s'arrêta.

— Quoi ? essayai-je de dire innocemment.

— Le Seigneur Conquérante voudrait-elle sortir de ma lumière ? demanda-t-il avec force.

— Susceptible… dis-je doucement, mais je crois qu'ils m'avaient entendu tous les deux.

— Xena, s'il vous plaît venez ici, demanda Gabrielle, indiquant l'autre côté du lit.

Elle me tendit la main et je la pris dans la mienne, je m'assis avec soin de l'autre côté du lit. Je regardai les minuscules points nets sur sa peau et me rappelais combien cela piquait. Cela me faisait plaisir, cependant, de savoir que Kuros respectait suffisamment Gabrielle pour faire un type de sutures qui ne laisseraient qu'une toute petite cicatrice.

— Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je doucement.

— En fait, je le sens à peine parce que Kuros m'as mis de la pommade dessus, répondit-elle.

— Quelle pommade ? demandai-je au guérisseur attendant la réponse.

— Il endort temporairement la zone blessée. Je l'utilise sur les enfants, et les belles jeunes femmes.

Le vieil homme honora Gabrielle d'un sourire paternel.

— Vous avez une pommade qui fait ça ?

Je haussai un sourcil aussi haut que je pouvais, en regardant l'homme.

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais utilisé sur moi ?

— Eh bien, vous êtes une guerrière, Seigneur Conquérante et honnêtement extrêmement difficile à faire. Si je l'avais utilisé à chaque fois que vous aviez besoin de points, il n'y en aurait plus pour personne.

— Écoutez, Kuros…

— Xena ? interrompit Gabrielle.

Mon attitude changea instantanément.

— Oui, Gabrielle… je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… tu veux quelque chose ?

— Xena, voudriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi, si je vous le demande ?

— Bien sûr, mon amour.

Je m'arrêtai pour l'embrasser sa main que je tenais toujours dans les miennes.

— Promis ?

— Oui, gloussai-je à sa question. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander.

— D'accord. Pourriez-vous aller attendre dans l'autre chambre jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé ? demanda Gabrielle si sincèrement qu'il me fallut deux ou trois battements de cœur pour me rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse.

Je sentis les muscles de mon visage tomber et tout d'un coup je me sentais comme une enfant grondée.

— D'accord. Je le fais pour toi, dis-je consciencieusement, je repoussais sa frange d'or de son front, et déposai un doux baiser à cet endroit.

— Mais, je ne le fais pas pour lui.

Je montrai du pouce mon guérisseur. Gabrielle eut un petit rire et me serra la main, cela m'étais égal de savoir que Kuros pensait que j'avais été réprimandée. Cela m'était égal de savoir s'il répandrait des commérages dans le palais entier.

Je me levai pour faire ce que Gabrielle m'avait demandé, je m'arrêtai à la porte qui séparait la chambre à coucher de l'antichambre. Je me retournai une dernière fois.

— Tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelque chose, es-tu sûre que tu ne veux…

— Oui ! répondirent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

Je rassemblai autant de dignité que je pouvais, me redressai et me dirigeai dans l'autre chambre.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de cette pommade, ronchonnai-je dans un souffle.

-.-.-.-

— On dirait une paire de serre-livres, dis-je en plaisantant, à la jeune femme assise devant moi dans la grande baignoire.

Je lui montrai nos bras, le mien était déjà en cours de guérison, les points de sutures de Gabrielle était sur le bras opposé. Elle sourit, mais je vis de la fatigue dans ses yeux. Nous avions décidé de nous attarder dans le bain une fois que nous nous étions complètement lavées et nettoyées. Je tirai le dos de Gabrielle contre ma poitrine.

— Attention de ne pas mouiller ton bras, je la mis en garde.

— Vous prenez trop bien soin de moi, répondit Gabrielle, en appuyant contre mon épaule.

— Je n'ai pas fait un si bon travail aujourd'hui, répondis-je.

Gabrielle se tourna légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir l'expression sur mon visage. Je pense qu'elle voulait vraiment voir si je la taquinais ou non. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

— Xena, vous m'avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

— Gabrielle, c'est à cause de moi que tu as été en danger, en premier. Je crains que m'aimait, ne soit la dernière chose à faire, répondis-je, en caressant doucement son beau visage.

— C'est le prix dont je suis disposée à payer… si vous me le permettrez, ajouta-t-elle, en capturant ma main dans la sienne et en la levant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Je me rapprochai et remplaçai ma main par mes lèvres. Dieux, c'était si doux. Le tendre baiser se prolongea, devenant deux, puis trois. Qui aurait pensé que la simple douceur pouvait susciter une telle passion ? Je n'avais jamais rêvé cela possible pour moi, être si entièrement satisfaite par cette amour attentionné et compatissant. C'était jusqu'à Gabrielle.

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle, chuchotai-je, en l'embrassant encore une fois. Je veux te montrer combien. Cela t'irait ? demandai-je enfin.

Gabrielle hocha sa tête et je la soulevai aisément quand je me levais, pour sortir du bain. Nous nous sommes séchées à tour de rôle puis je soulevais de nouveau la petite femme dans mes bras.

— Xena, rit-elle, je peux marcher.

— Oui, mais c'est tellement mieux comme ça, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

— Mmmm, ça l'est, répondit-elle, en appuyant immédiatement ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Je déposai Gabrielle dans le grand lit, allongeant toute la longueur de mon corps à côté d'elle, laissant mes longs doigts parcourir sa peau, sur tout son beau corps, m'arrêtant pour taquiner et caresser les zones que je savais lui donner du plaisir. Gabrielle arqua son corps au contact, et ferma les yeux, en me faisant confiance pour lui donner du plaisir pour changer. Quand je baissais ma tête pour caresser mes lèvres contre les siennes, je laissais mon corps se serrer contre elle.

— Dieux, tu sens si bon, dis-je en continuant la caresse paresseuse, laissant mes doigts de se promener plus bas.

Mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou et revinrent à son oreille, où je pinçai et suçai son lobe d'oreille parfait. Je glissai ma main sur ses côtes, j'attrapai dans le creux de mes mains ses seins et caressai avec mon pouce son mamelon, la chair durcissant rapide au simple contact.

— Xena... dit-elle dans un souffle lourd j'étais ravie d'entendre mon nom, dans ce qu'il semblait un gémissement, comme jamais Gabrielle ne l'avait fait.

Je déplaçai mon corps de Gabrielle, pour alléger mon poids sur elle, je reposai la majorité de mon poids sur mes coudes et mes bras. Gabrielle pressa son corps contre moi et je gémis à haute voix pour nous deux. Une fois de plus, je baissai la tête, prenant les lèvres de Gabrielle avec les miennes, savourant son goût. Je glissai lentement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme une simple promesse de ce plaisir, je pouvais lui offrir avec cette langue. Quand je me reculai, les mains de Gabrielle se tendirent vers moi, s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux humides, pour m'attirer dans un autre baiser passionné.

— Ah, ah, ah… souris-je, en me démêlant de l'étreinte de la petite femme. Gabrielle semblait confuse jusqu'à ce que je mette ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, en évitant soigneusement la partie blessée et j'enroulai ses doigts autour des barreaux en bois.

— Souviens-toi, mon amour… si tu lâches, j'arrête, lui souris-je.

Elle sourit et je me déplaçai le long de son cou, utilisant mes lèvres, ma langue, et même mes dents pour suivre le long de sa gorge. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse du pouls rapidement qui battait là.

— Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens, grognai-je, en aspirant cette chair tendre dans ma bouche, en suçant longtemps et durement.

Gabrielle haletait :

— Oh Dieux, oui ! s'écria-t-elle.

La passion de Gabrielle nous surprit toutes les deux. Je lui souris.

— Cela signifie que tu l'aimes ?

Elle hocha la tête, son visage rougit dans une combinaison de désir et d'embarras.

Je caressai doucement avec mes doigts, taquinant ses mamelons. J'embrassai ses seins, tout autour des pointes dures, sans laisser mon souffle chaud toucher la chair.

— Xena…

Gabrielle se tortillait sous mon contact.

— C'est ce que tu veux, mon amour ? lui demandai-je.

Sans attendre une réponse, j'enfermai doucement un des pics durcis dans ma bouche et suçai, d'abord lentement, travaillant la chair sensible avec ma langue, en passant par une aspiration ferme. Gabrielle gémit légèrement, peu habituée à s'exprimer. Dieux, je pouvais jouir juste en écoutant les gémissements merveilleux qu'elle faisait. Avant de passer à l'autre sein, je me penchai et atteignis sa bouche, déposant un doux baiser là.

— Tu peux être aussi bruyante que tu veux, mon amour, la rassurai-je.

Elle me prit au mot quand je glissai mon genou pour séparer doucement ses jambes, déplaçant ma cuisse contre sa chaude humidité.

— Dieux, Xena ! gémit-elle.

— Tu es tellement mouillée, répondis-je, Dieux, sais-tu à quel point cela sent si bon ?

Je me déplaçai vers le bas, ma bouche et ma langue glissant sur la surface plate du ventre de Gabrielle, sur sa peau satinée tendu et prête d'anticipation. J'écartai ses jambes encore plus avec un toucher de ma main entre ses cuisses, installant mes épaules confortablement entre elles. J'inspirai profondément, laissant l'eau monter à ma bouche à l'odeur enivrante de sa passion, je tournai la tête, d'abord à droite, puis à gauche, pour poser un baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mon propre corps frissonnait de la délicieuse attente, à l'idée de goûter enfin à ce que j'estimai avoir plus de valeur que tout le trésor Sumérien1.

Je glissai mes mains sous les hanches de Gabrielle, la tirant jusqu'à ma bouche avide. Je laissai courir ma langue le long de son sexe, sentant son corps frissonner, ses mains agrippaient toujours les barreaux en bois de la tête de lit.

Gabrielle écarta les jambes plus largement pour m'encourager, et je ne pus tout simplement pas me retenir plus longtemps, j'enfonçai ma langue plus profondément dans cette douceur. Les hanches de Gabrielle poussèrent immédiatement vers le haut contre ma langue. Je la laissai broyer ses hanches contre ma bouche pendant quelques courts instants, puis doucement je les repoussais contre le lit, elle s'ouvrit pour mon plaisir, aussi bien que le sien.

Je laissai ma langue se déplacer et explorer les plis délicats, se délectant des gémissements constants de plaisir venant de Gabrielle. Je jouissais de sa texture et de son goût, et je sentis ses hanches commencent à onduler avec un rythme qui leur était propre. Je sentis mes propres hanches se balançaient contre le matelas, gémissant contre la chair humide et lisse dans ma bouche alors que mon clitoris se frottait sur le drap en soie.

Je trouvai facilement et caressai le nœud caché, maintenant gonflé de désir. Je sentis le corps de Gabrielle commençai à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable, ses jambes se séparaient plus largement, et les muscles de ses cuisses étaient tendus. Je glissai un seul doigt à l'intérieur, puis deux, glissant à plusieurs reprises dans les profondeurs humides de Gabrielle, sans relâche tout en poursuivant mon action avec ma langue sur son sexe.

— Dieux, s'il vous plaît... encore... haleta-t-elle.

Je retenais étroitement une bride sur les désirs de mon propre corps, mes muscles abdominaux étaient tendus, pour empêcher toute explosion que je sentais venir à tout moment. Je pénétrai Gabrielle avec trois doigts et tout son corps essaya de pousser contre moi, pour parvenir à jouir.

Je la sentis finalement se voûter, et enroulai un bras solide autour de ses hanches hors de contrôle, j'enfouis mon visage encore plus profondément, suçant dur, alors que ma langue se déplaçai plus rapidement à travers son nœud gonflé.

Gabrielle cria mon nom encore et encore, alors que des vagues de jouissances la traversaient, je la sentis se contracter autour de mes doigts toujours en elle, le corps de la jeune femme convulsa quand un deuxième orgasme explosa rapidement. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour jouir après avoir entendu Gabrielle crier de passion pour la première fois. Nous étions toutes les deux effondrées, les derniers vestiges de notre énergie vidant nos muscles épuisés.

Alors que Gabrielle était couchée épuisée, je rampai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement, en la prenant dans une étreinte. Gabrielle frotta son nez dans mon cou, apparemment incapable de parler. Elle essaya à deux ou trois reprises, puis renonça finalement.

Je gloussai, en tirant le drap sur nous.

— Je sais, mon amour… je sais, répondis-je à son émotion non prononcée.

L'installant dans une position plus confortable, je souris et remerciai tous les dieux qui étaient toujours dans ma vie, quand j'entendis le murmure assoupi de Gabrielle contre ma poitrine.

— Je vous aime, Xena.

1 . Sumer est une région de la Mésopotamie antique (actuel Irak), située à son extrême sud, une vaste plaine comblée par le Tigre et l'Euphrate, bordant le golfe Persique. Ce terme désigne également une civilisation, celles des Sumériens, le peuple qui occupe cette région à la fin du IVe millénaire av. J.‑C. et durant le IIIe millénaire av. J.‑C. Cette période couvre plusieurs phases majeures de l'histoire de la Mésopotamie du Sud : la période d'Uruk finale (v. 3400-3100 av. J.-C.), la période des dynasties archaïques (v. 2900-2340 av. J.-C.), l'empire d'Akkad (v. 2340-2190 av. J.-C.) et la troisième dynastie d'Ur (v. 2112-2004 av. J.-C.). Les synthèses récentes sur Sumer ont du reste tendance à couvrir toute l'histoire de la Basse Mésopotamie de ces périodes, sans s'arrêter au pays sumérien stricto sensu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**  
><strong>Calme était le jour...<strong>

J'étais couchée mais réveillée, quand la lumière de l'aube essaya de pénétrer les lourdes tapisseries qui couvraient les fenêtres. J'écoutais la respiration régulière et je sentis les très petites contractions musculaires de sommeil, venant de la jeune femme dans mes bras. Je pris ce moment pour remercier les Dieux de me préférer toujours, stupéfaite de la tolérance d'_Athéna_ pour mon absence durant vingt saisons à son temple. Peut-être qu'un peu d'apaisement s'imposait. Car je savais avec certitude, que seule la puissance des dieux avaient porté Gabrielle et moi de cette façon.

Me réveiller à mon heure habituelle n'était plus une corvée, comme cela avait toujours été, mais j'étais réticente en ce moment à quitter le lit. J'avais maintenant une raison de rester et de m'attarder, la sensation du petit corps de Gabrielle niché contre moi, me forçait à rester coucher ici, juste un peu plus longtemps.

J'entendis Sylla dans l'antichambre. Elle était sans doute en train de nettoyer le désordre que j'avais laissé, et que Gabrielle fut trop affairée pour s'en rappeler. Ma femme de chambre décida que d'entrer dans la chambre pour me réveiller étais une tâche trop intime à faire, maintenant que je n'étais plus seule. Je souris en repensant à l'époque où Sylla bousculait une pute endormie dans mon lit que je ne voudrais pas voir lendemain. Seigneur, ces choses que les gens avaient faites pour moi. J'appréciais que Sylla fasse preuve de respect, non seulement envers moi, mais aussi envers Gabrielle. La raison pour laquelle le sourire de mon visage fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils c'était que Sylla concédait cette courtoisie à Gabrielle parce qu'elle ne voyait pas la jeune femme comme une esclave. En fait, très peu de gens dans le palais le faisait. Quand les gens me parlaient d'elle, ils disaient, _ma_ Gabrielle. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien dire, _mon esclave_, mais personne ne le faisait. Il semblait que seule une personne voyait toujours Gabrielle comme une esclave, c'était Gabrielle elle-même.

Bien sûr, je perpétuai cette idée avec mon refus égoïste de la libérer. Avec juste un mot, je pouvais avoir une Reine à mes côtés mais je me contentai d'une esclave. Je sais… je sais que dans ma tête j'avais tout faux, mais Dieux, mon cœur ne pourrais pas le supporter si elle me quittait. C'était donc pour cela en quelque sorte que je ne l'avais pas fait. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle m'aimait maintenant, mais après. Après le moment où la bête se déchaînerait en elle, au lieu d'un ennemi. Si elle était une femme libre, elle pourrait partir, une femme sensée le ferait, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et aucune autre femme ne pouvait supporter la comparaison, mais il y avait toujours cette très petite voix, profondément enfouie à l'intérieur de moi. Cette voix qui me disait que je ne méritais pas d'être aimée, avec le temps, je finirai seulement par nuire à cette belle jeune femme. Je me demandais quand j'aurai enfin un jour assez d'estime pour moi et laisser quelqu'un m'aimer. Je poussai un profond soupir et instantanément la jeune femme à côté de moi se réveilla.

— Vous avez des pensées sérieuses, chuchota-t-elle avec humour d'une voix endormie.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? demandai-je en riant.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes propres pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu le changement dans la respiration de Gabrielle.

— Depuis assez longtemps pour sentir que votre corps se tendre de contrariétés, répondit-elle. Xena ?

— Hhhmm ?

— Est-ce que c'est toujours d'accord… pour vous appeler comme ça ? demanda Gabrielle avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je roulais légèrement sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que je sois appuyé contre elle, regardant son beau visage.

— Il me faudrait plus d'une nuit dans le royaume de _Morphée_ pour me faire oublier mon amour pour toi, Gabrielle.

Je ponctuai ma déclaration avec un long baiser profond. Les doutes disparurent du visage de Gabrielle, tandis que mes propres craintes furent jetées en tas dans un coin de mon esprit. C'était toujours une inquiétude, mais Gabrielle avait une façon de dissiper les ténèbres de mon cœur et de mon esprit, sans parler de la façon absolument terrifiante qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour me remercier de ne pas avoir quitté notre lit très tôt ce matin.

-.-.-.-

Deux marques de chandelle très agréables plus tard, je me faisais masser le dos, ce qui était bien nécessaire. Je ris à haute voix au souvenir qui repassait dans mon esprit.

— Êtes-vous soudain chatouilleuse ? demanda Gabrielle devant mon petit rire.

— Je me souviens de la première fois où tu m'as fait ça. Tu sais où cela nous a mené, n'est-ce pas.

C'était au tour de Gabrielle de libérer un petit rire, déplaçant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur mon dos. Dieux, ce qu'elle sentait bon.

— Voudriez-vous que je remette ça, Mon Seigneur ? demanda Gabrielle moqueusement, soulignant mon titre, pour me rendre plus conscient de ce fait.

Je me retournai, riant devant l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse. Je la tirai dans mes bras.

— Mon cœur dit oui, très certainement, mais mon corps, cependant, dit que si j'ai un nouvel orgasme ce matin je vais m'évanouir. Je profiterai de ton offre plus tard, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, puis je reculai à contrecœur pour me lever, mais la sensation du petit corps dans mes bras m'obligea à rester coucher contre les oreillers. Nous restions là un certain temps sans bouger, chacune de nous perdue dans ses propres pensées, mais quelque chose me disait que nous étions tous les deux en train de repasser dans nos esprits les événements de la nuit dernière.

— Gabrielle ? demandai-je avec hésitation.

— Oui, Xena ? répondit-elle en se levant sur un coude, pour me regarder.

Soudain ma bouche devint sèche. Elle se pencha sur moi, ses cheveux d'or tombant sur ses épaules, des mèches descendant chatouiller mon bras. C'était une image et son cœur n'appartenait qu'à moi, comme j'avais donné le mien pour qu'elle le garde.

— Dieux, ce que je t'aime, ai-je laissé échapper, en me sentant immédiatement gênée par mes façons juvéniles d'exprimer mes émotions.

Son sourire en dit plus qu'un parchemin. Il l'illuminait de l'intérieur et elle étincelait pratiquement d'un charme éthéré. Je restais là, levant les yeux sur le visage d'une femme, suffisamment jeune pour être ma fille, une expression sur le visage qui démentait son âge. Elle envoyait vers moi tant de chaleur et de sensibilité à travers ce sourire, que j'en perdis momentanément la voix.

— Si belle, dis-je finalement, tendant la main pour caresser sa joue.

Une pensée sombre me traversa et je sentis un besoin d'assainir l'air.

— Gabrielle... ces choses que j'ai dites à Demetri... tu sais, je l'ai seulement dit pour qu'il…

Elle tendit la main et appuya ses doigts sur mes lèvres, arrêtant efficacement mes paroles.

— Je sais répondit-elle simplement.

— Je devais me laisser aller, pour qu'il t'éloigne loin de lui, je devais devenir… devenir quelque chose…

— De noir ?

Gabrielle exprima les mots que je trouvai si difficile.

— Oui, noir. Gabrielle, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais quand je me perds quand cela arrive. J'ai peur de tout oublier autour de toi. Je ne te ferais jamais du mal volontairement, mais j'ai peur de le faire un jour. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec moi-même si cela arrivait. C'est presque arrivé, Dieux, Gabrielle, si tu ne t'étais pas mis hors du chemin de ma lame si rapidement, je pense que je t'aurais _tué_.

Je regardais les différentes émotions passer sur son visage. Je me demandais si elle repensait à tout cela… à moi. Gabrielle semblait se battre avec une décision inconnue. Elle semblait finalement être parvenue à prendre une décision et s'exprima :

— Je le savais, dit-elle doucement.

— Savais quoi ?

— Savais que vous vous tourneriez avec votre dague… je l'ai vu… dans un rêve, finit-elle lentement.

Ma première impulsion fut de rire à la plaisanterie de la jeune femme, mais le regard sur le visage de Gabrielle m'indiqua qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. L'expression m'informa qu'elle s'attendait à… bien, je ne sais pas à quoi, mais à quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux et le silence entre nous fut pesant, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle était sérieuse. Gabrielle prenait un risque à me révéler tout cela.

Quand j'étais une jeune femme, les oracles étaient craints, même si c'étaient des personnes respectées, que les Dieux les avaient bénits, ou maudits, selon le point de vue de leur situation. Le monde était différent maintenant. Les Dieux se montraient rarement, bien que je continue à recevoir la visite régulière de certains des plus ennuyeux d'entre eux. Le monde avait changé, les gens aussi. Ils n'étaient pas disposés à s'ouvrir et à accepter ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas toujours, ils laissaient leur peur contrôler leurs vies. À cause de ce comportement, ceux doués de vision disparus, même l'Oracle de Delphes fut assassiné, et on n'entendit plus parler plus de visions.

Actuellement je regardais en arrière avec émerveillement à la seule vraie médium que j'avais vraiment rencontré. Elle s'appelait Beve, quand je l'avais rencontrée peu de temps après que mon armée ait conquis avec succès Athènes, la dernière étape de la conquête de l'empire grec. J'avais refusé de faire d'Athènes la capitale de mon nouvel empire à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon pays, durant la guerre du Péloponnèse. J'avais ordonné que Périclès et son gouvernement soient crucifiés et que tous les édifices athéniens soient démolis et détruits. J'avais senti mon destin se mettre en place le jour où j'avais regardé l'architecture de marbre de mes ennemis s'écrouler.

Atrius, qui avait entendu d'une femme parlait de ses visions, et avait amené Beve jusqu'à ma tente ce soir-là. Il pensait que ses prédictions étaient assez réelles pour attirer mon attention. Quand j'étais assise en face d'elle, le vin déclencha un sourire amusé sur mon visage, elle me raconta des choses que je pensais impossible que quelqu'un les connaisse, simplement impossibles pour elle de savoir. Curieusement, chacune des choses que la femme me prédisait se réalisa finalement au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent.

Je fus envahie par une tristesse inhabituelle le jour où j'entendis dire qu'ils l'avaient lapidée avec une autre femme du nom d'Hypatie1. Je pense qu'une des raisons de leurs morts inutiles étaient du fait qu'elles étaient des femmes appréciées dans une société dominée par des hommes, mais, je crois surtout qu'ils les avaient assassinés parce que leur vision de l'avenir les rendaient différentes. C'était suffisamment effrayant, d'être différent dans la société d'aujourd'hui, et cela avait déclenché leur peur et leur colère, puis leur rage, déchainant souvent les passions de la foule.

— Tu es un oracle, alors ? demandai-je à Gabrielle, qui attendait patiemment ma réponse.

— Oh, non, je fais seulement des rêves de… temps en temps, et ces choses finissent par arriver comme dans mes rêves, mais pas toujours, répondit Gabrielle.

J'embrassai son front.

— Ce serait bien si tu étais medium. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Merci, Xena.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir de soulagement pour ma réponse.

— Je sais ce que les gens pensent sur de telles choses. Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai raconté à ma mère un rêve que j'ai eu et qui s'est réalisé. Elle m'avait dit de ne jamais en parler. Après avoir été vendu comme esclave, quand ces visions se montraient à moi, je les aie gardées pour moi, de peur d'être condamnée comme une prêtresse d'Hécate2.

— Gabrielle, tu n'as pas besoin de garder plus longtemps pour toi ces choses. Je vais toujours t'écouter, et personne d'autre ne le sauras jamais, lui souris-je.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir ça, Xena. Quand j'étais adolescente, j'ai vu des hommes du village Ambracia pendre une femme parce qu'elle avait des visions. J'ai toujours eu trop peur de parler de mon secret à quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent, termina-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je vis de l'amour et de la confiance dans ce regard et mon cœur se serra pour toutes ses saisons de douleur que cette belle femme avait endurée.

— Les gens peuvent parfois faire preuve de petits esprits Ils veulent seulement savoir ce qui s'est passé avant, ce qui créé le changement leur fait peur, Gabrielle... Ce qui est différent leur fait peur, commentai-je.

— C'est tellement similaire aux esclaves, Xena.

Je regardai le visage de la jeune femme, Gabrielle dit cela sans amertume ni reproche. C'était évident qu'elle acceptait notre rapport de maître/esclave, mais elle semblait peut-être plus résignée devant le destin, que moi. Ce fut alors, notre premier problème resta suspendu silencieusement entre nous. Que pouvais-je lui dire honnêtement et qui ne serait pas un mensonge, c'est pour cela que je ne fis rien. Pourtant, elle ne me demanda sa liberté, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu sais vraiment, Gabrielle… Je… je ne pense pas à toi de cette façon… comme une esclave, dis-je simplement pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

— Pourtant… je le suis, répondit Gabrielle doucement sans une trace de rancune ou de colère dans sa voix. Elle faisait juste une déclaration.

Ma jeune amante, contrairement à moi, avait démissionné devant la réalité de son amour pour moi, une femme qui la possédait, une femme qui au fond des choses était son maître. Il n'y avait rien que l'une de nous puissions ajouter après cette simple phrase. Je voulais passer le reste de mes jours dans ce royaume des mortels, maudissant mon propre égoïsme et du résultat pour y parvenir.

-.-.-.-

Gabrielle et moi apprécions nos jours, sans parler de nos nuits ensemble. Elle était un modèle de politesse avec moi en public, mais en privé, elle était de plus en plus ouverte aimant s'amuser, j'appris même qu'elle pouvait me taquiner. Elle continua à me battre régulièrement aux Hommes du Roi, ma fierté refusait de demander comment elle pouvait le faire systématiquement. Quand enfin j'acceptais à contrecœur l'idée que l'esprit de Gabrielle était mieux adapté à ce jeu que le mien, je me renseignais pour savoir comment elle utilisait sa stratégie. La chose étonnante, c'était qu'elle me battait à chaque fois non pas parce qu'elle avait six coups d'avances, mais parce qu'elle savait ce que je ferais. Elle lisait en moi, pas sur le plateau. Très simplement, elle me dit que mon arrogance rendait prévisible tous mes mouvements, dès que mon Roi était en difficulté. Ce qui était encore plus ironique, c'était le fait que cette même capacité m'avait mené à conquérir la Grèce. J'étais capable de lire et deviner les gens, tout comme Gabrielle semblait avoir des émotions pour eux. Seulement, quelque part tout au long de la route, j'avais perdu contact avec les gens et donc, la capacité de les percevoir.

Elle était heureuse de ses amitiés croissance avec Anya, Sylla et Delia. Je n'encourageais ni décourageais les relations qu'elle formait. Je savais que les amitiés étaient importantes pour la jeune femme, elles représentaient pour elle une nouvelle expérience et je découvrais vite que ma Gabrielle aimait sa nouvelle expérience. Sa vie comme mon esclave personnel lui laissait un peu temps, pour se faire des amis. Je gardais mes opinions pour moi et j'espérais qu'elle serait suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'elle devait faire attention au sujet de ceux qui voudraient se lier d'amitié avec elle. Il y aurait toujours des gens qui lui voudraient du mal ou qui l'utiliseraient pour accéder jusqu'à moi.

Gabrielle était un assez bonne pour juger les gens, cependant. C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui poser jamais de questions pour savoir avec qui elle passait du temps et combien. J'apprenais à lui faire confiance, et me surpris même moi-même, tout simplement parce que c'était très nouveau pour moi. Cependant, je n'appréciais pas son amitié avec Carra.

Carra était une esclave, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon aversion pour elle. Elle avait été capturée quand elle avait été très jeune, faisant partie d'un butin de guerre d'une des nombreuses batailles de mon armée sur les terres lointaine au nord. Dieux, quel pays ! La terre était si belle pendant peut-être deux ou trois lunes dans l'année, puis devenait froide et glaciale. La neige que je n'avais vu que sur des sommets des montagnes, couvrait leur pays tout entier pendant d'hiver. Sûrement que la Déesse de ces gens avait subi un destin semblable à Perséphone3, mais le Dieu qui l'avait enlevée ne devait pas avoir été aussi facile que _Hadès_, de la laisser revenir sur la terre que pour la moitié de la saison. Ce fut une campagne meurtrière et les hommes et les femmes de leurs armées étaient énormes et imposants, que le froid pénétrant ne les affectait pas. Leurs armes étaient plus fortes et plus grandes, mais leurs stratégies de combat étaient pitoyables. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a conduit à d'éventuelles victoires. Je quittais ce pays sans l'ajouter à mon royaume déjà grandissant. Je pris des esclaves, des ressources et un butin précieux, mais abandonnais cette terre inhospitalière, en jurant de ne jamais revenir si je le pouvais.

Carra avait dans son regard cette expression qui parlait, non seulement de la douleur qu'elle avait subi, mais également de la douleur qu'elle aimerait infliger. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi, J'avais passé la plupart de ma vie avec ce regard, brûlant dans mes yeux bleus. C'était une soif de vengeance. Cependant, Gabrielle vit en eux quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un ami, et je l'avais trouvée, un peu plus chaque jour, je devais l'avouer.

Carra était une femme grande et forte, aux cheveux bruns et j'attribuai mes sentiments à de la jalousie plus qu'à autre chose. C'était la façon dont elle regardait Gabrielle que je n'aimais pas, mais je retins ma langue, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'une amante jalouse. Peut-être que si j'avais exprimé mes inquiétudes, Gabrielle aurait été plus consciente, et pas aussi confiante. Si j'avais brisé mon silence, Gabrielle n'aurait pas subi autant de blessure, pas seulement des mains de Carra, mais également des miennes.

Mes jours commencèrent à être complètement dominé par le procès de Kassandros et de ses hommes. J'aurais pu les déclarés tout simplement coupables, ils avaient tous avoué avec passion je dois dire, dès que le corps inanimé de Demetri avait été jeté devant eux. J'avais dans l'esprit de les faire juger pour leur activité illégale d'esclavage, par une cour juste et impartial, pas par une procédure de fausse cour et d'utiliser ce procès comme précédent pour bannir et déclarer l'esclavage illégal dans l'Empire grec.

Il devrait être préparé avec soin. Je ne voulais pas d'un soulèvement sur cette question, alors je passai de longues heures avec mes conseillers, portant des messages à travers tout l'Empire aux hommes et aux femmes de position et de pouvoir, que je savais m'être fidèle. Une pleine lune passa, j'avais reçu des réponses dont j'avais besoin. À l'exception de quelques dissidents, qui se tiendraient néanmoins derrière moi, la majorité des gens qui détenaient un quelconque pouvoir dans ce pays, avaient accepté mon concept.

Ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Il y avait ceux qui pensaient vraiment que le destin de certaines personnes étaient d'être esclaves parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils n'étaient pas assez intelligent ou aussi capable que les personnes qui les possédaient. C'était pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit à personne d'autre qu'à mes conseillers et aux personnes clés autour de l'Empire, au sujet de mon plan. Même Gabrielle n'avait pas entendu parler de ce plan de mes lèvres.

Je pensais que ce serait vraiment le cadeau ultime pour elle si je pouvais lui annoncer, non seulement sa liberté, mais aussi la fin de l'esclavage dans tout le royaume. Je m'étais préparée du mieux que je pouvais à l'éventualité que Gabrielle veuille me quitter. C'était une jeune femme et avait encore toute sa vie devant elle. Moi… bien moi, j'approchais de la fin de mon voyage, et je réalisais finalement que mon amour pour Gabrielle, ne me permettrait pas de la garder en cage comme un animal de compagnie.

C'était dû d'une chose, de ce que Delia m'avait dite que j'étais responsable de mes choix et de mes actes. La femme plus âgée m'avait entrepris quotidienne sur la liberté de Gabrielle. Dès que je lui avais exprimé toutes mes peurs, elle m'avait rappelé l'histoire de l'aigle royal qui vivait encore dans les collines de la forêt à l'extérieur de mon palais.

Une flèche accidentelle avait blessé l'animal il y a environ quinze saisons. Nous étions allés chasser et l'énorme ombre qui nous couvrit effraya les chevaux et terrifia un jeune archer. Son tir était large, mais il toucha l'aile de l'oiseau qui tomba du ciel. Je pensais mettre fin à ses souffrances, je sautais de mon cheval et je réalisais que la blessure n'était pas une menace pour sa vie.

Commença alors aussi bien pour le jeune oiseau que pour moi, un parcours initiatique. Je voulais me faire un fauconnier et je commençais le conditionnement obligatoire pour préparer l'oiseau à son entraînement, mais cet oiseau ne se laissa pas dresser si facilement. Ses blessures avaient guéri, mais il n'obéissait qu'à la moitié de mes ordres et m'ignorant le reste du temps. Après une pleine saison, je me rendis compte que la créature me ressemblait. Je serais comme cela si j'étais retenue en captivité, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis née pour être libre et je n'étais pas capable d'oublier ça, ni de m'incliner complètement devant quelqu'un. Grâce à cette révélation, j'avais emmené un jour, l'oiseau, avec le cœur lourd de perdre une si magnifique créature, je lui retirai sa cagoule, enlevai les bracelets de cheville qui retenaient les longes à ses pattes, et enfin lui enleva sa laisse. C'était la première fois depuis sa captivité qu'il était sans laisse et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ça. Il ressemblait à un enfant sur le point de plonger dans la partie la plus profonde de l'étang pour la première fois.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je le lançai dans l'air et il prit son envol. Il tourna en rond pendant un long moment, plongeant plus près pour voir si je lui jetterais un appât comme je l'avais fait pendant l'entraînement. Après quelque temps, il s'envola. Je restais là pendant suffisamment de temps au cas où, mais il était libre maintenant et capable de faire son propre choix. À ce moment dans ma vie, cette la pensée profonde avait fait une différence en moi. Bien qu'il m'ait fallu un grand nombre de saisons, avant que cette pensée ne soit utilisée à bonne escient.

Le jour où j'avais parlé avec Delia à propos de Gabrielle, la femme plus âgée m'avait rappelé ce qui était arrivé le jour suivant, un vif matin d'automne. Le bruissement de l'énorme oiseau me fit sortir du château, un gant fermement mis sur ma main. Quand je levai mon bras, l'oiseau vola avec grâce jusqu'au perchoir, les muscles de mon bras faisaient de gros effort pour porter le poids de la créature dont l'envergure était aussi long que mon corps. Il resta là à me regarder et accepta quelques friandises de viande de ma main, c'était de la caille, son met préféré. L'oiseau s'envola de nouveau, mais il tournoya autour du château encore une fois comme pour dire qu'il savait que c'était la maison. Delia m'avait dit qu'il me faisait savoir que son cœur serait toujours ici, et qu'il reviendrait toujours.

Nous lui avons construit un abri et un refuge convenable à l'extérieur des murs du palais où il pouvait venir et partir à sa guise. C'était ce souvenir, qui me décidait à propos de Gabrielle. Tard un soir, alors que nous nous mettions au lit, je décidai de laisser Gabrielle prendre son envol. Je savais, cependant, qu'à la différence de l'aigle qui revenait toujours sur ma main gantée, ma petite esclave pourrait ne pas vouloir revenir. J'avais également compris que même si j'étais en mesure de faire face à la perte de la magnifique créature dans ma vie, je ne le prendrais pas aussi bien si Gabrielle me quittait. Si elle partait, je me rendis compte que ma vie ne connaitrait plus jamais la joie et que si elle restait, ce serait le plus grand bonheur.

-.-.-.-

Le procès dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Je terminais mes jours, complètement épuisée à écouter, et statuer sur des points, que les deux magistrats faisaient valoir chacun leur tour. Bien sûr, c'était une affaire dont je voulais utiliser comme précédent pour mettre en vigueur une nouvelle loi, je devais toujours revenir à ma bibliothèque et rechercher des parchemins de référence. Un jour, j'avais atteint ma limite, j'avais envoyé un messager chercher Gabrielle, et lui demanda de chercher deux parchemins particuliers et de me les faire envoyer. C'était avec une certaine surprise que non seulement elle les avait trouvés, mais il ne lui avait fallu que la moitié du temps qu'il me fallait. La jeune femme était devenue une valeur inestimable en matière de référencement et bientôt, je trouvais les notes sommaires que j'avais prises au cours du procès sur des rouleaux dans la soirée, retranscrites par elle, ainsi je pouvais les lire plus facilement le lendemain. Le plus ironique dans tout cela c'était que j'aurais pu utiliser ses capacités dans le Grand Hall, où se tenait le procès, mais les esclaves n'étaient admis à entrer dans la salle, sauf s'ils étaient directement impliquées dans le procès.

En conséquence de quoi, ce n'était pas surprenant que je ne fus pas tout de suite consciente du changement dans le comportement de Gabrielle. J'avais remarqué que depuis quelques jours qu'elle était plus calme que d'habitude, mais elle me souriait et ignorait mes préoccupations. Si mon esprit n'avait pas été si absorbé par ce fichu procès, j'aurais pu apprendre la vérité avant que le palais ne sombre dans un tel chaos.

Je me levai encore plus tôt que d'habitude, ce matin, pour passer du temps à mon bureau avec les manuscrits que Gabrielle avait retranscrit pour moi la nuit dernière. Je souris quand je réalisai que je m'étais endormie, pour changer en attendant que Gabrielle vienne au lit. Elle était restée tard pour recopier mes notes à la lumière de la bougie, les laissant au milieu de mon bureau, pour que je puisse les trouver en premier lieu le matin suivant.

Le soleil n'était pas encore en haut, quand j'entendis pousser des cris, pas seulement dans tout le palais, mais à l'extérieur dans la cour également. Je m'armais et allais jusqu'au hall, en heurtant pratiquement un jeune soldat.

— Qu'est-ce que par _Hadès_ se passe-t-il ? criai-je.

— Les esclaves, Seigneur Conquérante… certains sont à l'origine du problème, quelques-uns se sont déjà échappés des murs du palais.

— Combien sont certains ? demandai-je rapidement.

— Vingt-cinq… peut-être cinquante, répondit-il, l'air nerveux et ébranlé.

Une demi-douzaine d'esclaves était un problème, cinquante... bien, cinquante c'était un soulèvement. Par les boules _Arès_ ! Pourquoi maintenant, j'étais si près, cela pourrait tout ruiner. J'attrapai le jeune par la chemise et le repoussa dans la direction opposée.

— Allez me chercher le Capitaine Atrius…

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante...

Je reconnus la voix familière déjà derrière moi. Je me retournai et trouvai Atrius arrivant vers moi avec six membres de la garde royale et Delia.

— Là, là et là, dit le Capitaine en indiquant les entrées de mes chambres, postant un garde à chacune des porte.

— Je suis venue pour rester avec Gabrielle, dit Delia simplement, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune discussion possible.

Atrius, Delia et moi entrèrent dans l'antichambre, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre à coucher pour trouver Gabrielle en train de mettre sa robe.

— J'ai entendu des cris, dit Gabrielle avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

— Tout va bien, mon amour. Il semble que des esclaves ont organisé une petite révolte…

— Oh non ! s'écria Gabrielle.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa silhouette tremblante.

— Chut, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je dois aller là-bas, Gabrielle, mais Delia est dans l'autre pièce, elle est venue pour rester avec toi, et il y a des gardes à toutes les portes de nos chambres. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dis-je en lui embrassant le front. Je vais essayer de mon mieux que personne ne soit blessée.

Je l'embrassai et marchai jusqu'à la porte de l'antichambre, Gabrielle attacha sa robe et courut derrière moi. C'était inhabituelle à la petite femme d'oublier qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la chambre, mais quand j'ouvris la porte pour sortir, elle s'écria.

— Xena.

Je me tournai, et vit un tel regard d'effroi sur son visage que je me déplaçai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras encore une fois. Je l'embrassai une fois de plus.

— Tout ira bien, petite, lui dis-je en la poussant vers Delia. Je quittai la chambre avec un dernier regard pour ma jeune esclave, uniquement pour voir ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-.-.-.-

Il fallut deux marques de chandelle, pour éteindre la révolte des esclaves, ce fut probablement la plus courte jamais enregistrée. Ils n'avaient pas été très bien organisés et n'avaient aucune arme. Quelques gardes avaient bousculé certains d'entre eux, mais à l'exception de quelques coupures et contusions, il n'y avait pas eu de blessé grave de part et d'autre. J'avais été inflexible sur le fait qu'aucun esclave ne devait être blessé. Je savais comment opéraient les soldats, je m'assurais que chaque des hommes et des femmes qui composaient les six brigades, avaient compris mes ordres.

J'étais profondément enfoncé dans mon fauteuil du Grand Hall qui me servait de trône. Une servante m'apporta une tasse de thé chaud, je restais assise seule dans le silence alors que le soleil se levait. Pendant que le char d'Apollo tirait l'orbe brûlant très haut dans le ciel, je regardai les ombres sur le sol disparaitre au loin, jusqu'à ce que la pièce tout entière soit submergée de la lumière brillante. Une bagarre et des jurons éclatèrent derrière moi et je sus qu'on les apportait devant moi pour être condamner. Les esclaves, à la différence des hommes libres, n'avaient pas de procès. Ils étaient coupables ou pas et dans ce cas-là, une partie de moi était heureuse, l'autre partie me maudissait pour ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Je levais les yeux finalement de mes pensées, pour voir Atrius et quatre gardes tenir devant moi la prisonnière dans ses chaînes. Cela ne me surpris pas le moins du monde que le chef de la révolte des esclaves n'était autre que l'amie de Gabrielle, Carra.

Un de ses yeux était tuméfié et fermé, elle avait un certain nombre de coupures, mais rien dont elle ne puisse guérir. Elle fut poussée à genoux devant moi et cracha sur mes bottes.

— Vous pouvez croire que vous me possédez, mais vous ne me possédez pas ! siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas laisser les mots de la jeune femme me toucher. Comment pouvais-je condamner ou punir des esclaves maintenant que j'avais Gabrielle ? Je sentis que chaque décision que je prenais, avait un impact émotionnel sur ma relation avec la petite blonde.

— Alors que vais-je faire de toi maintenant, Carra ? lui demandai-je gravement.

Je pense que le ton de ma voix l'avait troublée. Elle fronça des sourcils et continua à me lancer un regard furieux.

— Tu n'es plus fiable comme esclave dans ce palais, et il y n'a aucuns travailleurs qui voudraient prendre une femme, surtout une qui inciterait les autres esclaves à se soulever. Tu ne me laisses que très peu de choix.

— Allez-y, crucifiez-moi, cracha-t-elle. Je sais que vous en mourez d'envie. Mais je parie que vous serez moins prompt à clouer votre petit jouet sur une croix.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? demandai-je, en supposant qu'elle parlait de Gabrielle.

Elle se contenta de rire et de me regarder fixement avec un air avec défi.

— Vous oubliez, Conquérante ? Que votre précieuse Gabrielle est une esclave elle aussi. S'il y a eu une mutinerie d'esclaves, vous pensez vraiment que votre esclave personnel ne serait pas au courant ?

Ses paroles me prirent absolument par surprise. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Gabrielle puisse le savoir. Soudain, je me souvins de la réaction terrifiée de la jeune femme à la nouvelle. Elle ne semblait pas surprise... juste effrayée.

— Vous n'y avez jamais pensé, n'est pas Conquérante ? Penser que votre pute et moi avons fomenté ça ensemble ?

Je me levai lentement de ma chaise, dominant la femme toujours s'agenouillée, en me souvenant comment j'avais ordonné qu'on enlève les chaîne à Kassandros, pour que je puisse lui faire payer ses commentaires sur Gabrielle. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour parler et je me suis rendis compte que cette esclave avait presque failli m'avoir. Elle m'avait presque fait perdre mon sang-froid et mon attention. J'aurais dû être à l'abri de ses railleries d'enfant, mais pendant un moment, je l'avais laissé prendre le dessus.

Je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise, avec cette même expression confuse sur le visage. C'est alors que je laissai germer cette pensée dans mon cerveau, que le point persistant de cette demi-vérité, était que cette esclave Gabrielle plantait dans mon cerveau, me possédait. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que l'idée germe et comme les racines d'une plante tenace, s'empare de mon esprit agité.

— Faites-la sortir d'ici, ordonnai-je entre les dents serrées.

Les gardes regardèrent Atrius.

— Sa punition, Seigneur Conquérante ?

— M'avez-vous entendu lui donné une punition ? criai-je du plus profond de mes poumons. Jetez-la dans une cellule et sortez-la de ma vue !

Quand ils la traînèrent hors de la salle, je fus une fois de plus livrer à moi-même dans le silence, je regardai vers le bas et vis que mes ongles avaient laissé leurs empreintes dans les accoudoirs en bois de ma chaise. Je restai là pendant un certain temps, pensant à rien au début, puis enfin pensai à trop de choses différentes, tous centrées autour de Gabrielle. Je pensais que beaucoup de temps avait passé avant que je n'entende du bruit près de mon coude c'était Atrius. Comme toujours, il savait intuitivement quand il devait me laisser seule, et combien de temps il faudrait pour que ma colère initiale retombe.

— Seigneur Conquérante ? demanda-t-il respectueusement.

— Oui ? répondis-je d'une voix basse.

— J'ai senti que je devais être seul pour vous parler à ce sujet... pour deux raisons, dit Atrius avec raideur.

— Et que voulez-vous me dire ? dis-je en refusant de croiser ses yeux.

— Elle n'est pas la seule à le savoir, Seigneur Conquérante, dit finalement Atrius d'une voix fatiguée. Deux d'autres que nous avons attrapés ont dit qu'ils avaient entendu parler de la même chose. Les esclaves à travers le palais parlent à la tombée de la nuit, c'est comme cela que voyage les commérages ici, tout le monde en a entendu parler.

Je poussai un profond soupir, j'essayai de retenir en moi la colère à un niveau gérable. Elle augmenta comme la bile dans ma gorge et quand ma tête se mit à battre par l'effort de la contenir. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'une des fenêtres, jetant un regard à l'extérieur. Le jour était si beau qu'il était difficile de se rendre compte que mon amour et mes rêves étaient brisés à l'intérieur de moi.

— Atrius ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

— Quels étaient-ils ? Vous avez dit qu'il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles vous devez être le seul à me le dire, lui demandai-je, cherchant une explication.

— Parce que je savais que la tentation de tuer le messager serait grande. J'espérais que grâce à mes vingt saisons, je m'en sortirais mieux, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. L'autre raison est que j'aime sincèrement cette fille. Je pense que si Gabrielle le savait, elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas en avoir parlé, répondit mon capitaine.

— Le croyez-vous honnêtement, Atrius ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, je le crois.

Je me détournai de la fenêtre et passa devant lui, pour sortir de la salle. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu quand je passais près de lui.

— C'est bien… je ne suis pas sûre si moi je le crois.

-.-.-.-

Je me tenais devant le balcon ouvert de l'antichambre, qui donnait sur une vue, mais je ne voyais rien. J'avais envoyé un garde à la recherche de Gabrielle dès le moment où je suis entrée dans la chambre et qu'elle n'y était pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je n'entende le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Cela avait été trop court, parce que j'étais loin d'être prête pour ça. A lui demander et qu'elle me réponde, et que tout soit fini. Comment pouvais-je avoir laissée la porte ouverte pour ce chagrin d'amour ? Mon ego meurtri et cœur blessé me laissa malade et désolée pour moi-même. Ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par la colère. Gabrielle avait fait son choix, elle devrait vivre avec ces conséquences. Comme une enfant qui n'avait pas la capacité de se raisonner, je regardais la situation que par un seul angle. Je savais seulement que Gabrielle avait choisi ses amis esclaves plutôt que moi, et quand je me retournais, mes bras étaient croisés sur ma poitrine, je dirigeais mon regard furieux dans sa direction, elle rendit compte que je savais.

Je la regardais quand son expression se changea de sollicitude et pleine d'amour, à de la peur, puis finalement, à la démission.

— Mon Seigneur.

Elle baissa la tête de soumission. Une partie de moi espérait que c'était de regret, mais cette petite partie en moi devenait de plus en plus minuscule à chaque instant qui passait. Je sentis cette vieille colère bouillonner juste en dessous la surface, en attendant d'exploser et de m'engloutir. La bête arpentait dans un va et vient comme une panthère dans une cage en fer.

Je serrai ma mâchoire fermement, soulevant la tête pour regarder le plafond fixement, pendant que je reprenais profondément ma respiration.

— Gabrielle, on m'a dit des choses et je veux que tu confirmes ou démentes, dis-je sur un ton bas et menaçant, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais entendu l'utiliser auparavant, du moins pas contre elle.

— Le savais-tu pour la révolte d'esclave qui est arrivé ? demandai-je, la voix tendue et contrôlée.

— Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

— Le savais-tu ? lui demandai-je de nouveau entre les dents serrées.

Gabrielle leva les yeux et je la regardais quand ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et qu'elle les laissa s'échapper le long de ses joues. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette vision m'aurait arraché le cœur, mais actuellement je n'avais que de la colère. J'étais certaine qu'il était évident, même à Gabrielle, que la Xena qu'elle aimait, avait été piétinée et que la Conquérante avait triomphé.

— Oui, répondit-elle doucement, en baissant de nouveau la tête.

— Et c'est parce que Carra compte plus que moi, que tu ne m'as prévenu ?

— Non.

La tête de Gabrielle se releva.

— Xena, je vous aime…

J'arquai simplement un sourcil à son aveu.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire… je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas le dire. Elle… j'avais besoin de lui prouver que… que j'étais son amie.

Je me retournai rapidement et mes poings martelèrent durement la table.

— Gabrielle, sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? Je travaille jour et nuit pour préparer un procès pour mettre en place des lois pour bannir l'esclavage, et maintenant ça !

Ma voix s'amplifia à chaque mot et je savais que si je me retournai, Gabrielle me regarderai avec surprise.

— Maintenant, comment puis-je dire aux gens que les esclaves ne sont pas tellement différents d'eux, qu'ils ne leur veulent aucun mal, après quelque chose comme ça ? !

Une fois de plus, je claquai mon poing sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit engourdi, sentant ma fureur progresse lentement vers la surface.

Quand je me retournai, Gabrielle ne voyait que quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire, répéta-elle en pleurant. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie… pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi, finit-elle.

— Confiance ? Je t'ai fait confiance ! lui criai-je en retour. Tu n'as pas cru que j'avais changé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que la Conquérante balaierait tout ça et clouerait ces esclaves sur une croix, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est alors qu'elle me lança un regard rempli d'une tristesse incroyable. Elle n'était pas d'accord, je voyais la vérité dans ses yeux. Je réduisis l'espace entre nous, sentant mon corps tout entier tremblait de rage.

— Vous avez raison, répondit-elle, mais ma méfiance pour vous vient plus à ce que vous ressentez toujours pour moi, Xena.

— Je t'ai confié ma vie ! criai-je.

— Seulement pas ma liberté.

Sa réponse avait été dite avec tellement de calme, si doucement, qu'elle se comportait comme une femme déjà condamnée, et elle l'était. Je ne pouvais retenir le démon en moi. La bête réclamait la liberté, pour laisser libre court à sa fureur. J'allais me tenir responsable de chacun des battements de cœur de tous les jours pour mon acte suivant.

Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps et je me regardais comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de moi, quand mon bras se levait et frappait Gabrielle sur la joue. Le regret me brûla immédiatement à travers moi comme du métal chaud, même quand je vis la main en mouvement, mais je n'étais plus suffisamment dans le contrôle pour arrêter ce mouvement.

Ce n'était pas un coup de poing, et je suppose que j'avais réussi suffisamment à me retenir de sorte que ce fut simplement une gifle, mais l'acte avait été le même. Gabrielle se tenait là, refusant obstinément de tomber à ses genoux. Son regard dans ses yeux semblait se moquer de moi, me disant qu'elle avait su qu'un jour je la frapperai.

Respirant difficilement, je m'éloignai d'elle, la poitrine haletante quand j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, mes yeux étaient fixés sur ma main que je levais devant moi. Je ne pouvais que rester là et regarder ma main droite, cinq saisons de contrôle, perdu en un battement de cœur. Combien de temps étais-je restée là à regarder ma main, je ne pouvais me souvenir, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux. Le poids de ce que j'avais fait, me tombait lourdement sur les épaules, je continuai à la regarder, transpercée, par cette seule main. Enfin je serrai mes doigts dans un poing, je soufflai :

— Sors !

Juste avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, Gabrielle versa du sel sur la plaie ouverte, en disant juste ces mots les plus cruelles que je n'avais jamais entendue.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

1 . Hypatie d'Alexandrie (en grec ancien Ὑπατία / Hypatia) est une mathématicienne et une philosophe alexandrine. Née entre 355 et 370 selon les sources, elle meurt assassinée par des chrétiens en 415, étant alors démembrée et brûlée. Les textes à son sujet sont souvent contradictoires, les sources étant souvent postérieures ou très orientées, et sa mort violente prêtant à romancer1.

2 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Hécate (en grec ancien Ἑκάτη / Hekátê) est la déesse de la Lune. Elle est aussi la déesse de l'ombre, qui suscite les cauchemars et les terreurs nocturnes (symboles des désirs secrets ou refoulés de l'inconscient)

3 . Dans la mythologie grecque, Perséphone (en grec ancien Περσεφόνη / Persephónê, chez Homère Περσεφόνεια / Persephóneia) est une des principales divinités chthoniennes, fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Elle est d'abord connue sous le simple nom de Coré (Κόρη / Kórê « la jeune fille »), ou encore « la fille », par opposition à Déméter, « la mère » (ἡ Μήτηρ / hê Mếtêr). Déesse du monde souterrain (les Enfers), elle est également associée au retour de la végétation lors du printemps, notamment dans les Mystères d'Éleusis.


	17. Chapter 17

Le 18ème et dernier chapitre devrait suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>  
><strong>J'ai eu faim toutes ces années<strong>

— Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? Je ne veux pas de nourriture !

Je ramassai le plateau au sol, et jeta tout le contenu dans les escaliers.

Je savais qu'ils étaient là, cachés dans les recoins des marches, je pris également la flasque de vin qui était précédemment posé sur le sol devant ma porte, et le jeta dans le couloir aussi. Je rentrai dans ma chambre, claqua la porte, et tourna le loquet pour la verrouiller.

Je traversai la pièce sombre jusqu'au balcon ouvert. J'appuyais mon dos contre le mur juste à l'intérieur de la pièce, et laissa mon corps glisser sur le sol, laissant l'air frais de la nuit me submerger. Les larmes me revinrent et je ne pus les arrêter. Juste quand je pensais que je ne pourrais pleurer plus, je repensais à Gabrielle, et me rappelais exactement à quoi ressemblait son beau visage quand je l'avais giflée, puis mes pleurs recommencèrent.

La journée se passa pour moi, juste comme cela. La lune était maintenant en haut dans le ciel noir, mais je n'allumais ni de lampe ni de bougie. Je laissais mes chambres dans le même état sombres que je ressentais autour de mon cœur. J'agissais comme une enfant gâtée jetant les plateaux que Sylla me laissait, la violence physique semblait être ce à quoi je revenais toujours, lorsque j'étais en colère ou effrayée. L'avais-je prouvée, plus tôt, quand je m'en suis prise à Gabrielle ?

J'entendis un martèlement sur ma porte et reconnus la voix de Delia quand elle parla avec Sylla.

— J'ai essayé de lui laisser un plateau de nourriture comme tu l'as demandé, mais elle l'a lancé sur les gardes.

La jeune voix de Sylla semblait inquiète, et me laissait désolé d'avoir agi comme une enfant irritable.

— Peu importe Sylla. Va me chercher un autre plateau et apportes en un aussi à Gabrielle, je m'occupe de la Conquérante, dit Delia à ma femme de chambre.

— As-tu entendu, Delia, ce qu'ils disent au sujet de Gabrielle ? demanda Sylla.

— Si j'écoutais tous les ragots qui arrivaient jusqu'à ma cuisine je deviendrais précieuse, répondit Delia sur d'un ton bourru et il me sembla ensuite qu'elle réexamina sa réponse plus durement, parce que ses mots qui suivirent parus plus doux, plus compréhensifs.

— Oui, J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disent.

— Tu y crois toi ? demanda Sylla.

— Pas une minute. Dieux, Gabrielle est une personne si honnête comme ce n'est pas permis. Vas-y maintenant, apporte-lui un peu de thé chaud et du bouillon et assure-toi qu'elle mange au moins un peu.

— Seigneur Conquérante ? reprit Delia en frappant à ma porte.

Je restais là immobile, souhaitant qu'_Hadès_ vienne juste me prendre maintenant et en finir. J'entendis une clé dans la serrure de métal et cela ne me surpris pas du tout que Delia ait trouvé une clé de ma chambre. Je continuai à rester assise au sol, regardant Delia se déplaçait habilement à travers les ombres de la pièce. Elle alluma une grande lampe à huile dans un coin de la chambre et commença à se déplacer tout autour de la pièce spacieuse, allumant encore une lampe, et un certain nombre de bougies. Je levai la tête au parfum de la cire fondue, elles dégageaient une odeur étrangement réconfortante qui me rappelait toujours la maison, même quand je n'en avais pas.

J'étais assise mon menton posé sur mes bras, j'avais ramené mes jambes jusqu'à ma poitrine. Delia s'approcha plus près et je pourrais voir à quoi je ressemblais dans le reflet de ses yeux. Mes cheveux étaient dans un désordre terrible, mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et me brûlaient par de longues heures de pleurs. Elle s'approcha encore plus près et tira une chaise de la table, en la plaçant devant moi.

Quand elle s'assit et passa une main dans mes doux cheveux, les repoussant loin de mes yeux, je m'éloignai. Je ne pouvais supporter la tendresse, cela me rappela ce que Gabrielle faisait, et les larmes redoublèrent.

— Ne sois pas gentille avec moi.

Je me reculai de quelques centimètres, tournant mon visage vers le balcon ouvert.

— Alors, vous deux avez eu une dispute, il n'y a rien qui ne puisse pas être réparé, répondit Delia avec discernement.

— Cela ne pourra jamais être réparé, répondis-je catégoriquement.

Je crois que le ton sinistre de ma voix retint tout l'attention de Delia et elle demanda :

— Que s'est-il exactement passé ici ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ai frappée, répondis-je, en essayant de ne pas me briser complètement devant la femme plus vieille.

— Oh, Xena, soupira Delia, en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise.

Je levai les yeux dans ses yeux et je ne vis pas le rejet que j'attendais. Je ne vis qu'une compassion qui me surpris et me réconforta un peu.

— Tu ne me détestes pas ? demandai-je, en sachant combien Gabrielle comptait pour Delia.

Elle me donna un de ces sourires pincés qui n'était qu'à elle.

— Est-ce que si je te détestais, cela t'aiderai à te sentir un peu moins pire que tu ne l'es actuellement ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cause de la boule dans ma gorge et je hochai simplement la tête dans les deux sens.

— Alors quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle fermement.

— Je me sens trahie, ai-je commenté, me sentant plutôt désolée pour moi-même.

— _Tu_ te sentes trahie ? Comment penses-tu que cette fille là-bas se sente, Dieux, c'est un miracle qu'elle ait assez de bon sens pour nous tous, pour rester vivre avec toi ! Un instant, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et la couvres de cadeaux et d'affection. Et ensuite, tu lui refuses la liberté et tu la gardes comme esclave. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle peut ressentir tes actions comme une forme de trahison ?

— Elle était au courant de la révolte d'esclave et elle ne m'en a pas parlé ! criai-je en retour.

— Tout cela est absurde ? Bon Dieu, femme !

Delia jaillit de sa chaise et était devant moi les mains sur ses hanches.

— Mais, Gabrielle l'a admis, répondis-je faiblement, elle a dit qu'elle savait.

— Xena, _tout le monde_ le savait Sainte _Athéna_…, même moi je le savais !

— Elle aurait dû m'en parlé quand cela allait arriver… j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, ai-je riposté défensivement.

— Je suis sûre que Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée que cela allait arriver.

— Quoi... dis-je en sombrant dans le silence.

— Xena, Carra prévoit une révolte d'esclave chaque jour. Gabrielle l'a emmené dans la cuisine et je les ai entendus en discuter, les cuisiniers, les bonnes, les filles de cuisine, bon Dieu, la moitié des gardes du palais ont entendu parler du plan de folie de cette imbécile ! Personne ne l'avait jamais prise au sérieux. Je ne crois pas que Gabrielle savait que cela arriverait ce matin, pas plus que moi.

Delia se tenait devant moi et je sentis toute la colère en moi se dissiper tout simplement dans le néant. J'étais faible et confuse. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas comment les événements de la matinée ont-ils si mal tourné.

— Elle l'a admis, dis-je, presque comme à moi-même. Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas expliqué ?

— Lui as-tu vraiment demandé, Xena, ou l'as-tu interrogée ? As-tu supposé son innocence ou sa culpabilité ? Quand tu l'as regardée, était-ce avec une expression compréhensive pour la femme que tu aimais, ou était-ce avec ce regard sévère et critique ? demanda Delia.

Je n'avais même pas eu à répondre aux questions de Delia, elle connaissait les réponses aussi bien que moi, ils étaient écrits sur mon visage.

— Dieux, qu'ai-je fait ? marmonnai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Que vais-je faire ?

— Que _veux-tu_ faire, Xena ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Mourir, répondis-je rapidement sans aucune trace d'humour dans ma voix.

— Et ta deuxième option ? me lança directement Delia en retour.

— Comment puis-je arranger les choses avec elle, Delia ?

Ma voix semblait si faible à mes propres oreilles.

— Tu peux faire deux choses, et ce sera déjà un bon début.

Je la regardai dans les yeux et je savais ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle dise un mot, deux de mes plus grandes craintes en une seul fois.

— Je dois m'excuser et lui demander de me pardonner, répondis-je.

— C'est ça.

Delia se rassit dans la chaise.

— Si tu aimes cette fille autant que je le pense, alors tu dois lui donner sa liberté.

Nous sommes restées assises là en silence pendant quelques instants quand j'essayais de m'imaginer faire ça.

— Penses-tu qu'elle me pardonnera si je la libère ?

— Xena…

Delia secoua légèrement la tête.

— …Tu ne peux pas marchander avec les gens que tu aimes. Tu donnes et parfois cela t'es rendu…

— …et, quelquefois ça ne l'est pas, terminai-je, en baissant mon front pour le reposer contre mes bras.

— Oui, c'est le risque que nous prenons quand nous donnons notre cœur. C'est la même chose en amitié. Lorsque tu as donné à Gabrielle le matériel d'écriture et le bureau, les lui as-tu donnés pensant que cela pourrait la faire t'aimer ?

— Non…

Je soulevais ma tête avec indignation.

— ….évidemment non !

— Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait pour ça. Tu l'as fait pour nulle autre raison que de la rendre heureuse. C'est ce que nous faisons quand nous aimons les gens, Xena. Tu dois donner à ce très bel oiseau sa liberté Xena, cette magnifique créature a besoin de savoir ce qu'est la liberté. C'est seulement en prenant son envol et en revenant que tu sauras qu'elle est vraiment tienne.

— Je ne l'ai jamais dit auparavant, ai-je marmonné.

— Dit quoi ?

— Des excuses… je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne que j'étais… désolée, répondis-je contre mon bras, absolument embarrassé d'être à mon âge une femme qui demander conseil pour faire une telle chose.

— Jamais ?

Delia parut très surprise et je hochais la tête.

— Alors cela va être la chose la plus difficile que tu auras à accomplir, dit-elle.

— Merci, répondis-je avec beaucoup de sarcasme. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Je m'arrêtai avant de parler à nouveau.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, ajoutai-je.

— Tu peux, et tu vas le faire, répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en passant à côté de moi.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Parce que je te connais, répondit-elle, tirant sur mon coude. Allez viens, n'oblige pas ce vieux dos à te soulever. Bon sang, tu es une grande fille, ajouta-t-elle en me levant.

J'étais très étonnée. La suite des événements semblait si claire pour Delia. J'étais encore plus étonnée qu'une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix voire quinze étés de plus que moi me qualifiait de fille. C'était Delia, cependant, et je remerciais les dieux d'avoir une amie comme elle.

— La première chose que tu devrais faire c'est de te tremper dans un bain, te laver le visage et les cheveux. Je vais te faire quelque chose pour que tu le mettes sur ton visage pour effacer ces gonflements et ces poches... tu ressembles à _Hadès_.

— Je suis sûre qu'il apprécie, ajoutai-je quand elle me poussa dans la salle de bain.

— Après ton bain, tu vas te détendre avec une tasse de thé chaud et remplir ton estomac.

— Je vais vomir si je mange quelque chose ! criai-je de l'autre pièce.

— Alors, prends de l'avance et vomis… comme cela nous aurons plus de place pour te nourrir.

Je coulais mon corps dans l'eau tiède sans ajouter de seaux d'eaux qui étaient gardées au chaud au-dessus du feu. L'eau froide refroidissait ma peau bouillante, j'aspergeais mon visage avec le liquide apaisant. J'entendis Delia quand elle ouvrit la porte à Sylla.

— Elle a bu le thé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la faire manger quelque chose, dit ma femme de chambre.

Je supposais que cela concernais sa tentative de faire manger Gabrielle.

— Descend préparer un plateau léger pour la Conquérante et plus vite que ça, ordonna Delia.

— Delia… Gabrielle a une contusion sur le visage.

— Sylla, je ne veux pas qu'un mot sorte de tes lèvres sur ce sujet, me comprends-tu ? Toi et moi sommes les seules personnes qui le savons. Si j'entends un seul ragot, je sais que ce sera toi et je te rétrograderais au lavage des pots de chambre pour les vingt prochaines saisons ! Compris ?

— Oui, Delia.

J'entendis la porte se refermer et Delia vint un peu plus tard.

— Tiens, pose ça sur tes yeux pendant un moment, me dit-elle.

— Delia, peux-tu vous me rendre un service ? demandai-je.

Quand elle hocha la tête, je continuai :

— Peux-tu aller voir Gabrielle ? Et t'assurer qu'elle va bien.

— Tu pourras le faire toi-même, quand tu sortiras de ton bain, me répondit-elle.

— Je sais… je veux dire, je vais le faire. _J'irai_ la voir, mais je dois d'abord aller à la prison. Je dois parler à Carra.

— Avant de parler à Gabrielle ? demanda Delia confuse.

— Oui, c'est très important. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Carra m'a délibérément fait croire que Gabrielle m'a trahie. Je veux l'entendre de sa part, lui ai-je expliqué.

— Très bien. Je vais m'assurer que Gabrielle va bien, alors. Veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose d'autre pour toi, Xena ? demanda Delia.

— Non.

Je la rappelais après qu'elle se soit tournée pour partir.

— Delia ?

Elle se retourna pour me regarder.

— Je... je suis désolée d'être une telle idiote... la plupart du temps.

Comme excuses, cela pouvait manquer de quelque chose comme d'un peu de finesse, mais enfin, c'était ma première tentative.

— Bien… était-ce si dur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

Je lui donnai la meilleure imitation d'un sourire que je pourrais faire dans ces circonstances.

Delia me sourit, tapotant mon épaule, elle se retourna pour partir.

— Continue comme ça… ça deviendra de plus en plus facile à chaque fois que tu le feras.

-.-.-.-

Comme prisons, ce n'était certainement pas les pires que j'avais vu. Il y avait des donjons sous le palais, des cellules qui avaient été creusées à même la roche dure sous les fondations du château. Les grottes humides et sombres étaient encore utilisées en de rares occasions, mais il y avait quelques saisons, j'avais fait construire une nouvelle prison. C'était une structure légère, les structures de pierre étaient utilisées pour les casernes des soldats. Bien que les conditions étaient loin d'être accueillantes, il n'avait pas la saleté et les rats comme dans les anciennes cellules du donjon.

Personne ne m'arrêta quand j'avançai jusqu'au bâtiment. J'étais à peu près sûre que l'expression sur mon visage ne devait pas encourager la conversation, en plus j'avais le sentiment que même après m'être nettoyée, je devais avoir l'air de sortir de _Tartare_. Une fois que les lourds portes extérieures et intérieures avaient été ouvertes pour moi, je demandai au geôlier où se trouvait la cellule Carra. Il avait l'air un peu surpris, puis effrayé. Il m'informa qu'en raison du raffut sans fin qu'elle faisait, en criant des obscénités, ils l'avaient placée dans une cellule à l'autre bout du bâtiment, à côté de la sombre salle des tortures. Il avait toujours ce regard étrange sur son visage. Je me disais que c'était exactement la même expression étrange que m'avait donné le garde qui m'avait déverrouillé les portes intérieures. Je ne trouvais rien d'extraordinaire pour justifier ces regards étranges, alors que je faisais lentement mon chemin le long du couloir sombre, passant devant les cellules vides, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'autre bout du bâtiment. J'entendis des voix, l'obscurité me gardait dans l'ombre. Me cachant dans un coin, je savais déjà qui je verrais sous la lumière du flambeau accroché en haut du mur. Je pouvais reconnaitre cette voix même dans mon sommeil, même rauque, comme elle était actuellement, évidemment par tant de marque de chandelles de pleurs.

Gabrielle était assise sur un banc, en face de la cellule où Carra était détenue. La grande femme était penchée contre les barreaux, et à ce moment, je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle regardait Gabrielle encore moins qu'avant. Je n'allais pas cependant répéter mon erreur. Oui, mon premier réflexe avait été de surgir au milieu d'elles, et mettre Gabrielle face à la duplicité de Carra, mais ce n'était pas mon tour maintenant. Et Dieux, de réaliser tout cela _m'étonnait_ encore plus que n'importe quoi.

Gabrielle avait eu raison me concernant, c'était parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en elle, dans son engagement ou dans son amour pour moi, que je ne l'avais pas libéré de l'esclavage. A ce moment-là, je pensais que je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour ma vie, mais la vérité c'était que sa confiance pour ma vie était simple. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma vie valait plus que tout. La vie de Gabrielle c'était tout autre chose. Elle valait plus que tout, une fois que j'avais réalisé qu'elle pourrait être la seule âme qui pourrait éclairer les sombres recoins de mon cœur avec sa marque particulière de lumière, quand j'avais compris tout cela, pourquoi j'avais traité Gabrielle comme je l'avais fait, surtout, pourquoi je m'étais abstenue de faire d'elle une femme libre. Cela m'étonna et me fit honte, j'avais eu cette révélation couchée dans un bain d'eau qui refroidissait rapidement.

Maintenant, mes yeux endoloris regardaient la petite silhouette, ses épaules tombées en avant comme une indication sans équivoque de sa tristesse et de perte, j'avais honte d'avoir forcé Gabrielle à choisir entre son amante et son amie. C'était ce à quoi tout cela se résumait, dans son état brut. Gabrielle n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant cela, ni l'expérience des émotions suscitées en donnant son cœur à une autre personne. La vérité c'était que je l'avais placée dans une situation, où elle n'aurait jamais l'espoir d'être libérer, et l'avait laissé sans aucune ressources nécessaires pour lutter contre les problèmes qui pourraient survenir. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi-même, et comment Gabrielle avait changé _ma_ vie. Il ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit comment le changement dans sa vie avait affecté la jeune fille.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, totalement couverte par l'épaisse obscurité, écoutant ce qui se passait. Oui, je suppose que c'était mal, mais je savais que c'était la seule façon de connaître les pensées et les sentiments de ma jeune amante. J'étais probablement la dernière personne avec qui elle se sentirait en confiance. Comme je l'écoutai, mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus. Il ne m'était tout simplement jamais venu à l'esprit que Gabrielle se sentait comme une amie et comme une amante toutes les deux trahie en l'espace d'un jour.

— Mais, pourquoi, Carra ? demanda la voix tendue de Gabrielle.

— Pourquoi ?

La voix plus profonde de la prisonnière gronda en retour.

— Regarde autour de toi, Gabrielle. Dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis une esclave... _nous_ sommes des esclaves ! A la différence de toi, c'est que je n'ai pas de maître qui m'habille dans des beaux vêtements, me nourris à volonté, et me donne des cadeaux coûteux !

— Xena n'est pas comme ça, riposta Gabrielle.

— Xena ? Tu veux parler de la Conquérante, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais comme si elle n'était pas ton maître… comme si elle _comptait_ pour toi, continua Carra.

— Elle compte.

La tête de Gabrielle se releva brusquement et je la regardais et les larmes dans mes yeux quand je vis ces orbes émeraudes commencer à devenir brûlant de fureur.

— Et pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas ?

Gabrielle était maintenant debout, intimidant son amie.

— Elle s'inquiète pour moi… elle.

Gabrielle s'arrêta pour ravaler un sanglot.

— Elle m'aime, finit-elle, avançant sa mâchoire dans une pose provocante.

— Oh, vraiment, ronronna Carra. Alors quelle partie de _je t'aime_ t'a fait ce bleu ?

La main de Gabrielle vola jusqu'à sa joue, ses doigts caressaient la marque décolorée. Je regardai quand elle se détourna de la lumière, son visage caché maintenant de ma vue. Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir cependant, pour savoir que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'essaya même pas. Je sentis mes propres larmes recommençaient à couler, quand je la vis se tourner vers Carra, et d'une très petite voix tenta d'expliquer.

— Elle s'est sentie trahie, dit Gabrielle doucement, les yeux regardant droit devant elle dans le noir. Je regardais et je me demandais si elle se souvenait du moment que je rejouais encore et encore dans mon esprit.

— _Elle_ s'est sentie trahie ? Dieux, Gabrielle enfin après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, la façon dont tu assures son service, de quel droit elle se sent la victime ? cria Carra à la petite blonde.

— Elle a tous les droits, chuchota la voix de Gabrielle. Elle avait le droit… pas pour m'avoir frappé, mais pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai vraiment trahie.

— Tu ne l'as pas la trahie, je lui ai simplement fais croire que tu en savais plus que tu en savais vraiment. Je lui ai laissé croire que je t'ai eu, dit Carra sans émotion.

— Quoi ?

Le visage de Gabrielle prit une expression de confusion totale.

— Carra... pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Je pensais que tu étais mon amie.

— Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une esclave, Gabrielle. Tu lui appartiens ! Que penses-tu qu'elle te fera si tu lui disais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec elle quand elle voudra le faire... penses-tu qu'elle te dirait toujours qu'elle t'aime, et que tout ira bien ? Pas pour un battement de cœur ! Elle te prendra et te violera jusqu'à ce qu'elle te montre qui est le maître et qui est l'esclave !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Gabrielle en retour. Xena ne me traiterait jamais de cette façon.

— Elle l'a déjà fait auparavant, qu'est-ce qui te rend si particulière ? rétorqua Carra sarcastiquement.

Le visage de Gabrielle se déforma de douleur. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Gabrielle des choses que j'avais faites, la façon dont j'avais traité les femmes qui étaient arrivées avant elle dans mon lit. Je pensais que, parfois, elle le savait, mais elle ne m'avait jamais interrogé. Le regard sur son visage en ce moment, m'indiqua que si elle avait soupçonné que l'une des rumeurs était vraie, elle n'avait jamais voulu les croire. Encore une fois, je la laissais lutter seule incapable de la défendre contre les attaques de Carra.

— Elle ne me ferait pas ça avec moi, répondit Gabrielle.

— Ah oui, bien ! N'était-elle pas disposée à croire que tu l'as trahie.

— C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, dit Gabrielle en faisant un pas en avant. Je l'ai la trahie ! Je ne lui ai parlé de ce que tu m'as dit, pas parce que j'étais son esclave, mais parce que j'étais son amante ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ça parce que je ne croyais pas en elle. Je n'ai pas cru qu'elle puisse changer. Je n'avais pas confiance en elle quand elle m'a dit qu'elle essayait d'être différente. J'ai vu qu'elle pouvait être bonne, mais j'ai aussi vu l'obscurité en elle et cela m'a fait peur. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle ferait à toi... et à mes amis.

Gabrielle essuya ses larmes et commença un va et vient devant la cellule.

— Et, c'est comme ça que tu me récompenses.

Elle se tourna ses yeux tristes et solitaires vers Carra.

— Tu as délibérément fait croire à Xena que je lui ai fait mal, que je lui étais déloyale pour toi. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis si blessée, par-dessus tout ? C'est d'avoir menti à la femme que j'aime parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en elle et il semble que c'était la seule en qui je pouvais vraiment faire confiance. Malgré tous ses défauts, oui, elle m'a blessé, mais elle a été plus une amie pour moi que tu ne pourras jamais l'être, Carra.

— Et pourtant tu es toujours son esclave, répondit la prisonnière.

— Et si je reste le reste de ma vie, je connaitrais le plus grand amour, répondit Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se retourna pour partir et il me fallut chaque once de ma volonté pour ne pas courir après elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Seigneur, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une femme comme elle puisse m'aimer. Voudrait-elle encore de moi ? Même s'il me fallait passer le reste de ma vie, j'essayerai d'arranger les choses avec elle. Je lui montrerais que je pouvais changer, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de doute. Je reculai plus arrière, me cachant dans l'ombre, mais je sentis ma colère brûlait fortement à la prochaine conversation.

— Tant que tu resteras son esclave, hurla Carra derrière Gabrielle, tu seras toujours connu comme la pute de la Conquérante.

Gabrielle continua à marcher, et quand elle passa devant moi, j'entendis un bas murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— Je le sais, répondit Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

Je n'avais seulement qu'une seule pensée quand j'attendis silencieusement que Gabrielle quitte la prison. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, j'avais l'impression que la bête en moi me mettait à rude épreuve, exigeant et demandant alors, suppliant finalement pour être libérer. Je me dirigeai vers la cellule et je restais là, Carra me regardait avec une expression de haine plaquée sur le visage. Presque… je l'avais presque fait. Je fermai les yeux, l'image de Gabrielle apparut dans mon esprit.

Je devais avoir l'air un peu étrange, les yeux fermés un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres. La bête suppliait maintenant, même si j'étais un battement de cœur d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Carra et de lui faire payer le mal et la douleur qu'elle avait causé à Gabrielle en raison de son intervention et son mensonge, je m'arrêtais. Je repoussai le démon au loin, comment, je ne sais pas, et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Carra.

— Alors, vous êtes venu ici faire ce que vous n'avez pas eu les couilles de faire ce matin ? ricana-t-elle.

— C'était mon intention, répondis-je calmement.

Je pense que le ton de ma voix la fit se reculer.

— Carra, j'étais venue jusqu'ici avec la ferme intention de te faire beaucoup souffrir. Je voulais te faire du mal de la même façon que tu as trahi Gabrielle. Elle pensait que tu étais son amie et toi tu n'as pensé à personne d'autre au-delà de toi-même, et comment tu l'as utilisée pour tes propres besoins. Je voulais t'arracher le cœur pour cela, mais j'ai réalisé que j'étais tout aussi coupable. J'ai commis les mêmes crimes, et maintenant je vais aller cherche son pardon. Comment puis-je lui offrir moins ?

Je me retournai et je remontai le couloir sombre, ne m'attendant pas à entendre sa voix une fois que j'étais partie.

— L'amour vous a rendu faible, Conquérante, cracha-t-elle derrière moi.

Je lui souris en retour et j'étais sûre qu'elle pensait que j'avais perdu l'esprit.

— Tu as tort, Carra. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens assez forte pour me mettre à genoux et supplier pour qu'elle me veuille encore. L'amour ne m'a pas rendue faible... ça m'a rendue forte.

-.-.-.-

J'étais dans le couloir, debout devant de sa porte, avec l'impression que j'étais là depuis un certain temps. Mon esprit fut ramené à Mycènes1 et aux deux saisons entières où j'avais passées à riposter contre les Perses jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le Golfe dans leur dos, puis, ils se rendirent et quittèrent le sol grec. Il y avait des moments où j'allais me promener en ville, au sud-ouest de ma capitale, là à Corinthe, et quand je passais par la Porte du Lion à l'entrée de Mycènes, je me souvenais de la violence de cette campagne.

Le monument construit en mon honneur, était une grande dalle de calcaire haute de 3 mètres, sculptée montrant deux lions, de chaque côté d'un pilier. Le grand bloc était soutenu par un linteau de pierre massive, qui s'étendait par-dessus la grande porte de l'entrée de la ville. Chaque fois que j'entrais dans la ville, je me rappelais d'une seule chose. Que cette campagne et les nombreuses batailles impliquées étaient de loin la chose la plus difficile que j'avais jamais faite dans ma vie.

Mon esprit revient au présent et je me rendis compte que lorsque j'aurais franchi la porte de Gabrielle pour lui parler, ce serait comme marcher devant ces créatures sculptées en mon honneur. Je savais que mes sensations seraient à jamais modifiées quand je lèverai la main pour frapper à sa porte. Maintenant, je comprenais qu'il existait des dizaines de choses plus puissantes que la guerre, et d'innombrables personnes qui étaient plus fortes que des guerriers. Je frappais doucement sur la porte en bois massive en sachant que ce sera de loin la chose la plus difficile que je n'avais jamais faite.

Elle ouvrit la porte et nous nous regardâmes simplement. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges et gonflés par des marques de chandelle de pleurs, que les miens.

— Puis-je entrer, Gabrielle ? demandai-je avec hésitation.

Elle semblait surprise, comme si ma courtoisie la surprenait.

— Bien sûr, mon Seigneur.

Elle ouvrit la porte plus largement.

J'essayai de cacher la blessure quand elle utilisa mon titre au lieu de mon nom. Au moins elle ne m'appelait pas Conquérante. Nous étions dans son antichambre, à côté du bureau où les familiers parchemins et plume étaient absents. Je pensais qu'elle ne devait probablement pas être d'humeur à écrire. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot et je savais que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. C'était ma culpabilité que je devais réparer, je devais prendre l'initiative, du moins. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement, en lui jetant un coup d'œil puis regardais mes bottes de nouveau.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Gabrielle… peut-on… peut-on aller dans ta chambre, où c'est… euh, un peu plus confortable ? réussis-je à bégayer.

Gabrielle ne dit ni oui ni non, elle se retourna tout simplement et ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la chambre.

— S'il te plaît, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule, assieds-toi.

Elle s'assit immédiatement sur le bord du lit. Je me retrouvai à arpenter dans un va et vient et une fois que je réalisai ce que je faisais, je m'arrêtais. Gabrielle leva les yeux vers moi et pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas lire ce qui était écrit dans ses yeux. Debout devant elle je la dominais et je déglutis une ou deux fois. Je me déplaçais jusque devant elle, et tomba à genoux. Elle me regardait maintenant par-dessus et cette posture était ce qui était le plus approprié, car j'étais celle qui devait lui demander pardon, et non l'inverse.

Je levai les yeux pour étudier son visage et le bleu légèrement décoloré sur la peau rose de sa joue. Je levai ma main et toucha légèrement de mes doigts la partie douloureuse, si légèrement que ma peau était à peine un frôlement sur la sienne. Après toutes les larmes que j'avais versées, je fus surprise de ma propre réaction. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, laissant une traînée humide le long de mon visage. Je sentis ma respiration s'arrêter quand j'étouffais un sanglot. Seigneur, je ne voulais pas pleurer et paraitre si pathétique, mais à genoux là en face de la petite femme, aucune quantité de courage n'était en mesure de retenir ces larmes.

— Gabrielle… Je… je suis désolée… devant Dieu, je suis tellement désolée ! sanglotai-je.

Je pensais que c'était mon comportement qui provoqua une expression un peu effrayée sur son visage. Je bafouillais le reste, me rendant compte plus tard que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais dit.

— Je te jure, Gabrielle que je ne le ferai plus jamais... jamais. Je me laisserai tomber sur ma propre épée plutôt que de te blesser de ma main à nouveau. Je sais que tu ne peux probablement pas me croire, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais trouver dans ton cœur... peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour, quand tu auras le temps d'y penser. Si tu pouvais éventuellement...

Gabrielle n'avait pas toujours pas dit un mot, mais elle leva mon visage avec une de ses petites mains. Son front était plissé dans ce qui semblait être un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude. Elle déplaça ses deux mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne mon visage, je pouvais sentir mes yeux se fermer quand elle passa ses pouces sur mes joues humides.

— Je suis désolée, je suis si mauvaise à ça... Je n'avais jamais dit avant à quelqu'un que j'étais désolée. En fait…

J'ouvris les yeux et essaya de sourire.

— …je me suis exercée avec Delia plus tôt.

— Vous vous êtes exercée ?

Gabrielle parla pour la première fois.

— Vous n'avez jamais dit cela avant... jamais ?

Je secouais la tête dans les deux sens.

— Jamais, je pensais... que jamais je ne devrais. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était aux autres de se plier à moi parce que j'étais la plus forte et que si je disais que j'étais désolée ce serait comme dire que j'avais tort. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me tromper. Je pensais qu'avoir tort et l'admettre, me montrer comme faible.

— Oh Xena, c'est que ce que vous pensez ? Dire que vous êtes désolée signifie que vous êtes faible ? demanda Gabrielle tristement.

Je remarquais rapidement qu'elle avait utilisé mon nom de baptême, mais je ne voulais pas laisser mon cœur prendre espoir pour l'instant.

— Je l'ai pensé, mais plus maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu es arrivée. Je ne m'attendais pas à t'aimer tellement, Gabrielle.

Je pris des forces quand Gabrielle laisser son pouce caresser paresseusement ma joue alors que je parlais.

— Je ne savais pas qu'une personne pourrait avoir une telle influence sur ma vie. Je suis tellement désolée, je t'avoir blessé, Gabrielle, et pas seulement en te frappant, mais aussi en doutant de toi en premier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et défaire ce que j'ai fait, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je ferai tout pour me rattraper, tout.

Je me levai et posai mes mains sur les siennes, les saisir, et les emmenai chacune jusqu'à mes lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser.

— Tout ce que j'ai, petite, ou que j'ai le pouvoir de faire, n'importe quel cadeau que je peux te donner... tout ce que tu as à faire est de me le demander et ce sera à toi. Je ne fais pas ça pour obtenir ton pardon. Je ne peux pas te blâmer si tu ne me donnes rien, et tu n'as besoin de rester avec moi plus longtemps si tu ne le veux pas.

Je baissai les yeux, les fermant hermétiquement en pensant à ce que je lui offrais.

— Je veux juste me rattraper, Gabrielle... faire les choses bien. Il suffit juste de demander et tout ce qui se trouve dans l'empire grec sera à toi, ai-je terminé.

— N'importe quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête. Je la regardai quand elle se leva et se tint devant le balcon, la lune brillait baignant son visage d'une lumière argentée.

— Vous n'avez pas à me donner quoi que ce soit, Xena.

— Je suppose que je ne dois pas, mais c'est quelque chose que je _veux_ faire, et pas que je _dois_ faire, répondis-je.

Elle se retourna et mon estomac remua quand je vis la lumière chaude brûler dans ses yeux une fois de plus.

— Alors, vous devriez savoir que je vous pardonne, même sans cadeau.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire, il me prenait tout le visage. C'était une réaction spontanée quand la jeune femme en face de moi, me sourire en retour.

— Alors cela va rendre le cadeau encore plus particulier, dis-je.

— D'abord, je veux savoir… si vous me pardonnez ?

Les yeux de Gabrielle obscurcirent immédiatement, apparemment envahis par la tristesse.

— Gabrielle, non, je me levai pour venir à côté d'elle. S'il te plaît, tu n'as pas à être désolée.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Vous avez pris tout le blâme et c'est exact que vous m'avez frappé, mais tout même... Il est vrai aussi que je n'avais pas assez confiance en vous, Xena. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez différente de ce que j'ai lu sur la Conquérante dans les parchemins, et j'ai eu peur de ce que vous alliez faire, et comment vous réagiriez, si je vous avais parlé du plan de Carra.

Gabrielle baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains ensemble.

— Quand je vous ai appelé Seigneur Conquérante... Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que cela vous blesserai, et je voulais vous blessez comme je l'étais, finit-elle.

— Gabrielle, je crois que c'est inutile, mais si cela te fait te sentir mieux, alors évidemment, je te pardonne pour ça. Ne sois pas si tristes s'il te plaît, c'est naturel de vouloir se battre et blesser, quand on s'estime lésé, expliquai-je.

— Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça, pas avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je marchais loin d'elle, me prenant la tête, tout en me tenant devant le balcon ouvert. L'air de la nuit était un peu froid, mais c'était bon de sentir la brise soufflait sur mon visage.

— J'ai peur, Xena, exposa simplement Gabrielle.

Je me retournai pour la regarder confuse. N'a-t-elle toujours pas comprise combien elle comptait pour moi ?

— Gabrielle, de quoi as-tu peur... est-ce moi ?

— Pas de vous… Je… Xena, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand vous ne voudrez plus de moi ? laissa-t-elle échapper, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

— Quoi ?

J'étais sans voix. Ne lui avais-je pas donné une indication de ce que je voulais ? Soudain, Gabrielle sanglotait.

— Que vais-je devenir quand vous ne m'aimerez plus, qui se passera-t-il quand vous me revendrez à un autre maître ? A cause de vous, je ne suis plus bonne a rien.

Elle continua à pleurer et je pouvais seulement rester là, clouée sur place, quand les pleurs de la jeune fille accrochèrent à mon cœur.

— Vous m'avez appris à me défendre, à me battre, et même à penser que je valais quelque chose ! Quand j'aurais un autre maître, quand je refuserai d'obéir à un ordre ou que je le regarder d'une mauvaise manière, je ne peux plus cacher qui je suis maintenant et je vais certainement être battue ou même tuée à cause de ça !

Le corps entier de Gabrielle trembla et je ne savais pas si c'était par peur ou par colère. Dieux, avais-je laissé la jeune fille trop longtemps dans l'obscurité sur mes intentions ? C'était vrai que je n'avais pas jamais abordé notre avenir ensemble. Ce qui semblait si clair comme plan d'action semblait être des non-dits entre nous.

— Gabrielle, viens ici, suppliai-je, en ouvrant mes bras et en aimant la sensation de son petit corps, soigneusement enveloppé dans mon étreinte.

Je la tirai encore plus près serrant son corps contre le mien.

— Je suis tellement désolée, mon amour, car je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça avant. Gabrielle, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'envoyer loin de moi en aucune manière. Je t'aime et je veux que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir jamais éclairci tout cela. J'ai pensé à tant de choses, mais j'en ai dit très peu.

J'embrassai son front, en ayant l'impression que le léger corps cessa son tremblement. Je posai ma joue sur la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux d'or, respirant sa bonne odeur. Je me reculai légèrement pour regarder vers le bas de son visage, c'était à mon tour d'essuyer ses larmes.

— Dis-moi, Gabrielle, quel cadeau puis-je te faire pour essayer de m'amender pour toutes les blessures que j'ai provoquées ?

— Ma liberté, répondit-elle, son regard vert regardant clairement vers moi.

Je savais bien sûr, quelle serait sa réponse. Si elle ne l'avait pas demandé, j'avais prévu de toute façon de la lui accorder.

— Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. À partir de maintenant, tu es une femme libre, Gabrielle, dis-je doucement, bien que mon cœur était lourd.

— Êtes-vous sérieuse ?

— Oui, très.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et m'assis sur le bord du lit, à l'endroit qu'elle avait occupé juste avant.

— C'est aussi simple que ça ?

Gabrielle semblait abasourdie. C'était une situation très grave, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant son étonnement.

— En fait, il faudrait quelques jours pour que cela soit officiel, mais au bout du compte, tu es une femme libre, Gabrielle.

Le sourire sur son visage... Seigneur, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le capturer. Ce regard d'émerveillement et d'admiration. J'aurais voulu le garder dans mes souvenirs, pour le jour où elle partirait, et que les souvenirs seraient tout ce qu'ils me resteraient.

Gabrielle se déplaça jusqu'au balcon ouvert une fois de plus. Elle prenait conscience de ce nouveau sentiment de puissance. Je le voyais sur son visage et cela me remplissait d'un plaisir indescriptible, sachant que j'étais celle qui avait rendu tout cela possible pour elle.

— Je suis libre... Je ne suis plus une esclave, répéta-t-elle en regardant fixement le ciel noir. Elle se retourna rapidement et me regarda directement dans les yeux. Et, si vous me demandez de partager votre lit, et que je refuse que se passera-t-il ?

— Cela m'attristera beaucoup, je suppose, répondis-je en lui donnant un sourire pincé, mais tu es une femme libre, et tu es libre de partager ton lit avec qui tu veux.

— Je peux partir... quitter le palais, immédiatement sans me retourner ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant pour regarder les lumières de Corinthe.

— Oui, Gabrielle, lui répondis-je, même quand mon cœur se paralysa dans ma poitrine. Tu peux partir loin d'ici… de moi, aussi vite que tu peux, continuai-je tristement, en fait, je ne te blâmerais pas du tout si tu le faisais.

Je baissai la tête et regarda le sol, m'attendant à entendre le clic de la porte. À ma grande surprise, je sentis la douceur de la main de Gabrielle, caressant ma joue, et repousser les cheveux de mes yeux.

— Allez-vous le dire aux gens ? demanda Gabrielle doucement.

— Leur dire que tu es partie ? demandai-je, en levant les yeux de confusion.

— Mais non, idiote, dit-elle en riant, que je ne suis plus votre esclave.

— Eh bien, commençai-je ne sachant par où commencer, je devrais le dire à certaines personnes, je suis sûr que Delia voudra savoir où tu iras, et je devrais te faire faire une pièce d'identité pour que tu puisses voyager.

— Xena, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Les sourcils de Gabrielle se soulevèrent de perplexité.

— Je, euh… Je… Gabrielle, de quoi toi tu parles ? lui demandai-je, en réalisant subitement que nous parlions de deux choses différentes.

— Vous allez dire aux gens… vous savez, que je suis libre, comme cela je pourrais sortir du palais pour aller à la bibliothèque de Corinthe sans être arrêtée. Xena, vous croyiez que je parlai de quoi ?

Gabrielle me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

— Je pensais que... Je veux dire si tu veux... Gabrielle, es-tu en train de dire que tu vas rester avec moi... ici ?

— Mais, vous devrez le dire aux gens, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je suis toujours une esclave.

La petite blonde se tenait devant moi, un regard légèrement provocateur dans ses yeux verts.

— Gabrielle, dis-je en bondissant et en la faisant presque faisant tomber par terre, je ferai de toi ma reine ! m'écriai-je.

Elle se mit à rire, mettant ses bras autour de ma taille.

— Je ne veux pas être une reine, Xena, juste votre femme.

J'étais bel et bien sans voix quand je soulevai Gabrielle dans mes bras, pour l'embrasser. Je ne pensai pas avoir jamais connu un tel bonheur avant cet instant. Il y avait quelques chandelles je voulais tuer de colère et de haine, maintenant je regardai ce moment, comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de moi, et regardai un étranger. Tout cela était dû à Gabrielle. Que mon amante l'admette ou non, il y avait quelque chose en elle, qui la rendait d'unique et bénite des Dieux. Je me promis, à moi et à ma future épouse, que je serai toujours là, à ses côtés.

— Regarde, Xena... tu vois cette étoile ?

Gabrielle me tira avec elle sur le balcon.

— Hmmm, c'est nouveau. Je ne sais pas quand je l'ai remarqué, mais il est très récent, et lumineux, lui dis-je, debout derrière elle j'avais enroulé mes bras autour d'elle.

Je sentis la chaleur du corps de Gabrielle contre ma poitrine et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

— Crois-tu que c'est vrai, que les Dieux lancent des diamants dans le ciel pour créer les étoiles ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Je suppose que c'est une explication aussi bonne qu'une autre, répondis-je.

— Je l'ai vu la première fois sur le chemin de retour à Corinthe. Tu sais en haut de ta tente, où les pôles secondaires se retrouvent au milieu, où il y a une ouverture, et un pôle central pour les tenir ? Une nuit, j'ai vu cette nouvelle étoile par l'ouverture de la tente. J'étais couché près de toi, en me disant que c'était si étrange que tu veuilles que je dorme avec toi. Je n'avais jamais dormi avec un de mes anciens maîtres, pendant toute une nuit. Je me suis endormie cette nuit-là et j'ai fait un rêve.

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers moi et l'expression sur son visage m'indiqua qu'elle pensait que cela pourrait être une de ses visions. Je souris, l'embrassa tendrement, et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

— Raconte-moi, mon amour... était-ce ce genre de rêve ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas, je suppose, jusqu'à ce que cela arrive. Veux-tu savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé ?

— Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je.

— J'étais couché dans le lit dans notre chambre et tu étais à côté de moi. Tu étais agenouillée à côté du lit et Delia a déposé un bébé dans tes bras. Quand je t'ai regardée, tu avais des larmes dans tes yeux et par-dessus de ton épaule gauche, j'ai vu l'étoile par la fenêtre. Delia a dit que ta fille ferait un jour une aussi magnifique souveraine que sa mère."

— Est-ce tout ? ai-je interrogé, tout à coup pleine de questions.

— Oui, répondit Gabrielle. Que penses-tu de ça, Xena ?

— Est-ce ce que tu aimerais un jour, Gabrielle... avoir des enfants ?

— Tes enfants, répondit-elle inflexiblement.

Je gloussai et la tirai plus près à moi.

— Je le voudrais aussi, seulement je crains de manquer de l'équipement nécessaire pour produire le résultat souhaité.

Gabrielle se retourna dans mes bras pour me faire face.

— Peut-être que si je faisais une offrande chaque jour à _Athéna_, elle nous bénira, dit-elle sérieusement, plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Nous pourrions certainement essayer, mon amour. Je n'ai pas parlé avec elle depuis de nombreuses saisons, mais je vais voir ce qu'elle a à me dire, répondis-je.

— Tu as parlé à la Déesse… et elle t'a parlé ? demanda Gabrielle, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

— Oui, ai-je ri à haute voix devant l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été à Olympe ou autre, mais certains dieux sont été amenés à me rendre visite à certaines occasions. Sauf_ Arès_, lui et moi avons un accord. Il ne cherche plus à m'ennuyer et moi je ne lui botte plus le cul devant des mortels, terminai-je.

La conversation sur les Dieux, surtout sur mon vieux mentor, le Dieu de la guerre, me fit réaliser de quand datait la dernière fois où j'avais été au temple d'_Athéna_. Exactement du temps où j'avais conquis Athènes, la dernière bataille dans ma quête pour conquérir l'Empire grec, j'avais détourné ma loyauté d'_Arès_ au profit d'_Athéna_. Alors que tous deux gouvernaient les Olympes, quand il s'agissait de guerre et de guerriers,_ Arès_ perpétuait le chaos et la destruction, tandis qu'_Athéna_ professait la discipline de guerre. J'avais pris une décision, la veille de ma campagne la plus importante, je me détournais d'_Arès_ et de ses manières brutales. Je renonçai à ses actes de folie et de perte, et je posai un genou pour recevoir la bénédiction d'_Athéna_ comme mon élue. Depuis ce jour, ma loyauté relevait des méthodes stratégiques de guerre glorieuses d'_Athéna_.

Un baiser sur mes lèvres me ramena au présent et je souris à la délicieuse sensation.

— Je t'aime, Xena. Je suis désolée si je t'aie blessée, dit Gabrielle doucement.

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle. Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour ne jamais te faire du mal de nouveau.

Nous restions là pendant quelques instants, à regarder notre étoile, quand Gabrielle commença à l'appeler et lui parler de notre avenir. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un doué pour la conversation, mais je me promettais que Gabrielle ne douterait plus jamais de mon amour pour elle à cause de mon silence.

Finalement, nous retournâmes dans notre chambre, main dans la main. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu un souffle soulagement sortir du garde du palais. Cela se passerait de la même façon pour Gabrielle et moi, durant de nombreuses saisons à partir de maintenant. Quand dans de rares occasions nous aurons un désaccord, tout le palais retiendrait son souffle, jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé et que la vie puisse reprendre son cours naturel.

J'étais couchée dans le lit cette nuit-là, Gabrielle dans mes bras, une expression de paix et de contentement était posée sur son beau visage. Je souris à moi-même avant que je la rejoignis dans le sommeil. Demain Kassandros et les autres seront jugés coupables ou innocents, puis je les condamner. Le procès était la surprise de sa vie. Je souris à nouveau quand je dérivai pour rencontrer mon amante dans le royaume de _Morphée_.

1 . Mycènes (en grec ancien Μυκῆναι / Mukễnai) est une cité antique préhellénique située sur une colline au nord-est de la plaine d'Argos, dans le Péloponnèse, et entourée de murs cyclopéens (assemblage de blocs énormes). Selon la mythologie grecque, Mycènes est fondée par Persée à la suite du meurtre accidentel d'Acrisios, roi d'Argos. Alors que la ville lui revient légitimement, Persée préfère céder cette royauté à Mégapenthès, neveu du défunt, et part fonder une nouvelle ville, qu'il baptise « Mycènes » soit en allusion au pommeau de son épée, soit en allusion au champignon qu'il trouve sur place. Des traditions concurrentes évoquent une Mycène, fille d'Inachos ou encore un Mycénée, petit-fils de Phoronée.


	18. Chapter 18

Comme promis voici le 18ème et dernier chapitre qui clos cette aventure qui je l'espère vous a plu du début jusqu'à la fin comme à moi. Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices qui m'ont suivi dans cette histoire. Comme pour l'instant je suis sur d'autre chantier, j'espère dès que possible me mettre à la traduction des 'Etreinte' suivant et ensuite entamer le Conte II de cette histoire. Malgré ma relecture j'espère que tout au long des chapitres je n'es pas laissé trop de grosses coquilles. Pour celles qui voudraient lire cette histoire sur une liseuse ou une tablette je mettrais dès que possible le lien pour télécharger le eBook.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>  
><strong>Le jour le plus heureux… L'heure la plus heureuse<strong>

J'entendis ses pas légers avant de sentir mes longs cheveux se soulevaient d'un côté et ses lèvres chatouiller l'arrière de mon cou. Plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, je l'attrapais pas la taille, et tirai la petite silhouette sur mes genoux.

— Ce n'est pas juste ! cria Gabrielle entre deux rires.

— Oh, et c'est juste, de voler un baiser ? demandai-je avec fausse sévérité.

— Je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir volé, répondit Gabrielle, il me semble que tu y as renoncé terriblement vite, Conquérante, dit-elle, en se déplaçant pour déposer rapidement un baiser sur ma joue.

La douleur et les blessures d'hier avaient disparu entre nous, remplacées par les vertiges d'un premier amour. Gabrielle avait l'air d'une autre femme, elle agissait différemment, et certainement pas comme lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, mais depuis hier. Elle semblait pleine d'assurance et forte, j'avais l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse d'elle dès le début. Elle me taquina avec mon titre de Conquérante et je pensais que notre attachement était suffisamment solide, pour accepter une telle chose.

— Tu réalises que tu devras payer pour avoir volé ce baiser, lui dis-je, je me levai et la soulevai aisément dans mes bras. Je sortis de l'antichambre jusqu'à notre chambre à coucher pour ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

— Oh, ronronna Gabrielle charmeuse, et quelle sera ma punition ?

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce extérieure, la voix de Gabrielle réveilla ma libido qui couvait comme un incendie à l'intérieur de moi. Je haussai un sourcil et lui lançai un sourire méchant.

— Tu devras le rendre, chuchotai-je.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre que nous avions déjà partagé. La seule façon, de le décrire, avec des mots simples, c'était de dire que qu'il était puissant. Ce baiser conduisit rapidement à un autre et encore à un autre, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux commencent à trembler de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le poids léger du corps que je tenais dans mes bras. Malheureusement, ce fut exactement à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne savais pas qui fut la plus surprise, Sylla, ou nous deux. J'avais complètement oublié que ma femme de chambre... correction, notre femme de chambre, allait venir faire les chambres comme chaque matin et me réveiller. Elle avait décidé de ne pas plus entrer dans notre chambre tant que nous y étions, et je supposais qu'elle avait pensé que l'antichambre serait un endroit sécurisé.

— Je… euh… pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Conquérante, bégaya Sylla.

— Tout va bien, Sylla, gloussai-je, en tenant encore Gabrielle dans mes bras.

Soudain, mon amante s'agita follement, que je fus surprise, mais j'attribuai ces nouvelles manières de Gabrielle à elle-même. Elle était une femme libre maintenant et j'allais devoir commencer à me le rappeler.

— Xena, dépose-moi, ordonna Gabrielle et je me conformai immédiatement, à la stupéfaction de Sylla.

La jeune femme mit de l'ordre dans la pièce et apporta les plateaux de notre repas du matin. Je remarquai que les deux jeunes femmes parlaient à voix basse, leurs têtes rapprochées. Sylla me regardait d'un air méfiant quand j'entrais et sortais de mon bureau. C'était je pense dû à l'ecchymose qui se décolorait sur la joue gauche de Gabrielle. Finalement, je vis Sylla embrasser Gabrielle et la serrer contre elle, j'étais certaine que ma jeune amante parlait à son amie de l'importante nouvelle.

— Xena... viens t'asseoir et manger quelque chose ? demanda Gabrielle.

Je m'approchai et fis sauter un petit morceau de ris de veau dans ma bouche.

— Je dois prendre un bain et me préparer pour le verdict, la condamnation doit être prononcée aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, dis-je en plaçant un petit baiser sur le dessus de la chevelure d'or, tu dois te préparer aussi.

— Moi ? demanda Gabrielle de surprise.

— Oui, ne veux-tu pas être présente à un tel événement ?

— Oui, mais je…

— Ce sera ta première fois dans le Grand Hall comme femme libre et j'ai l'intention de t'avoir à mes côtés, répondis-je avant d'attendre sa réponse.

Gabrielle sourit et alors que j'entrais dans la chambre de bain, j'entendis les deux femmes commençaient une discussion animée sur ce que la future épouse de la Conquérante devrait porter pendant une journée au tribunal.

-.-.-.-

Je ne savais pas comment décrire comment je me sentais en entrant dans le Grand Hall. J'avais l'habitude d'entrer quand Antillius, le plus jeune de mes conseillers personnels, m'annonçait. J'aimais bien Antillius. C'était un jeune homme honnête, comme son père avant lui, qui m'avait bien servi comme conseiller pendant de nombreuses saisons. Je remontais en arrière sur tous les étés qui étaient passé dans ce palais et je réalisais qu'à travers tous mes débauches, je l'avais toujours trouvé à mes côtés. Le père d'Antillius était un conseiller personnel jusqu'à l'hiver où une fièvre le prit. Je regardais tout autour du palais maintenant et je pouvais voir que près de la moitié de mon personnel était composé de personnes que j'avais récompensées pour une raison ou une autre. Ou alors que je sentais que je devais à leurs proches quelque chose, même si c'était pour cette raison que je me retrouvai dans cette galère avec Kassandros, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était d'usage que tous ceux dans la pièce restent debout jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye. Aujourd'hui, je menais Gabrielle dans le Hall, ma main stratégiquement placée sous son coude. Je voulais qu'il soit évident, à la façon dont Gabrielle marchait à mes côtés et non derrière moi que son statut au sein du palais, ainsi que dans ma vie, avaient changé. J'avais fait des arrangements avec Antillius tôt ce matin pour que les documents nécessaires concernant la liberté de Gabrielle soient rédigés, mais également qu'une chaise pour elle soit posée à côté de la mienne. Je m'arrêtais et fit signe à Gabrielle de s'asseoir devant moi, une autre indication de son changement de statut. Il proclamait très clairement à ceux présent dans le Hall que je plaçais le bien-être de Gabrielle par-dessus le mien, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle seule ici détenait autant de pouvoir que moi dans l'Empire.

— Son Altesse Royale, le Seigneur Conquérante de l'Empire grec, cria Antillius d'une voix claire, et lady Gabrielle, ajouta-t-il par ma demande.

Antillius sourit légèrement quand nous passâmes et je fis un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Quand Gabrielle et moi prîmes nos places, j'entendis des murmures s'élevaient dans l'assistance. Une partie de confusion provenant à l'énoncer du titre accolé au nom de Gabrielle, de l'autre, de colère parce qu'elle était présente en premier place. Je ramassais quelques parchemins sur la table à côté de ma chaise, je pris le prétexte de lire les informations dessus, tandis qu'un des hommes désignés pour plaider cette affaire devant moi, se leva, en se raclant la gorge.

— Vous avez une question, Terillus ? demandai-je, sans lever les yeux.

— Euh, Seigneur Conquérante…

Je levai les yeux quand il jeta nerveusement les yeux sur Gabrielle. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui l'avait dit. Terillus était un homme courtois, mais j'avais enfreint la loi, en emmenant une esclave s'asseoir dans le Grand Hall.

— Oh, oui, dis-je comme si cela venait juste de me revenir.

Je voulais savourer ça.

— Antillius, n'avez-vous pas une déclaration à lire ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante…

Il s'approcha et dégagea sa gorge, en déroulant le parchemin comme il l'avait déjà fait.

— … par l'ordre de son Altesse Royale, le Seigneur Conquérante de l'Empire grec…

Je roulais des yeux d'embarras vers Gabrielle quand Antillius lut mon titre, elle utilisa sa main pour couvrir son sourire.

— … ce matin, son Altesse Royale a déclaré que l'esclave connu sous le nom de Gabrielle, serait libre de sa servitude. Selon la loi, Lady Gabrielle se présentera devant cette cour dans sept jours, pour le décret officiel. Jusqu'à cette date, Lady Gabrielle aura le statut temporaire de citoyenne avec tous les droits et les privilèges qu'ils conviennent.

Gabrielle me regarda et le sourire sur son visage me réchauffa le cœur. Je vis que l'amour, mélangé à un petit peu de surprise. Je me penchais pour murmurer à son oreille.

— Tu m'as demandé si je le dirais aux gens… est-ce ça que tu avais dans l'idée ? l'interrogeai-je innocemment.

— Pas exactement, murmura-t-elle en retour. J'imaginais quelque chose d'un peu plus intime, mais je te remercie, Xena.

Ces yeux verts pétillèrent dans ma direction et je savais dans mon cœur, que ce ne serait pas la première fois que je voudrais essayer de déplacer des montagnes pour mon amante.

Je donnais mon attention à tous les visages qui nous regardaient. Certains souriaient et approuvaient de la tête, d'autre avait l'air de tombés des nues, et le reste, bien sûr, était en colère, et avait peur que le mode de vie qu'ils connaissaient était sur le point de changer. Contre le mur, j'attrapai les yeux d'un visage familier et le large sourire qui ornait les traits de la femme plus âgée. Les yeux de Delia brillaient de larmes et je baissai la tête dans sa direction, par respect pour la femme qui m'avait été plus qu'une amie, à l'exception si cela était possible de la jeune femme assise à côté de moi.

Terillus s'inclina et recula.

— Seigneur Conquérante... Lady Gabrielle, dit-il respectueusement.

— Le Conseil a-t-il rendu son verdict, Terillus ? demandai-je, pour en revenir à la question du jour.

— Oui , ils ont rendus leur jugement, Seigneur Conquérante, répondit-il.

— Faites venir les prisonniers devant moi pour entendre leur sentence, commandai-je à personne en particulier.

Les six prisonniers furent amenés, attachés à des chaînes. Ils étaient accompagnés de quatre gardes de chaque côté, Kassandros fermaient la marche. Finalement, ils levèrent leurs yeux et un gémissement de surprise échappa de la gorge de Gabrielle. Elle me regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule, la main de la petite blonde se tendit et qu'elle agrippa mon avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau.

— Gabrielle ? m'enquis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Son visage était déformé par la douleur, sa poitrine révélait une respiration de plus en plus rapide. Ses yeux étaient vitreux quand elle baissa les yeux sur ces hommes, plus particulièrement sur Kassandros.

Tout ce que je pus faire était de tendre la main et d'appeler son nom, mais elle semblait ne pas réagir. Gabrielle se leva, tout en lançant du regard des poignards à l'homme. Soudain, son équilibre semblait compromis et elle accrocha à mon bras. Je bondis de mon siège juste à temps pour l'empêcher de frapper le sol. Je la tenais dans mes bras quand Atrius ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'à côté. Je me déplaçai par la porte ouverte, appelant mon guérisseur.

-.-.-.-

— Comme c'est beau, dit Gabrielle rêveusement quand elle reprit conscience.

J'étais inquiète maintenant, la jeune fille semblait insensée quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, et dans les airs. J'étais debout à côté du canapé où j'avais déposé le corps inerte de Gabrielle, quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Kuros, mon guérisseur était agenouillé à côté d'elle, déclarant qu'elle était simplement évanouie et qu'il ne trouvait rien qui puisse indiquer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre.

— Gabrielle, est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je nerveusement.

— Je vois des étoiles, répondit Gabrielle en essayant de se concentrer sur moi.

— Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'était pas bien, Kuros, dis-je en réprimandant mon guérisseur.

Seigneur, c'était étonnant que cet homme me supporte encore, je me transformais en une telle gamine auprès de lui.

Il se retourna pour me regarder et ouvrit la bouche pour me parler. Soudain, il eut un éclatant sourire et montra au-dessus de moi.

— Seigneur Conquérante... elle voit des étoiles.

Je regardai par-dessus ma tête, car Gabrielle et Kuros avaient leurs yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Je souris, douce _Aphrodite_, la jeune fille sera ma mort un jour, je le sais. Je restai là à regarder une fresque du ciel nocturne au-dessus Amphipolis, celle que j'avais commandé à un artisan pour qu'il la peigne au plafond quand j'avais été d'une humeur nostalgique quelques saisons auparavant.

Atrius entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Il s'arrêta quand il nous vit tous les trois en train de regarder le plafond. Sa tête s'inclina vers le haut, puis nous observa tous les trois une fois de plus.

— Seigneur Conquérante ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

— Oh, tout va bien, lui dis-je rapidement, réalisant que nous devions avoir l'air idiot.

— Gabrielle ?

Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle quand Kuros me céda la place, je repoussai ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. J'embrassai ses lèvres, et vit les couleurs revenir sur ses joues. Son visage perdit rapidement son air endormi et elle essaya de se redresser dans une position assise.

— Oh, Xena ! dit-elle.

Gabrielle s'agrippa à moi et je sentis son corps trembler. Ce n'était pas de peur, c'était comme si la colère la traversait.

— Doucement, doucement, dis-je, en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. S'il te plaît, Gabrielle, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demandai-je.

— Je… Xena, cet homme ! s'écria Gabrielle.

Je levai les yeux plutôt impuissants et Atrius haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus que moi de qui Gabrielle parlait.

— Gabrielle, je ne comprends pas. Quel homme ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait du mal ? demandai-je lentement.

— L'homme… celui qui se tenait devant moi enchaîné... c'était lui, balbutia Gabrielle.

— Kassandros ? L'homme de forte carrure à l'extrémité ?

— Oui ! C'était lui, Xena, je ne oublierai jamais son visage.

Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et je me sentais de plus en plus en colère contre Kassandros qui avait effrayé Gabrielle de la sorte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demandai-je à voix basse, les dents serrées en essayant de me contrôler.

— C'était lui…

Gabrielle essaya d'expliquer, mais ne semblait pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— … Xena, c'est lui qui a enlevé les filles de mon village à l'extérieur de Potidée. Il nous a attrapées et revendues à Amphipolis le jour suivant.

Les larmes de Gabrielle débordèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues, légèrement tâchées de taches de rousseur. Je levai les yeux et tous les hommes dans la salle restèrent tout simplement là, bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais demandé à Gabrielle comment elle était devenue esclave. Je lui avais demandé combien de temps elle avait servi et où, et une centaine d'autres questions, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander ça. Il n'y avait que trois moyens légaux pour devenir esclave dans mon royaume. Vous pouvez vous destiner à une vie de servitude, si vous aviez été capturé comme butin de guerre, si vous aviez des dettes et que vous étiez dans l'incapacité de rembourser, ou si vous vous vendiez dans cette condition. Flirtant avec les limites de la loi des gens revendraient leurs propres enfants comme esclaves, à mon avis, la pire lie de l'humanité. J'avais rendu le commerce d'esclave illégal, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à oublier pour certains. Mes prisons étaient pleines d'hommes arrêtés pour les mêmes crimes que Kassandros et sa bande. Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, et me trouvais incapable de parler.

— Alors, vous n'êtes pas esclave ? observa Antillius avec évidence.

— Elle n'a jamais été esclave, répondis-je, comme pour me convaincre de ça.

Je regardais directement dans ses yeux tristes.

— Gabrielle, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à quelqu'un ?

— J'ai essayé, au début, ses larmes se déversèrent à flot quand elle remonta dans ses souvenirs. J'ai été battue pour avoir essayé de dire aux gens, mais j'étais si jeune et les hommes avaient les moyens de vous...

Elle frissonna visiblement et je l'attirai contre ma poitrine, lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle parlait.

— ... ils faisaient en sorte que nous n'en parlions plus.

J'avouais ressentir beaucoup d'émotions en même temps, et je ne pouvais arrêter mon attention sur une seule. Cela me traversait comme un tourbillon, avec l'idée que c'était mon passé qui revenait me hanter. Tous mes vieux cauchemars, mes nuits sans sommeil, ces gens qui sont entrés et sortis de ma vie, pendant bon nombre de saisons, me torturait sur mon passé. Quand j'avais voulu commencer à racheter tous mes crimes passés, j'avais trouvé difficile de savoir par où commencer. Je n'avais pas le commencement ni la direction, mais maintenant c'était différent.

Gabrielle s'assit devant moi comme une survivante de mon passé. Je n'étais pas à l'origine de tous les maux du monde, mais je n'avais certainement pas fait beaucoup en tant que dirigeante de la Grèce pour lutter contre le mal et la cruauté qui existait en ce bas monde. J'avais le pouvoir de faire beaucoup de bien et j'avais inconsidérément gâché tout cela. Maintenant, j'avais un objectif et même si cela pouvait paraître faible pour certains, je savais que c'était un début. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à réparer la jeune vie détruite de Gabrielle. Il n'y aurait jamais trop de quantité d'amour à lui donner, jamais assez de temps à lui accorder. Je priais _Athéna_ pour que cela soit suffisant. Dans mon cœur, je savais que ce ne serait jamais assez, mais je voulais tout de même essayer.

— Gabrielle... pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de me le dire ? demandai-je.

La petite blonde leva les yeux vers moi. En essuyant ses yeux, elle regarda alors les hommes qui restaient là, bouche bée devant elle.

— Parce que j'étais une esclave, dit-elle.

Mon amante utilisa les mêmes mots que la dernière fois et ils avaient eu autant d'impact sur moi alors, qu'ils le faisaient actuellement. Dans un monde où une personne pouvait en posséder une autre, où la vie d'un être humain pouvait être de moindre valeur simplement à cause de la direction de leur destin, les mots de Gabrielle achevaient le tableau. L'injustice et l'inhumanité s'étaient épanouies, dans une simple action, l'esclavage. Cela provoqua une position à cet événement et je voulais que ce projet se réalise aujourd'hui.

— Alors, nous devons faire une proclamation... Gabrielle est une femme libre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Antillius avec enthousiasme.

Atrius et moi nous regardions l'un et l'autre, sachant que cela ne serait pas aussi facile.

— Gabrielle…

Atrius prit la parole pour la première fois.

— …Où est-ce arrivé ?

— Mon père avait une ferme près de Potidée. J'étais très jeune, mais je me souviens qu'il avait l'habitude de m'emmener au port de Potidée, répondit Gabrielle.

— Cette ferme est-ce là... que vos parents vivent encore ? demanda Atrius à nouveau.

— J'ai vu où il se dirigeait, mais Gabrielle haussa les épaules. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de revenir dans la région de Macédoine pour le savoir, répondit-elle en pleurant. J'ai été acheté à Abdera par des commerçants Perse et trois saisons plus tard j'ai été vendu à un maître grec.

Il était soudainement très clair de pourquoi Gabrielle était si bien instruite pour une esclave. Elle avait été envoyée en Perse comme esclave et cela avait ces avantages et ces horreurs. Le volet regrettable pour une fillette de dix ans, c'était la propension des Perses à prendre des enfants comme esclaves sexuelles. La partie étrange, c'était qu'ils ne battaient jamais ni réprimandaient les esclaves, mais les éduquaient par la bonté et les cadeaux, une forme curieuse d'abus. Ils croyaient à l'éducation des enfants esclaves aux côtés des enfants de noble. Garçons et filles apprenaient à lire, à écrire et à jouer d'un instrument, généralement la lyre. Ce fut une bonne fortune pour Gabrielle, mais une fois qu'une fille atteignait l'âge de douze ans, elle devait être née Perse pour partager le lit d'un citoyen. Gabrielle avait probablement été vendue à un Grec qui la ramena dans son pays natal, pour cette même raison.

— Gabrielle, ce n'est pas que... bien ce n'est pas que l'un de nous ne te croit pas, bien sûr que nous te croyons, mon amour, lui dis-je, en embrassant son front, mais le tribunal voudra avoir la preuve que tu es née en femme libre, un mot de tes parents ou d'une sage-femme présente à ta naissance. »

— Je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu la procédure, mon seigneur, répondit Gabrielle et je lui souris légèrement.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle essayait toujours de présenter de bonnes manières devant les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

— Ce n'est pas encore terminée, je me levai et laissai courir mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Quelque chose m'obséda à propos de tout cela. L'histoire de Gabrielle sonné vrai pour plusieurs raisons, parce qu'elle était mon amante, et que je voulais que ce soit vrai. Mon esprit défila les nombreuses conversations que j'avais eues avec Gabrielle au cours des dernières lunes. Dix... le chiffre dix resta coincé dans mon cerveau.

— Gabrielle, tu as été enlevé quand tu as eu dix étés ? demandai-je.

— Oui, répondit-elle lentement. J'avais dix, presque onze étés, c'était il y a des saisons.

Je me tournai vers à Atrius et Antillius.

— Quand j'ai parlé avec mon entrepreneur en chef, Sagoris, ce jour-là je lui ai demandé de démolir les logements des domestiques et de tout reconstruire, il m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Il m'a expliqué que Demetri était en charge de la construction des baraques qui nous reste maintenant. À ce moment-là j'avais supposé tout simplement que Demetri avait acheté du matériels inférieurs au coût et empoché l'argent. Maintenant je sais où cet argent est parti. Sagoris m'avait dit que tout était est arrivé il y a environ dix saisons.

— Alors, vous pensez que Demetri a fourni à Kassandros des fonds nécessaire pour le commerce illégal d'esclaves, interrogea Atrius.

— Cela a parfaitement du sens quand on y regarde de plus près.

Je commençai à arpenter de long en large tout en parlant.

— Il y a dix saisons Demetri a volé assez d'argent dans les coffres du palais pour financer une telle opération. Il y a dix saisons Kassandros a été gouverneur de Macédoine. Il y a dix saisons Gabrielle a été enlevé de la même manière que les jeunes filles que nous avant récemment sauvé des griffes Callius.

— Cela semble plus qu'assez pour être présenté comme une affaire de destitution, offrit Antillius.

— Mais, où est votre preuve ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Terillus était entré dans la chambre. L'homme plus âgé croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Terillus a raison. Ce n'est que conjecture à moins que nous trouvions un témoignage, quelqu'un qui sache ou ait vu quelque chose.

J'étais sinistrement d'accord.

— Il le sait.

La voix de Gabrielle nous parvint du canapé sur lequel elle était toujours assise.

Nous avions pratiquement oublié la jeune femme qui était toujours là et nous nous tournâmes tous ensemble.

— Tu veux dire Kassandros ? lui demandai-je et elle me fit un signe de tête.

— Gabrielle, c'est un homme condamné à mort, il nous cracherait aux visages plutôt que de nous donner des informations qui nous aideraient, répliqua Atrius.

— Pas nécessairement, ajoutai-je. Je pourrais peut-être conclure une affaire avec lui. Atrius, pouvez-vous trouver deux gardiens qui l'amène ici ?

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante, me répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je tirai Gabrielle contre moi et lui dit doucement :

— Gabrielle, tu ne devrais pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

— S'il te plaît, Xena, ne fais pas ce que je pense que tu veux faire... pas seulement pour moi, répondit Gabrielle. Je peux le voir à cette expression dans tes yeux. Ces hommes méritent de mourir pour leurs crimes. Pense à toutes les femmes comme moi, aux filles comme celles que tu as libérées sur le bateau la dernière fois. Ne fait pas de clémence à cet homme simplement moi. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour la calmer et la rassurer.

— Il n'y a aucun risque que je ne punisse pas ces hommes en conséquence, Gabrielle. Ils voudront mourir avant que leur punition ait lieu. Crois-moi ? murmurai-je enfin.

Elle me regarda, hochant la tête et rassembla un petit sourire à mon intention, l'expression sur son visage, ce regard dans les yeux, me disait toute la confiance entière et totale qu'elle avait. Je me baissai et embrassai ses lèvres légèrement.

— Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, chuchotai-je.

-.-.-.-

— Kassandros…

Je me tenais devant l'homme enchaîné.

— J'ai besoin de renseignements de vous, dis-je simplement.

— Je préfère souffrir le _Tartare_ d'abord ! grogna-t-il.

— Je peux arranger ça, sifflai-je. Vous souvenez-vous Antipater ? Rappelez-vous comment votre père est mort ?

Je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à ce que je chuchote pratiquement dans son oreille. Je vis qu'il blêmissait un peu au souvenir. J'avais éviscérés le Général et tous ses officiers alors qu'ils respiraient encore. Quelquefois j'entendais encore leurs cris dans mes cauchemars.

— Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? demanda-t-il, en sachant que j'offrirais quelque chose en échange.

— Votre vie, répondis-je.

Je devais l'admettre, j'étais fière de Gabrielle. Quand je lui avais demandé de me faire confiance, je lui demandais beaucoup. Je pourrais la voir dans le coin de la chambre, ses mains étaient fermées dans de petits poings.

— Vous serez enfermé dans une prison pour le reste de votre vie. Votre alternative est la mort et je ne la rendrai pas très agréable, faites-moi confiance.

Je levai un sourcil pour l'effet.

— Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

— Quand avez-vous commencé les enlèvements, et où avez-vous commencé ?

— Par _Hadès_, c'était il y a quelques saisons !

— Où avez-vous eu l'argent pour embaucher des hommes, alors ? demandai-je.

— Demetri nous a envoyé de l'argent. Il a dirigé tout cela.

— Réfléchissez bien, Kassandros, votre vie en dépend... littéralement. Où avez-vous commencé ?

— Ah, ce n'est pas un grand mystère. Nous avons commencé en Macédoine, dans la région de Chalcidique. À l'époque, j'avais engagé des hommes et fais le travail moi-même. Nous avons commencé là, dans les petits villages de ferme il y avait avaient beaucoup de filles à enlever. Nous avons sévi en périphérie où nous pouvions avoir des villages entiers quelquefois. Les hommes adultes étaient vendus pour de lourd labeur, les femmes et les enfants comme domestiques. Les jolies filles partaient toutes pour le plaisir.

— Vous vous souvenez où exactement ? demandai-je les dents serrées.

C'est la promesse que j'avais faite à Gabrielle qui m'empêcha de fendre son crâne.

— Bien sûr. Potidée, Amphipolis, mais ensuite il nous était plus possible de les vendre là-bas... une fois que vous et vos lois avaient été instaurées, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. Alors, Nous avons commencé à les envoyer à Abdère, comme cela, ils étaient expédiés directement en Perse.

J'écoutai son récit et réalisai que je n'avais fait que très peu de choses au fil des saisons pour lutter contre le commerce illégal d'esclaves. Amphipolis, Potidée et Abdère, étaient tous des ports bien connus de commerce d'esclaves. Abdère s'en tirait à bon compte, j'imaginais, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait une vente aux enchères quotidiennes d'esclaves, légalement capturés comme butins de guerre à la suite de batailles tribales en Thraces voisin. Sa proximité avec la Perse signifiait qu'une bonne partie de ces esclaves y partait.

— Où en avez-vous envoyés d'autres pour être vendus d'autre ?

— Par _Hadès_, partout ! La plupart partaient pour les grands marchés d'esclaves à Éphèse et Chios, puis à Corinthe et Athènes. Certains partaient à Delos, mais généralement ce n'étaient pas les nôtres, termina-t-t-il calmement comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Delos serait le Port le plus difficile à fermer. Très récent, il était devenu le centre notoire du commerce d'esclave grec, légale et autre. Je me souvenais de cette île de toute beauté et de la dernière fois où j'y étais allée. C'était une pensée étrange actuellement, mais j'avais dans l'idée que Gabrielle apprécierait probablement le spectaculaire lac, peuplé de milliers de cygnes magnifiques. Je voudrais voir son expression sur son visage quand elle verrait la belle Terrasse du Lion, à couper le souffle, construite en mon honneur. Les lions sculptés dans le marbre étaient effectivement une vision exceptionnelle.

Je secouai finalement la tête pour me faire sortir de mes pensées et revenir à l'affaire devant moi.

— Eh bien, messieurs ? dis-je en regardant Antillius et Terillus, qui hochèrent leurs têtes.

— Je vais parler aux autres conseillers au nom de Lady Gabrielle, Seigneur Conquérante, dit Terillus.

Je fis signe de la main aux gardes qui s'avancèrent pour qu'ils ramènent Kassandros dans le Grand Hall.

— N'oubliez pas ce que vous avez promis, Conquérante ! cria le prisonnier vers moi.

Je restai là à regarder les yeux de Gabrielle suivent l'homme qui sortait de la pièce, un regard hanté de douleur et d'une vie perdues étinceler dans ces yeux émeraudes.

— Oh, je n'oublierai pas, ai-je marmonné dans un souffle.

-.-.-.-

Je sortis de la pièce pour parler avec Antillius et Terillus et mes quatre autres conseillers. Je voulais faire les choses dans le bon ordre pour éviter tout chaos qui pourrait survenir dans cette situation. En premier lieu, je devais donner mon verdict.

Une fois de plus, les hommes furent emmenés devant moi, Gabrielle toujours assise à mes côtés.

— Seigneur Terillus, voulez-vous annoncer votre verdict à la cour ? dis-je à l'homme le plus âgé.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante.

Terillus déroula le parchemin et lut le court message prévisible.

— Dans la cour de son Altesse Royale, le Seigneur Conquérante de l'Empire grec, nous les six conseillers du palais avons délibéré et avons déclaré chacun des accusés coupables du crime d'activité illégale du commerce d'esclaves.

Terillus se tourna alors vers moi et s'inclina légèrement avant de retourner à son siège.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, leur dis-je, scellant le sort des hommes silencieux devant moi. Vous serez amené devant le tribunal cet après-midi pour votre peine. Je vous recommande de dire quelques mots à _Hadès_.

Je souris, quand ils s'éloignèrent.

Une fois qu'ils disparurent de la salle, j'acquiesçai vers Antillius. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et déroula un premier rouleau. Je retins mon souffle sans m'en apercevoir, soucieuse de voir l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le préambule habituel me fit rouler des yeux.

— Par ordre de Son Altesse Royale, le Seigneur Conquérante de l'Empire grec, la proclamation de libérer l'esclave connu comme Gabrielle est immédiatement annulée.

Si les yeux de Gabrielle avaient été des lames de feu, j'aurais été transpercée. Elle me regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

— Antillius ! criai-je brusquement, en interrompant le jeune homme.

Je recourbai un doigt quand il leva les yeux et il avança jusqu'à ma chaise, si près que je le saisis par le cou et le baissa jusqu'au niveau de son oreille.

— Antillius, voyez-vous l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle ? demandai-je.

Je ne jetai pas de regard de nouveau vers elle, je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. Le jeune homme hocha nerveusement la tête une fois qu'il y vit des envies de meurtres inscrites dans les yeux de mon amante.

— Savez-vous ce qui se passe quand Gabrielle est furieuse contre moi ?

Antillius me donna un sourire rouge de confusion.

— Puis-je hasarder une supposition et dire que je vais être battu ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

— Vous êtes un garçon brillant, Antillius, lui souris-je en retour. Alors pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas ces proclamations dans un ordre différent ? Hein ?

— Bien sûr, Seigneur Conquérant, répondit-il.

— Euh… par proclamation du…

— Antillius, passez ! ma patience a des limites.

— Oui, Seigneur Conquérante. Après délibération entre les conseillers du palais de la Conquérante et un témoignage admissible, les conseillers ont conclu que l'esclave connu seulement comme Gabrielle ne sera plus connu comme ancienne esclave en raison de son enlèvement et du commerce illégal d'esclaves, Lady Gabrielle n'est pas actuellement, et n'a jamais été une esclave. C'est une femme née libre jusqu'à son enlèvement il y a dix saisons. Selon la loi, Lady Gabrielle devra se présenter devant ce tribunal dans sept jours, pour le décret officiel.

J'observais Gabrielle qui souriait fièrement. Nous quittâmes le Grand Halle pour une pause jusqu'à la reprise de cet après-midi, où je devrais prononcer la sentence. J'avais besoin d'être un peu au calme. Je voulais que Gabrielle soit avec moi, alors je demandai à l'une des filles de cuisine de nous préparer un repas léger et de nous l'emmener dans les jardins. Je pris la main de Gabrielle et nous quittâmes le Grand Hall, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux comme la première fois il y a très longtemps, mais cette fois de joie pure et de bonheur, et moi j'avais un sourire qui était si inhabituelle, je vis de vieilles femmes rire de mon expression d'amoureuse languissante.

-.-.-.-

La jeune fille m'étonna quand je la regardais engloutir la dernière demi-douzaine de figues, suivie d'une tranche épaisse de _manoúri1_, un fromage doux.

— Tu es sûre de ne pas déjà manger pour deux ? taquinai-je.

— Pas encore, mais tu devras faire attention quand je le ferais, me sourit-elle et nous appréciâmes le rire détendue qui suivit.

— C'est tellement si différent avec toi maintenant, Xena, dit-elle.

— Je suis sûre que j'ai beaucoup changé, mon amour, mais je pense que c'est surtout à cause des changements en toi.

— Moi ? répondit-elle, le ton vibra comme si elle pensait que cela était extrêmement improbable.

— Oui, toi…

Je tendis la main et toucha de mon index pour le bout de son nez.

— … je t'ai observée, Gabrielle, quand tu pensais que je ne le faisais pas, dis-je dans un sourire. Je me souviens d'une jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi avec un visage si sale et les pieds nus, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle était si terrifiée à l'idée de passer une nuit dans le lit de la Conquérante, qu'elle a essayé de se cacher de mes yeux.

— Je devais sembler si pitoyable alors… je n'avais pas eu de bain depuis des jours, dit Gabrielle timidement.

— Je pense que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de toi ce jour-là, à cette minute même, lui répondis-je, elle rougit et baissa la tête.

— Je ne t'ai jamais entendue parler comme ça, répondit-elle, incapable ou peu disposé à lever la tête et croiser mes yeux.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su comment te le dire plus tôt, lui dis-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle était et semblait si douce dans la mienne beaucoup plus rêche.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir amenée à douter de la façon dont je t'aime, Gabrielle. Je ne suis pas toujours fière de qui je suis, et encore moins de qui j'ai été, mais t'avoir dans ma vie me fait croire que je peux devenir quelqu'un de bien meilleure, t'avoir dans mon cœur, me fait savoir qui je suis.

Je fus puissamment récompensée par un baiser le plus doux du monde. Dieux, qui l'aurait cru ? Si j'avais su que reconnaitre simplement mes sentiments pouvait le faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

— Xena, tu es une femme incroyable, dit Gabrielle, en me surprenant. Tu es différente des personnes que j'ai connu dans ma vie, et je t'aime pour ça. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en toi après notre première soirée ensemble, mais je ne savais pas qu'il m'amènerait à ressentir des choses, à réaliser qu'il susciterait en moi ce sentiment d'amour absolu et de confiance en toi, et je ne te connaissais pas encore.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas encore devant Gabrielle, mais je luttais contre une bataille perdue d'avance. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de glisser sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres et de l'embrasser.

— Je n'avais jamais pensé, Xena... jamais osé espérer que quelque chose d'aussi beau puisse un jour m'arriver. Que quelqu'un comme toi s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi, ajouta Gabrielle.

Je levai les yeux, et lui sourit à travers les larmes.

— Ai-je quelque chose d'amusant ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Non, c'est quelque chose de mystique, répondis-je. Tu lis juste dans mes pensées. C'étaient exactement les mêmes pensées qui parcouraient mon esprit. Gabrielle, es-tu sûre, je veux dire, es-tu sûre que je sois cette personne ?

— Tu ne veux pas l'être ? me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

— Non ! répondis-je rapidement, non, ce n'est pas ça, mon amour. Je pense au fait que... bien, Gabrielle, je suis un peu plus âgée que toi, j'ai gagné ma part d'ennemis au cours des saisons. Mais, je crains que tu t'engages dans une vie de solitude et d'avoir le cœur brisé quand Celesta viendra me chercher un jour.

Je cherchais ses yeux, ses iris verts devinrent plus sombres, s'embuant de larmes. Quand soudainement ils s'éclaircirent, alors elle sourit et secoua la tête.

— Non, _Athéna_ n'aurait jamais fait croiser nos destins pour nous faire souffrir. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de faire miroiter une carotte d'or sans laisser à quelqu'un la moindre chance de la saisir. Je lui ferai des offrandes spéciales dans l'espoir qu'elle persuade son oncle de ne pas appeler ton nom avant une très longue période, répondit la jeune femme avec optimisme.

— Gabrielle, sais-tu ce qu'est une énigme ? lui demandai-je.

Mes larmes oubliées, un sourire honora mes traits, actuellement.

— C'est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre ? répondit-elle incertaine.

— Dans un certain sens, oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus que cela. C'est une chose ou une personne étrange, tout simplement inexplicable. Tu es tout cela pour moi, répondis-je. Tu es la plus aimante et la plus généreuse des femmes que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, malgré la vie que tu as eue, que tu le sois restée, me déconcerte complètement. Tu peux être timide et pudique, mais en même temps tu ressembles à un aigle prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie, tu peux être énergique et dominante. Je ne peux l'expliquer. Tu es une énigme, mon amour, et je vais passer le reste de ma vie dans ce monde à résoudre cette énigme.

Je me pencher pour embrasser le visage surpris.

— Nous devons retourner à l'intérieur, mais je veux te demander quelque chose.

J'enlevai la petite chevalière de mon petit doigt. Je gardai cette lourde bague dans une boîte sur mon bureau, je la destinais un jour à mon héritier. Je ne la portais qu'aux fonctions officielles et la gardait enfermée dans mon bureau et l'utiliser uniquement comme sceau. Dans le royaume grec, l'anneau qui porte notre crête était le plus grand signe d'engagement. Donner cette bague à mon héritier ou à la prochaine lignée du trône, affirmait un engagement ouvert du porteur de l'anneau. Il démontrait une grande foi, confiance et conviction à être le destinataire du cadeau. Aucun souverain n'avait jamais renoncé à leur sceau.

J'attrapai la main de Gabrielle encore une fois et la tira vers moi, glissant aisément le bijou sur son annulaire. Une fois en place, j'embrassai le haut de ses doigts, puis retourna sa main et embrassa doucement sa paume.

— C'est ma promesse, Gabrielle. Tout ce que j'ai, je le partage avec toi, excepté mon cœur, que je te donne entièrement, dis-je doucement.

— Je ne pense pas mériter d'être une reine, Xena, répondit-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

— Tu l'es, mon amour, et j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à te montrer à quel point je le pense, souris-je. Es-tu prête ?

Je me levai et lui tendit la main.

Quand je sentis sa main glisser dans la mienne, je repensai à la veille du jour où je conquis Athènes, cette nuit-là, j'avais promis allégeance à _Athéna_. Soudain, j'étais là, dans cette vieille tente que j'avais mis en place comme un sanctuaire pour elle, me rappelant des paroles de la déesse à mon égard.

— _Avec la puissance d'Arès, Xena, tu deviendras le plus puissant des guerrières dans le monde connu. Avec moi, tu deviendras la plus grande souveraine que la Grèce n'ait jamais connue._

_Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et je sentis un picotement voyager le long de mon bras jusqu'à ma poitrine, suivit d'une sensation de confiance, je sus que ce qu'elle disait se réaliserait._

— _Et que te devrai-je ? demandai-je d'un ton bas._

_Ma nature naturellement méfiante savait que les Dieux ne donnaient rien gratuitement._

— _Ton cœur, me répondit Athéna._

— _Je croyais que tu étais Pallas2, dis-je d'une voix traînante, utilisant son ancien titre, parlant de la célèbre virginité de la Déesse._

_Je la regardais cupidement, avide d'avoir la chance d'être la première. Il semblait que conquérir était dans mon sang._

_Athéna sourit charmeuse._

— _J'ai vu la façon dont tu te comportes, Xena. Je pense que si je devais prendre un amant, je le prendrais un peu moins frustre._

— _Ne juges pas avant d'avoir essayé, lui souris-je, me montrant charmeuse._

_Cette fois, elle se mit à rire._

— _Xena, tu as un long voyage devant toi, et je crains qu'Arès t'as façonné à son image et qu'il soit difficile, voire impossible, de rattraper la chose._

_Je ne comprenais pas un foutu mot de ce qu'elle bafouillait, et les amples seins qui menaçaient de déborder de leur refuge, n'aidaient pas à me garder concentrer sur un seul de ses mots._

_Je regardai son visage et elle secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation amusé._

— _Xena, je vais garder ton cœur pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu en aies besoin._

— _Crois-moi, que je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondis-je, en lorgnant toujours ses seins._

_Elle tendit rapidement la main et me saisit le menton, le retenant fermement au creux de ses doigts. Je vis un feu caché dans ses yeux et je réalisai que sa patience avait des limites._

— _Tu en auras besoin un jour. Crois-moi, il viendra un temps où tu voudras revenir, me dit-elle fermement._

— _Ah oui, quand ? ricanai-je._

_Son regard s'adoucit à nouveau._

— _Lorsque tu voudras me le donner, répondit-elle. M'as-tu écouté avant ?_

— _Oui, oui… je vais faire un voyage, répondis-je, en frottant mon menton douloureux._

— _En quelque sorte, oui._

_Elle sourit de nouveau, seulement cette fois le sourire semblait triste. Elle se retourna pour partir et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :_

— _Athéna, criai-je puis elle retourna._

— _Quand voudrai-je reprendre mon cœur ? demandai-je doucement._

— _Je pensais que cela aurait été évident, puis encore ce sourire énigmatique, à la fin de ton voyage, évidemment._

_Elle disparut dans un éclair multicolore, et je regardai ma main qui frissonnait encore de chaleur._

-.-.-.-

— Xena… Xena, tu vas bien ? demanda Gabrielle.

Je secouai brusquement la tête et regarder autour de moi pour réaliser où j'étais. Je me souvins de l'incident avec une clarté étonnante, mais jusqu'à il y a quelques battements de cœur, je l'avais égaré dans ma mémoire. C'était comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais je savais que cela avait eu lieu.

_Athéna_ et moi avions tenu nos promesses après tout. Elle m'a fait le plus grand souverain de toute la Grèce et je lui ai donné mon cœur. Je remerciais les dieux qu'il y ait au moins une divinité bienveillante sur l'Olympe. _Athéna_ avait gardé mon cœur durant toutes ces saisons, ses paroles me revinrent quand j'avais senti la chaleur de la main de Gabrielle dans la mienne.

— Jusqu'à ce que je veuille le donner, murmurai-je avec étonnement.

— Quoi ? demanda Gabrielle avec un froncement de sourcils inquiets.

Je souris joyeusement et serra sa main.

— Rien, mon amour, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a bien longtemps.

Nous avons traversé le jardin, et j'aurais juré que la statue en bois d'_Athéna_, devant lequel nous sommes passés avant d'entrer dans le palais, me fit un clin d'œil.

-.-.-.-

— Es-tu sûre de vouloir d'entrer là-dedans ? demandai-je à Gabrielle avant d'entrer dans le Grand Hall.

Gabrielle hocha silencieusement la tête et je la regardai quand elle triturait la bague à son doigt.

— Gabrielle ? demandai-je.

— Xena, je ne veux pas que tu recules dans le fait de punir cet homme parce qu'il nous a donné des renseignements dont nous avions besoin, répondit Gabrielle, en faisant allusion au témoignage de Kassandros. Je ne veux pas interférer dans tes décisions, c'est que... il a besoin...

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai.

— De souffrir ? terminai-je pour elle.

Une fois de plus, le silence acquiesça.

— Et, tu penses que je pourrais le laisser s'en tirer, pour le témoignage qu'il nous a donné ? demandai-je.

— Je ne veux plus jamais connaitre ce sentiment, que la justice n'a jamais été dans mon camp, répondit-elle.

— Je comprends, mon amour, mais parfois la loi et la justice sont différentes. Je te promets une chose, cependant, que justice sera rendue aujourd'hui, répondis-je.

En outre, Kassandros _va_ souffrir, me suis-je dit, quand Gabrielle et moi sommes entrées dans la salle.

-.-.-.-

Je me levai et marchai devant les hommes qui attendaient leur condamnation. Je parlais de l'inhumanité des esclavagistes, de leurs manières, détaillant avec forces d'exemples graphiques, ce à quoi des enfants enlevés pouvaient s'attendre comme esclaves. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'avais un certain talent pour parler devant un public. L'excitation des discours d'avant mes batailles était quelque chose semblable à du plaisir, et j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser cette vague de plaisir, drainant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de cette émotion de celui-ci. Je fis de même en ce moment et je le vis sur leurs visages. Certains réalisèrent, pour la première fois, ce que la vie d'un esclave pouvait être, alors je continuai mon oratoire.

Je les mettais en place pour ma victoire, et la plupart d'entre eux n'en avait même pas idée.

— Vous avez tous été reconnus coupable et condamnés pour le crime de commerce illégal d'esclaves, dis-je aux prisonniers. Dans le droit grec, j'ai le droit de vous condamner chacun de vous à la peine de mort.

— Attendez une minute, entendis-je Kassandros grogner dans un souffle.

Je levai la main pour obtenir le silence.

— Mais, la mort n'est pas vraiment appropriée pour ce crime…

Je me tournai vers les gens une fois de plus.

— Leurs morts ne rapporteraient pas les enfants. Peut-il leur rendre leur vie volée ? demandai-je, en marquant une pause pour porter les yeux sur Gabrielle. Les victimes se soucient-elles de la mort de ces hommes ? Certainement pas, elles ne peuvent penser qu'à une seule chose… la vengeance. Beaucoup de victimes ne seront jamais connues, mais pour eux, cette cour exige la vengeance en leur nom.

Je revins jusqu'à ma chaise, pour toucher légèrement l'épaule de Gabrielle quand je passais devant elle. Cette petite connexion était suffisante pour moi pour sentir l'énergie, et me dirigeai vers mon but.

— Dans ce cas, la mort est en fait trop bonne pour vous, dis-je sérieusement. C'est pour cela que je vous condamne à la prison à vie…

Les murmures et les grondements s'élevèrent du public avant que je ne termine.

— … dans les mines de Pella, ajoutai-je.

La grogne s'arrêta immédiatement et des murmures pouvaient s'entendre.

— Salope.

Pella était au-dessus de la Macédoine, c'était la patrie de Kassandros, il comprit ce que j'avais dans l'idée. La ville de Corinthe produisait des pièces d'argent où mon profil était frappé sur une face, et sur l'autre le symbole d'un lion. L'argent était utilisé parce qu'il était abondant dans les mines dans tout l'Empire. Les pièces d'or étaient plutôt rares. Elles étaient frappées dans quelques villes, et la plus rentable était à Pella, en raison des réserves de minerai d'or. Les gisements étaient profondément enfouis sous terre, et en raison de la dangerosité de l'extraction du métal précieux, seuls les prisonniers étaient envoyés dans ces puits. Même dans ces mines à Pella, les esclaves étaient considérés comme trop précieux pour y être envoyés.

— Vous avez dit que le reste de ma vie... vous m'enverrai dans une prison pour le reste de ma vie, cria Kassandros alors qu'ils l'éloignèrent.

— Je me dis que cela devrait être dans environ une saison, dis-je en me retournant calmement.

Une fois que les spectateurs étonnés se calmèrent un peu, je fis signe à Antillius. Le jeune homme déroula un parchemin et se racla la gorge.

— Par ordre de Son Altesse Royale, le Seigneur Conquérante de l'Empire grec, émet la proclamation suivante en tant que loi. A partir d'aujourd'hui même, le Seigneur Conquérante ordonne que l'esclavage soit banni à l'intérieur des frontières de l'Empire Grec. Le trône est disposé à fournir une modeste compensation aux propriétaires d'esclaves, comme dédommagement, ou qui peut être utilisé comme salaire, si les esclaves domestiques ou ouvriers choisissent de rester, comme salariés. L'armée du royaume sera en charge de faire respecter ladite loi, et le Seigneur Conquérante et ses conseillers se rendront quotidiennement disponibles pour veiller à ce que la loi entre en vigueur immédiatement, l'esclavage est terminé dans le royaume.

Antillius me regarda pour une approbation et je souris au jeune homme.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, dis-je, mettant ainsi la loi en vigueur.

Il glissa le parchemin devant moi et me tendit une plume, imbibé d'encre. Je signai mon nom sur le document, et encore un autre, identique à la première. Terillus insista pour que nous ayons un duplicata. Une chose extraordinaire se passa après que j'ai signé mon nom. Toute la salle applaudit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ce qui égaya Gabrielle qui se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

— Et maintenant… tu es une énigme pour moi, sourit ma future Reine.

-.-.-.-

Pas une âme nous tracassa pour le reste de la soirée. Nous mangeâmes un dîner tranquille que Delia s'était surpassée à faire, suivit d'un bain encore plus relaxant, avec plus de touchers et de caresses en continuant un vrai bain. Nous nous retrouvâmes en face de la table de jeu, chacune de nous appréciant un verre de vin. Je crois que Gabrielle m'encourageait à boire dans le sien, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le goût.

La partie des Hommes de Roi se passa de la même manière que d'habitude, je mettais fait botter les fesses.

— Comment fais-tu ça ? dis-je en élevant la voix légèrement, les yeux fixés sur le plateau du jeu en marbre.

— Parce que tu fais la même chose encore et encore, répliqua Gabrielle.

— Je te ferai savoir que j'ai gagné chaque campagne que j'ai dirigé, de Sparta à Troyes, à l'exception d'une, dis-je en me rejetant en arrière.

— Hhmm, dit Gabrielle, en se levant et en me tournant le dos, étrange que tu n'aies jamais gagné à Corinthe.

Je la regardais faire une retraite, la bouche ouverte. Actuellement, c'était un fait bien connu que je n'avais pas gagné ma première campagne, j'avais mené pour prendre Corinthe, bien, en fait, je n'avais pas perdu, mais j'avais appelé à faire une retraite. C'était une longue histoire. Ce qui m'étonna, c'était que Gabrielle réussit à m'attraper à la taille dans un sarcasme assez amusant assimilant cette bataille à ma capacité aux hommes du Roi.

Tout aussi rapidement, que j'étais prête à parié qu'elle ne s'y entendait, je bondis de ma chaise. Je la levais dans mes bras et en haut dans les airs, et la lança sur une épaule avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Le mélange des cris de Gabrielle et des rires beaucoup trop enthousiaste quand je la chatouillais, amena Aristes a entré en trombe dans notre chambre par la porte.

Nous avons arrêtâmes et nous nous fixâmes les uns et les autres. Je repositionnai Gabrielle sur mon épaule et j'étais certaine que le garde se demandait, s'il était à _Tartare_ ou à _Elysée_.

— Je… pardonnez-moi… Je… j'ai entendu… bien, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être… je croyais que lady… euh, qu'elle pourrait avoir… des problèmes…

Le garde essaya désespérément de s'expliquer. Gabrielle et moi n'avions toujours pas dit un mot.

— Je vais juste… euh…

Aristes montra la porte et il partit comme il était venu, seulement beaucoup plus calmement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Gabrielle et moi nous nous jetâmes un regard l'une et l'autre puis nous éclations de rire.

— Pauvre garçon, dit Gabrielle.

— Pauvre garçon, mon cul, dis-je en traversant la chambre pour pousser le verrou de la porte, en retenant Gabrielle avec un bras. Il a de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur.

— Vas-tu me déposer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oh… bien sûr après ce commentaire sur Corinthe ?

— Alors, _qu'est-ce_ que tu vas faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

— A quoi penses-tu ? demandai-je, en franchissant le seuil de notre chambre.

-.-.-.-

— Pourquoi ries-tu ? Je sais que je le pourrais, dis-je, certaine à la petite moue que Gabrielle céderait et accepterait.

— Oh, Xena, je suis désolée, mais toi mon amour... comme esclave de corps ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

Elle continua de rire.

— Bien, je n'ai pas dit que je serais super dans ce rôle, juste que je pourrais le faire, si je le devais, répondis-je.

— Mouais.

Gabrielle arqua un sourcil.

— Je le pourrais ! Alors arrête de me regarder de cette façon.

— De quel façon, mon amour ? demanda-t-elle.

— De cette façon. De cette façon condescendante qui dit que tu ne crois pas un instant que je puisse le faire.

— Xena, chérie… nous parlons du fait de renoncer à ton propre plaisir au profit de ton maître, ne pas penser à ta propre satisfaction. Tu te souviens de notre première soirée quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, quand tu t'es finalement évanouie ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Je me suis endormie, je n'ai pas perdu connaissance. En plus j'avais mené une bataille ce matin-là, gémis-je plutôt pathétiquement.

— Très bien…

Gabrielle se leva du canapé sur lequel nous nous étions allongées plus tôt. Elle laissa glisser sa robe de ses épaules, exposant son beau corps nu devant moi. Elle tourna sur les talons et se dirigea vers le lit. Arrachant l'édredon et les draps, elle s'assit puis se pencha en arrière, appuyée sur un coude.

— Alors ?

Elle me fixait.

— Quoi maintenant ? Là tout de suite ?

— C'est maintenant ou jamais, Conquérante, répondit Gabrielle fermement.

Elle avait un regard amusé dans les yeux, qui me disait qu'elle pensait que j'étais loin d'être capable d'un tel exploit. Je me demandais pourquoi j'essayais même, alors que je savais fichtrement bien que faire l'amour à Gabrielle, en me refusant de jouir, me tuerais tout simplement. Je peux le faire, chuchotai-je dans ma tête. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le lit.

— Enlève ta robe, commanda-t-elle et je me sentais déjà mouiller.

Elle a juste dit ça, et j'étais excitée. Par _Hadès_, cela n'allait pas être une grande partie de séduction si l'esclave jouissait avant son maître. Pourquoi ai-je même envisagé ça ? Gabrielle ne s'attendait pas de ma part que je lui prouve quoi que ce soit. Je laissais glisser ma robe de long mon corps, de plus en plus excitée au regard affamé que Gabrielle avait l'habitude de me lancer. Elle se coucha brusquement au milieu du lit, sur le ventre.

— Un massage, Xena. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, a-t-elle marmonné, pratiquement dans l'oreiller.

Seigneur, je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire, maintenant. De revivre la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Je réalisais que cela pourrait être au-dessus de mes forces, mais je n'étais pas du genre à reculer devant un défi, même si j'étais en aveugle. Je restais là à me demander comment agirait une personne soumise, à quoi pensait-elle ? Je la regardai quand elle écarta les jambes et je sus que c'était à moi de comprendre la commande silencieuse et d'aller m'agenouiller. Je me trouvai figée là sur place, littéralement incapable de bouger. C'était quelque chose quand la peur me figeait les pieds sur place, incapable d'obéir à l'ordre tacite. J'avais tout à coup peur de ne pas être capable de plaire à mon amante, de ne pas être capable de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Étais-je trop vielle, trop fatiguée, aurai-je en moi assez d'amour ? Des enfants... elle voulait des enfants, Seigneur !

Mes pensées galopaient dans mon cerveau comme un char roulant à toute allure. Mes pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand je réalisais ce qui ce qui me traversa. Est-ce ce qu'un esclave se sentirait indigne, craintif, se demandant toujours s'il était toujours assez bon, assez agréable. Malgré toutes mes fanfaronnades j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'un esclave pouvait vraiment ressentir, je ne savais pas réellement. Dans mon for intérieur, la seule chose différente entre Gabrielle et moi avais toujours été sa peur. Maintenant, qu'elle s'était débarrassée de cette lourde émotion, et qu'elle se tenait devant moi sur un pied d'égalité. Cela me terrifiait, et me rendait folle aussi. J'avais une chance de donner à Gabrielle quelque chose qu'aucun homme ou femme ne lui avait donné, la chance de prendre les commandes. De sentir avec abandon, de comprendre que tout les plaisirs que vous voulez étaient à votre portée. Je souriais à cette perspective quand Gabrielle se mit à parler :

— Pas à la hauteur du défi, Conquérante ? sourit-elle dans son oreiller.

Je décidai de relever le défi. Je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes écartées, m'appuyant contre elle. Je la touchai, lui pétrissais les muscles dans le bas du dos. Je sentis lentement ses muscles devenir chauds et souples sous mon contact. Sa peau était lisse, mais je pouvais sentir leur force sous sa peau de porcelaine.

— Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Gabrielle d'une voix haletante.

Je savais qu'elle retenait un gémissement de plaisir. Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

— Un de mes maîtres était un guérisseur de la terre de Chine. Il a été très heureux de m'apprendre son art, Maîtresse.

Je tentais de me souvenir du peu de mots que Gabrielle avait utilisé ce soir-là. Je m'appuyais légèrement contre son corps et lui pétrissais dans petits cercles le bas de son dos avec la base de ma main. Ses puissantes cuisses étaient légèrement entrouvertes et je me glissais à l'intérieur de ces magnifiques jambes, plaça tout mon poids sur ma main. Elle gémit doucement quand la toison de mon pubis caressa ses fesses bien galbés et que ma propre humidité me trahissait, alors que nos positions étaient inversées. Seigneur ! Comment avait-elle fait ? J'étais prête à la maîtriser et à la ravir là tout de suite. Je m'arrêtai un instant après avoir atteint ses hanches, agissant comme si je ne savais pas dans quelle direction continuer. Je remerciais les dieux que tout cela semblait être aussi passionnante elle que moi.

— Plus bas, ordonna-t-elle.

Je la regardais quand les muscles de ses bras se tendirent d'anticipation. Elle serrait l'oreiller dans ses bras alors que je pétrissais son dos, en me demandant si elle avait une idée de comment folle elle me rendait en poussant de petits gémissements dont j'étais sûre qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle faisait. Je laissai courir mes mains sur sa peau soyeuse, d'abord en massant fermement, puis en taquinant doucement avec le bout de mes doigts. J'avais rapproché mes mains, laissant les pouces longées la colonne, descendant vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles sentent son humidité. Je pris une profonde inspiration, luttant pour rester concentrée. Dans le même temps, j'étais arrivée en bas sur chaque cuisse et l'arrière de ses jambes, permettant à mes mains de caresser ses mollets, et travailler l'arc de son pied, avant de laisser mes mains faire le voyage de retour.

Au moment où je travaillais lentement mon chemin pour revenir à son dos, les sons provenant de sa gorge me torturaient. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation, que je ne pouvais arrêter. C'était facile de voir son excitation, les plis de son sexe ouvert qui s'exposaient à mes yeux, où brillaient son ambroisie. Je commençais à me demander si Gabrielle me voudrait de la même façon que je la voulais, mais je continuai. J'étais l'esclave et elle le maître. C'était à elle de me dire ce _qu'elle_ voulait. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire la façon dont elle était couchée ouverte devant moi, la position de soumission qui démentait qui était dans le contrôle, et qui devait être satisfaite, et je regardais, fascinée quand elle remonta un genou, s'ouvrant largement, émettant un ordre quand je retins mon souffle.

— Touche-moi, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait maintenant et je serrai mes muscles abdominaux, pour contenir la flambée de plaisir et pour m'empêcher de la prendre là sous moi. Je laissai une main pétrir la peau de ce magnifique dos, et glissa mes doigts dans son humidité entre ses jambes. Dieux, oh dieux, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à moi, quand Gabrielle cambra son dos, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour s'ouvrir complètement à moi.

Je gémissais, mais je pensais que mes doux gémissements étaient couverts par ceux de Gabrielle et me suppliait de ne pas arrêter. Elle enfonça ses hanches dans le matelas pour marteler son clitoris contre ma main. Je me souvenais de cette sensation frustrante que ce contact n'était pas assez et elle grogna de frustration, comme je l'avais fait.

— À l'intérieur… Seigneur, tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi ! commanda-t-elle, en poussant des cris d'extase quand je glissai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle poussait dur, s'empalant encore plus, elle était maintenant sur ses mains et genoux. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point j'étais excité par tout ça. C'était tout aussi incroyable que Gabrielle m'avait prise de la même manière.

Je gardai une parfaite synchronisation avec son mouvement contre moi, correspondant au rythme de ses hanches. Les doigts de ma main libre sur son dos, se déplacèrent, dirigeant mon pouce de sa fissure sombre à son sexe. Je continuai comme cela, d'avant en arrière, étalant les sécrétions de Gabrielle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache où j'allais. Je m'arrêtai puis recommençai à masser doucement l'entrée plissée, en appuyant légèrement, mais je ne pénétrai pas. Les hanches de Gabrielle commencèrent à tourbillonner, en repoussant, suppliant silencieusement pour plus.

Je continuai d'enfoncer mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, la sentant trembler de tous ses membres indiquant que sa jouissance était proche. Je continuai à faire courir mon pouce d'avant en arrière pour lubrifier, et à chaque fois que je revenais j'appuyais un peu plus à chaque fois.

— Maîtresse ? dis-je demandant ainsi la permission exactement comme elle l'avait fait.

Gabrielle gémit. Je connaissais ce sentiment. De vouloir dire non, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait votre corps.

— Seigneur, oui ! s'écria-t-elle.

Enfin, je m'arrêtai et poussai contre l'ouverture réticente, mon pouce couvert de l'humidité soyeuse de Gabrielle et dans un mouvement fluide, je pénétrai cette ouverture étroite avec mon pouce. Je sentis mon doigt glissai aisément à l'intérieur, pénétrant dans la chaleur humide. Je commençais à faire ce que Gabrielle m'avait fait, me baiser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir ma jouissance plus longtemps. Elle commença à pousser durement en arrière alors que mes deux mains bougeaient à l'intérieur d'elle, et quand ses cris s'arrachèrent d'elle, elle retomba dans les oreillers, la respiration difficile.

Je retirai lentement mon pouce, ma main s'immobilisa à l'intérieur d'elle et avant que les derniers tremblements de son puissant orgasme effacent, je bougeais à nouveau mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Je les enfonçais encore plus profondément, caressant l'endroit soyeux à l'intérieur quand elle gémissait à nouveau à haute voix. Je l'apportais à un autre orgasme rapide après, jusqu'à ce que son corps retombe en avant sur le lit, ses poumons cherchant l'air.

— Pitié, soupira-t-elle de défaite et je souris à l'intérieur de moi, ne laissant pas paraitre mes émotions sur mon visage.

Je me levai du lit et allais me nettoyer, puis avala une demi-douzaine de gorgées d'_ouzo_. J'espérais ainsi que les esprits m'enverraient dans le royaume de _Morphée_ très rapidement, parce que maintenant je devais retourner au lit et prouver que je pouvais être une bonne esclave, que je pouvais abstenir d'avoir mon propre plaisir. Dieux, ce n'était pas facile. J'avais une douleur entre les jambes et je savais qu'il n'allait tout simplement pas me permettre de me retourner pour m'endormir.

Je me déplaçai jusqu'au le lit et m'enroula autour de Gabrielle.

— Tout va bien ? demandai-je.

— Mmm hmm, murmura-t-elle.

Elle appuya toute la longueur de l'arrière de son corps contre moi et ma peau brûlait là où son contact était avec le sien.

— Dieux, murmurai-je aussi bas que possible.

— Tu te sens bien ? taquina-t-elle.

— Chuuut, dors mon amour, dis-je d'une voix enrouée, en essayant de se souvenir de toutes les tactiques de stratégie des champs de bataille que j'avais apprise quand j'étais plus jeune. J'étais prête à essayer n'importe quoi pour occuper mon esprit loin de la douleur entre mes jambes.

Gabrielle se repoussa contre moi, encastrant ses fesses contre mon pubis, qui laissa une trainée humide le long de sa peau.

— Xena… tu es si mouillée, ronronna-t-elle.

J'eus des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ce genre de conversation n'allait pas arranger ma libido enflammée. Elle tourbillonna ses hanches, en les soutenants contre moi un peu plus fort cette fois. Je pouvais entendre les grognements sortant dans ma poitrine même avant qu'ils ne s'expriment.

— Gabrielle…

Je me penchai plus près, j'étais pratiquement couchée sur elle, appréciant le contact juste au-dessus de son dos.

— … le fais-tu exprès ?

— Oui, me chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Alors je me mis à grogner.

— Gabrielle…

— Oui, mon amour ? dit-elle en se moulant encore plus

— Je suis désolée, je l'admets… je suis nulle comme esclave, ai-je renoncé enfin.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle quand je m'appuyais sur elle encore plus.

— Parce que tout ce que je veux faire maintenant est de te déplacer sous moi. Dieux, femme, je veux que tu me fasses jouir.

J'écartais mes jambes, presque entièrement couchée sur elle, je passais ma main entre nos deux corps. J'étais incroyablement mouillée, et ne pus m'empêcher de tourbillonner mes doigts contre mon besoin. Je m'écartais encore plus ouverte et m'enfonça fermement contre les fesses sous moi, Gabrielle remonta ses hanches pour augmenter la pression. Elle attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, et je ne pus que regarder et gémir quand elle lécha mes sécrétions sur chacun de mes doigts.

— Seigneur, femme ! m'écriai-je.

Je m'appuyais fermement de nouveau me glissant le long de ses fesses. Des étincelles de feu s'enflammaient contre mon clitoris pendant que je continuai à me frotter contre la peau douce, et que Gabrielle continuait à se remonter vers moi en même temps.

— Ohhh, gémis-je, je suis… Dieux, je suis si désolée, bébé… c'est… ça va… si vite… Oh Dieux ! criai-je.

Mon corps fut la proie de convulsions et je ne pouvais contrôler la façon dont je m'appuyais contre le corps de Gabrielle, mais je ne voulais pas mettre fin au puissant orgasme. Quand enfin les tremblements se dissipèrent, je retombais contre elle, satisfaite et émerveillée. C'était vrai, me suis-je dit, juste avant que le sommeil me réclame après que nous nous sommes chuchotées nos mots d'amour, j'étais esclave, mais à une seule chose... à ma passion pour Gabrielle.

Épilogue

— Xena… tu vas bien mon amour ?

Gabrielle me trouva dans l'antichambre, regardant par la fenêtre, vers le bas dans le jardin.

— Oui, chérie, répondis-je distraitement.

Elle glissa son bras autour de ma taille et je réalisai que ma tête était ailleurs.

— Je suis désolée mais mon cerveau est bloqué sur autre chose ce matin.

— Je peux voir ça au froncement de tes sourcils, répondit Gabrielle, en se hissant sur la pointe de ses orteils pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Je l'avouai, cela ne me fis pas me sentir mieux et mon sourire le lui dit.

— Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils et pourquoi si tôt ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous, mon amour.

Je lui embrassai le front et la serrai contre moi.

— Nous avons un visiteur.

Je soulevai la tapisserie pour révéler un jeune homme arpentant dans le jardin en-dessous.

Il allait et venait, s'asseyais sur un banc l'instant de quelques battements de cœur, puis bondissait de nouveau comme s'il avait trop d'énergie et ne pouvait la contenir en restant assis. Il était grand, une longue silhouette fine et de larges épaules. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombèrent dans ses yeux et quand il rejeta sa tête en arrière, il révéla des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. On aurait pu penser qu'il devait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans, mais je savais qu'il avait vingt-trois étés, en fait, je me souvenais avec une clarté saisissante du jour où il était né.

Gabrielle regarda le jeune homme, puis de nouveau moi, et je savais qu'elle se posait des questions.

— Xena… tu sais qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je lui souris, en laissant retomber la tapisserie pour recouvrir la fenêtre.

— Oui, répondis-je. C'est mon fils.

**Fin…**

1 . Le manouri en (grec moderne μανούρι) (ou manoypi) est un fromage grec semi-doux à base de petit-lait de brebis ou de ch.èvre.

2 . Chez Homère, le nom d'Athéna est toujours associé à celui de Pallas. Par la suite le nom de Pallas fut souvent employé seul pour désigner Athéna. Il existe de nombreuses hypothèses pour expliquer la provenance de ce nom.


End file.
